


Words I Never Said.

by itsnotaboutlove



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, F/M, Fear, I really can't believe I'm writing this., M/M, Recovery, September 11 Attacks, Terrorism, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 58
Words: 118,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a second for your life to change. For sixteen people, it took three days and then some, to face those changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, the idea of this story came to me as I lay here on my sick bed, and it stuck with me for the entire week. Still sick, but I've managed to take all my thoughts and shape it into a story line that's been bothering me for the last six days! It's a touchy subject and I'd really appreciate if everyone could bear with me as I try to weed through and edit what I've written so far before posting.

It would be a day that no one would ever forget, considering it started out like every other day. The clear and crisp morning, as fall made it’s way in and kicked the summer out, started out calm as usual for the millions of people living on the East coast. Mothers and fathers got their kids up and ready for school in the early morning hours, all while wolfing down breakfast before making the commute to work or to the grocery store to start the shopping for the rest of the weeks lunches.

 

In the city of Manhattan, millions were already out on the streets and in the subways, making the trek uptown and downtown for work. The local Starbucks, which was nearly on every corner, saw their share of customers as the morning rush came and went. Shop keepers were already preparing for the day, going over the project sales report as employee’s straightened up displays or unloaded new merchandise onto the sales floor. In the public schools, the kids were already starting their morning off with the Pledge of Allegiance and taking attendance, while handing in homework from the night before. In a lecture hall at NYU, students were suffering through the first hour of their day, snoring into the crooks of their elbows and drooling on their notebooks.

 

In Washington DC, Capitol Hill was already busy, as the first of many lawmakers and governmental workers arrived at their offices to tackle the days worth of paperwork and meetings. Traffic jams and piss poor coffee from the break room, already set the mood for many, as they read through their itineraries for the day. It was clear to many, which their day would go way beyond the usual.

 

But, as the sun rose in the Eastern sky, warming up the cities, it would only be a few short hours before both saw the destruction and fear that would change the world forever.  By noon, an entire country would be at a standstill. History books would be forever changed and the onslaught of reports, rumors and coverage, would consume the networks and radio stations with no end. Millions would face the effects of this day. But for sixteen people, the seventy-two hours before and the twenty-four after September 11th , would shape and define their futures forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**September 8 th, 2001. 6;45 AM- Williamsburg, Brooklyn.**

Penelope Chapel sighed, watching as the ancient coffee machine slowly came to life, while the morning news blared from the television in the other room. It was a Saturday morning, and the young woman usually spent it in bed, sleeping in until ten or eleven. The weekends were preserved to relax and catch up on all the shows she’d taped during the week. Or hang out with her older sister, Christine, when she was off from work at Bellevue; which was hardly ever, since a pediatric nurse saw more babies and children in a city like Manhattan.

 

But today, on early morning in September, Penelope was up at the crack of dawn to clean. Yes, clean. A weeks worth of laundry was currently downstairs in the basement of the apartment complex, washing and drying, while a garbage bag sat by the front door to be thrown out. All because of a man, who was due to arrive by nine-thirty, to spend the entire weekend, shacked up in the apartment with her.

 

Her “sugar daddy” as Christine put it, considering the fact that he paid for Penelope’s apartment and whatever else the twenty-two year old grad student “needed”. What Penelope “needed” was a far cry from what she got; besides the sex, which was amazing, her “sugar daddy” paid for her final two years of undergrad and for her first year of graduate studies. Spoiled, is what anyone else would call her if they knew. But after three years, Penelope wanted more. It wasn’t about money and being financially secure, unlike her friends who took out loan after loan to pay for each semester. It was love and a future that she craved; the chance of settling down and having a family. But it was a touchy subject to approach, especially when the man she was sleeping with was forty-one and a commitment-phobe.

 

The coffee machine beeped, signaling that it was done filling up the chipped coffee mug. Grumbling, Penelope picked up the cup and carried it over to the refrigerator, getting the last of the milk that was inside.

 

“Shit,” she muttered, shaking the container, while observing the bare shelves of her refridgerator.

 

Grabbing her phone, a crappy little Nokia, Penelope quickly texted her “sugar daddy”, to let him know that she would be running out to get food. Within seconds, as she sipped her coffee slowly, the phone buzzed in her hand.

 

_I’ll pick up food on the way. Should be leaving within an hour or so anyways. Can’t wait to see you- C._

Sighing, Penelope dragged herself through the apartment and over to the window, looking out at the skyline of Manhattan. In the distance, she could see the Empire State Building and the World Trade Center against a rapidly changing sky. As the sun rose, the sky slowly lit up with the sunlight, waking the entire city and it’s inhabitants. When Penelope had first moved into the brand new apartment in Williamsburg, the first thing she did after unpacking the very few things she possessed, was the hours spent standing by the window. The view was even better from the roof, but on the days that were too cold or rainy to go outside, were spent by the window, watching as skyline twinkled in the sunlight and lit up in the evening.

 

“ _You’re very lucky,”_ Christine told her, the first weekend she was in the apartment. “ _You get to see the city from a different perspective. I only see the inside of a hospital for twelve hours a day.”_

Glancing down at her watch, Penelope quickly downed the rest of her coffee and grabbed her keys. If she wanted to get anymore cleaning done before her guest arrived, she needed to move quickly. She still needed to hop into the shower and find something suitable to wear, instead of her ratty flannel pants and Cortland University sweatshirt. Setting the mug into the sink, Penelope quickly rushed out of the apartment and down the two flights of stairs to the basement.

 

Time was of the essence.

 

…………

 

**September 10 th, 2001. Los Angles, California. 2:30 PM.**

Pavel Chekov sighed, as he skimmed through the television guide on the table in front of him. The eighteen year old was utterly bored, having off from both class and work on that sunny fall day. Earlier over breakfast, his cousin Janice had invited him to come along with her to the beach, but he politely declined. The beach was the last place he wanted to be, especially when his “boyfriend” was in Boston until tomorrow morning.

 

“ _I got my flight switched from three-thirty to eight in the morning,”_ Hikaru informed him, the night before. “ _Hopefully it takes off in time and I’ll be home in time to take you to dinner.”_

Pavel had been upset at Hikaru, simply because he had failed to mention this trip to Boston. It was for a three-day conference on ecology, physics and mechanical engineering at Boston University; all three were of Pavel’s interests, considering the fact that he got into and American university while living in Russia. It was how he and Hiakru met, thanks to Janice. Two years previously, at the tender age of sixteen Pavel got in at UCLA, after scoring high marks on all his exams at his former school in Russia. With his cousin Janice living in Los Angles, attending the same school, it was fate. He had a full scholarship, got a decent part time job and made many friends.

 

Hikaru Sulu, was one of them. Being older, twenty-three at the time, Pavel was quick to fall in love with the man. They were both in the sciences, Pavel in Physics and Hikaru in Biology, finding the time to study with one another and tutor on the opposite topics. Hikaru taught Pavel all about American football and took him to all the best hangout spots in Los Angles.

 

By the time he was seventeen, they were sleeping together and keeping their budding relationship on the down low. It wasn’t that they were afraid to come out as a gay couple, but the age difference itself was an issue. Seventeen and twenty-four was a big difference, especially if Pavel’s parents found out. It was a constant topic of arguments, as their relationship became a serious one. Pavel wanted to move out of Janice’s apartment and into one with Hikaru. It was a joke, which he said over and over again, to spend every other weekend at Hikaru’s place. The amount of money he spent on gas, during the half hour commute, killed Pavel’s bank account. Between commuting to and from work and school, something needed to change.

 

“ _When you’re eighteen, we’ll talk about it some more,”_ Hikaru would say. “ _Don’t you want to finish your under-grad and find a better job before making a commitment to lease? It’s not cheap, Pasha. Especially here in LA.”_

Everyday, it sounded more and more like Hikaru didn’t want to move forward in the relationship. There was always an excuse these days and Pavel was at the end of his rope.

 

“ _Either you Lowe me or you don’t! You are ashamed of me, Hikaru! You alvays act different tovards me vhen ve are vith your friends. Like I’m this, this little boy hanging around you that you just vant to get rid of!”_

They fought the entire night before Hikaru’s flight out to Boston and on the phone the entire weekend when had the time to call.  Pavel had made up his mind after the nasty fight on Saturday. He would give Hikaru an ultimatum; either they took the next step and moved in together, or it was over.

 

Who knew, that in twenty-four hours, things would change forever. 


	3. Chapter 3

**September 11 th, 2001.  5:45 AM. NYPD Locker Room.**

Jim Kirk usually spent his early morning hours, before a shift, in Central Park. A commuter from Queens, Kirk left his shitty apartment at five on the mornings he couldn’t sleep, and took the subway to work. Leaving his personals behind in his locker, he would lace up his sneakers and head down to Central Park for a long run. It was during those few hours of peace, that he could collect his thoughts. Between all the bills and rent he was due to pay up on to when he would finally call his mother after avoiding her calls for nearly a month, consumed him.

 

That morning, Winona called at four-thirty, unaware that her son was possibly sleeping before his twelve-hour shift later that day.

 

“ _Jimmy, this is ridiculous! I am your MOTHER, therefore, you are supposed to call me back when I call and leave you messages! Your nephew’s birthday is next week and I’d really like it if you could come out for his party. It’s been six years and he only knows you by photographs, Jim. You can hate me all you want, along with your step-father, but do not take it out on your nephew.”_

Unable to fall back asleep by that point, Jim kicked the sheets off and climbed out of bed. Now, as he headed up the block to the office, Jim knew he would have to suck it up and call his mother back sometime that day. Taking the elevator up to the third floor of the building, Jim made his way back to the locker room for a hot shower. However, he was surprised to find his partner sitting on the bench, digging through his bag.

 

“Bones!” he grinned, wiping the sweat off his face. “What the hell are you doing here so early?”

 

“Jo’s went to a sleepover and she’s spending the day with her friend,” Leonard grumbled, checking his phone. “I can’t sleep when she’s not there, so I decided to come in a bit early.”

 

Jim went to his locker and fiddled with the lock, “Same,” he nodded, as the lock clicked open. “Hopefully Boyce will let us out early,” he sighed.

 

Leonard snorted, “He won’t let you out early,” he shook his head. “Me on the other hand?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim chuckled, as he took out his bath supplies and towel. “He only likes you because Jo sends her artwork with you to give to him. I still remember the classic, “Please let my Daddy stay home for Cwistmas,” card she made you bring in.

 

“It worked, didn’t it?” Leonard shot back. “First Christmas since the Joss and I divorced, that I got to have my little girl.”

 

The younger man nodded, “That was a good Christmas,” he said, reminiscing on the holiday two years previously. “I’m glad I came by on my break with those cookies. Never saw a kid light up at the sight of shitty sugar cookies from Fairway.”

 

“She was two,” Leonard snorted. “You could’ve gotten her oatmeal cookies with no sugar and she would’ve been all over you. Which reminds me! Since we have off this Friday, shockingly, Jo wants you over for dinner and cookies. Wants to tell you all about her sleepover.”

 

Jim snorted, “Tell Miss Jo that I would be honored to join her for dinner and cookies,” he grinned. “I’ll even bring the apple juice and cookies.”

 

Leonard shook his head, “I’ll send the memo,” he sighed. “Go on and wash up, Kirk. You’re startin’ to rot and I’d like to enjoy my cup of coffee before hurling all over this goddamn floor.”

 

…………….

 

 **September 9 th, 2001. Astoria Queens.** **6 PM**

 

Nyota Uhura shifted on the sofa and yawned, curling up on her side. With one arm under her head, the other gently cradled the small bump of her midsection; remote in hand.

 

“Nyota?”

 

“In here, Spock,” she said, before yawning again.

 

A few seconds later, Spock came into the living room with a take out menu in hand. Nyota gave him a sleepy smile, beckoning him over with her hand.

 

“Would you like me to call for dinner?” he asked, moving to sit on the sofa. “You must be hungry after sleeping for five hours.”

 

“God, I would kill to eat,” she frowned at the menu. “Some of _Fatima’s_ wantons! How did you know I was craving Chinese food?”

 

The corners of Spock’s mouth turned up slightly, making her giggle. “You were muttering about wantons and lo mien in your sleep, when I came home,” he said. “Was there anything else that you wanted?”

 

Nyota nodded, rambling off all the food she wanted, before blushing. “Oh god, I sound like a pig,” she shook her head. “Just the wantons and lo mien will be enough.”

 

“Nyota, if you desire all of that, I will order it for you,” Spock said, resting his hand on her belly. “After all, you did say that cold Chinese food is even better.”

“Kay,” she nodded, sitting up to kiss him. “I’ll set the table!”

 

Spock stood and moved back into the kitchen to get the phone, while Nyota pulled herself up off the sofa, waddling after him. At six months, Nyota felt as if she were eight. Pregnant with only one baby, Nyota swelled up after her first trimester like a balloon. It also didn’t help that she craved everything salty and everything greasy, which Spock frowned upon. As a strict vegetarian, watching Nyota stuff her face with chicken, pork and beef, was hard to stomach.

 

But being the loving fiancé that he was, he managed to get over his discomfort, especially when Nyota broke down crying one night as she ate a greasy burger and cheese fries from the diner up the block.

 

“Dinner will be here in precisely twenty-five minutes,” Spock said, as he hung up the phone.

 

“Mmmhmmm, I can’t wait,” Nyota sighed, as she set the plates down. “You’re finally off for the first time in months and we’re eating Chinese food! I hope I can get a little sex out of ya later.”

 

Spock blushed, making her giggle even more. “As the saying goes,” he started. “If you play your cards right..”

 

Nyota grinned, “Oh, I will,” she nodded. “I’ll have to thank Carol for taking your shift tonight. Though I do hope it’s a quite night for her, considering she had to find a sitter for David.”

 

“As an EMT, Carol will probably have multiple calls to answer,” Spock said, as he went to fill a glass up with water. “Considering it’s been a pleasant week with the summer-like weather after all.”

 

“Well, hopefully the crazies can keep it tame until after Tuesday,” Nyota sighed. “We have that doctor’s appointment at eight-fifteen that morning. I don’t want to find out the sex of our baby without you there, Spock.”

 

Spock gave her a brief nod, “I’ve managed to obtain the morning off,” he said.

 

She smiled, “Good,” she said, nodding. “I better get the money from my bag for the delivery man. Can’t let you pay for it all yourself, Spock. We’ve got a baby and a wedding to save up for.”

 

“To which we are financially stable to do both,” Spock reminded her, taking the forks out of the drawer. “You have a decent salary as a teacher, far more better than mine.”

 

“You are too sweet,” she said, patting his cheek. “But I wont be working this much come November, when I go on maternity leave. So I hope you weren’t expecting a big Christmas gift this year.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him, as he settled his hands on her hips. “You’ve already given me this Christmas gift,” he said. “A child and your promise of marriage is well enough for the holiday.”

 

Nyota beamed at him,” You’re so getting some “special” attention tonight,” she giggled, standing on her toes to peck him on the lips. “Don’t forget the soy sauce!”

 

“It wouldn’t be wise of me to forget,” he nodded, as she slipped from his arms to head down the hall to their room.

 

………….

 

**September 8 th, 2001. Sunnyside, Queens. 11:30AM**

“Jo-Jo, baby girl, you can’t leave your toys in the middle of the hallway,” Leonard sighed, as he scooped up the building blocks. “Daddy almost fell again.”

 

“Daddy, I sorry!” Joanna squeaked, as she rushed out from the kitchen.

 

Leonard sighed, “It’s okay,” he said, ruffling her hair. “You ready for some breakfast?”

 

The four year old nodded, picking up a Barbie doll that was discarded in the hall that morning. “Can you make me pancakes?” she asked, as Leonard led her back into the kitchen.

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Daddyyyyyy!” Joanna pouted. “Please?”

 

He chuckled, “Of course I can make you pancakes,” he said, earning a cheer. “But after we eat, you have to clean up the mess you made throughout the apartment. I want all your toys back in your toy chest and we’ll make your bed.”

 

Joanna nodded, her messy ponytail bobbing quickly. “Daddy, is Mister Jim coming over today?” she asked, as Leonard pulled the mixing bowl down from the cabinet.

 

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Leonard sighed, pulling out the pancake mix from the cabinet. “Mister Jim’s worked the overnight shift and he’s probably at home sleeping.”

 

“Awwwww,” Joanna pouted, as she knelt up in the chair. “Can he come over on the last day of the week?”

 

Leonard shrugged, as he searched for all the necessary ingredients and the frying pan. “You mean Friday?” he asked, looking up at her.

 

“Yes!” she squealed. “I wanna tell him about my sleepover at Lucy’s house and we can eat macaroni and cheese and eat cookies!”

 

“I’ll ask him at work on Tuesday,” Leonard shrugged. “That’ll be the first day since Wednesday that we’ll be working together.”

 

Joanna giggled, “Is that because he was a bad boy?” she asked, giggling into her hands.

 

“ Yes,” Leonard chuckled, as she wiggled on her chair. “Sergeant Boyce put him on overnights because he was a bad boy.”

 

“Bad Mister Jim,” Joanna shook her head.

 

Setting the stove at a low temperature, Leonard sprayed the pan down and moved to the mixing bowl. “Very bad indeed,” he agreed, stirring the mix. “Now, sit that little but down in the chair. Before I make all these pancakes for myself!”

 

Joanna squeaked, “You can’t eat all my pancakes!” she gasped, moving to sit on her behind. “You’ll get fat, Daddy! You’ll have a big butt like the lady down at the Laundromat!”

 

Leonard snorted, “Joanna Marie!” he shook his head. “You mind your manners, little girl.”

 

She giggled, “It’s true, Daddy!” she nodded. “Remember when she got stuck in the chair the last time? You and the other mister had to help her out of it?”

 

“Dear lord,” Leonard shook his head, as he put the first set of pancakes into the pan. “I think I’ll leave you with Gaila the next time I have to do our laundry.”

 

“Miss Gaila!” Joanna squealed, clapping her hands. “I like Miss Gaila! She paints my fingies and toes all the time!”

 

“And it looks like you’re due for another fresh coat,” Leonard chuckled. “Maybe later we’ll stop by the drug store and I’ll get you a bottle of nail polish, along with the bubbles that you used up last night.”

 

Joanna shrugged, “I _needed_ all the bubbles for my barbies, Daddy,” she insisted. “They like swimming with all the bubbles.”

The first set of pancakes went onto a dish, slightly burnt. “Well, they didn’t need a whole bottle,” Leonard pointed out, turning to give her a stern look. “What else do you want with these pancakes? How about some cereal?”

 

She shook her head, scrunching up her nose. “Bacon?” she asked, looking like an innocent baby.

 

“No bacon,” Leonard shook his head, earning a groan from her. “You ate all of that last weekend when I made a big breakfast.”

 

“Can I have a juice box?” she asked, as the batter went into the pan for the next round. “And can we gets more bacon later?”

 

Leonard went to the refrigerator and pulled out the last juice box from the shelf. “Might as well, considering this is the last juice box in here.”

 

Joanna gasped, as he came over to the table, setting up the box for her. “You eat too much kid,” he sighed, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. “You’re gonna have to get a job if you keep eating like this all the time.”

 

She giggled, taking a small slurp from her juice. “No Daddy,” she shook her head. “You has to work to buy the food! I stay home to watch my princess movies!”

 

Heading back to the stove, Leonard laughed and shook his head. “Oh to be young,” he sighed, flipping the pancakes over in the pan. 


	4. Chapter 4

**September 9 th, 2001. 12:00PM. Forest Hills. **

Carol yawned as she prepped the bottle of formula on the stove top, glancing over at David.

 

“What are you doing, silly boy,” she smiled, as he waved a teething ring at her. “Are you playing with your toys?”

 

At nine months, David Marcus- Kirk, was a splitting image of his father. From the pale blonde hair and big baby blue eyes, he was destined to be a heart breaker. A surprise baby, after a night of drunken sex with her best friend, Carol and Jim took the pregnancy and birth of their son seriously. From the moment they learned of his existence, they made a promise not to label him as a “mistake”. He was a blessing and a wonderful surprise, the apple of their eyes and the keeper of their hearts.

 

“Mummy’s got your bottle cooking, darling,” she said, moving across the tiny kitchen to scoop him up. “Your Daddy is going to be here later to watch you, while I go to work.”

 

David drooled on his fist, grinning up at her as she giggled. “Oh Davey,” she sighed, kissing his forehead. “You’re getting so big, sweetheart. I can’t believe you’ll be one in December.”

 

Born the day before Christmas Eve, David managed to accumulate enough gifts for both his birthday and Christmas, much to his parents dismay. Between both apartments, his loot had been scattered equally when he was to spend the night or a weekend with either Jim or herself.

 

“Let’s get you fed and I’ll give you a bath,” Carol said, taking the bottle out of the pot. “Daddy should be here soon to watch you.”

 

Carrying him over to the couch, Carol sat down carefully and settled David in her arms. Testing the temperature of the formula on her arm, she eased the nipple into his mouth and sighed when he started to drink.

 

“We’ll have to start planning your birthday party now,” she shook her head. “Knowing your Daddy, he’ll want to invite everyone from the precinct and Joanna. Mummy’s gonna have to talk him out of it, because this apartment wont fit all those people.”

 

David winked at her, a true Kirk trait, and she giggled. “Yes, yes,” Carol nodded. “I’ll stop talking so you can enjoy your bottle.”

 

…………..

**September 11 th, 2001. 4:15AM. Flight Control Room. Location N/A**

Montgomery “Scotty” Scott sighed and sat back in his seat, stretching his arms over his head. Just fifteen minutes into his shift, the Scotsman was already exhausted, having spent most of the night listening to his neighbor’s dog barking out in the yard. The amount of coffee he guzzled down during the commute to work was obscene and it didn’t help him at all. His stomach rolled painfully, as the caffeine made it’s way though his system, promising to make an appearance sometime after the first rush of air traffic that morning.

 

“Bloody hell,” he grumbled, setting the headphones around his neck.

 

At the moment, the screen before him was slightly empty, with a few flights coming and going, heading East and West. One flight, a Southwest Airlines, had recently took off from MacArthur on Long Island, heading straight for Orlando.

 

“Ah could use a vacation,” Scotty muttered, as he sent the airliner the usual check up to see how they were doing. “Sun and some scotch.”

 

“Scotty, you better not let the boss man hear you muttering about liquor,” he co-worker snickered. “Man, you look like shit today. Did you eat any breakfast?”

 

Scotty shook his head, “Neighbor’s dog kept me up all night,” he yawned. “Fookin’ beast of an animal, Lass.”

 

She chuckled, “Go on and get something,” she ordered. “I’ve got the controls for now, considering it’s light at the moment.”

 

“Yer sure?” he asked, as she nodded. “Katie, lass, yer a godsend.”

 

Katie giggled, “Just bring me a muffin,” she ordered. “Chocolate chip!”

 

Pulling the headphones off, Scotty set them down on the table and nodded, “Anything yeh want,” he promised, moving to get up. “Ah’ll be back!”

 

“Yeah and I’ll be here,’ she sighed. “American Airlines 1193, this is ground control. You are clear for take off.”

 

………….

 

**September 8 th, 2001. Williamsburg, Brooklyn. 5:45PM**

“Pen? What do you want for dinner?”

 

Penelope pulled the shower curtain to the side, wiping the water and soap suds from her face. “What?”

 

Chris chuckled, “What do you want for dinner?” he asked, a little louder this time. “Do you want to head out somewhere?”

 

“How about we order a pizza?” she asked, ducking back behind the counter to wash the shampoo out of her hair. “We don’t always have to go out for dinner whenever you’re here, Chris.”

 

He sighed, waiting for her to get out of the shower. To have a conversation of the blast of the water and the fan, was annoying. And it didn’t get to the final decision, when Penelope had her head under the water either.

 

When she finally stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel off the counter, she finally spoke.

  
“I think a pizza is the best choice,” she said, earning a snort from him. “I can always run down the block and get some beer and we can watch the football game.”

 

“What if I want to take you out?” Chris asked, getting an sigh from her. “Penny…”

 

She squeezed the water out of her hair, “Christopher….”

 

He grinned, making her giggle. “Please? Just for tonight can we stay in?” she pouted. “We always go out for dinner and for once, I would like to not have to put a bra on and a fancy cocktail dress.”

 

“Well, if you put it that way,” he drawled, moving forward to pull her close. “I will order a pizza and I will get the beer. Do whatever it is that you ladies do after a shower.”

 

Penelope nodded and stood on her toes to kiss him, squealing as his hands moved under the towel to cup her ass. “Don’t start something that can’t be finished until later,” she murmured against his lips. “Go get that pizza and beer and maybe I’ll let you do something naughty later.”

 

Twenty-five minutes later, they both sat at the tiny table in her kitchen, conversing about work and school; two of the many things that were neglected earlier after putting away enough groceries to last a week and tumbling into bed. Two weeks had been the longest they went without seeing each other, as Chris dealt with meetings and traveling to and from Los Angles and London.

 

“So, how’s school?” he asked, taking a sip of his beer. “Did you get any word back on that paper?”

 

“I got an A,” she nodded, wiping her mouth with a napkin. “And my advisor is trying to get me to apply for an internship in the Bronx.”

 

Chris nodded, “You should,” he said. “I mean, you have to do internships to get into the best places.”

 

Penelope shrugged, plucking the cheese of her slice. “Yeah..” she mumbled, suddenly embarrassed at the praise.

 

“Pen, you’re a smart woman,” Chris said, nodding. “I think you should apply for the internship and see where it’ll take you. If it ends up being a bust, then you don’t have to do it.”

 

“Since when did you become the preacher of words?” she asked, smirking. “You’ve never really taken that much interest in what I do.”

 

He shrugged, “I’m paying for it,” he said.

 

She wilted a bit at the statement, even though it was true. “Yeah,” she nodded, lightly pushing her plate away. “I’m full.”

 

“But you barely ate that one slice,” Chris frowned, as she stood up. “Penny?”

 

“I’m going to watch some TV,” she said, moving out of the kitchen.

 

Chris watched as she made her way out of the room, sighing softly. Over the last year and a half, Chris began to notice the changes in Penelope as they continued their “relationship”. At first, it was just sex. It started at a company party, in which Penelope showed up to with a friend that was interning for his company; Cantor Fitzgerald. He was immediately attracted to Penelope, especially when she walked around wearing a very tight and very short red dress.

 

An introduction and a few drinks later, found them both in the bathroom, fucking furiously in the stall. After that, Chris was hooked. Most of the women he slept with, he never called again. Or he dated them for a few weeks and moved on to the next one. At forty-one, he was at his prime. Marriage and children were an opportunity that he let go by, especially when he worked his way up to the top of the chain. Being one of the top CEO’s of the financial firm, left him little time to settle down.

 

But with Penelope, it was easy. Easy to have a casual fling that lasted more than a few weeks. She was gorgeous and young, smarter than most of the women he hooked up with in his years. A native of Cortland, New York, Penelope was a struggling under-grad, trying to complete her degree at John Jay for social work. Captivated by the woman, Chris spared no expense to pay off the rest of her schooling and for grad-school when she got into the program. He paid for her apartment and for everything else. She had a credit card, which she seldom used, much to his surprise; it led to one of the many arguments that they had over the course of their time together.

 

He’d met her sister, Christine, eight months after they started seeing each other. Christine didn’t like him, and told him straight to his face. She called him a “creepy, old man,” who took advantage of her baby sister and filled her head up with false promises and used her for sex. In the beginning, it was true. He fed Penelope with whatever she wanted to hear, just to keep the sex going. But after a while, Chris felt differently about the woman. In the last three years, he’d grown to “adore” her- not love- as they spent more and more time together.

 

Since their fateful meeting, Chris didn’t stray once to another woman, though Penelope thought differently. And he knew that she never went to another man during their time together. But now, as they drew closer and closer to the fourth anniversary of their meeting, Chris began to notice something about Penelope that wasn’t there before. It was almost as if she were preparing herself to end it all. The distance that was apparent, minor but there no less, when they had sex. Or whenever he took her out for dinner or to somewhere extravagant to show her off.

 

_“Do we really have to go to the orchestra? Can’t we just go back to your place and have some time alone?”_

“ _Penny, you need to experience this city like a woman your age should! Why sit up at home dreaming about it, when you can go out and do it?”_

Standing up from the rickety table, Chris collected the garbage and tossed it out. Washing his hands, he reached for the dish towel and dried them off. Having only just the long weekend to enjoy each other’s company, Chris didn’t want to start a fight.

 

“Who’s winning the game?” he asked, as Penelope sat with her feet on the coffee table.

 

“Giants of course,” she mumbled, as they scored another touchdown. “I hope you didn’t bet too much money on the other team.”

 

Chris sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Luckily, I skipped this one,” he grinned. “Didn’t want to worry about it, while spending the weekend with you.”

 

Penelope blushed and moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. “Hmm, good move,” she said. “Maybe you’ll get lucky with the next game.”

 

“Maybe,” he nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Maybe, maybe.”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**September 10 th, 2001. 6:45 PM. Astoria, Queens**

“Make sure Diana makes enough copies for my classes,” Nyota begged, as she paced back and forth by the window. “Last time, she made twelve copies for twenty-two students in each class.”

 

Gaila giggled on the other end of the phone, “I _will!”_ she insisted. “Now, enough about paperwork for your bitchy sub! Tell me about the doctor’s appointment!”

 

“Well, we know that’s it’s going to be a big baby,” Nyota sighed, looking down at her belly. “I’m so glad they had a cancellation for today, G. After sitting on the toilet all night long after eating that Chinese food….”

 

“Please spare me the details of your diarrhea attack,” Gaila groaned. “Did you find out the sex?”

 

Nyota smiled, “It’s a girl,” she said, giggling as Gaila shrieked with happiness. “Spock’s wanted a girl since his mother passed away last year from cancer.”

 

“Oh my god, she’s going to be _gorgeous!”_ Gaila sighed. “She’s going to look like a clone of you with Spock’s super serious face. A brilliant offspring for two brilliant people.”

 

“That she will be,” Nyota sighed happily. “Remember how I was dead set on naming her Chloe Grace?” she looked over her shoulder to make sure her fiancé wasn’t in the room. “I was actually thinking about naming her Amanda, after his mom.”

 

Gaila sighed, “I think that’s a wonderful idea,’ she said softly. “I think that would mean so much to Spock and I bet Amanda would’ve loved that as well. Oh I can’t wait to meet her and hold her! My little god-daughter, Amanda… what’s her last name going to be? Doesn’t Spock go by his last name, since his first name is so hard to pronounce, let alone spell?”

 

“Well, she’ll have Uhura-Spock on her birth certificate,” Nyota said, as she moved from the living room window to the kitchen. “Spock’s full name will be on that as well, but we have plenty of time to figure out the logistics of it all.”

 

“Hopefully you’ll go with something that won’t make her the victim of playground bullying,” Gaila snorted. “”I better get going, Ny. I still have to go pick something up for dinner and do the mountain of laundry that’s been sitting here since last week.”

 

Nyota shook her head, “You need to drop all that shit off at the cleaners on the way to work,” she said, picking up the teakettle. “All those fancy work clothes that you just _had_ to have.”

 

“Oh hush,” Gaila snorted. “I’ll call you later or tomorrow when I’m on break. If there’s anything else you want to assign for the kids, just send me an email or call!”

 

“I will,” Nyota promised, as she set the kettle down to boil. “Be careful going out, G.”

 

The woman laughed, “Yes, mother,” she teased. “Give my love to Spocky-poo.”

 

Giggling, Nyota hung up and set the cordless down on the counter, moving to collect a teacup from the cabinet. With Spock out to pick up some groceries, it would be another hour before dinner, which left Nyota with little to eat. Grabbing a package of saltines, she moved towards the table and sat down, sighing in relief as her aching body relaxed.

 

“Three more months,” she said, rubbing her belly. “Little girl, you better go easy on me. It’s bad enough that I can’t go back to work until you’re born.”

 

The baby nudged against her palm, as if she were telling Nyota to “get over it, lady! It’s an early vacation!” which made her laugh.

 

“I know,” she said, nibbling on a cracker. “You’d rather be out here than in there. I, for one, don’t blame you. I wish I could have you now instead of waiting until December. Daddy should be home soon, little one. Just try to relax until then.”

………….

**September 9 th, 2001. 11:15PM. Boston, Massachusetts. **

Hikau sighed, tossing his cellphone down on the bed, closing his eyes. After another disastrous phone call with Pavel, the PhD student was ready to scream. And raid the mini bar in his hotel room. After calling with good news, hoping it would brighten up Pavel’s sprits, he received a verbal lashing from his much younger boyfriend.

 

“ _Vhy don’t you just mowe there, Karu?”_ Pavel snapped. _“You couldn’t vait to go out there for that conference, vhich you neglected to inform me about until the last minute, and then you rub it in my face at hov amazing it’s been and hov loweley the veather has been!”_

The surprise had been that Hikaru managed to get an earlier flight, which meant that he would be home in Los Angles earlier than originally planned. He even suggested that they go out to dinner, after sitting on a long flight, to celebrate his return home and how he was one step closer to obtaining his PhD in biology and biological engineering.

 

But what Pavel didn’t know, was that Hikaru planned on propsing the idea of moving into together. The advertisement of the apartment, to which he paid the security deposit and other fees, sat in his bag on the chair. It was the perfect place for the both of them; two bedrooms and the perfect view of the Pacific Ocean from their living room. It was pure luck that Hikaru managed to find the place, after a handful of apartments didn’t meet what he wanted. Janice knew of course, despite their desire to keep the relationship quite. She only found out after finding a pair of Pavel’s boxers on the floor of Hikaru’s bathroom.

 

“ _Don’t worry, Karu. I won’t tell a soul that you’re screwing my little nephew into the mattress every night,”_ she winked, as Hikaru took the garment from her. “ _I would never tell my Uncle Andrei, for he would find a way out of St. Petersburg to get his son back home.”_

  
So, with Janice’s blessing, Hikaru went and searched for a place to call home with Pavel.

 

“Oh Pasha,” Hikaru sighed, as he rolled over onto his side, looking out at the skyline of the city. “What are you doing?”

 

He just hoped, as the lights twinkled back at him, that Pavel would say yes.

…………

**September 9 th , 2001. 1:00PM. Sunnyside, Queens. **

“Daddy! Daddy! I need to go potty!” Joanna whined as she wiggled on the bench. “Before I has an acci-dent in my pants!”

 

Leonard set the water bottle down and stood up, “Come on, squirt,” he said, picking her up. “Think you can hold it from here to that bookstore you wanna go to?”

 

Joanna nodded, “Yes!” she squealed, as he kissed her cheek. “Hurry!”

 

Picking up the tote bag that had been packed earlier that morning, Leonard quickly carried his daughter out of the playground and down the block. Along the way, they discussed what kinds of books the four year old wanted to buy, especially for bedtime.

 

“Can we gets one about puppies and kitties?” she asked, as they reached the shop. “And a book about ponies!”

 

“We most certainly can!” Leonard smiled, as the woman at the counter greeted them.  “Let’s get you to the potty before we start searching for books though. You don’t wanna make a mess on the floor and not be able to come back, right?”

 

Getting the lavatory key, Leonard made his way to the back of the shop and into the bathroom with Joanna. After five minutes of making sure she was done peeing, he quickly redressed her and helped her with washing her hands.

 

“Make sure they’re squeaky clean,” he warned, as she rinsed the soap off. “There we go! Okay, let’s go find some books to read.”

 

The visit to the bookstore was one of Joanna’s highlights each month, knowing that she was about to restock her pile of picture books. Since the divorce and Jocelyn’s death when Joanna was just two, Leonard made it his mission to make up for the time he’d already missed. When Joanna was born, the McCoy’s were in the final steps of their nasty divorce. Between meetings with the lawyers and working full shifts at the police station in Atlanta, Leonard couldn’t deal with the fact that he would soon be a father to a little girl that he would most likely never get the chance to meet.

 

Jocelyn tried to ban him from the delivery room, but Leonard and his lawyer quickly shot that one down. After much compromising, Leonard watched as his little girl came into the world on a stormy morning in May. After that, Jocelyn managed to keep him far away from Joanna. After packing up and moving to Queens, a job offering that he would be stupid to pass up, it was only a matter of time before Jocelyn Darnell crashed into his life. This time, she was six feet in the ground and Joanna was a toddler, walking and talking a mile a minute.

 

“Daddy!” Joanan squealed, pointing to the book on the shelf. “Fish!”

 

“Look how cool those fish look,” he grinned, taking the book down to show her. “Do we like fish?”

 

Joanna nodded, looking at the pictures as he flipped through them. “Can I please get it?”

 

He nodded, “We need to update your library at home,” he said, as she giggled. “Let’s see if we can find books on the puppies and kitties.”

 

As Joanna moved down the shelf, looking at each title of each book, Leonard watched her with a loving gaze. By the time she reached the end of the bookcase, there were eight picture books in her hands and a big smile on her face.

 

“Can we get all of these?” she grunted, holding the pile for him to take. “We can read all of them and I can be smart!”

 

“You’re already smart,” he chuckled, taking the books from her, flipping through the pile. “These all sound wonderful, Jo. I am most certainly excited about the tropical birds book you got here.”

 

Joanna leaned against his arm, “I like the farm animals,” she said, pointin to the cover. “Mister Jim says that he lived on a farm with he was little! Somewhere far away from here, but he also said that farms are everywhere!”

 

Standing up, Leonard shifted the books to one arm, while holding onto Joanna’s hand. “Mister Jim is right,” he said, as they started for the counter. “We could probably go to a farm out on Long Island when it’s closer to Halloween.”

 

“Really?” Joanna asked, as he set the books down. “Daddy! I wanna go to a farm! I wanna feed the baby animals and get pumpkins!”

 

As the woman scanned the books, Leonard pulled his wallet out of his pocket. “Well, I’ll just have to tell Mister Boyce to give Jim and I the day off that way we can take you,” he said, handing his credit card over. “I know David would love to see the animals.”

 

“Maybe his mommy can come too!” Joanna nodded. “Miss Carol is pretty, Daddy. She has nice teeth.”

 

“See you soon, Mr. McCoy,” the woman, Nicolette said, as he took the bag from her. “Bye, Jo!”

 

Joanna waved at her, as they started towards the door. “Daddy, carry me!” she demanded, as he pushed the door opened.

 

Scooping her up into his arms, Joanna squealed as the wind picked up. “Let’s go on home and make some hot coco,” he said, pulling the hood of her sweatshirt up. “Then we can read one of your new books.”

 

“Kay!” she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. “Love you, Daddy.”

 

“I love you too, munchkin,” he said, squeezing her a little. “Now, which book are we going to read first? My vote is for the tropical birds.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a warning on it, for obvious reasons. Sex and description of the attacks. Now, I know there was another 9/11 story that was posted earlier today, for which the author got some really harsh reviews for. I ask that you please, please, don't jump to conclusions as to how this story is going to end for all involved. It's simply not a complete story. I don't have all the chapters written out ( I work and go to school full time, therefore I only put an hour or two aside for this). So please, bear with me as I take this journey. 
> 
> I started this work, because I am taking a literature topic class about 9/11 and because this idea was nagging me for days ( I haven't see a 9/11 centric story for Star Trek at all) and I knew I wold combust and go mad if I didn't take the risk to write everything and post it. I'm using this site and my work to improve my writing and to release the insane amount of story lines I have in my head. You know it's bad when you're thinking about a fic centered around Jim and Len, living on a farm with baby Joanna and teaching her about gardening. I mean really, the amount of stuff in my head right now is driving me mad. 
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted to get all that off my chest, before I continue with this. Thank you, redford, for your amazing reviews. Not only for this story, but for all the others I've posted. It makes my day a bit brighter when I get the email notification that you've left me a comment. And to all those who are giving this kudos, I thank you.

**September 11 th, 2:15AM. Williamsburg, Brooklyn. **

Penelope moaned, wrapping her legs tightly around Christopher, her body tensing up as her orgasm approached. _Finally!,_ she thought, as every nerve lit up in her body, ready to explode and leave her in a whimpering mess. 

 

“Come on, Pen,” Chris gasped, as he slammed into her. “Come on, baby. Let go, let go.”

 

Arching up, Penelope shrieked in pleasure, fluttering around him as she came. Her nails left scratches down his back, which would no doubt sting later in the shower. Panting heavily, she continued to moan as Chris worked himself up to his own orgasm.

 

“Come for me, Chris,” she gasped, as he held onto her hips tightly. “Fuck!”

 

She knew for a fact that his fingers would leave marks on her, something she was used to after three years of their sexual escapades. That along with the delicious burn that her body felt, left her sated and loose limbed until their next encounter.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Chris groaned, as his hips slammed into her, his rhythm completely off as he neared his climax.

 

Then suddenly, as he let out a deep growl, Penelope felt him release inside her; her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned in pleasure as he throbbed within her. Relaxing her legs, Penelope hissed as he slipped out of her, rolling off to the side to lay down.

 

“You’re so perfect,” Chris panted, as he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. “Hmmm.”

 

Her heart was racing and her body trembled, still reeling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. It was the third time since calling it an early night, which they’d fucked. Once on the sofa, as the news at ten started up, once against the wall by the bedroom window and now in her bed.

 

“Do you have to go to work today?” she asked, earning a chuckle from him. “Call in sick and we can fuck in the kitchen.”

 

“I already took yesterday off,” he sighed, as she played with the sheets. “I could always come back over tomorrow night.”

 

Penelope pouted, “Come on, Penny,” Chris groaned “I can’t just call out whenever and spend the entire day with you in bed.”

 

She glared, “But you can call out on a Monday and fuck me?” she asked, as he shook his head. “I don’t understand you sometimes.”

 

Chris watched as she climbed out of bed, grabbing the sheet to wrap around her. “What do you mean?” he asked, sitting up. “What can’t you understand? That I have to work?”

 

“Why you make such a fuss about being with me!” she snapped, moving to grab some clothes from the laundry basket in the corner of the room. “This is fucking bullshit, Chris! You can make plans to come here whenever it’s convenient for you, but god forbid I ask you to come here or stay an extra day, it’s the end of the world!”

 

“Penny, can we please just go to bed?” he asked, running his fingers through his hair. “I have to be up in four hours.”

  
She shook her head, “Fine, go to bed,” she snapped, moving towards the bathroom. “Then we’ll pretend that this conversation never happened and we’ll fall back into the same routine as always.”

 

Chris shook his head, “Fine! You wanna argue now? Let’s argue now!” he snapped back. “Tell me what I did that was so wrong now! And don’t bother lying, Pen. I can read you like a fucking book!”

 

“I’m just your toy,” Penelope hissed, ignoring the snort from him. “I’m just some dumb little girl that you met a party and you’ve conjured up all these promises and fantasies to believe in. And you know what? For a while, I did believe all of it. But after three years?”

 

“What did I “lie” about?” he asked, as she quickly got dressed. “Go on and tell me, Pen.”

 

She wiggled into a pair of panties, “That you’ll never settle down!” she said, moving to grab the shirt off the dresser. “You’ll never tell your co-workers that I’m your girlfriend, nor will you ever admit that you love me like I love you!”

 

Chris watched as she quickly dressed, “This whole thing may be about sex and having control over me,” she said, looking at him. “But for me, it hasn’t been about sex or money for a long time.”

 

“Pen,” he shook his head. “I can’t be your boyfriend..”

 

“Why?” Penelope asked, quietly this time. “Why not, Chris? Are you saying it like you mean it or because you’re afraid to commit?”

 

When he didn’t reply, Penelope shook her head. “Fuck you, Chris,” she hissed, moving towards the bathroom.

 

He flinched as the door slammed shut behind her, the faucet to the sink going on. Unsure of how to fix the situation the right way, Chris did what he did best. He fled. Grabbing his wallet, phone and keys, he quickly threw on some clothes and rushed out of the apartment.

………..

**September 10 th, 2001. 11:30PM. Los Angles. **

“Why are you so mopey tonight,” Janice asked, nudging Pavel with her foot. “You’ve been extra depressing since Hikaru called you yesterday.”

 

“I’m fine,” Pavel huffed, looking down at his Physics textbook. “Just vorried about this test next veek.”

 

Janice rolled her eyes, “The test that you will pass without studying,” she muttered. “Come onnnnn, Pash! Tell me!”

 

The teen sighed, “Hikaru and I got into a fight,” he finally said, closing the textbook. “Okay?”

 

“So, when he comes home tomorrow, you make up,” she shrugged, ignoring the look of worry on his face. “Yes, I know you and Hikaru are together. I found your panties at his place a few months ago and no I haven’t told anyone!”

 

“A..are you mad that ve newer told you?” he asked, as he squirmed on the sofa.

 

She shook her head, “No. I think it’s actually cute though,” she grinned. “You two are _adorable!”_

 _  
_Pavel blushed, “Besides,” Janice flicked her ponytail over her shoulder, “I’ve known Hikaru since I was seventeen when I started at UCLA and I always knew he was a fan of the dick.”

 

“Vhat?” Pavel frowned, as his cousin nodded.

 

“I tried to get him to sleep with me but he politely declined,” Janice sighed, thinking back on her youthful days as a wild undergrad. “That was a first and most certainly the last time anyone’s every turned me down for some sex.”

 

The teen nodded, looking down at the cover of his textbook. “I veally lowe him, Jan,” he whispered. “But I don’t think he lowes me anymore. I think ve may break up vhen he comes home.”

 

Janice pulled her feet off the couch and moved to sit next to him, “How about you two get some take out tomorrow night and go back to his place?” she offered, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “Talk it out, Pash. You both need to lay the problems out on the table and tell him how you feel. It’s the only way you two can move forward.”

 

“Vhat if breaks up vith me?” Pavel asked, looking wounded at the thought.

  
“Then I’ll string him up by his ears and cut his balls off,” Janice nodded firmly. “No one stomps on my little cousin’s heart and gets away with it.”

 

Pavel groaned in embarrassment, making her giggle. “Just go in there, relaxed and tell him what you want and what you need,” she said. “And if it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t. But you won’t know until you try.”

  
“Okay,” he whispered, as Janice kissed the top of his head. “Thank you, Jan. You alvays hawe the vright thing to say.”

 

“I didn’t spend almost seven years, studying psychology for my good looks,” she snorted. “Come on. I think I have a nice container of chocolate chip ice cream with our names on it.”

……………..

 

**September 11 th, 2001. 9:00AM. Two blocks from WTC.**

**“** How the hell does a plane crash into the fucking World Trade Center?” Harrison asked, as the bus moved down the street. “I mean, it’s a fucking big tower!”

 

Jim suppressed his eye roll and turned to look at Leonard, watching as he tried to dial the sitter for Joanna.

 

“Anything?” he asked, as Leonard cursed.

 

“No,” he sighed, shoving the cellphone into his pocket. “Lines are probably all jammed up and shit.”

 

He nodded as the bus stopped, watching as the other officers from his precinct stood to get off. Once he and Leonard hit the concrete, they both turned and looked up at the looming towers, the billowing cloud of black smoke filling the early morning sky.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Leonard shook his head, as people stood around him, watching the scene. “There’s no way in hell that’s from a small aircraft, Jim.”

 

Jim nodded, unable to speak as the inferno raged from the point of impact. Boyce pulled their attention, after listening to the report on the radio.

 

“Alright boys,” he started off, as his officers turned to look at him. “We’ll be working with the other precincts and the NYFD with tending to the injured. I need some of you to go into the North Tower and help out with the evacuation that’s going on…”

 

Suddenly, the roar of another plane filled the air, along with the questions and screaming. Then, it was as if the entire world had stopped, as the explosion ripped through the area.

 

“HOLY SHIT!”

 

“RUN!”

 

Jim grabbed onto Leonard and pulled him back, holding his arm up to shield himself from whatever debris that would be sure to fall from the sky. After a few seconds, they both turned and looked up to the towers.

 

“God almighty,” Leonard shook his head, as civilians ran towards them to escape. “Jim…”

 

“Bones..” the younger man shook his head. “I’ve got a bad feeling about all this.”

 

Boyce cursed, “Let’s move!” he barked, grabbing the portable radio. “Marco? You think you can get enough men into the South tower? I’m sending some of mine to the North…”

 

The officers scattered, wasting no time, as every minute mattered at that point.

 

“You and me,’ Jim nodded, nudging Leonard. “Come on, Bones. We go in and we get these people out of here. The sooner we do that, the sooner we get home to our kids.”

 

With firm nods of understanding, they both quickly took off, running into the uncertainty.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**September 11 th, 2001. 8:43 AM One block from WTC**

Chris sighed as he made his way out of the subway, checking his watch for the umpteenth time since bolting out of Penelope’s apartment earlier that morning. Taking the subway from Williamsburg back to his apartment on the Upper East Side, Chris didn’t sleep at all. He tossed and turned from three-thirty in the morning until the sun began to rise, the light streaming into his bedroom around five-thirty. Pulling himself out of bed, he managed to eat half a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee, before logging into his work email.

 

Calling up his secretary at six, who was no doubt sitting at her desk to prepare the first several reports for him that morning, he told he that he would be arriving around nine, instead of seven.

 

“ _Order yourself a big breakfast and relax,”_ he told Nicolette. “ _Use the company card and get whatever you want and enjoy it. You’ve earned it, kid.”_

He took his time getting ready, thinking more about what Penelope said, than making sure his tie matched his shirt. By eight-thirty, he was sitting in the subway heading downtown to his office, thinking of all the ways he could apologize to her. He made a note, as he walked in the sunshine, to have flowers sent to her apartment. All kinds of flowers, not caring about how much he would cost him. Then, he would get out of the office around five, head back to his place to shower and get dressed, before taking the subway back to Williamsburg.

 

It was clear that he and Penelope needed to talk about their “relationship,” since they were both on different pages. For Chris, commitment wasn’t an easy topic for him. He was practically a millionaire, with his family background and profession, which attracted all kinds of women from different social backgrounds. Many of the women he dated were dead set on tying him down for that wealth. But Penelope was different. When it came to money she saved and saved, writing out exactly how much she spent and what she spent that money on. She had a job, part time, but it paid her enough to have pocket money for necessities and to buy a meal or two at the deli.

 

“ _Even if I ended up losing it all and I had to live in a shitty hole in the wall, I would be happy,”_ she once said. “ _Because I would be alive and I would be grateful everyday to wake up and see the sun shining.”_

“Penny, Penny,” he shook his head, checking the time on his cellphone. “You are always right.”

 

Just as he reached the corner of Barclay and West Broadway, there was a strange noise in the air. Along with a  dozen other pedestrians, Chris looked up to the sky, searching for the source of the sound. Turning his head towards the towers, he saw the plane slamming into the building. It was one of those, “You blink and you miss it,” moments, as several people screamed and cursed, as the fireball erupted.

 

“Jesus Christ!” a man shouted, as a woman screeched. “Did you fucking see that!?!”

 

An officer, who was in the middle of helping a foreign couple with their map, quickly pulled his walkie out and radioed into whomever, letting them know exactly what he saw.

 

Chris, unable to speak or move, watched the billowing cloud of smoke streamed out of the impact zone. There was no doubt in his mind that the plane’s impact was either on or below the offices of Cantor Fitzgerald. For twenty-three years, he knew exactly what the view from his office looked like, down to the carpeting and the color of the candy bowl Nicolette had on her desk. _Nicolette._ Chris felt his heart drop, thinking to the young girl that chatted up baseball, politics and _Law and Order_ with him everyday, for the last six years. The girl that was due to get married at the end of the month to her high school sweetheart, with a three-week honeymoon to Italy.

 

Then he thought of all his other co-workers, both young and old, who were no doubt in the middle of settling in for their nine to five shifts, while talking about their plans for the weekend. Now, ten to nine, on what was a beautiful September morning, Chris stood rooted to the spot, watching as all those people he knew, died or were on the way to dying. He needed to move, there was no doubt about it, as first responders and the NYFD were bound to make their way down to the scene. But Chris couldn’t move, just like the other people that stood with him on that corner, watching. 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                 …………

**September 11 th, 8:50AM. Williamsburg, Brooklyn. **

Penelope heard the footsteps pounding on the staircase, before the screaming. After finding her bed empty after her fight with Chris, she spent the rest of the night packing up his belongings into his travel bag. By the time the sun was up in the sky, she was emotionally drained and running on fumes. But there was no time to nap, especially if she wanted to get into Manhattan before work at eleven. Her plan was to drop off Chris’s bag at the office and to tell his secretary to inform Chris that she wouldn’t be at her apartment that night.

 

While she didn’t tell Christine about the fight, considering that she was at work and due for an afternoon of sleeping, Penelope did plan on spending the night with her older sister. After three years, Christine had been right all along about Chris. Being the oldest of Bob and Lucy Chapel, Christine protected her little sister as much as she could from the day she was born, til now. While she wasn’t ready to hear the “I told you so,” she was ready to cry on her big sister's shoulder and eat an endless amount of ice cream to sooth her pain.

 

“Pen!” the banging on the door started. “Mama, you need to come up to the roof and see this!”

 

Javier was the eccentric artist that lived across the hall from her, with his boyfriend Jack and their pit bull puppy Theo.  Penelope loved them both dearly, spending her free nights with the couple in their apartment or on the roof with a bottle of wine and junk food.

 

Setting the cup on the counter, Penelope quickly rushed out into the hall and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

 

“What’s going on?” she asked, as Javier nearly pulled her arm out of it’s socket. “Jav!”

 

She was barefoot, and the floor was sticky. Pulling the door shut behind her, Penelope moved her feet quickly as the man pulled her up the three flights of stairs and onto the roof.

 

“What in god’s na-“ she started, before Javier turned to look at her.

 

“Chica, the fucking tower is on _fire,”_ he said, shaking her by the arm. “Look! “

 

Penelope looked towards the Manhattan skyline and gasped, covering her mouth quickly. Sure enough, the North tower of the World Trade Center was spitting out a cloud of black smoke. Her stomach quickly turned and her body went cold, knowing exactly what that tower held.

 

_Chris._

Javier gave her a look of sympathy, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Did he..” he started, as Penelope nodded. “Ay dios mio!”

 

“Oh god, oh god,” Penelope shook her head, thinking of all the horrible things in her head. “No!”

 

She remembered the office and that it was high up into the tower, overlooking Hudson River. Chris’s office faced the coastline of New Jersey and if you squinted, you could see Ellis Island and Lady Liberty. Penelope remembered being in awe of seeing the green lady, before she and Chris fooled around on the sofa in his office.

 

The door behind them opened and a few other tenants came out to see the disaster; an array of various languages jumped back and forth, as they pointed and cried at the tower.

 

“Javi!” Jack shouted, as he pushed his way through the little crowed. “Oh my god, they’re saying on the news that it was a fucking jet liner! Penny! Did you try calling Chris to see if he was in there?”

 

Before she could speak, the elderly Russian woman let out a shout and pointed to the sky. “Don't you hear zat?” she asked.

 

Before anyone could respond to her, there was another explosion. Penelope didn’t even realize she was screaming, until sound of the plane smashing into steel and the fireball that erupted came and went. Javier, who was crying, held onto her as she fell to her knees in tears.

 

“Chris, Chris, Chris,” she moaned, rocking back and forth. “Oh god, oh god.”

 

…………

**September 10 th, 2001. 9:30 AM. Forest Hills, Queens. **

Carol could hear Jim and David in the hallway, as she made her way off the elevator.

 

“Davy my boy!” Jim chuckled, as Carol pulled the keys out of her bag. “You keep eating your oatmeal like this and you’re going to be the most strongest little boy in Queens!”

 

The key went into the lock and she heard him gasp, “I think Mommy’s home!” Jim said, as David squealed. “Ah! There’s Mommy!”

 

Carol smiled as the door opened, taking in the scene before her; Jim in his pajamas and glasses, sitting in front of the highchair with a  spoon in hand. 

“Hello, boys,” she smiled, shutting the door behind her. “I see we’re eating as usual.”

 

Setting her bag down on the floor, Carol quickly toed off her sneakers and padded across the floor to the kitchenette.

  
“How was he?” she asked, kissing David on the head. “Was he good for you?”

 

“He was _perfect,”_ Jim beamed. “Don’t I get a kiss?”

 

Carol rolled her eyes and kissed him on the forehead, “How was work?” he asked, as she went over to the counter.

 

“Oh you know,” she shrugged, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “Patched up a few brats that were skateboarding under the influence, helped a few old ladies…”

 

Jim snickered as he spooned another spoonful of oatmeal into David’s mouth, “Sounds like fun,” he said, as David smacked his hands on the highchair tray. “Right, kid?”

 

“Are you working today?” Carol asked, as she set the empty bowl and cup into the sink.

 

“Nah,” Jim shook his head. “Tomorrow though. Why?”

 

Carol gave him an innocent smile, “Could you, if you don’t mind that is, watch David a little longer?”

 

Jim snorted, “Tired?” he asked, as the blonde came over to stand next to him.

 

“Knackered,” she groaned, yawning. “Only for a little while, so I can catch some sleep. I’ve got a shift again tonight to cover.”

 

“Who’s watching David?” Jim asked.

 

Carol took a sip of her drink, “I got Patty watching him until the same time tomorrow,” she said, smiling as David blew a spit bubble at them. “He and Lillian will get along smashingly.”

 

Jim nodded, “I think Davy and I will do some food shopping,” he said, wiping his chin with the bib. “Your cabinets are bare and the fridge is a mess. Can’t have you two wasting away with triscuits and oatmeal.”

 

“Jim you don’t ha-“ Carol started, before he gave her a look.

 

“I’m buying your groceries and that’s final,” he said, as she sighed. “Look, I know I’m not your boyfriend, but you’re my best friend and the mother of my child. You need food to make it through the work week and Davy here needs more than this icky oatmeal.”

 

She snickered, “It helps with the constipation,” she shrugged, setting her cup down. “Do you buy everyone groceries?”

 

He shook his head, “Really? Not even for…McCoy?” she teased, grinning as he blushed. “What’s going on with that by the way?”

 

“Nothing is going on with that, because there’s nothing there for anything to go on,” Jim insisted, as he set the spoon down into the bowl. “McCoy’s got his own life to handle and I don’t intend on altering it right now.”

 

Carol watched as he cleaned up the mess David made, sighing in frustration. “Jim, darling, you should really go for it,” she said, as he stood up. “And I’m not saying this to be the annoying best friend! I want you to be happy!”

 

Jim set the bowl into the sink and turned to look at her, “I am happy,” he insisted, as she scoffed. “I’ve got David and I got you, which is amazing because I was so afraid of losing you.”

 

“You know I won’t be jealous or upset if you started seeing someone, Jim,” Carol pointed out, as she moved closer to David. “I mean, I would be jealous of all the sex you’d be having. But I would never let myself get in the way of your happiness.”

 

“Do you think if we really tried it, that we could work?” Jim asked, watching as she unstrapped David from the highchair. “You know, the dating and being together romantically? Do you ever think about it?”

 

Carol snorted, “Honestly?” she asked, as he nodded. “I knew it wouldn’t work the moment you came inside me and went, “Oh god, this is so gross,” and rolled off me as if I were a pile of cockroaches. Then, six weeks later, I was pregnant and you were chain smoking on the balcony and drinking cheap wine, trying to figure out what to do. I mean, you looked like a walking soap opera, Jim. All you needed with the silk robe and kitten heels with the dramatic music in the background.”

 

Jim blushed in embarrassment at the memories of those two events, “I love you, I do, but we would end up killing each other,” Carol said, settling David onto her hip. “Now, if we lived together as roommates and co-parents, I would be down for it. If you wanted to move to the country, I’d follow you in a heartbeat.”

 

“You would?” he asked, as she nodded.

 

“We could buy a big house with a farm and raise David to grow vegetable gardens and maybe have a goat,” Carol said, giggling. “Hell, I’d even let you impregnate me one more time just to have another baby.”

 

He shuddered, “That means I’d have to have sex with you,” he frowned. "Remember how many glasses of wine I had to drink in order to touch you down there?" he shook his head. 

 

Carol shrugged, “I could always put a pillow case over your head and pretend that you’re Brad Pitt,” she teased, before growing serious. “Jim, besides our friendship, David is the best thing that you ever gave me.”

 

“He’s the best thing _you_ gave me,” Jim said, as David screeched. “I can’t believe you even continued on with the pregnancy, even after your dad threatened to cut all contact off with you.”

 

“I’ve always wanted to be a mother,” Carol said, as she wiped David’s chin with the hem of her shirt. “And to have a child with my gay best friend? What more could I ask for?”

Pushing away from the counter, Jim wrapped his arms around them both and kissed them both on the cheek. David squealed, waving his chubby hand at Jim to grab onto his nose, a gummy smile shining at both his parents.

 

“Even if we don’t move to that house in the country, can we make another one of these?” Jim asked. "It seems like making cute kids is the only thing I'm good at." 

 

Carol snorted, “How about we wait until he’s able to feed himself?” she suggested. “And maybe we could move out to Long Island and into a real house? Hopefully by then, you’ll get your head out of your ass and figure things out with McCoy.”

 

Jim groaned, “I do like Jo,” Carol continued, swaying the little boy in her arms. “She always compliments me on my teeth and asks if she can buy a pair at the tooth store.”

 

They both laughed at the thought of little Joanna McCoy and her obsession with Carol’s teeth, before the young woman yawned.

 

“Go on and get ready for bed,” Jim said, as he stepped back. “I’ll take this one in for a diaper change and I’ll get him ready for the day.”

 

“Make sure you bring a jumper,” Carol warned, as she handed David over to him. “It’s a little windy out there.”

 

Jim nodded, “A jumper and a hat,” he said, kissing the chubby cheeks of his son. “Come on Davy. Let’s get you cleaned up, so Daddy can get you some yummy snacks to munch on.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**September 8 th 2001\. 8;30AM. Chelsea, Midtown. **

Christine yawned widely as she walked through the door of her apartment, dropping her keys into the dish on the side table. Locking the door behind her, she quickly removed her jacket and shoes, carrying the take out bag into the kitchen along with the cup of coffee. After a twelve-hour shift, dealing with sick babies and three cases of mono, she was ready to drop. But not before she could wolf down her egg, bacon and cheese sandwich and giant cup of coffee.

 

Grabbing a plate from the cabinet, Christine saw the answering machine flashing and quickly pressed play.

 

“ _Hey Chrissy,”_ her little sister’s voice filtered through the kitchen. “ _I know you’re at work, but I just figured I’d call and see if you were doing anything on Tuesday afternoon. IF you’re not working, maybe we could meet up for lunch. Call me back sometime this weekend if you can! I’ll be with Chris until Tuesday morning and I have a big break between cases at work, so let me know! Love you!”_

Grabbing the bottle of ketchup from the fridge, Christine kicked the door shut with her foot and sighed.

 

“I’ll be with Chris,” she mimicked, setting down at the table.

 

As much as she loved her sister, Christine knew she was being foolish when it came to sleeping with a man, much older than herself. The only reason Christine knew about Christopher Pike, was purely an accident. A much unfortunate accident, when she arrived at Penelope’s Brooklyn apartment to surprise her for a weekend of “girl time,” when she walked in on them having sex on the couch.

 

Chris left to pick up dinner, giving Penelope the chance to explain what was going on.

 

“ _He’s a friend_ ,” Penelope insisted, as Christine swore like a sailor. “ _Chrissy_!”

 

“ _He’s TWICE your age, Pen_!”  Christine shot back. “ _What the fuck are you doing with him?! Is he your sugar daddy, paying for everything? Is that how you got this apartment, Penny?”_

When Penelope looked away from her sister, her face turning a redder than before, Christine knew. She knew exactly what was going on, disgusted and ashamed of her little sister.

 

“ _Please don’t tell Mom and Dad,”_ she begged. “ _I don’t want them to know about this. It’s the last thing I need to worry about, especially with finals coming up!”_

Christine laid it in, telling her how disappointed she was in her and how disgusting it was that she was sleeping with Chris for money. But she promised that she wouldn’t tell their parents, telling her sister that she would be back the following day to talk to her.

 

“ _And god help me if I have to walk in and see you getting reamed in the ass by this pervert,”_ she hissed, pulling the door open.

 

Now, three years later, her sister was still screwing around with the guy. But it was different now, as Penelope fell in love with him, making things more complicated. Christine knew that her sister would spend the entire weekend with Chris, after he’d been away for two weeks. Unwrapping her sandwich, Christine ate slowly, savoring the greasy meal. She made a mental note to call Penelope later, after she slept off the hours of work and stress.

 

For now, it was all about her.

………….

 

**September 9 th, 2001. 12:30PM Ozone Park, Queens**

“Mum, Ah know,” Scotty sighed, leaning against the counter in his kitchen. “Ah don’t know if Ah’ll be home for Christmas, Mum. That’s three months away and it’s also the busiest time of the year.”

 

“Love, Ah just want yeh home this year!” Maureen sighed. “Ah haven’t seen yeh in two years!”

 

Scotty rolled his eyes, “Yes, thank you for reminding me,” he groaned. “Mum, Ah’ll try my best to get some time off for the holiday. If not for Christmas, then Ah’ll try for early January.

 

The older woman sighed, “That’s all Ah want, love,’ she said, softly. “Yer brother wants yeh here in time for yer godson’s arrival. Been harassing me everyday about it, the pain in the arse.”

 

They chatted for a few more minutes, before Maureen had to leave for her knitting club meeting at the recreational center. Promising to call soon, Scotty quickly hung up and set the phone back on the hook.

 

“Bloody hell,” he sighed, running his hand down his face, exhausting and starving.

 

It was always like this after getting off the phone with Maureen Scott, especially when it was nearly ten years since Scotty left home and moved across the world to start a new life. Moving across the kitchen to the fridge, Scotty pulled the door open and bent down to find something to make a decent lunch. But all he found was outdated milk and a four-day-old container of take out from the Chinese place down the block.

 

“Great,” Scotty huffed, slamming the door shut. “Just great.”

 

Grabbing his keys and wallet off the counter, Scotty made his way out of the apartment and down the first flight of stairs. It was probably best that he didn’t have the ingredients to make himself a sandwich or anything that would involve using a knife. There were too many scars on his hands to prove just how stressful a phone call with his mother could be.

…………..

 

**September 11 th, 2001. 9:30AM. Sunnyside, Queens.**

Little Joanna McCoy was smart for her age; everyone always told her so. At four years old, she knew enough about animals, American history and science, that left her father speechless.

 

“ _Daddy, did you know that the pilgrims lived in massy-chew-sits?”_ she asked, after watching the History channel special. “They came on a boat from the other side of the world!”

 

Leonard praised her daily whenever she shot off a random fact, claiming that his baby girl was going to be the “smartest girl in the entire world,” as he helped prepare her for kindergarten for the next school year. Late to sign her up and a bit selfish to keep her to himself for another year, Leonard spent all his free time teaching her how to read and write, along with basic addition and subtraction. They were frequent visitors of the public library and the bookstore, finding kid-friendly books on every topic that was suitable to a four year old.

 

“ _I wanna be a law lady!”_ Joanna said, as she wore her father’s officer hat. “ _Be like Robins!”_

_“You mean Batman and Robin?”_ Leonard chuckled, as the hat fell over her eyes. “ _I think you should be a doggy doctor, Jo. Remember how you helped Mrs. Sparrow when Rocky had his surgery?”_

So on the morning of September 11th, Joanna McCoy knew that there was something seriously wrong. Especially when Mrs. Sparrow started crying in the living room while watching her morning talk shows, as Joanna ate her breakfast with Mrs. Sparrow’s son, Ethan.

 

Curious, Joanna climbed down from the chair and made her way into the living room to see a burning building on the screen.

 

“ _Again, we don’t know exactly what hit the North Tower, but reports are coming in that it was either a small aircraft or a jet liner,”_ the voice said, as the camera moved all around. “ _We now take you to Richard Nicholls, who is two blocks away from the World Trade Center. Richard?”_

The screen cut to a young man, standing with a microphone in hand, glancing over his shoulder every few minutes. Behind him, Joanna could see the fire trucks moving down the street, along with a few police men.

 

“That’s Daddy!” she exclaimed, startling Mrs. Sparrow. “My Daddy wears that uniform!”

 

“Joanna!” Mrs. Sparrow cried, quickly standing up. “Go back and finish your cereal dear.”

 

Joanna frowned, “What’s happening? Did someone hurt that building?”

 

The woman gave her a painful look, leading her back into the kitchen to sit with Ethan.

 

“It’s just a fire, sweetheart,” she said, trying to remain calm. “You and Ethan just finish up in here and then we’ll draw some pictures!”

 

At that moment, the phone started to ring, making Mrs. Sparrow jump. Joanna and Ethan watched as she nearly went head first into the wall, pulling the phone off the hook.

 

“Hello?

 

After a few seconds, she sighed in relief. “Oh Kevin,” she shook her head. “Please tell me you’re alright!”

 

“Why’s Mommy sad?” Ethan asked, as he looked at Joanna. “Jo-Jo, why’s my Mommy sad?”

 

“There’s a building that gots hurt,” Joanna pouted. “The big one by the ocean!”

 

Ethan gasped, “Oh no!” he shook his head, climbing down from his chair. “Oh no! Jo, we needs to give it a band aid!”

 

They quickly ran down the hall to the bathroom, where Mrs. Sparrow kept her first aid kit in the bottom drawer. Grabbing a handful of band aids, they kids made their way back into the kitchen, where Mrs. Sparrow was clutching the phone to her chest.

  
“Mommy! Mommy!” Ethan shouted, as he and Joanna stopped in front of her. “We needs to get these to the building!”

 

“What?” she shook her head, her eyes dripping with tears.

 

Joanna nodded, “If we puts these on the building, it’ll get better!” she exclaimed. “My Daddy puts these on my boo boos and says it’ll make me better.”

 

“Oh,” Mrs. Sparrow nodded, her lips trembling. “Let’s go color for a bit, okay?”

 

Ethan and Joanna looked at each other and shrugged, “Will Daddy and his friends put band aids on the building?” she asked, as the woman lead them out of the kitchen.

 

“Yes,” she nodded, quickly leading them down the hall to Ethan’s room. “Along with the doctors and fire fighters. Let’s get those coloring books out now, guys. Ethan, get the crayons from the bucket and you two make some nice pictures.”

 

While Ethan went to get his crayons, Joanna wanted to ask more about the burning building on the television. She knew something wasn’t right, especially if Mrs. Sparrow was crying this much over it. And seeing all the men on the television, dressed like her father, made her wonder if he was there to help out.

 

Taking the coloring book from Mrs. Sparrow, Joanna sat down on the floor and quickly searched for a picture to color in. Settling on a puppy, floating around in an astronaut suit, Joanna grabbed the first crayon off the floor. Her Daddy was a strong man, especially if he was capable of picking her up and tickling her for long periods of time.

 

“Who’s that for?” Ethan asked, as he colored in his own book.

 

“My Daddy,” Joanna nodded. “He’s going to read me a book about the moon when I go to sleep tonight!”

 

The phone started to ring again and Mrs. Sparrow left them in the room, closing the door halfway behind her.

 

“Do you think the building is gonna be better?” Ethan asked, as he scribbled.

 

Joanna shrugged, “I don’t know,” she pouted. “But if my Daddy and Mister Jim are there, it will be! Daddy and Mister Jim work with the doctor people sometimes! Maybe they’ll all fix the boo boo!”

 

As they scribbled in their books, Mrs. Sparrow talked quickly on the phone to her husband, asking him fifty questions a mile a minute. While she had fun playing with Ethan when her father was at work, she couldn’t wait to go home for dinner and to read her book.

 

 _Maybe Daddy will know why Ethan’s Mommy was crying,_ she thought, as she picked up the blue crayon. 


	9. Chapter 9

**September 11 th, 2001. 9:03AM. Upper West Side, Manhattan.**

Carol was in the middle of changing out of her EMT uniform, when Spock came into the locker room.

  
“Jeeze Spock! Do you walk in on Nyota when she’s about to take her clothes off?” Carol snapped, as her co-worker stood before her.

 

“We must go,” he said, as she reached for her shirt. “There’s been a major accident down at the Trade center. The NYFD and NYPD are radioing in everyone for assistance.”

 

Carol cursed, tossing her shirt back into the locker. “Fine,” she huffed, pulling the shirt of her uniform back on. “But can you give me like, two minute to call the sitter? That way she knows to keep David until I can get out of here?”

 

Spock hesitated, “You should call Nyota too,” Carol pointed out. “She’s already pissed at you for waking her up so early this morning.”

 

“Two minutes,” Spock ordered. “We’ll have to call them in the ambulance. The reports coming in are serious, Carol.”

 

Quickly dressing, Carol grabbed her cellphone and quickly dialed the number to her apartment, while Spock and another EMT loaded the truck up with supplies.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Anna? It’s Carol,” the EMT said, as she shouldered the cellphone, helping Spock with the supplies. “Look, we were just called down to the Trade Center to help, so I’m going to be a bit late in relieving you of Davy.”

 

Anna let out a shaky gasp, “Oh Carol,” she groaned. “Please be careful! I’ve got the news on now and it’s not looking good at all!”

 

“Carol, we must go!” Spock said, as he climbed into the driver’s side.

 

Carol quickly got in and buckled up, “We’ll be fine, Anna,” Carol insisted, as the other two EMT’s climbed into the other ambulance. “Just make sure Davy goes down for his nap. Give him a kiss for me and tell him that I love him.”

 

“Yes Carol,” Anna said, the television blaring in the background. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

Hanging up, Carol handed the phone over to Spock, “Do you want me to dial?” she asked, as the ambulance backed out of the empty firehouse. “Bloody hell, I should’ve know something was up when all three trucks were gone.”

 

Spock turned on the sirens, speeding down the street as people scurried along. “Dial our house number, please,” he said, turning at the corner. “Nyota may be sleeping or having tea with our neighbor next door.”

 

Carol nodded and quickly dialed the number, waiting for the phone to pick up. “Machine,” she finally said, as Nyota’s voice filled her ear. “Here, you talk and I’ll hold the phone to your ear.”

 

“Carol! This is-“ Spock started, as the phone was pushed against his ear. “Nyota, it’s Spock. Carol and I are reporting to the Trade Center to assist those in need. I will be tardy for lunch, but I shall be home for dinner. Be safe.”

  
Hanging up the phone, Carol quickly moved to the radio and turned in on, listening in to the reports that came in from various 911 operators and fire departments.

 

“ _Both towers have been hit. We need crews inside to evacuate,”_ a man said, coughing. “ _Get some goddamn EMT’s outside to help assist those in need. We’ve got burn victims here that need to be sent to hospitals, ASAP!”_

_“_ Bloody hell,” Carol gasped, as she stared at the radio. “What in fucks name is going on?”

 

Spock turned at another corner, “I detect smoke,” he announced, as a few more ambulances turned onto the street from others. “Carol, I believe we going to be quite busy today.”

 

She nodded, “You’re telling me,” she shook her head as she watched the people running in the opposite direction they were going in. “D’you think Jim’s been called in as well?”

 

When Spock didn’t answer, Carol quickly looked at him and saw the shock on his face. After nine years of working together, Carol was always taken by surprise when Spock expressed more than one emotion in her presence.

  
“Spock?” she frowned, before facing forward. “Oh my god.”

 

Up ahead, the World Trade Center came into view, the two towers nearly covered in thick black smoke. Below, endless amounts of fire trucks, cop cars and ambulances were parked haphazardly in the street and on the sidewalks. Cops were everywhere, along with firemen and other EMT’s.

 

“What the hell’s going on?” Carol shook her head, as Spock pulled the ambulance to the side. “Jesus Christ, Spock. What the hell did this?”

 

“I do not know,” he finally said, cutting the engine. “We don’t have time to ask questions, Carol. There are lives at risk and we need to move.”

 

Scrambling out of the truck, they quickly ran to the back and jumped into the back, grabbing bags that were packed with supplies.

 

“Stay close,” Spock ordered, as they climbed out. “Assist those with minor injuries and make sure the serious are directed to hospitals.”

 

“Okay,” Carol nodded, as they quickly moved down the street. She quickly grabbed his hand, halting him. “Spock, be careful.”

 

He nodded once, “And you as well,” he said, giving her hand a firm squeeze.

 

Letting go, they quickly ran towards the chaos, trying their best to think only of the people that needed their help.

……….

 

**September 11 th, 2001. 6:00 AM. Logan International Airport, Boston Massachusetts. **

Hikaru sighed as he watched the woman tapping away at the keyboard, a look of determination on her face. After checking out of his hotel at five, Hikaru took a taxi across town to the airport to leave Boston and return to his home and upset boyfriend.

 

“Are you _sure_ you switched from the later flight?” the woman asked, for the twentieth time in the last twenty minutes.

 

“Yes,” Hikaru sighed, leaning against the counter. “I called Sunday morning to see if I could get this flight and the woman said that there were plenty of seats open and I got one of them.”

 

The woman frowned, “You’re name is not on the list, sir,” she said, shaking her head. “And the flight has two open seats left.”

 

Hikaru cursed, “Are you kidding me?” he asked. “I cannot believe this! So what now? Do I even have a frigging seat on the next damn flight?”

 

“I will check,” the woman said, trying to use a calming tone to keep him calm, as she tapped at the keys. “You are still listed as a passenger on Flight 2032, for a two-oh six departure to LAX.”

 

“Fuckkkkk,” Hikaru groaned, laying his head down on the counter. “Could you please, _please,_ try to get me on the seven-forty five? I beg you! I promised my partner that I would be home much earlier than planned and you would be saving my life _forever”_

The woman nodded, “I will try,” she said, moving to pick up the phone. “But do not get your hopes up, sir. I’m good, but not that good.”

 

Hikaru nodded and watched as the woman called whomever she needed to speak to, as another passenger moved to the check in next to him.

 

“Headin’ home?” the guy asked, as the woman spoke on the phone. 

He nodded, “Hell yeah,” he sighed, trying his best to relax. “Getting tired of this city.”

 

The other man snorted, “Tell me about it,” he shook his head. “My wife’s been bragging about how warm it’s been down Santa Barbra and how our kids are having the time of their lives on the beach.”

 

Hikaru chuckled, “My friends in LA are doing the same thing,” he shook his head. “You on the early flight?”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, setting his back down to be weighed. “It was either that or wait until tomorrow and my kids are freaking out about me being away for another night.”

 

“Yes, American Airlines Flight 11,” the woman said, as she spoke. “No, he’s still listed on American Airlines 2032.”

 

The man took his ticket and thanked the man behind the counter, before turning to Hikaru. “Well,” he shrugged. “Hope to see you on board, man.”

 

“Thanks…” Hikaru nodded slowly, as the man held out his hand to shake.

 

“Kevin,” he chuckled. “Kevin Riley. If I don’t see ya, have a good flight and maybe I’ll bump into ya at the beach. Small world after all, right.”

 

Hiakru nodded, “That it is,” he agreed, waving goodbye.

 

Turning back to the counter, he saw that the woman was still on the phone, trying her best to get him onto that flight.

 

“Fuck..” Hikaru shook his head, taking the cellphone out of his pocket. “Please God, It’s Me. Hikaru Sulu. I still want to have a boyfriend by this time tomorrow,” he muttered.

………..

**September 8 th, 2001. 10:30AM. Williamsburg, Brooklyn**

“You know, I would like to eat breakfast _before_ having sex on an empty stomach,” Penelope said, as she watched Chris. “I’m fucking exhausted now.”

 

“You were the one that jumped me,” Chris said, pointing the spatula at her.

 

Penelope gasped, “I did not!” she shook her head. “You lie!”

 

Chris snorted, “You had your hand down my pants as I was putting the food in the refrigerator,” he said, moving his attention back to the pan of scrambled eggs.

 

“Oh like you were really complaining,” she snorted, shifting as she sat on the counter across from him. “Rutting into my hand like a horny dog.”

 

“I’ll remember that the next time you’re begging,” Chris chuckled, as he turned the burner off. “How’s that toast coming along?”

 

Penelope looked at the ancient toaster a few inches from her, “It’s partially cooked,” she shrugged. “Give it another minute or two.”

 

Dividing up a decent amount of eggs onto each plate, Chris set the pan and spatula back onto the stove and moved to stand in front of her.

 

“What do you plan on doing today?” he asked, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

  
“Hmmmm, we could take a nap,” she shrugged, giggling as he scowled. “Or, we could eat breakfast and hop in the shower afterwards,” she kissed him. “How does a nice blowjob sound? After this mornings performance, you deserve one.”

 

Chris tutted at her, “You have a dirty mouth,” he snickered, as she shrugged. “You could do with a bit of a washing, come to think of it.”

 

She squealed and bucked as he tickled her, “Christopher!” she screeched, as she nearly tumbled off the counter. “We have the toaster on here and I really don’t want to stroll into the hospital for burns.”

 

“Neither do I,” he said, pulling her down from the counter top. “Especially if it’s your sister’s hospital.”

 

“Oh stop,” Penelope shook her head, as she unplugged the toaster, the bread popping up. “Christine’s just very… overprotective of me.”

 

Chris snorted, “She hates me with a fiery passion,” he said, moving to get the butter out of the fridge. “Do you think she told your parents how we met? When she walked in on us having sex?”

 

“I made her swear to not tell anyone,” Penelope said, as she quickly moved the pieces of toast to the table with her bare hands. “But she did lecture me on the fact that we had condomless anal sex in her presence and how I was probably infested with loads of bacteria and how I’ve loosened my asshole up so much that I’ll be wearing diapers by the time I’m twenty-nine.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Chris shook his head, as they sat down at the table. “I’ve never heard anything so ridiculous before in my life.”

 

Penelope nodded, “That’s what I told her,” she said, slathering butter onto her toast. “And that I had no plans on stopping my “risky” sexual behaviors and that I would wear my diaper with pride.”

 

He shook his head, “Good lord,” he muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. “I think she’s jealous if you ask me.”

 

Plopping her feet onto his lap, Penelope picked up her cup of orange juice and smiled, “But I didn’t ask you,” she said, taking a sip. “Christine’s a prude, darling. She nearly fainted when I told her that we haven’t use condoms after the first few weeks we started sleeping together and brought over a whole bag the next day. She maybe ten years older than me, but I do remember birth control pills being around long before she was born.”

 

“And I thought I was harsh,” Chris snorted, as she giggled

 

“No, just a goddamn pain in the ass, insufferable know it all,” she shrugged, nudging him with her foot. “Who can only make scrambled eggs.”

 

Chris shrugged, “They must be some good scrambled eggs, since you do all but lick the plate clean,” he teased, as she pierced the eggs with her fork. “Better eat a little quicker than that, Pen. I’d like to shower before we pass out.”

 

She stuck her tongue out at him, eating at a slower pace as he ate the last of his own meal. The simplicity of it all, just sitting in the tiny kitchen eating breakfast together, like an actual couple. Penelope felt her heart flutter just a bit, as he smiled at her, quickly occupying herself with finishing up her meal. She _was_ exhausted and while did she promise sexual favors during their shower, a nice nap didn’t sound to bad either.

 

“You know what would really get your sister going,” he said a few minutes later, as she drained the last of her juice. “If we made a sex tape and you showed it to her the next time she came out here.”

 

“CHRIS!” Penelope exclaimed, as he laughed. “I would _never_ be able to go home for the holidays!”  

 

……………

 

**September 11 th 2001\. 3:45 AM. Astoria, Queens. **

“Spock, turn that fucking phone off or I’ll break it,” Nyota mumbled, as she pressed her face into the pillow.

 

She felt the mattress shift, as Spock climbed out of bed to answer the phone on the nightstand. Ten minutes later, she was wide-awake, listening to him as he got dressed in the bathroom. Rolling over onto her other side, Nyota watched as he stepped out of the bathroom, dressed for work and groaned.

 

“Really?” she asked, as he grabbed his shoes from the closet. “It’s your day off.”

 

“There was a sick call,” he said, sitting on the chair to pull his shoes on. “I will be home by nine and we shall enjoy the day with our original plans.”

 

Plans that included their bed and cuddling, as Nyota caught up on sleep, since the baby kept her up all night long with her kicking. The estimated time to get out of bed? Unavailable, considering the fact that Nyota could sleep a whole month away if she could.

 

“I should kill you right now,” Nyota mumbled, as Spock stood. “You better get your ass home by nine-fifteen. Or you’re sleeping on the couch.”

 

“I will be home by nine-fifteen,” he promised, bending down to kiss her cheek. “Go back to sleep, Nyota. You need your rest.”

 

She pouted, “Impossible now, considering the baby’s kicking up a storm,” she sighed.

 

Spock laid his palm against her belly, feeling the rolling and nudging from their daughter. As if the baby could sense his thoughts, she nudged at his hand twice, before settling down.

 

“I believe I’ve just taken the role as peacekeeper,” Spock noted, as Nyota sighed in relief. “Go back to sleep and rest. Both of you.”

 

He leaned down and gave her another kiss, reaching up to brush her bangs from her eyes.

 

“I love you,” Nyota yawned, as Spock pulled the blanket up to her chin.

 

“And I love you,” he said softly, watching as she closed her eyes again. “Sleep well.”

 

Despite being halfway to dream land, Nyota heard the jingling of his keys and the sound of the front door opening and closing behind him. The baby gave her a light kick, as if she were telling Nyota to simmer down and sleep, sending her into endless dreams and the beginnings of a deep slumber.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**September 11 th, 2001. Williamsburg, Queens. 9:45AM**

It takes both Javier and Jack to bring Penelope downstairs and back into her apartment, after watching a plane crash into building while its twin burned next to it. The television went on, as Jack sat her at the kitchen table, trying his best to block her view from the screen.

 

“Just breathe,” he said firmly, as she hyperventilated. “Pen, you gotta breathe. You pass out and then what? I’m not a doctor, honey.”

 

“C-chris, h-h-h-e’s,” she shook, as Javier came into the kitchen. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

 

She heard the water running in the sink and the sound of rummaging through her cabinets, before a glass of water was pressed to her mouth.

 

“Slow sips,” Javier encouraged. “Come on, Penny. You gotta calm down so you can talk on the phone.”

 

“Where’s your cellphone?” Jack asked, as his boyfriend took over. “Try to call him, Pen. Maybe he overslept.”

 

_Or maybe he’s dead._

The thought made her sick, her heart shattering at the though of him dead; burning alive or suffocating in the thick plumes of smoke that streamed out of the building.

 

“No answer at his apartment,” Jack shook his head, hanging up. “Is his cell in here?”

 

Penny stood on shaky legs, moving into the living room to stare at the television. More reports were coming in, announcing that another plane had gone down in Washington.

 

“ _Again, we are getting reports that a plane as gone down in Washington. We cannot confirm if this plane has hit the White House or any other governmental buildings. For those in the surrounding areas that have been impacted, we urge you to stay indoors and do NOT go down to the Trade Center.”_

“PHONE! PHONE!” Jack shrieked, as he ran out of the kitchen. “Pen!”

 

She quickly grabbed the phone and answered it, “Hello? Chris?”

 

“Pen?”

 

Penny let out a sob, “Chris! Where are you? Are you okay?” she asked, her mouth running a mile a minute. “Oh god!”

“Penny, I’m o- Do you know whats goi- I’m going to fin-“ the call was breaking up, which sent her into a panic as the tears started falling again.

 

Javier and Jack watched as she paced by the window, trying to find clear service to hear him. But it wasn’t her end that was screwed up, she realized, hearing the muffled sounds of screams and sirens.

 

Before she even realized it, Penelope started talking quickly. “Come home,” she begged, sobbing. “Please, come home. I love you. I love you and I want you to come home, so COME. HOME!”

 

“I’m tr-“ Chris’s voice broke from the static. “I lo-“

 

The line went dead and so did Penelope’s control, as she dropped the phone from her hand.

 

“Holy shit,” Jack shook his head, eyes glued to the screen. “Oh.”

 

Penelope turned slowly, blinking the tears out of her eyes, just to see the South tower collapsing. Looking at the time on the cable box, she saw that it was a minute to ten and the sun was still shining in Brooklyn. This wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair.

 

“All those people,” Javier covered his mouth, shaking his head. “Ay dios mio.”

 

Hands trembling, along with every other part of her body, Penelope opened her mouth and started to scream.

…………

**September 11 th, 9:55AM. World Trade Center Plaza.**

Leonard quickly helped an EMT load the truck with a heavily bleeding woman and a man with severe burns, before ordering them to get the hell out of there.

 

“And don’t you dare fucking stop,” he warned, slamming the door on the startled EMT.

 

Turning back to watch the mess before him, Leonard quickly grabbed at his radio and tried to call Jim. It had been a half an hour since he last saw him, rushing into the South Tower with Harrison and a few other men from various precincts.

 

“ _There’s a woman on the fifth floor that came down from the fifty-second,”_ he said. “ _Gotta help move her before she holds up the stairwell.”_

Leonard must’ve given him a look of worry, because he managed a small grin and slapped his shoulder, looking much younger than his twenty-eight years. “ _Remember what I said, Bones. We save as many as we can and we go home to our kids.”_

And then he was gone, running into the crowd of chaos, while people were running out. Now, as both buildings burned above him, Leonard was on his own. The last he saw of Boyce was before he and Jim ran off towards the towers, when the South tower was hit. In that time, Leonard witnessed more death than he ever thought was possible. And he was a police officer, which death was sometimes the norm of his day. Murders, suicides and the rare call in which someone’s parent or grandparent died in their sleep and needed the body removed.

 

But this? This was mass murder. It was also suicide, as trapped victims jumped to their death from their offices. It took a hell of a lot of willpower to keep from retching into the nice floral garden in the plaza, as bodies hit the ground all over.

 

“Please, I wanna go home!” a woman cried, as an EMT addressed a nasty gash on her leg. “I wanna go home!”

 

“You’re going to go home,” the EMT said, as she bandaged the wound. “But I can’t move you until I get this wrapped up, honey.”

 

Leonard started towards them, ready to rip the EMT a new one for keeping this woman in clear danger, when the ground started to shake. Screams erupted as people started fleeing out of the plaza and into the streets, the roar so great and loud that it startled Leonard.

 

“RUN! RUN! RUN!”

 

Looking up, Leonard saw the South tower collapsing. The rubble started falling down on the crowds, as people scrambled to flee. At the bottom of the tower, people were still running out, looking us as they ran.

 

“Fuck!”

  
Leonard quickly rushed to the EMT and the woman, bending down to yank the young girl up.

  
“GO!” he screamed, as the EMT watched the scene above her. “FUCKING RUN GODDAMNIT!”

 

Quickly, both he and the EMT started running, the woman crying and screaming in Leonard’s arms and she looked up to the sky. Leonard thanked his lucky starts that the woman was lighter than the average woman, and that all the training in the gym paid off as he ran.

 

“Don’t look at the sky,” he managed to puff out, as he followed the rushing crowds of officers and pedestrians.

 

The sounds that filled the air frightened him, as the ache in his legs started up. Before he could blink, the sunshine was gone and he was wrapped up in darkness and silence.

…………….

**September 11 th, 2001. 10:15AM. Corner of Greenwich and Barclay St. **

Spock and an unknown EMT worked on the two injured office workers, as they sat in the ambulance. Outside, the thick ash and smoke covered downtown Manhattan, after the first tower went down. With a young woman holding onto him, her leg shattered from the hip down, Spock managed to get her inside the truck before the thick cloud consumed them and the rest of lower Manhattan.

 

“You must stay still,” Spock ordered, as the woman trembled beneath his hands. “I can only give you so much morphine that can keep you alert.”

 

“P-p-p-lease,” the woman sobbed, her lips trembling as she went into shock. “Jus-just put me out!!”

 

Next to him, the EMT worked on an older man, with minor injuries, dressing the wounds with bandages and stitches. The man, no older than his sixties, held an oxygen mask to his face, watching the young woman on the gurney with sympathetic eyes.

 

“What’s your name?” he asked her, pulling the mask down. “Miss? What’s your name.”

 

“N-n-nicolette,” she said, before crying out in pain.

 

The older man gave her a small smile, “My daughter’s name is Nicole,” he nodded. “Nicolette, where are you from?”

 

Spock realized what this man was trying to do, as he injected the small dose of morphine into her.  He was trying to keep her calm, asking her questions about herself, so that Spock could get the work done on her. By the time the medicine kicked in, he knew that Nicolette was a twenty-seven year old from New Jersey and that she was a secretary for Cantor Fitzgerald, on her way back to the North Tower with breakfast and coffee for herself and her boss.

 

“Lucky me, huh? I think my boss saved my life again, by sending me out with the company card to buy breakfast,” she slurred, her bleary eyes staring up at he ceiling of the truck. “M’getting married at the end of the year and my he helped me find a venue in our budget, after I cried at my desk. Pike’s a good boss. I’m sad that I won’t be able to go to work tomorrow. I just picked up my wedding dress yesterday. It’s lace and satin…hmmm.”

 

The man, Richard, nodded, “I remember my wife buying her dress,” he said, trying to keep her from passing out. “And back in the sixties, silk and lace were considered expensive compared to now. Tell me about your sweetheart, Nic. He’s a lucky man if you ask me, catching a lovely young girl as yourself.”

 

As Spock disposed of the needles and other trash, Nicolette rambled on about her fiancé, John Harrison. A New York City police officer and her high school sweetheart, who followed her to Manhattan to become a cop as she studied economics and political science at NYU.

 

“He can be stubborn and he hates it when I make chicken and broccoli four times a week,” she giggled, the drugs pumping through her veins. “But he’s a softy at heart. I caught him reading a worn copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ and I knew I was going to marry him at that very moment. If our first child’s a girl, we’re going to name in Jane. Or Emma. Hmm.”

 

Richard nodded, trying his best to hide the thought that filled Spock’s mind. That Harrison was probably either alive or buried in the rubble that was the South Tower.

 

“Any man that can read a little Jane Austen without force is worth marrying,” Richard nodded. “Took me thirty-five years to figure that out.”

 

Nyota loved Jane Austen, which was one of the many things that drew Spock to Nyota when they met seven years previously in a bookstore. When they started spending the night at each other’s respected apartments, they took turns reading from their worn novels of all decades in the early morning hours as the sun woke up the city.

 

He began to think of how lucky he had been, unlike so many others, which were inside the tower that collapsed. He’d lost track of Carol twenty minutes after they arrived, as she searched for Jim while helping those in need. Spock met Jim a handful of times, knowing that he was a police officer and the father of Carol’s son. The infant was doted immensely by his parents and even Nyota took a liking to him, when she stopped by for lunch or whenever she was in the city on the weekends with her friend Gaila.

 

“ _You are absolutely adorable,”_ Nyota cooed, when Carol and Jim came by shortly after David’s birth. “ _I could just eat you up, munchkin!”_

Three months later, Nyota announced that she was pregnant and quickly bonded with Carol over the first trimester of her pregnancy and what to expect later on.

 

“ _But all of that will cease to matter when you hold your baby,”_ Carol smiled. “ _I know it sucks now, but once you hold him or her, you’ll forget about the morning sickness and stretch marks til later on.”_

Now, Carol was missing, most likely dead with the others. For her sake along with Jim and David’s, Spock hoped that she wasn’t.  The young mother had an entire life to live; raising her little boy and nine months just simply wasn’t enough.

 

“You’re a nice man,” Nicolette slurred, giving Richard a smile. “Come to my wedding and bring your wife and Nicole. John won’t mind when I tell him that you were nice to me and listened to me ramble on and on.”

 

She then looked at Spock and nodded, “You come too,” she said, sighing deeply. “Hmmm. Will the hospital have cotton candy? John brought me a bag of cotton candy after I had my appendix taken out but I couldn’t eat it.”

 

Richard coughed and placed the mask over his nose and mouth, nodding to Spock. “I will make sure they have enough cotton candy,” Spock said, giving her hand a light squeeze. “Just try to relax until we can start moving.”

 

“Don’t you worry, Nicolette,” Richard coughed again. “We’ll get all the cotton candy on the East Coast if it keeps you happy and strong for your man. But right now, just try to relax so these guys can patch us up.”

 

She nodded and sighed happily, as Spock pulled the thick blanket up to her chin.

 

“You must tell me when you start to feel sick or dizzy,” he said, smoothing the blanket over her shoulders. “Try not to move.”

 

The eerie silence outside of the truck left him rattled, as if the world outside just stopped for good. They couldn’t see anything outside the windows besides the darkness, as the smoke and ash covered them. Luckily, the emergency lights were on within the truck and Spock managed to flip the lights for outside on, just incase anyone would risk the chance of coming down the street to find help.

 

“Don’t worry, kid,” Richard said, startling Spock out of his thoughts. “We’re going to be fine and they’ll find us.”

 

Spock nodded, thinking of Nyota and how worried she would be when he’d finally get the chance to call her later.

 

“I don’t know about you guys,” Richard sighed, resting his head against the wall of the truck. “But I think I’m gonna retire after this. I think North Carolina is nice this time of the year..”

 

Spock was grateful for this man, sitting across from him in the truck. The other EMT sat quietly, checking his cellphone for service.

 

“I think I could use a vacation,” he shook his head, setting the phone down on the floor. “No service at all.”

 

“Then we’ll just wait,” Spock said, sitting on the bench, keeping his eyes on Nicolette. “When the smoke clears, they will come back and we can get to a hospital. You just keep that girl alive, that way she can hobble down that aisle and marry that boy.”

 

And Spock couldn’t wait to get to the hospital. He couldn’t wait to go _home_ and hug Nyota tighter than ever, apologizing for being unable to call to let her know that he was safe and alive with three other people in the back of an ambulance. To meet his daughter in three months and marry Nyota in the summer, like they planned. He also hoped and prayed that Carol and Jim were safe, so that little David wouldn’t; grow up without them. The idea alone, made Spock’s stomach roll and his heart ache. It just wasn’t fair.

 

He just needed to survive this moment and have a little faith that he and the others would make it out alive.

…………….

**September 11 th, 2001. 11:30AM. Midtown Manhattan. **

Chris walked in shock, following thousands as they made their trek through the streets of Manhattan. By now, both towers at the Trade Center were down and the air was filled with ash and the smell of fire and death. After getting through to Penelope, a call that ended just as the first tower came crashing down, Chris knew where he had to go.

 

The Williamsburg Bridge was back south, down where the Trade Center once stood. There was no way he was going to be able to make it there, with the amount of officers standing on the side-streets, directing everyone to higher ground. With the subways closed until further notice, Chris was unsure as to how he could get off the damn island in once piece.

 

Despite living in Manhattan for almost all his life, Chris suddenly found himself at a loss on how to get out. He couldn’t go back to his empty apartment, the neat and plain furniture in the basic grey and white tones, to stare at the walls in total silence and the bitter cold of it all. He longed to see the buttercream toned walls of Penelope’s living room, the abstract art pieces hanging from the nails and the ugly quilt that sat on the back of her sofa. To sit with her and finally tell her everything that he held in for three years and maybe longer, taking the chance to man up and dive right in to the unknown.

 

“Excuse me,” he found himself saying to an officer. “If I wanted to get into Brooklyn, how would I do that?”

 

The officer shook his head, “You should’ve gone down Delancey St to get to the Williamsburg Bridge,” the officer said.

 

“Yes, but it’s hard to follow street names when you have a giant cloud of ash coming at you,” Chris stated. “Is there any other way?”

 

“Sir, not that I know of,” the officer shook his head. “Now, please follow everyone else and hopefully the officers in Times Square will have an alternative for you.”

 

Chris sighed and continued walking, trying his best to picture the map of Manhattan in his head. By now, he was on Seventh Avenue, Fifth Avenue, between west sixteenth and seventeenth. In order to get to the water, he would have to walk east and then move down South to get to the Williamsburg Bridge.  He would walk until he was off Manhattan and away from the disaster that changed everything. If it took him all night or three days, he would do it.

 

The cellphone in his pocket was out of service, just like every other cellphone in the city. There was no way to call Penelope back to let him know that he was alive and that he was coming home, as she cried on the phone to him earlier that morning.

 

_“Please come home! I love you and I want you to come home!”_

The phone cut out as he responded, telling her that he was trying his best to leave the scene and that he loved her too. But when the tower came down, he was lucky to even keep his grip on the phone as he started running with everyone else. Keeping his eyes open now, as he passed each side street, Chris was ready to make a run for it when the all clear was visible.

 

 _“I need to get home,”_ he thought. “ _I need to go home.”_

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**September 11 th, 2001. 4:45AM. Chelsea, West Side of Manhattan. **

John sighed and reached out from under the cocoon of blankets, hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock. Next to him, Nicolette let out a pitiful whimper and buried her face into the crook of his shoulder.

 

“Don’t wanna get up,” she pouted, as John hugged her tightly to his side. “Ugh. Too early.”  

 

“I don’t want to either,” he admitted, yawning widely. “I can’t wait until our honeymoon. Three weeks away from alarm clocks and staying in bed past ten.”

 

Nicolette giggled, “Just our honeymoon?” she asked, stretching her leg over his. “Hm, here I thought you were excited about marrying me. But if you’re so excited about the honeymoon….”

 

John tickled her lightly, making her squeal. “I’m _definitely_ excited about marrying you,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I can finally tell all the poor bastards that you, Nicolette Davis, soon to be Harrison, that you are _mine.”_

“Possessive,” she gasped, as he moved to her neck. “God, I wish we didn’t have to get up for work. I’d stay in this bed all day and let you do the dirtiest things to me.”

 

“Which is why I am so grateful for having the day off tomorrow,” John said, smirking against her collarbone. “Luckily Kirk is back from his little time out and he’ll be working a double.”

 

Nicolette shivered, “We’ll start our fun later tonight,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. “Wanna shower together? It’ll save time _and_ water.”

 

They took their time showering, spending a little more time and water than originally planned, only jumping out when the water ran cold. Dressing for their respected jobs- a pale pink summer dress for her, sweats for him- they quickly guzzled down coffee and bowls of cereal.

 

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Nicolette asked, as she grabbed her purse from the hook. “Shit, it’s almost a quarter to six!”

 

“Anything but chicken and broccoli,” John said, giving her a stern look. “We had that last night and we had it Saturday.”

 

Nicolette pouted, but John shook his head. “You watch it, John,” she warned, as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. “I’m going to make our kids _love_ and _crave_ chicken and broccoli.”

 

“Hopefully you’ll know how to cook more than just chicken and broccoli by the time we have kids,” he teased, kissing her. “I’ll make dinner tonight for us. I get off an hour after you anyways, so I can put a pot of pasta on and go the whole nine yards Why spend all that money to wait on a waiter, when I can make a five star meal at home?”

 

Nicolette shook her head, “I’m going to get fat between now and December,” she sighed, as John pulled the door open. “I have a dress that I need to fit into.”

 

“And you will,” John nodded, as he locked up the apartment. “I’ll use fat free cheese if you’re worried. But you shouldn’t be, because you’re gorgeous and you could gain all the weight and the world and I wouldn’t care.”

 

“Charmer,” she snorted, as they moved down the stairs quietly. “Make sure Boyce gets all the names of your buddies for the wedding. That way he can put the cops you aren’t friends with and the ones that you hate on for that day.”

 

John chuckled, “I already did that, Nic,” he said, stepping out into the chilly morning. “Tell your boss man that I hope to see him sometime soon. I’d like to thank him for getting us into that venue for half the price.”

 

“I will see when he’s free,’ Nicolette said, as they walked. “He’s coming by the way, to the wedding. I told him to bring his lady friend, who’s super nice and super smart. Hopefully he does the right thing and brings her.”

 

“Trying out your matchmaking skills?” he teased, reaching the subway for her. “Just don’t get your hopes up if he doesn’t bring her.”

 

Nicolette nodded, “Yes officer,” she purred, standing on her toes to kiss him. “Be good and try not to get in trouble. Boyce put our honeymoon on the line if you act like a little shit, so you better be good. Need to mark off the “have really great sex in a foreign country,” off my bucket list.”

 

John snorted, “You are crazy,” he said, as she giggled. “I’ll call you when I’m on my lunch break. Go and be the best secretary that you are and make sure to rip a few new assholes to those shits that call up screaming about money.”

 

“Bring home those handcuffs and that hat and I’ll do my very best,” she whispered, yelping as he picked her up. “John!”

 

A breathtaking kiss and a light pat on the ass, John set her down on her feet and grinned. “Love you,” he said, fixing the collar of her jacket.

 

“I love you too,” Nicolette smiled, poking him in the ribs lightly. “I’ll see you at six.”

 

She started towards the steps of the subway, reaching out to hold onto the railing. “You better be wearing something lacy and green,” John warned, watching her.

 

Nicolette looked over her shoulder and smirked, “We’ll see about that, Officer Harrison,” she teased, waving at him. “Go! Go and save lives! Make me proud!”

 

Everyday, as they went on their merry way to work, Nicolette always said that mantra as she took the subway downtown to the Trade Center. It was something she always said, long before they left New Jersey and started their lives outside of high school and college.

 

“ _You’re going to be a great police officer,”_ Nicolette said, after John announced that he was going to take the test. _“My real life super hero, minus the spandex. Though, I wouldn’t mind seeing you in spandex.”_

When he graduated from the Academy, Nicolette was beaming with pride and joy, as John came out from the auditorium; officially a cop.

  
“ _I’m so proud of you. You’re going to save so many lives and I’m going to be the proudest woman in Manhattan.”_

As she disappeared into the subway, John turned on his heel and headed back up the street to catch his own subway to the precinct uptown. With seventy-seven days to go until the wedding, John was giddy with excitement as the list of things to do before the big day grew smaller and smaller. With Nicolette’s dress already complete and locked away in the closet of their hall closet, not to come out until two weeks before the wedding for a last minute fitting. Everything else had been ordered; tuxes, bridesmaids gowns, flowers, food- the whole shebang.

 

Tomorrow, John would head down to the jeweler’s to put in the order for their wedding bands and on Friday, he and Nicolette were heading up to the fashion district to find something to attach her veil. He was the first out of their group of friends back in Jersey to get married, after eleven years of dating.

 

“ _The first to take the big plunge off the damn cliff!”_

As John boarded the train, he took a seat next to an elderly woman, and thought of all the things that needed to be done before December twenty-seventh. While it seemed so far away, the day would arrive within a blink of an eye.

…………..

**September 11 th, 2001. 6:15AM. Millennium High School. Lower Manhattan. **

Gaila shifted the packet of printouts in one arm, while flipping through the ring of keys with the other. While her class didn’t start until seven-thirty, Gaila wanted to get a head start on the day, printing out the worksheets and setting up for the days activities. Along with Nyota, Gaila was an English teacher at the high school, taking on the ninth and tenth graders. Nyota was the brave one, taking on the eleventh and twelfth grade classes, when the kids were already feeling the effect of senioritis or were already affected by it.

 

After making sure Nyota’s classes had enough handouts for the sub, Gaila dropped them off in her mailbox for Diana, and went upstairs to the English wing. Setting her bag down on the chair, Gaila set the papers down on her desk and went to the windows, letting in some fresh air.

 

Picking up the chalk, Gaila started writing out the day’s lesson on the board, her neat scripture coming to life. Today, they would start the unit on post-modern literature after world war two; one of Gaila’s favorite topics to discuss after the long and hot months of summer. She still had to collect the books from the closet to give her tenth grade English class, making sure to count the copies of _Catch-22_ before leaving work the day before.

 

There was a knock on her door, startling her from her concentration, making her turn away from the board.

 

“Hey G,” Komack smiled, holding a cup of coffee in one hand. “I heard Nyota was out again today. Is everything okay with her and the baby?”

 

“Yeah,” Gaila nodded, setting the chalk down in the holder. “She’s been having a rough couple of weeks since she got the dreaded summer cold, so the doctor and Archer gave her some time off to get better before she’s off for the year.”

 

Komack chuckled, “More like Spock made them give her time off, right?” he asked, as Gaila giggled. “Which I don’t blame him, since Nyota works her ass off non-stop and would probably work through her labor if she could get away with it.”

 

Gaila winced, “I’d rather see her in a hospital bed and not in front of her students,” she said. “You wanna grab lunch together later?”

 

“Gaila, I’m twice your age,” he started, smirking at the eyeroll from her. “Surely you want to have lunch with that new gym teacher.”

 

“And listen to how many protein bars he’s consumed since dawn?” she scoffed. “Besides Ny, you’re my favorite co-worker. I rather have lunch with you, grandpa.”

 

Komack snorted, “I’ll meet you by the main office,” he said, turning to head back to his classroom in the history wing. “Try not to scare anymore of your boys, young lady.”

 

…………..

**September 11 th, 2001. 9:30AM. Bellevue Hospital. Manhattan. **

“Get all the crash carts ready and start rounding up supplies,” the head of surgery ordered. “Cancel everything for today, unless it’s life threatening. We are unsure of how many people we’re getting, but expect a lot.”

 

Christine stood in the back of the crowd of doctors and nurses, half listening to the plans for their emergency roundup. She was in the middle of helping in the nursery, when the page went off for all doctors and nurses to meet in the ER. Leaving the other nurse with the babies, Christine took the elevator downstairs and was met with a decent sized crowd. Not everyone could make it, considering there were surgeries going on and babies being born at that moment.

 

“Let the EMT’s help you as well,” she heard, as doctors and nurses scrambled to prepare for the arrivals. “I want serious burns and head injuries to be moved up to the second floor. Minor injuries are to be assessed down here in the ER, while DOA’s are to be sent down the hall.”

 

She only knew half of the story, as she heard a few nurses gossiping in the elevator. No one knew for sure how bad of an accident it was, but Christine had a feeling it was serious.

 

_A plane hit one of the Trade towers and a bunch of people are trying to get in there to clear it out._

_A bomb went off outside!_

_The north tower got slammed! My wife is watching the news and said it was a big airliner that hit it._

Christine knew much about the World Trade Center, both personally and publicly. They were the iconic twin towers that dominated lower Manhattan and it’s skyline. A victim of a terrorist attack in ninety-three, killing six and leaving thousands rattled. It was one of the highlights of a family trip back when she and Penelope were kids, as their parents took them to see the identical towers. Both she and their mother had the photograph of them sitting in the plaza in picture frames. One of the Chapel girls and their parents, the other of both Christine and Penelope, sitting in front of the iconic fountain. They were four and fourteen, a big age gap between them, and the start of Christine’s teenage rebellion.

 

And Christopher Pike worked in the North Tower of the Trade center, running the show at one of the Cantor Fitzgerald offices, way up there. If what she heard was true, that meant that he was already at work considering it was almost nine-thirty in the morning. Despite her hatred for him, she was worried. He meant the world to her little sister, though Christine believed he didn’t feel the same about her, and if anything were to happen to him it would be devastating.

 

“Kat, what the hell’s going on?” Christine asked, leaning over the desk. “How bad is this?”

 

The older woman shook her head, “Both towers have been hit with aircraft,” she said, while slashing open boxes of new supplies. “They’re saying it’s a terrorist attack, Chrissy. Oh god, all them people up the towers!”

 

Christine nodded, “Did we update the blood bank?” she asked, grabbing the package of gauze pads and alcohol swabs. “We’re going to need a lot of it and whatever we don’t have, we’ll have to get in touch with the other hospitals in the area.”

 

“I’ll call down to the lab and find out,” Kat said, as she picked up the phone. “I need you and the other nurses to start putting this stuff out by each bed. And tell those goddamn interns to put the phones away and start moving! If they want to become doctors, today’s the day to prove it!”

 

“You got it,” Christine nodded, moving to grab a supply cart. “You! In the pink scrubs! Put the damn phone away and help me load this cart!”

 

The intern scrambled over to her, taking the other end of the cart as Christine pushed the door open with her shoulder.

 

“Start loading this up with everything and anything,” Christine ordered, peering back out in the ER. “HEY! You three over there! Start setting up the beds and make sure we’ve got supplies ready for the first arrivals. Don’t test me today, because whatever the hell you three are gossiping about can fucking wait until tomorrow!”

 

They scattered, doing exactly what she demanded, not wanting to piss her off even more. Christine ducked back into the room and grabbed fresh IV packets and needles.

 

“You take this and you start hooking up IV’s to each pole,” she barked. “Get a nurse or one of your buddies to help you. We need to keep the supplies moving as each patient comes in, you understand?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am!” the young woman nodded, pushing the cart out quickly.

 

Christine rushed to the desk and moved around it, picking up the phone to call her parents first. After letting them know that she was safe and at the hospital, she quickly called Penelope but reached her voicemail instead.

 

“Pen, it’s Chrissy. I’m at the hospital now and we’re expecting a lot of patients to come in,” she said, pointing a nurse with a crash cart towards the beds. “I’ll call back as soon as I can. I hope Chris is okay and that you’ve heard from him, unless he’s at your apartment still. I love you and I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Hanging up, Christine quickly threw herself into the pit of chaos, as the first round of sirens began their descent on Bellevue. She knew, as the doctors and nurses rushed outside, that it would be a while before she saw home again.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**September 11 th, 2001. Logan International Airport. Boston, Massachusetts. 7:40AM. **

Hikaru made his way down the aisle of the plane, holding a duffle bag in hand, while looking for a seat. Spotting Kevin, the man at the ticket counter, Hikaru quickly made his way towards the back of the plane.

 

“Hey!” Kevin smiled. “I guess you got lucky, huh?”

 

“That I did,” Hikaru chuckled, nodding. “Anyone sitting here?”

 

Kevin shook his head, “Nah,” he said. “No one wants to sit here in the back next to the toilet. Which is good, because I can’t stand sitting up in the front.”

 

Setting his bag in the overhead, Hikaru pulled his backpack off and held it as he took a seat.

 

“Usually I’m stuck between two children or two grannies, showing me pictures of their grandchildren,” he said, unzipping his bag to take out his cellphone. “It’s worse when you’re on a flight that’s longer than six hours.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Kevin shook his head. “Luckily my wife and I haven’t taken our kids anywhere that far that would require a plane. They’re six and four and it’s hard enough, taking them to the grocery store or to the beach.”

 

Hikaru snorted, as he sent a quick text to Pavel, letting him know that he was on the plane and on the way home.

 

“I hope this flight goes fast,” Kevin sighed, resting his head back against the seat. “I hate being away from home for so long, but sometimes you can’t help it.”

 

“What were you in Boston for?” Hikaru asked, setting his bag under the seat. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

Kevin shook his head, “I’m a geology professor at UCSB and I was forced to attend this meeting at BU,” he rolled his eyes. “Five days worth of lectures and bullshit. I almost called up my supervisor to tell him that I was quitting, but my wife flipped when I told her that.”

 

Hikaru chuckled, along with Kevin. “She’s pregnant and it’s bad enough that I left for five days,” he continued, shaking his head. “To quit my job just as she’s about to go on maternity leave? I would be sleeping on the beach in a tent.”

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Hikaru said, the flight attendants in the back were checking the food storage.

 

“What are you doing in Boston?” Kevin asked. “You don’t look like someone who would come here just to sight see.”

 

“I’m finishing up my PhD in biology and biological engineering through UCLA,” Hikaru said. “My director found out about this entire weekend of conferences and presentations through a friend that works at BU and suggested that I go and see what was up.”

 

Kevin’s eyes went wide, “You were at BU this weekend too?” he asked, as Hikaru nodded. “It is a small world after all, huh?”

 

Hikaru laughed, “Yeah,” he nodded in agreement. “I guess you could say that.”

 

“Did you have fun at least?” Kevin asked, as the captain announced that they were clear for take off.

 

The plane started down the runway slowly, as another took off ahead of them.

 

“It was dry,” Hikaru shrugged. “My boy- I mean, my friend is pretty pissed that I went without him. He’s a physics major at UCLA.”

 

“Dude, it’s totally cool if you’re gay,” Kevin snorted. “My brother’s gay and I will tell you now, I have no problem with it at all.”

 

Hikaru looked at him with a startled look, which made Kevin chuckle. “As for him being pissed? I would take him out for dinner and do all the house chores until he’s not pissed at you.”

 

“I guess you’ve learned that from experience, huh?” Hikaru teased.

 

“Trust me, it works,” Kevin said, as the plane started down the runway. “I’ve been married for thirteen years and my wife hasn’t kicked me out yet. So, I must be doing something right.”

 

Hikaru sat back as the plane lifted up and off the ground, “Yeah, I guess so,” he nodded.

…………

 

**September 11 th, 2001. 4:00AM. Los Angles. **

Pavel laid in bed quietly, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of what he was going to say to Hikaru when he came home later that day. In a few hours, he would be boarding a plane and then he would be here, in Los Angles. While Pavel loved the fact that he was finally coming home, he knew that he would have to talk to him. It was now or never, as Janice put it, to figure out their future together.

 

With Hikaru due to complete his PhD in the spring and Pavel to graduated from his undergrad studies, there was a lot at stake. Finding jobs that paid more than what they had now, internships and grad school for Pavel, coming out to the rest of their friends; he wrote out an entire list of things that they needed to do before the start of next summer. A list of goals he called it, when he brough the notebook out to Janice earlier that night.

 

“ _Where’s the part when you and Karu fuck on the beach as the sun comes up?”_ she teased, reading the list. “ _I better see this list next summer with “getting married,” added on.”_

“ _How can we get married? No one will marry us because we are gay and I’m only here on a student visa.”_

_“Then you’ll apply for US- Citizenship and I’ll get one of those minister things or whatever they’re called online. I’ll officiate the wedding and BOOM! You’ll be married!”_

Janice looked so pleased with the idea, which made Pavel happy. Sometime in the future, he wanted to marry Hikaru. Only seventeen, he knew exactly what he wanted five, ten years down the road. A good job, a nice apartment or house, with a yard big enough for him and Hikaru to run around in. Maybe a dog or two, with a few kids to run around with them, until they all fell onto the grass with giggles.

 

But first, he had to figure out where Hikaru stood on such matters. And if they were going to be in this relationship by the end of the day, which he had to take into consideration. There was no use in thinking about the future, a house and kids, when your own boyfriend didn’t say the words “I love you,” in all the time that you’ve been sleeping with each other.

 

With a deep sigh, Pavel rolled over onto his side and tried his best to fall asleep.

…………

**September 11 th, 2001. 3:00PM. World Trade Center- exact location unknow. **

Jim groaned in pain, as he shifted under the rubble, cursing as his arm throbbed. Next to him, John tried his best to stay calm, as a beam pinned down his left leg.

 

“Just try to relax,” Jim managed to get out, gritting his teeth hard. “They should be searching for us now.”

 

“They’ll never find us,” John shook his head, crying out in pain. “We’re gonna die here, Kirk.”

 

But Jim shook his head, “We should’ve been killed when that tower came down, Harrison,” he pointed out. “But we weren’t and we are NOT going to die after all that. We’ll get out of here and you’re going to marry your girl and go on that fancy honeymoon.”

 

Neither officer had been close friends, both graduating from the academy in the same class and starting their jobs at the same precinct. They were constantly arguing and Boyce was always punishing them for doing so. Jim was lucky to be placed with Leonard, while John was stuck with a real bastard of a partner.

 

But now, after everything that happened since the calls came in about the tower being hit, they were stuck together under all the rubble. Just the two of them, as the other officers and civilians either ran from the falling debris or died by being crushed by them.

 

“If I don’t get out of here,” John gasped, letting out a groan. “You tell.. you tell Nicolette that I went out immediately. Don’t you dare tell her that I stayed alive for this long.”

 

“John…” Jim started, before the other officer cut him off.

 

“I don’t want her to spend the rest of her life wondering why it took so long,” he said, his eyes wet with tears. “Don’t want her to think that I didn’t fight ha-hard enough to come home to her.”

 

It was too much for Jim to handle, as John laid under the rubble crying, the idea of them both dying before they could be found. He thought of Carol who, without a doubt, was at the scene earlier that day. Out of both of them, she needed to be alive to watch David if he didn’t make it. That’s how it was supposed to be all along, considering he was a police officer in Manhattan. His job was much more dangerous than hers, despite previous incidents with EMT’s involved with the dangers of the underworld.

 

Reaching across the twisted steel, Jim managed to grab John’s hand, squeezing it as hard as he could.

 

“I want you to talk,” he ordered. “You keep talking, John. Talk about whatever you want, but I want to hear you talk.”

 

Silence was the last thing he wanted to hear at a time like this. “Talk to me about Nicolette and your wedding. Did you pick flowers yet? What about the cake? Len says that you’re a big German chocolate fan and when Jo-Jo told you that it was yucky, you wore a puss for three days.”

 

John managed a small laugh, though it sounded pained. “Lillies and r-roses,” he gasped. “Nic wanted white lilies and white roses and we have tw-two cakes. White buttercream fo-for her and German for me.”

 

“That’s a lot of cake,” Jim nodded. “You better make sure you eat it all.”

  
As John talked more about his upcoming wedding, Jim tried to picture Leonard wearing a tux and waiting for him at an alter. He thought of Leonard surrounded by white and peach roses, along with pale pink carnations.

 

“ _My mama had a big flower garden back in Georgia; peach and white roses and a bunch of pale pink carnations. When I was a boy, I used to cut some flowers off the bushes and put them in my room,”_ Leonard once told him, after picking up a small bouquet of flowers for Joanna’s third birthday. _“They were the prettiest things I’d ever seen, before Joanna of course.”_

“She wants to see everything in Italy,” John mumbled, sighing deeply, breaking Jim out of his thoughts.

 

“Then you take her to see everything,” he said, giving his hand a squeeze. “You better come back reciting Italian poetry and forty pounds heavier, or I’ll send you right back.”

 

John nodded, “I’m scared.”

 

Jim tried to relax, but the anxiety was kicking in; the feeling of being suffocated was at an all time high.

 

“Me too,” he said, coughing. “Bones was right. I should’ve quit after my first week on the job and taken that position at the deli.”

 

“Y-you were a real shit,” John said. “You still are.”

 

The blonde managed a pained laugh, “You’re no ray of sunshine either, Harrison,” he shot back, wincing at the pain that ripped up his left arm. “Jesus Christ!”

 

John tugged at his hand weakly, “You’re arm is broken,” he stated. “I can’t feel anything in my left leg except pain. Can’t move my toes.”

 

“Shit,” Jim muttered, praying to some God up there, that John would make it out alive _and_ able to walk. “Just keep talking and try to stay calm, okay? If you can do both, I’m going to buy you the most ridiculously huge German chocolate cake and a pack of Bud to wash it down.”

 

“Nic will k-kick your ass,” he said, turning to look at him.

 

Jim coughed again, the ash and other particles irritating his eyes and throat. “I’ll welcome it,” he said.

 

They both laid there quietly, listening as the rubble above and around them creaked and groaned, as parts collapsed under the sheer weight and pressure. Jim could only hope that someone would fine them soon, before either one of them died from their injuries; or from a falling beam.

 

 _DavidDavidBonesJoCarol,_ he thought quickly, closing his eyes. _Needyouloveyoumissyou._

“Tell me ab-about, David,” John suddenly said, startling Jim. “W-what’s it like?”

 

“What’s what like?” Jim asked, as John coughed.

 

“Being a….. a Dad.”

 

Jim blinked, feeling the threat of tears, as he thought about David. The little boy who was no doubt eating a late lunch or napping by now, while Anna watched _General Hospital_ or _Judge Judy._ David and his gummy smiles and squeals that he gave off, whenever he or Carol stepped into a room, made his heart clench.

 

“It’s the most scariest thing ever,’ Jim said. “But it’s also the best thing that could ever happen to you, planned or not. It’s rewarding and challenging all at once, but worth every single obstacle.”

 

“Hmmm,” John swallowed thickly. “S’good to know.”

 

Jim watched, through the dim light from above, as John closed his eyes; the shuddering ripping through him every few minutes as he clenched his teeth in pain.

 

_Find me, Bones. Find me. Find us. Save us._

Thinking of Leonard, Joanna, Carol, David.. of everyone he knew and loved, Jim laid under that pile of rubble and waited. 


	13. Chapter 13

**September 12 th, 2001. 3:30AM. Williamsburg, Brooklyn. **

Penelope sat on the sofa in silence, watching the news coverage on the screen. It had been hours since the sun went down, putting an entire city in darkness, as the panic continued to fill the air. Unable to process what had happened from the morning before, Penelope just sat in silence, trying to think of what would come after everything.  After watching the first tower collapse on the news to screaming bloody murder, Jack managed to get a large dose of Nyquil down her throat, knowing it would knock her out for a few hours. She kicked and screamed as the medicine started to kick in, making the faces that stood above her, blurry and her stomach rolling. When she woke up, it was five and Javier was sitting on the love seat, watching her.

 

“Did he call?” was the first question out of her mouth, followed by: “What else happened?”

 

He went on to tell her that in total, four planes went down after being hijacked and that the Trade Center had been destroyed, along with part of the Pentagon.

 

“ _It’s so bad, Pen,”_ he shook his head. “ _So many people are dead and missing and.. I think we’re going to war now with whoever did it.”_

By ten, Penelope wanted to be alone, and made Javier leave. It took a lot of protesting on his part to stay, when he finally gave in.

 

“ _I wont do anything,”_ she promised, as he started for the door. “ _I’ll either sit up and wait for him to call me or I’ll just sit here and wait until someone calls me and tells me that he’s dead.”_

Now, five hours later, Penelope was still waiting. She couldn’t cry at that point, her chest and eyes burning from the tears and gasping sobs. She walked around the apartment aimlessly, trying to remember everything that happened the last few days to the last three years. Memories of what she and Chris had for three years, kept her sane for only an hour or two, as her mind wandered back to the fact that he was in the middle of the chaos. She couldn’t think of the worst, no matter how much the image of Chris being dead twisted at her heart, as she waited.

 

“ _President Bush has urged that we would fight for justice on this terrible, terrible act that was committed yesterday,”_ the Wolf Blitzer said, as CNN played on a loop of footage from the attacks to the aftermath. “ _New York City_ _Mayor Rudy Giuliani stated that the number dead could not be determined at this time, as the search for survivors begins. I want to move to one of our correspondents, who’s just a few blocks away from the site…”_

There was a soft knock on the door, barely audible under most circumstances, but Penelope was up on her feet and across the room before she could think twice. With trembling hands, she quickly unlatched the security chain and twisted the locks _,_ struggling to think and breathe. When the last lock clicked, Penelope yanked the door open and gasped.

 

Chris looked up at her, blinking rapidly, taking her in. Dressed in his usual suit, he was covered in dust and things she couldn’t identify at the moment. His tie was loosened and his shirt was untucked from his trousers, while his jacket was ripped at the shoulder.

 

“I walked,” he said, the statement coming out so low, that anyone else would have to strain to hear it.

 

She blinked, her eyes filling with tears. “Y-you walked?” she managed to get out, as he nodded. “You walked all the way from Manhattan to here.”

 

Chris nodded again. “I walked,” he repeated. “I walked.”  

 

Letting out a sob, Penelope stepped out into the hall and quickly wrapped her arms around him, not caring that he completely dirty and sweaty. He didn’t say another word, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she clung to him. After a few minutes, Penelope stepped back a bit and took him by the hand.

 

“Come,” she cleared her throat. “Let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll put some water on for tea.”

 

“Okay,” he said quietly, as she walked him into the apartment.

 

Closing the door, Penelope turned and placed her hand on his back, walking him down the hall and into her bedroom. She had a million questions running in her head, but for now, they would wait. He was home and that was the only thing that mattered.

…………

**September 11 th, 2001. 11:30PM. Bellevue Hospital. **

 

The nurse tending Leonard’s leg was silent, as she carefully cleaned the area that needed to be wrapped in the cast. His uniform, along with his firearm and handcuffs, sat in a garment bag that the hospital gave him, the scrubs sitting on the chair for him to put on later.

 

“What happened to the girl?” he asked, startling her.

 

“The girl?” she asked, frowning.

 

Leonard nodded, “The girl that was with myself and the EMT,” he said. “She had the huge gash on her leg and the EMT was tending to her when the tower started to fall.”

 

The nurse set the sponge down and listened as Leonard spoke, “We were in the plaza- right under it. So I picked the girl up and we started running out into the street and the next thing I knew, I was up in a hospital bed.”

 

“I will check for you,” she nodded. “She’s most likely in recovery or she was patched up and sent home.”

 

“Good,” he nodded, watching as she picked up the sponge to finish. “When can I leave?”

 

She shook her head, “I wouldn’t’ bet on leaving until tomorrow afternoon,” she said, giving him a sympathetic look. “Gonna take a while.”

 

Leonard cursed, “Could I at least use the phone?” he asked. “Need to call my daughter and let her know that she’s staying with the sitter tonight.”  

 

“Of course you can,” she nodded. “Just let me finish this up and I’ll bring that phone over to you,” she nodded to the table. “Gotta get all the shit for the cast.”

 

“You always curse in front of your patients?” he asked, as she dipped the sponge into the water.  He needed normalcy after a day like today, not wanting to think of the fact that he almost died.

 

The blonde sighed, “After a day like today, I have a lot to say that’s not proper for my work place,” she said, as Leonard nodded. “Never in my life, did I expect to see something like this.”

  
“You ain’t the only one,” he shook his head. “And I’ve seen shit after being a cop for the last ten years. Atlanta never got this crazy before.”

 

“Well, you’re very lucky to be alive,” she said, dropping the sponge into the plastic wash bin. “And that you’re going home with a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises.”

 

Leonard nodded, “Yeah,” he said quietly, thinking of all the people that wouldn’t be going home that night. Or ever again. He thought of Jim, wondering if he was alive and if so, what hospital he could be in. He couldn’t give up whatever faith he had left for the young man, who came to be one of his best friends in this city.

 

“I’m going to give you some privacy so you can call your daughter,” she said, bringing the phone over to where he was sitting. “I’ll go get everything ready for your cast and then I’ll come back and wrap you up.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The nurse nodded, “If you need anything, you just use that little clicker there and the woman at the desk will come in as soon as she can.”

 

Starting for the door, Leonard quickly stopped her, asking for her name. “Christine,” she nodded once. “Christine Chapel.”

 

Giving him a small smile, slightly forced and pained, Christine stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Trying his best not to move his broken leg, Leonard picked up and started dialing the Sparrow’s, hoping that Courtney didn’t make the attempt to come downtown with both Joanna and Ethan. The last thing he needed, was his four year old walking the streets of Manhattan after it had been attacked. As the phone rang, Leonard glanced at the clock on the wall and started counting the minutes to when he could finally go home.

……………….

 

**September 11 th, 2001. 9:15AM. Millennium High School. Lower Manhattan. **

**“** Keep the students away from the windows!” an office secretary barked, as she quickly ran down the hallway. “Get them in their seats until further notice.”

 

Gaila quickly turned back to her students, all who were crowding around the windows, trying to get a glimpse at the towers. 

“Guys!” she called out, moving back into the room, trying to comprehend what was going on.

 

Only fifteen minutes ago, after the first loud bang and trembling, came another, followed by the sound of the intercom going off. No one knew for sure what was happening, but they could smell the smoke and hear the screams and sirens coming from the direction of the World Trade Center. It wasn’t until after the first explosion that a student started shouting about seeing a thick cloud of smoke.

 

“GUYS!” she screamed, startling them all. “GET IN YOUR SEATS! NOW!”

 

Scrambling over each other, the students quickly went into their seats, glancing between her and the windows.

 

“I want you to remain calm,” Gaila started, as Komack appeared in the doorway of her class. “If you have cellphones, I want you to call your parents and tell them to STAY home. Do not leave and come down here, especially if the streets are flooded with pedestrians and the first responders that are heading down to this area.”

 

“I wanna go home!” a girl cried, her hands shaking. “I wanna go home!”

 

Gaila looked to Komack, who waved her to the door. Quickly, she moved towards him, glancing back at her students.

 

“What’s going on?” she whispered. “James, we cannot keep these kids here. If those towers have bombs going off, they’ll collapse and then what?”

 

“Gaila, I know,” he nodded, squeezing her shoulders. “Archer is trying to figure out a game plan to get all these kids out of the downtown area and home. But it’s a bit difficult to do so, when all of the FDNY and NYPD are heading down to the scene.”

 

She nodded, “Jesus Christ,” she gasped, her eyes watering. “What the fuck is this? I’ve never..I can’t.”

 

Komack hugged her, “You cannot fall apart, G,” he said. “You’re responsible for twenty-five students and you need to make sure that you get them out of here.”

 

“The only way we can get them all out and into one place is if we all move uptown or we evacuate to Battery Park and pray that they send help to get them all home,” she hiccupped. “What if more bombs are scattered across the city?”

 

“We’d probably be safer in a damn park,” he growled, as the intercom went off again.

 

“ _All students and faculty are to report to the auditorium immediately,”_ Jonathan Archer announced; his tone reeked of cool, calm and collected. “ _All students and faculty are to report to he auditorium immediately and in a calmly manner. Take all personal effects that you have in your classrooms. Further instructions will be delivered upon arrival.”_

Gaila nodded, “Okay, do you have to get anything from your room?” she asked.

 

Komack nodded, “Give me two seconds to grab my goddamn house keys and inhaler,” he muttered. “I will meet you down there.”

 

As he walked away, Gaila stepped back into her classroom and saw that her students were up and waiting for her.

 

“You are to remain in a single line,” she said, moving quickly to her desk to collect her bag and keys. “I want you all in that room and if you run outside without permission, I will make sure you face the consequences. I know you are all scared and I am to, but this not a game. I am responsible for all of you and I’m going to make sure you’re getting out of here. Understood?”

 

They all nodded and she started towards the door, “Line up and lets move,” she said, as the kids started to follow.

 

Stepping into the hallway, Gaila wasn’t surprised to see that her co-workers were lining the students up against the wall, making sure they were all accounted for. Komack arrived no later that a few seconds, helping her out with her students. Once the other classes started moving, they quickly followed.

 

“Let’s just hope it’s safe to go out there,” Komack said, as they started down the stairs. “Otherwise, we might be spending the night here.”

 

Gaila blinked, “Let’s just hope this school is still standing,” she said quietly. “Otherwise, what’s the point of doing this?”

…………

 


	14. Chapter 14

**September 11 th, 2001. 12:15PM. Astoria, Queens. **

Nyota yawned as she made her way into the kitchen, rubbing her belly gently. Having slept in longer than she liked, the expectant mother felt better than she’d had in previous days. Pulling the refrigerator door open, Nyota rummaged through the bottles and containers, searching for something to eat. Grabbing the tub of ranch dip, a water bottle and the bag of carrots, she made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch.

 

She barely realized how late it was, when she clicked the television on, reaching for the carrots. Not looking at the screen, she opened the container of dip, as the breaking news report broke out on the screen.

 

“ _While there is no word as to how many were trapped in the towers, we can only assume that it was over a thousand or more…”_

Nyota looked up, carrot in her mouth, and nearly choked. On screen, was the replay of a plane slamming into one of the Trade towers, followed by their collapse.

 

“What the hell?” she managed to get out, turning the volume up.

 

Reading the news bar at the bottom, Nyota quickly spit the carrot out into her hand and started shouting.

 

“Spock? Spock, are you home?”

 

Struggling off the couch, Nyota waddled through the apartment, checking the bathroom and the soon-to-be nursery, searching for her fiancé. When he didn’t appear, Nyota quickly grabbed the phone and dialed his cellphone number. Looking down, she saw that the answering machine had a message, the red light blinking.

 

Setting the phone down, Nyota pressed play and Spock’s voice filtered out through the speaker.

 

_“Nyota, it’s Spock. Carol and I are reporting to the Trade Center to assist those in need. I will be tardy for lunch, but I shall be home for dinner. Be safe.”_

 

The message came in around ten after nine, when Spock should’ve been on his way home from work. Instead, he and Carol were on the way to assist those in need from the accident. Nyota stared at the answering machine, unsure of what to do next. From inside her, the baby kicked, startling her.

 

“We need to call Daddy,” she said, rubbing the spot. “Let’s call Daddy and make sure he’s okay.”

 

Giving another kick, Nyota grabbed the phone and started dialing.

……………..

**September 11 th, 2001. 11:45PM. Sunnyside, Queens**

“I wanna go home!” Joanna wailed, as Mrs. Sparrow led her back to Ethan’s room. “I wanna go home to my Daddy!”

 

“I know you do,” she said, pushing the door open. “But right now, I need you to be a good girl and to stay in here with Ethan.”

 

Ethan sat up in his bed, watching as Joanna was tucked back under the blankets next to him. “Mommyyyy, is Daddy coming home soon?” he asked.

 

Mrs. Sparrow swallowed thickly, trying her best to stay calm. “He’s really busy at the office, honey,” she said, as he laid back down. “Maybe he’ll be home in time to have cereal with you.”

 

Joanna sniffled, “I want Daddyyyy!” she cried, hiccupping. “I want Daddy!”

 

“Don’t be sad, Jo,” Ethan pouted, as he hugged her. “Your Daddy and my Daddy will come home for cereal together!”

 

Mrs. Sparrow nodded, despite her eyes filling with tears. “I want you both to lay down and get some sleep,” she said, clearing her throat. “It’s been a long day and it’s way past your bedtime.”

 

Giving them both a kiss on the cheek, she pulled the blanket up a bit higher and started for the door. Once she left, Joanna and Ethan laid side by side in the little bed, the nightlight flickering as the cars outside zoomed by.

 

“Jo?”

 

Joanna sniffled, rubbing her eye with a closed fist. Ethan snuggled closer to her, laying his little hand on her arm.

 

“It’s okay, Jo-Jo,’ he whispered. “Our Daddy’s will be home later to eat cereal with us!”

 

“Why can’t they come home now?” she whined. “I haven’t seens my Daddy all day.”

 

Ethan shrugged, “I don’t know,’ he said. “Maybe they’re making a surprise for us!”

 

The four year olds let that idea sink in, before going with it. “I hope it’s a puppy,” Joanna yawned. “I want a puppy.”

 

“Me too,” Ethan giggled. “We need to sleep now so that our Daddy’s get us puppies!”

 

Rolling around under the blankets, Joanna flopped onto her belly, while Ethan laid on his side, holding his bear tightly in his arms.

 

“Night Jo,” he yawned, pressing his face into the soft fur of his toy.

 

“Night night,” Joanna yawned again, closing her eyes, letting the exhaustion of the day take over.

……………

**September 12 th, 2001. 8:45AM. Williamsburg, Brooklyn. **

Penelope woke up alone later that morning, sending her into a panic, as she kicked the blankets off of her and jumped out of bed. Afraid that it had been a dream, she quickly rushed out of the bedroom and down the hall in search for Chris. Skidding to a halt, she found him sitting on the sofa watching the news.

 

“Hey,” she greeted him, slightly out of breath. “I didn’t hear you get up.”

 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

 

She nodded, knowing since he spent the night tossing and turning next to her. After shutting the door to her apartment, Penelope led him into the bathroom and turned the shower on for him, as he stood quietly.

 

“ _Take a shower and I’ll put on some water for tea,”_ she told him. “ _If you want we can go to bed afterwards or we can talk.”_

Chris took the longest shower, washing off the days worth of sweat and the ash that rained down on half of the city. As the water boiled on the stove, Penelope went back into the bedroom and took out some clothes from his bag that he’d left behind from the weekend. By the time he came out, the tea was done and it was almost five in the morning; the sky had gone from pitch black to gray, as the sun made it’s way up to greet everyone for a new day. He quickly dressed, while Penelope went into the bathroom to collect the dirty clothes and wet towels, dropping them into the hamper for cleaning. Gulping down half the cup, Chris climbed into bed and laid down in his usual spot, not wanting to talk at the moment about what he saw the day before.

 

“Are you hungry?” she asked, glancing at the television. “I can whip up something to eat or make a pot of coffee.”

 

“I don’t know,” he replied, staring at the screen.

 

Penelope sighed, moving across the room to sit next to him. “I know you don’t want to talk about it,” she started, picking up the remote. “But you need to eat something and you need to sleep. You’ve been up since early yesterday.”

 

“M’not hungry.”

 

She nodded, “I know you’re not, but I want you to eat something,” she said. “Chris, please?”

  
Turning to look at her, Penelope saw how blood-shot his eyes were from being up for nearly twenty-four hours. The exhaustion and sadness were expressed greatly, his eyes no longer shining with mischief and paler than usual.

 

“If you can’t fall asleep naturally, I can give you some Nyquil or something,” Penelope shrugged. “I really don’t want you to fall asleep that way, but if you need to use it, we can.”

 

“Will you stay with me?” he asked.

 

Penelope nodded and took his hand into hers, “Of course I will!” she nearly exclaimed. “Whatever you need, Chris, I’ll do it.”

 

“I just need you,” he nodded, pulling her closer. “I don’t want to be alone.”

 

Wrapping her arms around him, Penelope kissed his forehead and sighed. “You’re not alone,” she said. “I’ll make you some toast and coffee and we’ll go lay down for a while. Later, I’ll do some laundry and I’ll run down the block to the bodega and get some things to last us for the rest of the week.”

 

Chris tightened his hold on her as she mentioned leaving the apartment, “I won’t be gone too long,” she urged. “If you want, I can have Jack and Javier come by to keep you company.”

 

“Don’t want you going outside,” he mumbled. “S’not safe.”

 

She nodded, “Okay, then I’ll order take out and you’re going to eat it, Chris,” she warned.

 

Prying his arms off her waist, Penelope laid him back on the sofa and covered him with the quilt that rested on it’s back. Grabbing the remote, she quickly turned the television off and set it down on the coffee table.

 

“Try to rest for a bit,” she said, as he looked at her. “I’ll be right in the kitchen, okay?”

 

He nodded, looking more like a small boy than a grown man. Penelope’s heart broke for him, wondering what he was thinking after what he saw just twenty-four hours ago. She knew that he was thinking of all his co-workers, some that he knew for years, and if they were even alive at that point. Thinking of how close he could’ve been to being one of the thousands, trapped in their offices above the impact zone of the plane. That he would’ve died, had it not been for sheer luck on that beautiful morning, before everything changed. Eventually, he would open up and talk about it, but it was too raw at that moment.  She wouldn’t push him into talking, for it would be her job to make sure he was eating, sleeping and taking care of himself. To get him through this and back to the man that she knew and loved with all her heart.

 

Once the coffee and toast were done, Penelope carried the plate and cup out into the living room. She watched as Chris took two bites of the jelly-smeared bread and drank half of the coffee, before handing both over to her.

 

“Ready to lay down?” she asked, as he pushed the quilt off of him.

 

Chris nodded and Penelope stood, giving him the space to stand up. Taking his hand, she led him back down the hall to her bedroom, where he quickly climbed into bed and under the covers. Sighing softly, Penelope pulled the curtains closed, and climbed into bed next to him.

 

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Chris had his arm around her waist and his body at her side. “I’m sorry for leaving,” he said quietly. “Should’ve stayed.”

 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Penelope said, as he wrapped his arms around her. “What matters is that you’re here right now. Okay?”

 

Chris nodded, “All I wanted was for you to come home and you did,” she continued. “Everything else we’ll just figure out as we go.”

 

“I was so afraid that I’d never see you again,” Chris said, his voice thick with the threat of tears. “And to tell you how sorry I am for being an asshole to you after all these years.”

 

“Shhhh,” she pressed a kiss to his head. “Shhh, don’t do this now. We can talk about this after you get some sleep.”

 

Shifting closer to him, Penelope laid back on the pillow and gave him the space he needed to curl up against her. Using one hand, Penelope rubbed his back with the other rested on the arm that was draped over her torso. It took a while for Chris to fall asleep, as he fought the wave of exhaustion that was taking over.

 

“Just close your eyes and sleep,” Penelope said quietly, as he groaned. “I’m right here and nothing is going to happen to you. I’m not going anywhere, Chris.”

 

When he started snoring lightly, Penelope struggled with the blankets, pulling them up to cover him before laying back down again. With the distant sound of sirens going off, most likely heading into Manhattan, Penelope tightened her hold on Chris and closed her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually dreading writing the remainder of this story, because it's emotionally draining. But I have to fight through it and write it. Please... just bear with me on this. I love you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. <3


	15. Chapter 15

**September 12, 2001. 2:20AM. Bellevue Hospital.**

Christine gripped the cup of lukewarm coffee in her hand, watching the newsfeeds in the break room. Having been on her feet non-stop for more than twenty-four hours, she was ordered to eat and sleep.

 

“ _No sense in going home now when public transportation’s cancelled,”_ the head of Neuro said, waiting for his backup to come from his own break.

 

Her stomach rolled as the replay of the second plane hitting the tower was shown again, making her want to throw up the coffee and muffin she wolfed down. After seeing her share of burns, broken bones and deep cuts, the people in her hospital were lucky to be alive. Those who saw that plane coming towards them, as well as those on board, faced worse; the thought of being burned alive or incinerated on the spot, made her woozy.

 

Standing up, Christine made her way over to the phone on the wall and quickly dialed outside of the hospital’s calling grid. The phone rang and rang, until the answering machine started up.

 

“Hey, it’s me,” she sighed. “I’m at the hospital until further notice, but I wanted to call and let you guys know that I’m safe. I haven’t gotten the chance to call Pen, but I’m sure she’s still in Brooklyn and fine as well. Um, I’ll have my cell on me, but we haven’t been getting any service since after the towers went down.. so I’ll call you guys back when I have a chance.”

 

Her parents were so going to kill her for leaving such a vague message on their machine. And for not calling their sister as soon as she had the chance, making sure that she was alive.

 

“Anyways, don’t worry about us,” Christine continued. “When this is all over, I’ll come up for a long visit and everything will be fine.”

 

Hanging up, Christine tossed out her garbage and left the break room, moving down the hallway to the bunk room. Having been on her feet since Monday night, Christine didn’t realize how exhausted she would be, once the adrenaline wore off. Toeing off her sneakers, she climbed into the bottom bunk and laid out on her back. With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and hoped for a better tomorrow.

………………….

**September 11 th, 2001. 8:20AM. American Airlines Flight 11. **

Hikaru and Kevin sat in a panic, after watching their plane being hijacked. It was so quick and sudden, watching as the cockpit was stormed and the plane made a hard turn, causing everyone on board to scream and cry out in fear.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Kevin shook his head, watching as the one man stood guard of the cockpit. “What in the ever living fuck?”

 

Hikaru shook his head, “I don’t know,” he said, as the other passengers sat in fear. “This is bad.”

 

The feeling of dread filled him so much, which his entire body shook. By sheer luck, he managed to switch onto an earlier flight, only to have it hijacked at nearly thirty thousand feet in the air.

 

“I need to call my wife,” Kevin said, digging for his cellphone. “I need to call Kate.”

 

Hikaru watched as Kevin turned on the phone, ducking down to dial his number. It was five in the morning on the west coast, and the chance of her or anyone else being up that early was slim. Janice would, without a doubt, be asleep in her bed, after working late in library on campus. Pavel, the usual night owl, would either be climbing into bed right now or out cold in his bed.

 

Grabbing the airphone, built into the seat in front of him, Hikaru quickly figured out how to call the familiar number to Pavel and Janice’s place, keeping his eyes up and alert.

 

“Kate?” Kevin whispered, putting a hand to his ear. “Katie? It’s me, Kevin. Honey.. I’ve got some really bad news…”

 

Hikaru swallowed thickly, trying to remain calm, as the flight attendant in the back was making a similar call to someone on the ground. Around him, other passengers had out their cellphones or were using the phones provided on the aircraft to call home.

 

It was then, that Hikaru realized, he wouldn’t be going home after all.

…………….

**September 12 th, 2001. 10:30AM. New York City Police Department: 19th Precinct. **

Leonard took a sip of his coffee and waited, resting his broken leg on a chair; his crutches lay still on the couch next to him, making him shudder. After being discharged from Bellevue, he was escorted by cop car to the building on the Upper East Side of the city.

 

“Look, I want to go home,” he said, looking at the officer across from him. “Can you find me a way into Sunnyside? Because if you can’t, then I’ll fucking crutch myself across the bridge.”

 

Detective Puri sighed, “We’re going to take you home, kid,” he said, scribbling a few things down on a pad. “I just need your information, that way I can send it in so that you’re not on the missing persons list or the dead.”

 

Leonard flinched, thinking of all the names on that list he would know. “Sorry,” he said, looking down at the cup in his hands. “Do you have any names from my precinct so far?”

 

“Sadly, we do,” Puri nodded, picking up the paper. “Boyce’s body was found a few hours after the towers fell, along with three officers; Romano, Diaz and Florentine. Missing, we have John Harrison and James Kirk….”

 

“They haven’t found Jim?” Leonard asked, interrupting him.

 

Puri shook his head, “The search and rescue teams have been working non-stop all night, pulling people from the rubble,” he said. “It’s going to take some time, McCoy.”

 

Leonard tired to remain calm, hoping that Jim was alive and safe, hiding in a shop somewhere until the coast was clear. But this was reality and things never went the way one planned.

 

“I want you to call me as soon as you find out,” Leoanrd ordered. “And add a Carol Marcus to that list and her partner… Spock I think his name was.”

  
The older man frowned, “Carol’s the mother of Jim’s son and Spock is a friend of theirs,” he said. “I know he’s got a pregnant fiancée at home in Astoria, so you need to keep an eye out for him.”

 

“I’ll make sure that you get the memo when they show up,” Puri nodded. “I’m going to get one of my boys to drive you out to Sunnyside, that way you can get your little girl home.”

 

Leonard nodded as Puri stood from his seat, making his way around the desk. “I’m sorry about your crew, McCoy,” he said, placing his hand on his shoulder. “You take care of yourself, son.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” he nodded, turning to look back at the desk.

 

Once the door closed behind Puri, Leonard closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. There would be no rest until Jim and his friends were found. Dead or alive.

……………

**September 13 th, 2001. 1:45PM. Williamsburg, Brooklyn. **

“Thank god! Your boyfriend is having a fucking nervous breakdown in your bedroom and wont come out!” Javier cried, as Penelope came up the stairs with grocery bags.

 

“What the hell happened?” she gasped, as Javier too them from her. “I was gone for fifteen minutes!”

 

They quickly went into her apartment, where Jack stood outside her bedroom door, pounding on it.

 

“We were sitting on the couch when he came out,” Javier explained. “When he realized you were gone, he went crazy and started freaking out!”

 

Jack sighed, “He locked the door,” he informed her, as Penelope started knocking. “I told you this was a bad idea!”

 

“How was I supposed to know that this was going to happen?!” she exclaimed, knocking loudly on the door. “Chris? Chris, it’s Penny. Open the door please.”

 

She then turned to look at her friends, “Go home,” she said, nodding. “We’ll be fine.”

 

They both hesitated, “Go!” she urged. “He’s been through a lot and I should’ve stayed in and had one of you guys go out.”

 

“Come on,” Jack sighed, taking Javier by the hand. “If you need us, just give a shout.”

 

Penelope nodded and watched as they walked out of her apartment, closing the door behind them.

 

“Chris? They’re gone,” she said, resting against the doorframe. “Can you open the door for me?”

 

She heard shuffling behind the door, “You left.”

  
She sighed, “I’m sorry,” she said, resting her hand on the door. “I didn’t even think about how you would react…. You were sound asleep and I didn’t want to wake you, because you havent’ been sleeping…”

 

The lock clicked and the door opened, revealing a very exhausted Chris, looking like a deer in headlights.

  
“Oh Chris,” Penelope shook her head, making her way into the room. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“You weren’t here and I didn’t…” he managed to get out, before sobbing. “I thought you left me.”

 

Penelope led him back to the bed, sitting him down on the edge. “I wouldn’t leave you,” she said, holding him. “I just went down to the corner to get some food for you to eat. I would never leave you and not come back, Chris.”

She held onto him as he sobbed, trying her best to remain calm herself. This was not a side of Chris that was exposed to, or expected to see. The once calm and composed man, was now a emotional wreck, clinging to her like a small child.

 

“Okay, okay,” she said, soothingly. “How about we go into the kitchen? I’ll make some tea and then we’ll take a shower.”

 

Chris held onto her tightly, “We can take a nap or we can lay in here afterwards and do nothing,” she offered. “I wont leave again and if I have to, I will tell you.”

 

“I don’t want you to leave at all,” he said quietly.

 

“Honey, eventually we’ll have to go outside,” she said, as he shuddered. “I know you don’t want to, but it’s a lot safer here in Brooklyn. We don’t have to go far or near the water. Just down the block and back again.”

 

He didn’t say anything, “Come on,” she patted his back. “Up on your feet and into the kitchen. You need to eat something before you make yourself sick.”

 

Penelope had to pull him off the bed, nearly stumbling as he held onto her. “Chris, you need to stand up and walk,” she said firmly, grabbing hold of his arms. “I can’t walk with you hanging on this tightly.”

 

“Pen..”

 

“Hold my hand,” she ordered, placing her hand on the one that rested on her waist. “I know you don’t want me to leave, but I can’t take care of you like this. Let me take care of you, Chris. Okay?”

 

Chris nodded, “Okay,” he said, releasing his hold on her. “Okay.”

 

Taking her hand, Penelope led him out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen, steering him over to the table.

 

“Now, just sit here and relax,” she said, moving to unload the bags that Javier set on the table. “I’m going to put this stuff away and start a pot of water. Okay?”

 

He nodded, “Good,” she managed a small smile, reaching out to lay a hand on his cheek. “Just try to relax. I’m not leaving you.”

 

Bending forward, she kissed him gently on the cheek, before moving back to the bags on the table. Putting away the items in the refrigerator and freezer, Penelope grabbed the empty teapot and brought it over to the sink. Glancing over to the table, she watched as Chris sat still and quiet in his seat, staring at the placemat in front of him. The exhaustion mixed with pure fear on his face, made her heart break.

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**September 14 th, 2001. 5:00PM. Lenox-Hill Hospital **

“Sir? Sir can you hear me?”

 

Jim struggled through darkness, as he heard the distant sounds of a beeping and someone urging him awake.

 

“Officer Kirk? Can you open your eyes for me?” the voice asked again. “Call Doctor Lawrence and find out about that goddamn CT scan.”

 

The lights were too bright when Jim finally opened his eyes, vision blurry and multiplying everything in sight. Above him, a young woman stood with a penlight in her hand, waving it from one eye to the other. 

“Can you tell me your name?” she asked.

 

“J-im,” he coughed. “Jim Kirk.”

 

She nodded, “Good,” she said softly, placing the stethoscope against his chest. “Breathe in and out for me. Not too hard though..”

 

It hurt too much to breathe, as the woman listened carefully, his chest rising and falling as she moved the cold piece against him.

 

“W-what happened?” he managed to get out, as she wrapped the instrument around her neck.

 

“You were pulled from the rubble late last night,” she started, flipping through the chart. “We got you in as quickly as we could, which is a miracle.”

 

Jim blinked as she read through the chart, “You were rushed right into surgery after discovering your internal injuries,” she read. “You’ve got several rib fractures and contusions, which luckily didn’t cause internal bleeding. Your entire left arm, from the shoulder down to the fingers, is broken.”

 

He glanced at the cast that covered his entire arm, swallowing thickly to fight the bile that threatened to come up. “You’re going to need a few more surguries in the future, along with extensive therapy, but Doctor Lawrence is confident that you’ll regain full use of your arm.”

 

She went on to list a million other injuries to his legs; fractured ankle and a dislocated kneecap, which would require the use of a cane until his body was strong enough for future surgeries.

 

“You luckily didn’t have any head trauma, which is amazing by itself, considering you were found without any head gear on. We’re going to keep you here for a while, just to make sure nothing develops over time…”

 

“My.. my son,” he coughed. “He’s with a sitter. I need you to call and tell her..”

 

The woman nodded, “Of course,” she said, looking startled. “Is there anyone else we need to call? Your wife? Family members?”

 

Jim groaned in pain, “Call.. Leoanrd,” he managed to get out, gritting his teeth. “Leonard McCoy… my partner.”

 

She nodded, scribbling down the name. “What about your sitter?” she asked, looking up at him. “Just give me a name and I’ll forward it to the police, that way they can call her.”

 

Giving out the name of the sitter, Jim laid his head down and sighed, “What about my pa-partner?” he asked, his eyes welling up with tears, as the pain radiated throughout his body. “John Harrison?”

 

“He was brought here along with you,” she said, nodding. “His injuries are very severe, Mr. Kirk.

 

“Is he dead?” Jim asked, closing his eyes.

 

“We had to put him into a medically induced coma,” the nurse responded. “He’s got major head injuries, along with the broken leg and internal injuries.”

 

Jim nodded slowly, “You need to find his.. fiancée,” he gasped, clutching the sheet. “Nicolette Donnelley- she worked in the Trade Center.”

 

The nurse gave him a painful look and it made him want to scream, “Please,” he begged. “I-I promised him. I promised him.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded, writing down the third name on the list. “The doctor will be here shortly to check you out and we’re going to give you something for the pain. I will get calls out to all three of these people?”

 

“Okay,” he nodded, exhaling deeply, as she turned to leave. “Wait-“

 

The nurse turned and looked at him, frowning. “Did you find a.. a Carol Marcus?” he asked, hating himself for not even thinking of her in the first place. “She’s an EMT.”

 

“I will check the patient list,” she nodded. “If she wasn’t brought here, then she was either brought to another hospital.” _Or she’s dead._

Jim nodded, “Make sure you find her too,” he urged. “She’s my son’s mother.”

 

The nurse blinked and nodded quickly, fighting the urge to cry. “I will do my best, Mr. Kirk,” she promised. “You just try to relax and I will make sure that they take really good care of you.”

 

Once the nurse left, Jim laid in his hospital bed, trying his best not to scream and cry; the pain was unbearable, ripping all across his body.

 

_I wanna go home. I wanna go home. Iwannagohome._

Turning his head, Jim stared out the window, the setting sun shining down on the city. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

………….

**September 12 th, 2001. 4:30PM. Sunnyside, Queens.**

Leonard leaned on the crutch and the officer, as they made their way up the stairs in the apartment building. The Sparrows lived on the floor below, their apartment on the opposite side of the building from their apartment.

 

“Right here,” Leonard wheezed, as they reached the second floor. “Sorry about the elevator. I guess my rent money isn’t good enough to get it fixed.”

 

The rookie cop managed a weak smile, resting his hands on his knees. “No problem,” he shook his head. “Can’t leave you to hobble up the stairs alone.”

 

Leonard nodded, shifting his weight on the crutches, before moving to the door. Wrestling with the contraptions, Leonard managed to keep both crutches under his arms and knocked on the door.

 

“Mommy! Mommy!” he heard Ethan exclaimed. “The door!”

 

The pounding footsteps, followed by sound of the security chain being pulled back, were nothing compared to the sound of Joanna babbling inside the apartment. Courtney Sparrow stood before him, her eyes bloodshot and red, and let out a sob.

 

“Oh Len,” she shook her head, covering her mouth. “Thank god.”

 

“Mommy? Is it Daddy?” Ethan asked from the living room. “He’s late for breakfast!”

 

Courtney closed her eyes, forcing herself to keep her cries in, as Leonard placed his hand on her arm. “They’re still searching, Court,” he said softly. “Don’t’ give up hope.”

 

“I know,” she managed to get out. “I’m trying, but it’s hard.”

 

“Who’s at the door?” Joanna asked, stepping out into the hallway.

 

Courtney turned and moved to the side, giving Leonard the chance to make his way into the apartment. Joanna, dressed in her pajamas, gasped at the sight of her father.

 

“DADDY!” she screeched, rushing towards him. “DADDY!”

 

Letting the crutch fall to the floor, Leonard managed to scoop Joanna up with one arm, ignoring the pain that ripped through his leg and hip. “Shhh,” he kissed the side of her head, as she began to cry. “I’m sorry, Jo. I’m sorry.”

 

Joanna wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, wailing into his shoulder, as he held her tightly. 

  
  
“Jo-Jo’s daddy came home!” Ethan gasped, as Courtney went to him. “That means Daddy should be home soon!”

 

Leonard watched as mother and son went back into the living room, giving Leonard the chance to be alone with his daughter.

 

“Daddy, I waited all day for you,” Joanna hiccupped, when she finally leaned back to look at him. “You didn’t come to get me after you and Mister Jim finished working.”

 

“I know, baby,” he brushed her hair away from her face. “And I’m so sorry. It was a bad day yesterday for everyone.”

 

Joanna sniffled, “Can we go home now?” she asked, as he rubbed her back. “Ethan’s mommy keeps crying and it’s making me sad.”

 

Leonard nodded, “Go get your bear,” he said, setting her down. “Then we’ll go home.”

 

“Promise you wont leave me?” Joanna asked, looking up at him.

 

It broke Leonard’s heart, hearing such a question from his four year old; her brown eyes wide with worry and wet with tears.

 

“I’ll be right here,” he promised, taking hold of the crutch that fell against the wall. “Daddy can’t go anywhere far with his leg hurting.”

 

Joanna finally took note of the cast peeking out from under the hospital scrubs, “Daddy!” she gasped. “You has a boo boo!”

 

He nodded, “I do,” he agreed. “Go get your bear and you can use your markers to color on this thing.”

 

Nodding, Joanna took off quickly down the hall to the back of the apartment, leaving Leonard in the front hall to grasp his thoughts. By the time she came back, he was exhausted and ready to lay down in his bed; sleeping away the horrors that he'd seen, sounded perfect at that point. 

 

“Ready?” he asked, as Joanna clutched the bear in her arms.

 

“Yes,” she nodded, taking his hand.

 

Courtney stepped out of the living room at that moment, ready to see them out. “Call me if you hear or need anything,” Leonard said. “If you end up going into the city, Ethan is more than welcomed to stay with us for the day.”

 

“I will,” she nodded. “I can’t tell you how relieved I am to see you, Len.”

 

He managed a small nod, giving her hand a squeeze, before moving out of the hall.

 

“Who’s he?” Joanna whispered, looking at the officer that waited in the hallway. “I don’t know him.”

 

“He’s going to help me up the stairs,” Leonard said, ruffling Joanna’s hair. “Daddy can’t get up them with his walking sticks and the elevator is broken again.”

 

The officer gave Joanna a small smile, “Can you lead me to your door?” he asked her. “Your Dad here weighs a ton and I have to help him up all these stairs. ”

 

Joanna giggled, “He eats a lot of bacon,” she said, giving him a shy smile. “Come on, Mister! I’ll show you the way!”

 

Leonard snorted, “God help me,” he shook his head, as the officer took the crutches up first, along with the keys.

  
It took twenty minutes to get Leonard into the apartment, to which he thanked the officer profusely. The young man waved his thanks with a shrug and told him to call Puri if he needed anything, before leaving.

 

“I’ll get my markers!” Joanna yelled, as she ran into her room. “Go in your bed, Daddy! You need to lay down.”

 

“Yes Ma’am,” he sighed, making sure the door was locked, before he started down the hallway.

 

It was a hassle, switching from the hospital scrubs to a loose pair of basketball shorts, before pulling his plaster-clad leg up and onto the bed.

 

Joanna arrived shortly, her bear in one arm and a bucket of markers in the other, tossing both onto the bed next to him.

 

“Go easy on me,” Leonard said, as she picked up the first marker. “Daddy’s leg still hurts under all this.”

 

“Okay!” she nodded, scribbling.

 

Leonard watched her in silence, as she worked quietly on her artwork; her brows furrowing in concentration, as she scribbled and drew her abstract shapes.

 

“I’m happy you came home, Daddy,” she said after a while. “I didn’t like it when you were gone.”

 

“I didn’t like it either,” he said, as she looked up at him. “Come up here and give your old man a hug and kiss.”

 

Joanna set the marker down and crawled up to wrap her arms around him, giving him a peck on the cheek. “I love you, Daddy.”

 

He hugged her tightly, “Love you too, Jo-Jo,” he whispered, before pressing a noisy kiss against her ear. “Always, always, always.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**September 12 th, 2001. 11:45PM. Astoria Queens.**

Nyota paced back and forth, moving from the soon-to-be nursery and bathroom, the phone in one hand and the other rubbing her belly. It had been more than twenty-four hours, since she last spoke and saw her fiancée. The once the shock of the attacks wore off, the fear started taking over. It had been the longest that she and Spock hadn’t spoken or saw each other, since they moved in together two years previously. But the day after one of the most deadliest attacks on American soil, Nyota started fearing for the worst.

 

The news was running wild with the coverage, replaying the footage of the planes hitting the towers and them collapsing. Then came the coverage from further north of the site, in which people were posting images of their loved ones all over; all in hopes that someone had or would see them. Nyota almost went, ready to post a picture of Spock and the number to reach her by, but a frantic Gaila managed to stop her.

 

“ _Don’t you dare go into the city,”_ she snapped, while calling her to let her know she was at home and safe. _“You’re pregnant and the air is NOT safe for you to be running around in. Just stay in the apartment, keep the windows closed and the AC off. You wait. I will call the hospitals to see if they’ve seen him and I will call my friend Leonard, who’s a cop. Hopefully he’s safe as well and can keep an eye out for him and Carol.”_

Now, in the middle of the night, Nyota couldn’t find the heart to sleep. There were so many others in her position that were most likely doing the same thing; wandering the halls of their homes, clutching the phone in hand, while waiting for news. Of all the people in her life, Spock was one of the strongest. He loved his job and loved helping people, one of the many qualities that drew Nyota to him in the first place. They were going to be parents at the end of the year. Their wedding would take place in the summer of the following year, just to give them time to settle with their daughter and for Nyota to get back into shape.

 

_You cannot leave us. It is not your time, Spock._

She was so lost in her thoughts, thinking about the life she would live without Spock, that she didn’t hear the locks turning. Stopping mid-walk from the bathroom to the nursery, Nyota watched as the front door opened, the light from the hall filtering into the front entry way.

 

Spock quietly pulled the keys out of the lock, before looking up at her. His clothes were completely ruined; dirty and ripped, covered in dust and god only knows what. His hair was matted down with sweat and dirt, while hands and face were in the same condition.

 

“Spock…” she gasped, setting the phone down on the hall table.

 

She quickly made her way down the hall, as her belly would permit her, and wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed when he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

 

“Oh thank god,” she shook her head, clinging to him. “Thank god, thank god.”

 

“Nyota,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Forgive me for taking so long to come home.”

 

Nyota shook her head, squeezing him tighter. His tardiness and lack of communication didn’t matter at this point. He was alive and standing in their apartment, which was everything for Nyota.

 

Spock ran his hand up and down her back, before lightly pulling her away. “I must wash up first,” he said, noting the frown on her face. “It is not safe for you to be breathing in whatever I’m covered in.”

 

“But..” she started to protest, when Spock shook his head.

 

“A quick shower,” he said. “Then we will have tea and talk.”

 

Reluctantly, Nyota nodded in defeat. “I will put some clothes out for you,” she said, wanting to be able to take care of him after everything. “Then I will put the water on to boil.”

 

Spock nodded and kissed her, “I am well, Nyota,’ he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You do not have to worry anymore. I don’t plan on leaving you anytime in the near future.”

 

“You better not,” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. “I would bring you back to life and kill you with my own hands.”

 

They made the small trip down the hall to their bedroom, where Nyota quickly took out a clean set of pajamas, while Spock disappeared into the bathroom. Setting the clothes down on the bed, Nyota went into the kitchen and grabbed the teapot off the stove. It was only when she started filling the pot up with water, that she realized Spock made no mention of Carol.

……………

**September 18 th, 2001. 9:00AM. Chelsea, Midtown. **

“I’m fine, I’m fine! But what about you? Are you alright, Pen?”

 

Christine laid out across her bed, finally having the day off since the dreadful Tuesday. With many of her patients stabilized and ready for discharge, her supervisor ordered her to take the next four days off to relax and recharge her batteries.

 

Penelope sighed, “I’ve been better,” she admitted. “Chris woke up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare. He’s been like this since he showed up after the attacks.”

 

“Has he said anything to you about what happened?” the eldest Chapel girl asked. “Has he even left the apartment?”

 

“No,” Penelope said, sounding upset. “I don’t know what to do, Chrissy. Just seeing him like this is breaking my heart, because I feel like I can’t do anything to help him.”

 

Christine rolled onto her stomach, shifting the phone against her ear. “Maybe you two need to get out of the city,” she said, pulling at a loose thread from her comforter. “Why don’t you call Daddy and see if you two can crash at the cabin? Grandma hardly goes up there anymore and she rents it out all year round, so it’s not like a total bust.”

 

She could hear the wheels turning in her sisters’ head, as she processed the suggestion. “We really _could_ get out of here,” Penelope finally admitted, before sighing in defeat. “But we’d have to get into Manhattan and to his apartment to get clothes. And Chris won’t even step foot into Manhattan. And how the hell are we going to get back up to Cortland? We have to _drive_ through the city.”

 

“Well, you can take the LIRR out to like… Port Jeff or something,” Christine offered. “I thought Chris had a car? Isn’t it locked up in that ridiculous parking garage he pays so much for?”

 

“Yes, it is,” Penelope responded, her voice tight.

 

“I’m not being mean,” Christine warned, mentally waving the white flag at her. “I’m just trying to offer you suggestions to help him out. Why don’t you and your artist friend go into the city to get his stuff and the car? Leave that boyfriend of his to babysit Chris and take the keys.”

 

Penelope hesitated, “I don’t know…”

 

Christine rolled her eyes, “Look, it’s the only way you’re going to get out of the city,” she said. “You wont be able to take the bridge anyway, so I would take the car out to Port Jefferson on Long Island. You can take the car onto the ferry, pay the fare and get off in Connecticut. From there, you’d have to drive to Cortland. It would probably take you the whole day, if you woke up early enough.”

 

“And I wouldn’t have to go through Manhattan!” Penelope nearly cheered. “Okay, I think this is a great idea! I’ll call Daddy and talk to Grandma, and then I’ll go with Javier to Chris’s apartment to get his stuff.”

 

“I think it’ll be good for him,” Christine nodded. “For both of you. You won’t be in the middle of the chaos and the quite will be good for his nerves.”

 

“What about you?” Penelope asked suddenly. “Are you going to be alright with being in the city?”

 

Christine laughed, “I’ll be fine,” she insisted. “Once everything calms down here, I’m going to ask for time off. I figured I’d go home to see Mom and Dad, just to unwind and settle for a bit.”

 

Her sister hummed in agreement, “Do you think we’ll ever be able to look at Manhattan again and feel…. safe?” she asked. “Or that we wont have this overbearing sense of fear that something terrible is going to happen?”

 

“I don’t know, Penny,” Christine sighed. “I think that this city will pick itself up, brush it’s shoulders off and show the entire world that nothing will keep its spirits down.”

 

“Shine up like a new penny again,” Penelope said quietly.

 

Christine heard mumbling and shuffling on the other end of the line, before Penelope started talking again. “Chris just woke up,” she said. “I better let you go so that you can enjoy your day off and so I can make sure he eats.”

 

“M’not hungry,” Christine heard from the background, which made her snort.

 

“Oh good luck,” she sighed, shifting on the bed. “Let me know what you guys end up doing. If I can find the time, I could always meet up with you at his place to help you pack up.”

 

“I will,” Penelope promised. “I’ll call you later tonight. I love you, Chrissy.”

 

Christine smiled, “I love you too, Pen,” she replied. “Be good.”

 

Hanging up, Christine set the phone down next to her and rolled onto her back. Staring up the ceiling, the quiet hum from the portable fan in the corner, the overtired nurse closed her eyes and went to sleep.

…………….

**September 17 th, 2001. 12:00PM. Lennox Hill Hospital**

When Leonard got the call that Jim had been found and was currently a patient in the upscale Lennox Hill, he cursed the man and cried for four hours straight. Afterwards, he called back and got the correct information as to where he would find David and relieve the sitter of her duties.

 

Getting a police escort from Puri’s precinct, Leonard and Joanna made their way to Carol’s apartment building and collected David from his elderly neighbor, bright and early after the late night call. Then, they went upstairs to pack up the diaper bag and a duffle of baby clothes, before going to Jim’s apartment. With a quick note on the kitchen table and a word with the landlord, they were off.

 

“Daddy, why are we taking David?” Joanna asked, as she sat on Jim’s bed with the baby.

 

“Because,” he said, hobbling around the bedroom, throwing clothes into a bag. “We’re going to take him and Mister Jim back to our place.”

 

Joanna gasped, “Really?” she asked.

 

Leonard nodded, “Yes,” he said, watching as she smiled. “So we’ll need to make sure that they have everything until we can figure out what to do.”

 

The ride from Astoria to the hospital was relatively short, much to Leonard’s relief. Hobbling with one cane, Leonard pushed David’s stroller through the halls of the hospital, while Joanna held onto the side tightly. With the help of the nurse, they finally reached Jim’s room at the far end of the hallway.

 

“You need to be very good, Jo,” Leonard warned, as the nurse checked into the room. “Mister Jim’s been through a lot and you need to be easy with him, okay?”

 

The four year old nodded, “Okay Daddy,” she said softly, as he pushed the stroller into the room.

  
On the bed, Jim laid quietly, watching the one channel that didn’t play a constant stream of the attacks. Hearing the babbling coming from David, he quickly turned his attention to them and gasped.

 

“Mister Jim!” Joanna squealed, fidgeting on the spot, while waving at him. “Hi!”

 

Jim’s eyes filled with tears as he looked from her to David and then to Leonard, who studied him critically, taking in the cast on his arm and the machines that were hooked up to him.

 

“Dammit Jim…” he managed to get out, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling.

  
“Come here,” he said, waving at them with his good arm. “You don’t even know how great it is to see you all.”

 

Leonard hobbled across the room, pulling the stroller to the bed. “Jo, you be a doll and hold Davey’s blanket, yeah?”

 

It took a few minutes to get the wiggling infant out of the stroller and onto the bed, so that Jim could hold him.

 

“Da!” he squealed, giving him a gummy smile. “Da!”

 

At that moment, Jim broke down and started crying. “Oh Davey,” he managed to get out, burying his face into the blonde tufts of hair. “Look how big you’ve gotten!”

 

Joanna wrapped her arm around Leonard’s good leg, resting her head against his thigh. “Is Mister Jim going to be okay?” she asked, as the younger man held onto his son for dear life. “He’s got a big band aid on his arm!”

 

“He’s going to be fine, Jo,” Leonard nodded, ruffling her hair. “He’ll be in here for another week or so and he’s coming home with us.”

 

“I am?” Jim asked, hearing that last part of the conversation. “What about C-“

 

Leonard shook his head, “Still no word,” he said sadly. “I left a note with the sitter and with her landlord about where David would be.”

 

“Do you think she’s..” Jim started, before pressing his lips together in a thin line.

 

“I don’t know, Jim,” Leonard admitted. “I have to hope and pray that she’s safe, but…”

 

Jim nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore at that moment., turning his attention to Joanna. “Hey little miss,” he said, managing a small smile. “Look how pretty you are! That yellow sundress is quite the fashion statement.”

 

Joanna giggled, “Daddy said to wear something pretty,” she nodded.

 

“Well Daddy did a good job,” Jim nodded, shifting David against him. “How about you come on up here and tell me what you’ve been up to?” he asked. “I’m sorry that I missed our play date the other day.”

 

Leonard scooped her up with one arm and carefully set her down on the bed, “It’s okay!” she nodded, sitting down. “When you and David come to our house, we can eat and play!”

 

“And we’re going to let Mister Jim rest,” Leonard warned. “The two of us aren’t capable of chasing you around, Jo.”

 

“I know!” she nodded, eyeing Jim’s broken arm. “Daddy hurt his leg and has a band-aid on it.”

 

Jim nodded, “I have band-aid’s all over,” he said, while David drooled on his fingers. “I have to use a walking stick for a while for my leg, too.”

 

Joanna gasped, “Oh no!” she shook her head.

 

“But we’re going to be fine, Jo,” Jim nodded, glancing up at Leonard. “We’ll get better and we’ll be able to run around after you two in the park.”

 

“He’s right, “ Leonard nodded. “Just give us a few months and we’ll be good as new.”

 

The four year old nodded, “I colored on Daddy’s band-aid,” she said, giggling. “It’s pretty.”

 

Jim smiled, “You can color on my arm when I come over,” he promised. “So that when I look at my arm, it’ll always make me smile>”

 

As the kids babbled, Leonard dragged the chair over to Jim’s bedside and sat down. Resting his arms on the edge of the bed, he joined in on the conversation between Joanna and Jim; their plans for endless nights of macaroni and cheese and Disney movie marathons, were the main highlights. All the while, Leonard’s hand found Jim’s free one, their fingers lacing together.

 

It took Leonard only a minute to realize how right it felt. 


	18. Chapter 18

**September 11 th, 2001. 8:30AM. American Airlines Flight 11. **

Hikaru managed to get through to sleepy California, after what seemed like forever.

 

“Hello?” came Pavel’s voice through the speaker, followed by a yawn.

 

“Pash?” Hikaru ducked his head down, a finger in one ear to block out the sound of the engines and the wailing from other passengers. ”Pasha? Can you hear me?”

 

“Hello? Hikaru? Iz that you?” Pavel asked, sounding a little more alert. “I though you vere on ze plane?”

 

Hikaru sighed, “I am on the plane,” he said, as Kevin sat quietly next to him. “Pasha, baby.. I have some bad news.”

 

“Vhat?” he asked.

 

“My plane has been hijacked,” Hikaru started, retelling Pavel the entire tale of how the hijackers sprung up and stormed the cockpit. “I think this is all part of something big and I don’t what it is… but I- I don’t think I’m coming home.”

 

By then, Janice was up and urging Pavel to tell her what was going on. “Pavel, what’s happened?” she asked, as Pavel screeched in his native tongue.”

 

“Vhat do you mean you’re not coming home?” Pavel asked, sounding like a wounded puppy. “Ze plane vill land and you vill be fine.”

 

“Pasha, I’m so sorry,” said Hikaru, his eyes filling with tears. “I’m so sorry for spending the last three years with you in secret and making you feel like I didn’t love you enough.”

 

Pavel sniffled, “No Karu…” he started, before sobbing.

 

“But I do love you. I love you _so_ much,” Hikaru said, closing his eyes. “You have to remember that, okay? Just remember that I love you and that I’m going to always be with you no matter what.”

 

“Please Karu!” Pavel wailed. “Don’t say goodbye! You vill be safe!”

 

The plane began to shake as the pilot steered it through god only knows where, making the passengers scream. Hikaru managed to look out the window, spotting buildings that were way too close for comfort.

 

“You listen to me,” Hikaru started again. “You’re going to be the best physicist and you’re going to do amazing things. I am so proud of you, baby. You’re the smartest person that I know and I am honored that I got to spend the time that I did with you.”

 

Pavel cried freely now, hiccupping every few seconds. “I lowe you, too,” he gasped. “Alvays. Alvays vill.”

 

Hikaru managed a small smile, despite his heart breaking. “Tell Janice that I love her too and that she’s been a great friend to us.  There’s a box in my closet for you, that I was going to give you when I got home.”

 

In the background, Janice was running about on her own phone, screaming.

 

“I don’t vant you to leave me,” Pavel said pitifully. “Ve still got so much to do together, Karu.”

 

“I don’t want to leave you either,” he said. “I should’ve taken that later flight and risked having you be mad at me, rather then breaking your heart like this.”

 

“Why are we flying by buildings!?!” a passenger screamed, as the plane rocked.

 

Hikaru knew that within any minute, he would be dead. Between the proximity of the buildings and the way the plane shook and dropped in height, it was only a matter of minutes if not seconds.

 

“I don’t want you to spend the rest of your life in mourning,” Hikaru finally said. “Don’t stop doing everything that you love to do, Pasha. Live your life for me, okay? Do everything that I wont be able to do, because I want you to be happy.”

 

“Oh god,” Pavel sobbed. “Oh god, vhy?”

 

The plane lurched and turned slightly, causing hysteria. Without thinking, Hikaru grabbed onto Kevin’s hand, realizing it would be better to die with someone he knew rather than alone.

 

“I love you,” Hikaru said softly.

 

Closing his eyes, Hikaru could see Pavel’s face vividly. Every freckle and every curl on his head, along with the sparkle in his eyes when he smiled. It was the last thing he saw, before everything fell silent.

………………..

**September 13 th, 2001. 3:00PM. Los Angles, California**

Pavel laid in total darkness, facing the wall, his eyes wide despite the burn to close them. Outside, Janice and a few of their friends sat in the couch, making phone calls to Hikaru’s family to inform them that he was indeed gone. After the horrifying phone call from him, Pavel and Janice spent hours watching the news feeds of the attacks on Manhattan, Washington and the crash Pennsylvania. That night, he fled the apartment and went to Hikaru’s, burying himself under the blankets that still smelled like him.

 

“Pavel?” Janice knocked on the door, before opening it. “Are you sleeping?”

 

He didn’t respond, finding it hard to even put a full sentence together, let alone think.

 

“Do you want me to make you something to eat?” Janice asked. “I can heat up a can of soup.”

 

“’M not hungry,” Pavel managed to get out, his mouth dry and his lips cracked.

 

Janice sighed and stepped further into the room, flipping the lights on, as she made her way over to Hikaru’s bed.

 

“I can’t even imagine what you’re thinking and feeling right now,” she said softly. “But I do know that Hikaru wouldn’t want you to do this..”

 

Pavel rolled over, “And vhat vould you knov?” he snapped. “Hikaru’s not here anyvays, so it does not matter.”

 

She nodded, “I know he’s not here,” she said. “But you are.”

 

The younger man blinked, “You’re here and he would’ve wanted you to take care of yourself,” she said. “I’ll make some lunch and I’ll put it in the refrigerator for later. “

 

Pavel watched as she moved back to the door, “The box that Hikaru was going to give you, is on the floor,” she said, her hand on the door. “It’s a big cardboard box and it has your name on it.”

 

The door closed behind her with a soft click, leaving him alone again. Pushing the blankets off, Pavel climbed out of bed and made his way over to Hikaru’s closet. Seeing all the clothes and shoes, made him cry all over again, knowing that Hikaru would never wear them again. After a few minutes of looking at the clothes, Pavel bent down and dragged the box out from the back and into the middle of the room.

 

Sitting down, he pulled the box open and started pulling a few things out. A photo album filled with pictures of the two of them; chronologically set up from the first day they met to two days before Hikaru left for Boston. Other little mementoes from their three year relationship filled the box, each setting off a flashback to each moment they spent together. Finally, at the bottom of the box, sat an envelope with his name on it.

 

Running his fingers along the blocky type of Hikaru’s handwriting, Pavel carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the folded up packet of papers. A lot of the print confused him, words being too technical for him to understand.  But then he realized that it was a lease for an apartment that Hikaru had purchased just two weeks previously.

 

“Vhat?” Pavel gasped, as he turned the last page over, only to find a hand-written note from Hikaru.

 

_Pasha,_

_  
Instead of sneaking back and forth between places, I realized that this was the next step. I want the whole world to know that you’re mine and that I’m yours. I don’t want to wake up alone anymore, nor do I want to go to bed alone anymore. I just want you everyday._

_So, will you move in with me? Turn this apartment into a home with me? I’ll even build whatever you need for your research in the spare room and promise to stay out so you can become the brilliant mad scientist that you’re destined to be._

_Please say yes._

_Hikaru_

“Yes..” Pavel whispered, his eyes filling with tears and his throat constricting with the oncoming sobs.

 

Clutching the papers to his chest, Pavel began to cry all over again.

…………….

**September 14 th, 2001. 11:30AM. Astoria, Queens. **

Gaila sat on the deck, wrapped up in a blanket, staring off into the distance. Further south and down her left, the lack of two towers was a painful sight to see. Just three days after the world stopped and lives of millions changed, Gaila wanted out. It was a stressful week by far, having to job to return to until further notice and being responsible for finding out how her students were doing.

 

Komack had called several times after they spent that Tuesday in the park with all of Millennium High, making sure the students were all out of the building and able to find a way home through the silent streets of Manhattan and into both Brooklyn and Queens. By the time she returned to her apartment, it was pushing two in the morning.

 

For two days, Gaila slept and ate very little, spending most of her time in bed and in the dark. She managed to put enough energy into calling on Nyota, making sure that both she and the baby were safe, along with Spock. She felt the tremendous amount of relief hitting her when Nyota informed her that Spock was home and fine.

 

“ _If you need to, come over,”_ Nyota said, ignoring Gaila’s protest. “ _Spock and I have a long time ahead of us to be alone together. But you’re our friend and you were there, Gaila. If you need to be with someone, just come over. No questions asked.”_

The sheer thought of being alone at that moment, was too much for Gaila. The television remained off after the attacks, as nearly every channel had full news coverage. The internet was out for the time being, with all the network issues from the city; not that she would’ve gone on the computer anyway, with the homepages being all about the attacks.

 

A day with Nyota and Spock did sound nice, instead of spending another full day in a quiet apartment. And no one deserved to be alone during such a difficult time, as thousands went in search of their loved ones to bring them home. Standing up, Gaila stepped back inside and pulled the sliding door shut behind her. Pulling the blanket off her shoulders, she quickly made her way down the hall and into the bathroom.

 

Some time with good friends, was just what she needed. 


	19. Chapter 19

**September 25 th, 2001. Sunnyside, Queens**

Jim sat quietly on Leonard’s old sofa, staring at the wall above the television, crying quietly. After being discharged from the hospital, with promises to take it easy, Leonard brought him home to his apartment. It was easier to have both him and David with the McCoy’s, rather than staying in his Astoria apartment alone.

 

“Jim?”

 

He ignored Joanna, sniffling harshly, as she gasped and ran away. A few seconds later, Leonard was sitting down next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

 

“What happened?” he asked, noticing the phone next to him. “Who was on the phone?”

 

“The morgue,” Jim whispered, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. “They found Carol.”

 

Leonard shook his head, “Oh Jim,” he said softly, as the younger man fell into hysterics, burying his face into the crook of his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Jim. I’m so sorry.”

 

Joanna stood in the hallway, peering into the room quietly, watching as her father comforted Jim. Slowly, she tiptoed into the room and made her way over to them, reaching out slowly to lay a little hand on Jim’s knee.

 

Looking up at her, Jim blinked a few times, and watched as the four year old moved closer.

 

“I’m sorry that you’re sad, Mister Jim, “ she said, her tone filled with seriousness. “Do you want some chicken soup? Daddy makes that for me when I’m sad.”

 

“Sure,” Jim nodded, sniffling. “Chicken soup sounds good.”

 

Joanna beamed, standing on her toes to wrap her little arms around his neck. Hugging her back with his good arm, Jim tucked his nose into her hair and inhaled the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo.

 

“I love you, Mister Jim,” Joanna whispered. “Don’t be sad anymore.”

 

With a quick kiss on his cheek, Joanna untangled herself from his embrace and quickly ran for the kitchen.

 

C’mon Daddy!” she exclaimed. “Make the chicken soup for Mister Jim!”

 

Leonard rubbed Jim’s shoulder gently, “Do you need to call anyone?” he asked, as Jim hiccupped. “Her parents? Do you want to call your Mom and let her know?”

 

“I have to call her Dad,” he whispered. “He lives in San Francisco and her Mom lives in London. They’re divorced.”

 

“Okay,” Leonard nodded. “If you want me to be with you when you do it, I will. I’ll put Jo in my room with a movie and I’ve give David his bottle and put him down for a nap.”

 

Jim looked at the blue-eyed baby boy, as he crawled around on the play mat.

 

“Oh god,” Jim whimpered, as David squealed. “I can’t believe she’s dead, Bones. I just…I-“

 

“I know it’s hard to get news like that, “Leonard said, as Jim began to cry again. “It’s going to be a hard thing to talk about when David’s older.”

 

Jim sobbed, “But you’re not alone in this, Jim,” he continued. “You’re not. You’ve got me and Jo, and I’m sure Carol’s friends will no doubt, come and help you get through this.”

 

The younger man shook his head furiously, “It’s just not _fair,”_ he hissed, teeth clenched. “It’s not fair that she had to die in such a horrible way, leaving David without a mother. It’s not fair that my best friend and the mother of _my_ son had to die, all while saving people.”

 

He choked on the last part, falling against Leonard’s shoulder, sobbing. “I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye or talk to her,” he sobbed.

 

As Jim cried, David looked up from the mess of toys and watched, drooling slightly on his fingers. Leonard gave the boy a loving look, his heart breaking as the he sat there, oblivious to the fact that his mother would never be coming home again.

 

“How about, I make you something to eat?” Leonard suggested. “Then, we’ll get the kids occupied and we’ll call her parents?”

 

“D-do we have to c-call them today?” Jim asked, his chest heaving with sobs. “Can we c-call t-tomorrow?”

 

Leonard nodded, “We can call them tomorrow,” he said. “ Why don’t you lay down for a bit, while Jo and I put dinner together? I’ll bring David over to you and you two can relax for a while.”

 

“Okay,” Jim nodded. “Okay.”

 

Standing up, Leonard scooped the little boy up, kissing him gently on the cheek. “Let’s go see your Daddy,” he said, smiling at him.

 

Laying out on the sofa, Jim kept his broken arm at his side, raising his good arm up to wrap around David.

 

“Davy…” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the boy’s head. “Hey buddy.”

 

“I’ll be back in a little bit to check on you both,” he said, grabbing the old quilt off the back of the couch. “A bottle for him and a bowl of soup for you.”

 

Jim nodded, “Thanks, Bones,” he whispered, as Leonard tucked them in on the couch. “For everything.”

 

Leonard nodded, “You’re welcome, Jim,” he said quietly, as David cooed. “I’ll be back.”

 

Leaving the two of them on the sofa, Leonard made his way into the kitchen, catching Joanna in the cabinet. At her feet, stood the contents of their food supply, as she dug through the boxes of pasta and crackers, searching for the soup.

 

“Jo, what are you doing?” he asked, making his way over to her. “You shouldn’t be diggin’ like this, especially with no shoes on. What if a can fell on your toes?”

 

Joanna giggled, “You’d kiss them and make ‘em all better,” she nodded, as he moved her back from the cabinet. “Are you making chicken soup for Mister Jim now?”

 

Grabbing the cans from the back of the shelf, Leonard nodded. “We’re all eating chicken soup,” he said, setting them down on the counter.

 

“Yayy!!” Joanna cheered, shuffling her feet about, dancing with happiness. “Mister Jim’s gonna be lots happier now, Daddy!”

 

Leonard ruffled her hair, “I sure hope so,” he said softly. “I need you to put that stuff back into the cabinet and go wash up in the bathroom. Okay?”

 

Joanna nodded, moving quickly to shove the boxes back into the cabinet. “Put goldfishies in my soup,” she demanded, before racing out of the kitchen with a squeal.

 

Grabbing a stack of bowls from the cabinet, Leonard opened the first can of soup, dumping the contents into it. Setting the bowl into the microwave, Leonard set the timer and prepped the other two bowls.

 

The heartbreaking discovery that Carol was indeed gone, was still surprising, even though she’d been missing since that fateful day. Now, with Jim as a single parent, Leonard only hoped that the loss wouldn’t tear him away completely from the little boy. Jim was all he had now.

 

………………

 

**September 12 th, 2001. Ozone Park, Queens. **

Scotty sat in the darkness of his bedroom, a bottle of whiskey at his side, listening to the traffic outside his window. Just twenty-four hours previously, he witnessed four planes going down, while the world outside watched it all happen with horror and fear.

 

Four planes. Two hundred and forty-six people, not including the bastards that killed them all. Three buildings and one field. A hundred and two minutes, for the entire world to change.

 

After the final plane went down, Scotty sat dumbstruck at his station, staring at the screen. For the first time in his career, the entire airspace was clear as a blue sky without a cloud in sight. For hours, calls came in and out of the office, while his co-workers and supervisors made contact with various pilots to assure their safety.

 

By seven that evening, Scotty and the rest of the morning shift were sent home, relived by the over night shift. Without another word, he left and went back to his apartment; every light stayed off and the bottle of his strongest whiskey came out of the cabinet and became his lover that night.

 

Now, as the world woke up to a new reality, the phone rang constantly in Scotty’s apartment. It would no doubt be his mother, along with the rest of his family, calling to make sure he was safe and if he knew what happened the day before.

 

But for now, in the darkness of his bedroom and with the comfort of his drink, Scotty didn’t want to talk to anyone. Who would, after watching over two hundred people being murdered? Or that they, along with the thousands in the towers and at the Pentagon, were murdered as well? It wasn’t like terrorism was a new thing to Scotty, having heard the stories from senior co-workers. But to see and hear that planes with civilians were used as weapons to kill thousands in buildings was something he’d never get over.

 

…………………

**October 5 th, 2001. Cortland, New York. **

Christine sat out on the back porch of her childhood home, wrapped up in her parka and sipping a cup of tea. The wilderness and silence, was a far cry from the Manhattan lifestyle, giving Christine the best night’s worth of sleep since the attacks. Nearly a month later, everyone was still reeling from the aftermath that changed life as they knew it.

 

Taking the time off, Christine packed up her bags, paid her rent up to the first of January, a took a greyhound up to Cortland. She knew that her sister and Chris were up there as well, staying at Grandma and Grandpa Chapel’s cabin; the desperate need to get Chris out of the city and taking care of him, was Penelope’s top priority, as the man she loved went into the early stages of shock and PTSD.

 

“Chris?”

 

“Hey Mom,” Christine said, giving her mother a small smile. “Didn’t want to wake you guys.”

 

Laura nodded, sitting down on the steps next to her eldest. “It’s quite alright,” she said, taking a deep breath in. “Your sister and her friend are coming by today for dinner.”

 

Christine nodded, “That’s good,” she said, taking a sip of her tea. “How are they?”

 

“From what Penny’s said, they’re coping,” Laura sighed. “I don’t know much about her friend, but it sounds like he’s going through a difficult time.”

 

“He worked in one of the towers,” Christine said. “He was on his way to work, when the plane hit. From what Pen got out of him, he watched the entire thing unfold.”

 

Laura shook her head, “That’s terrible,” she said, looking up at the clear blue sky. “Is this man…. Is your sister in love with him?”

 

Christine hesitated, “It’s a weird relationship,” she admitted. “But Penny loves him, Mom. “

 

“You’ve met him, right?” Laura asked, as her daughter nodded. “Tell me about it. And be honest with me, that way I have an idea of what to expect when they come through that door later.”

 

Telling her mother just about everything, except for the risky sex and walking in on her sister getting nailed in the ass, _literally,_ Laura Chapel knew a little bit more about Christopher Pike. A man much older that her baby girl and the captor of her young heart.  
  
“Now, I’m not thrilled bout the relationship,” Christine admitted. “But maybe the time they spend up here, will make him realize that Pen’s the real deal.”

 

“Your sister was always the one that believed in the fairytales,” Laura sighed. “The soul mates and happily ever after. I just don’t want her to spend more time, trying to get this man to realize that she’s giving him everything, only to get hurt in the end.”

 

Christine nodded, “You’re not the only one,” she muttered. “Just… be civil when they come in, Mom. And don’t tell Daddy what I told you. The last thing we need, is for him to have a heart attack when he learns that his daughter has a sugar daddy.”

 

Her mother nodded, “I still have to tell him to keep his mouth shut about Manhattan and this entire thing,” she said, shaking her head. “If I told him about your sister having everything paid for by a older m an, he’ll never shut his mouth.”

 

“God help us,” Christine shuddered. “I just want her to be happy, I do. But at the same time, I don’t want her to be used. Penny was a smart girl, before she met him, but now? I see this relationship as Chris using her for sex and showing her off to his buddies, while she sits and falls more and more in love with him.”

 

“You were always protective of her,” Laura said fondly, placing her hand on Christine’s arm. “But she’s a big girl now, honey. Sometimes, as sad as it is, you need to experience the heartbreak. It’s a natural thing.”

 

Leaning forward, Laura kissed her daughter on the side of the head, patting her arm. “I’m going to start on breakfast and get your Father out of bed,” she said, pulling herself up off the step. “Don’t stay out here too long, honey. Last thing we need is for you to get sick.”

 

As her mother went back inside, Christine downed the rest of her tea, setting the cup down next to her. A light breeze picked up, brushing the leaves across the lawn and off their branches. The change in seasons was apparent, showing the life could and would go on, despite everything. With a deep sigh, the nurse stood from her spot and made her way across the porch and into the house.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to stop placing the time for the rest of the chapters. After a while, I just felt like the time didn't matter. IDK.


	20. Chapter 20

**October 5 th, 2001. Cortland, New York. **

Penelope found him outback, standing in the middle of her parent’s backyard, staring up at the sky. Dinner was just about ready, the pot roast being cut up at the counter by her father, while Christine prepared the last of the salad before setting it onto the table. Taking the steps down the back porch, Penelope made her way across the lawn and stopped behind Chris.

 

“Hey,” she said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist. “What are you doing out here?”

 

Chris held up his arm, to which she quickly ducked under, wrapping it around her shoulders. “Just needed a break,” he shrugged, looking back to the sky. “So this is where you grew up?”

 

She nodded, “Real country bumpkin,” she said, blushing slightly. “Small town girl.”

 

“I like it,” he nodded, turning to look down at her. “I like it here, Pen. It’s quite and the people are nicer here, than they were in the city. “

 

“You can see the stars,” Penelope pointed out, nodding towards the sky that was already dark; the stars popping out to say hello for the evening.

 

Chris looked at them and nodded, “I hope my parents didn’t make you feel uncomfortable in there,” Penelope said, tightening her grip on him. “I made sure that they wouldn’t bring up anything about the city.”

 

“I know,” he nodded. “I heard you on the phone last night with your mother.”

 

Penelope hesitated, cursing herself, for making it seem like he was incapable of talking about anything pertaining to New York.

 

“I don’t mind talking about the city,” Chris said. “I just don’t want to talk about that day. About any of it, because I’m not ready to tell anyone other than you about it. I know I’ve said a few things here and there, but when I’m good and ready to talk about the entire thing… I want you to be the first person that I talk to.”

 

“Y-you do?” she asked, her eyes going wide.

 

Chris nodded, “I trust you more than anyone else,” he said. “A lot of the people I associated with are….”

 

He stopped and shook his head, “I’m glad that you trust me,” Penelope said quickly. “I just want to make you happy, Chris. That’s all I want because seeing you like this, makes my heart hurt.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Penelope shook her head, “You don’t have to be sorry, Chris,” she insisted. “It’s not something you can prevent from taking over and I understand that. Remember what I said the day I brought up this… trip? That we would get through this, one day at a time.”

 

He nodded, “I’m not going anywhere and I don’t plan on going anywhere for a long time,” Penelope stated. “I love you too much to walk away.”

 

“I love you, too,” he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

  
Hearing those words for the first time, made her heart stop.  Penelope stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around him tightly, tucking her face into his shoulder. A breeze picked up, sending shivers down her spine and all over, making her tighten her hold on him.

 

“We should probably go back inside,” Chris said, as she held onto him. “I didn’t think it would be this cold up here in October.”

 

Penelope snorted, “If we’re still up here by November, we’ll have to buy winter coats and snow boots,” she said, pulling back to look at him. “You really love me?”

 

“I’ve loved you for a long time,” he admitted, looking ashamed and upset. “I was afraid of letting it happen back then, but not anymore. You’re the only woman that’s ever cared more about me than what I did for a living and how much money I made. You love me enough to put up with my asshole bullshit and now my nervous breakdown, whisking _me_ out of the city.”

 

“Just wait,” she giggled. “You’re getting the whole country package. You and me are going pumpkin picking tomorrow and we’re going to make fresh apple cider and apple pie afterwards. I even bought a pumpkin carving kit at the grocery store yesterday!”

 

They started towards the house, “Will there be a petting zoo at this pumpkin patch?” he asked.

 

She nodded, “Of course!” she exclaimed. “You can’t _not_ have a pumpkin patch without a petting zoo. And just wait until you take a bite out of the homemade candy apples…”

 

Pulling the screen door open, they stepped into the warm kitchen, the smell of a home cooked meal filling his senses and Penelope babbling in his ear. For the first time, in a long time, Chris finally felt at home.

 

……………

**September 26 th, 2001. Astoria, Queens**

Spock sat quietly in the spare bedroom of his and Nyota’s apartment, staring off at the bare walls and the scare items of furniture and baby toys that they’d picked up over the last six months. In the bedroom, Gaila sat with Nyota, soothing her pain over the loss of Carol.

 

Earlier that morning, the phone rang, waking them all from a short span of sleep. Spock was the one to get out of bed, bearing the brunt of the early morning chill, only to learn that his friend and partner of nine years had been found and identified as one of the dead.

 

“ _I’m sorry, Spock,”_ Jim said tightly, trying his hardest not to break down on the other end. “ _Carol’s parents are flying out this weekend and we’re going to figure out funeral plans and all that.”_

Giving his and Nyota’s condolences, Spock insisted that Jim keep in touch with whatever decision they’d make on the matter.

 

“ _She was the first friend I made here and by that, you’re our friend as well,”_ Spock said gently, as the baby cried in the background. “ _Whatever you and David need, do not hesitate to call us.”_

Absorbing the news for himself was hard, but breaking it to Nyota was even harder, as the young woman sobbed and wailed like a dying animal. The fear of setting off early labor was high, as he tried to settle her down for a nap. When that failed, it was Gaila who came in and sternly told her to “calm the fuck down!”, as Nyota sniffled. While the loss was hard to comprehend, Gaila made it a strong point for Nyota to remember that she had the baby to think about.

 

“ _If you upset yourself too much, it’ll upset the baby,”_ the redhead said, sitting down next to her. “ _I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now, and I know it hurts… but for the sake of your baby, please calm down.”_

Now, just a little after noon, Nyota was going down for a much-needed nap, after spending all morning in tears. Spock, on having the next two days off for mandatory rest and a strict shift control in regards to the clean up at Ground Zero, was unsure of what to do with himself. Without his partner, it seems almost silly to go out and do anything. Riding in the truck would be strange now, the vacant English accent and girlish giggle, no longer there to keep the drive to calls merry. No more would they talk about David and his milestones, and which bottles and formulas he and Nyota should use for their own daughter.

 

“ _You’re lucky your partner is a parent to a infant,”_ Carol giggled, after Spock informed her that Nyota started window-shopping for the nursery. _“If it’s a boy, you can take a load of Davy’s things that are too little for him. I may never have another baby again in this life, so it’s silly to have it all sitting in a box.”_

Now, there would never be any more children for Carol Marcus. Carol would never get the chance to see her son grow and become an educated individual, destined for great things in this world. Spock was grateful for his sake, that Jim survived the horrific attacks. The last thing any child should face, was the loss of both parents at such a young age.

 

“Hey,” Gaila knocked lightly on the door. “She’s finally asleep.”

 

“Thank you,” Spock nodded. “I fear that this news will have serious consequences on her health.”

 

Gaila nodded, “I know,” she said softly. “I’m sorry about your friend, Spock. She sounds like a great girl.”

 

Spock nodded, “She was. Carol was the first friend I made in this city, ands he has made the last nine years of my employment worthwhile.”

 

“What will you do now?” she asked, watching him curiously. “Who will you work with now?”

 

“I do not know what will happen with work,” Spock said, pulling himself up off the floor. “But for now, I will start setting the nursery for our daughter. I think it will make Nyota feel at ease, even if it’s very minimal.”

 

Gaila nodded, smiling softly. “I’ll help,” she said. “Nyota said something about ballerina’s and kittens.”

 

Together, they quietly made their way out of the room and down the hall to the living room, trying their best to cope with their ever changing world. 


	21. Chapter 21

**September 29 th, 2001. Los Angles, California. **

Hikaru’s funeral was somber and heart wrenching, as the skies opened up and soaked everything in sight. Hikaru’s sister, her husband and two girls came over from their home in Arizona, after making the long trip back from Korea. With no body or remains to put into the ground, everyone chipped in and purchased a plot for their fallen friend. After the ceremony, everyone went back to Hikaru’s old apartment to be together and reflect on memories about the man that was tragically taken from him.

 

By the end of the month, Pavel was at a loss. Life simply lacked the color and excitement that once filled it, turning everything dark and grey. With a doctor’s note, Pavel withdrew himself from school, citing an emotional and psychological breakdown. Janice was torn between understanding and frustrated, knowing that Hikaru wouldn’t want Pavel to leave school.  They fought constantly over it, which helped Pavel’s decision to move into the apartment that Hikaru had purchased for them.

 

“ _You can’t just leave, Pavel_!” Janice shouted, as the teen packed up his room.

 

“ _I can, and I vill!”_ he shouted back, yanking the photos off the pin board. “ _I just vant to be alone!”_

Now, alone in the new and empty apartment, Pavel laid on the air mattress in the dark of what would’ve been their bedroom, wide awake and in the dark. It was _too_ quiet, being in such a large space by himself.

 

_Hikaru should be here. We should be sleeping together or reading ridiculous advertisements in the penny saver._

Instead, he was laying on a squeaky piece of plastic, listening to his heart breaking all over again.

 

…………….

 

**October 1 st, 2001. Sunnyside, Queens.**

“I think it would be in David’s best interest, if he came home with me,” Carol’s mother said, watching as the infant slept quietly in Jim’s lap. “He would have the best of everything, dear.”

 

Her father, Alexander, shook his head. “Elizabeth, the boy should be with his father,” he said, as his ex-wife scoffed.

 

“Of course _you_ would think that,” she spat, as Leonard sat in shock. “You were the one that got Carol after the divorce, bringing her all the way over here to this country.”

 

“And it was the best damn thing I ever did!” he snapped.

 

Jim shook his head, “David’s staying with me,” he said, ignoring the gasp from Elizabeth. “I am his Father, therefore, it’s my responsibility to take care of him. He’s already lost his Mother, Ms. Wallace. Do you really want to inflict future pain on him, by taking him away to a world he doesn’t belong to?”

 

Leonard hid his smile, turning to make sure that Joanna was peeking out of her bedroom. After the arrival of Carol’s parents, from San Francisco and London, the funeral for Carol Marcus was held in a small and friendly church in Astoria. It was a beautiful day in September, the sun shining and the sky a lovely shade of blue, as everyone gathered to say their goodbyes to the young mother and EMT that was taken far too soon. Spock, Nyota and their friend Gaila came to the funeral, along with a few members from Jim and Leonard’s crew.

 

Now, just three days after saying goodbye, both Alex and Elizabeth wanted to talk about David.

 

“But surely your… situation isn’t the best for a young boy,” Elizabeth pointed out, glancing over at Leonard.

 

“My situation?” Jim repeated, staring at her.

 

She nodded, “You’re sleeping on your partner’s sofa and David is sharing a room with a four year old girl,” she said.

 

“Ma’am,” Leonard spoke up, startling Jim. “Do you realize exactly what we do for a living?”

 

Elizabeth blinked, “We’re cops,” Leonard stated. “The two of us almost died, saving lives, as two buildings came down on us. We’re currently on medical leave, if you can even call it that at this point, which means that we’re sitting here with a hunk of plaster on our broken limbs.

 

“I don’t-“ she started, before he cut her off again.

  
“I think Jim is capable of raising his own child, Ms. Wallace,” Leonard said, coolly. “The reason why he’s here, sleeping on my sofa, is because I asked him to.”

 

Alexander nodded, while his ex-wife stared at them both with wide eyes. “Going through an emotional trauma like oh, I don’t know, near death, changes you. We’ve been partners for years on the job and we’ve got each others backs. I ain’t lettin’ him sit in his apartment to raise a infant, while trying to cope. We go into battle together and we come out of it together.”

 

Elizabeth sputtered, “But his lifestyle!” she nearly shrieked, making David whimper.

 

“Just because Jim is gay, doesn’t make him invalid to raise his son!” Alexander hissed. “I don’t care who he sleeps with, Liz! I did not fly all the way out here, just to talk about Jim’s sex life!”

 

She flinched, as Alexander stood from his seat. “I came out here to burry my daughter, see my grandson and to tell his Father that if every needs anything, that I’m a phone call away.”

 

They watched as he took his jacket off the back of the loveseat. “I’m going out for a walk,” he shook his head. “Hopefully you’ll come to your senses when I get back, Liz. But then again, that’s a concept you don’t understand.”

 

Opening the front door, Alexander quickly stepped out into the hallway, and closed the door behind him with a little force. David stirred, wiggling slightly in Jim’s arms, before settling back down again.

 

“Daddy?” Joanna called out, coming down the hallway. “Did Carol’s Daddy leave?”

 

“He went for a walk, sweetpea,” Leonard said, as she climbed onto his lap. “He’ll be back a little later.”

 

She nodded, “He’s going to tell me about the San Diego Zoo!” she beamed, as he hugged her tightly. “When I’m older, can we go to the San Diego Zoo?”

 

Elizabeth stood up from the sofa, making her way across the room to the balcony, slamming the sliding door behind her.

 

“When you’re a little older, we’ll talk about it,” Leonard said, kissing her forehead. “Maybe we can take Jim and David to the Bronx Zoo before Thanksgiving.”

 

Joanna gasped, “Mister Jim! Do you think David will like the zoo?” she asked, wiggling on Leonard’s lap.

 

“I don’t know, Jo-Jo,” he smiled. “He’s never been to the zoo.”

 

“Me either!” she squeaked, covering her mouth. “But I can read him my picture books about the animals!”

 

Jim smiled and nodded, “I think he’ll like that very much,” he said, standing up slowly. “I’m going to put him down in his crib and then I have to call up Carol’s landlord and let him know that Mr. Marcus and I are coming tomorrow to clean out her apartment.”

 

Leonard nodded, “I’ll put on a pot of coffee and make some lunch,” he said, as Joanna babbled to herself. “Then I’ll put this one down for lunch and hopefully we’ll have some peace and quite before they both wake.”

 

“Ewww, why do you want peas and quite?” Joanna asked, scrunching up her nose. “Peas are gross, Daddy!”

 

“If you want to be a big, strong girl, they’re not!” he said, kissing her cheek, before setting her down on her feet. “Go wash up for lunch. I except to see those hands sparkling, little miss.”

 

Joanna squealed, rushing down the hall to the bathroom, giving Leonard the chance to stand from the sofa. “Goddamn cast,” he muttered, grabbing the newly gifted cane.

 

“At least you don’t have the crutches anymore,” Jim pointed out, as Leonard hobbled into the kitchen.

 

“Goddamn thing is a pain in the ass,” he muttered, grabbing the coffee pot. “Can’t take a normal shower or sleep in my bed. And it’s itchy as hell!”

 

Jim snorted, “Mine is too,” he said, nodding to his arm. “Hopefully we’ll have them off before November.”

 

The older man nodded, “I’m sorry that you have to deal with Carol’s Mom like this,” he said.

 

“I’m used to it,” Jim shrugged, shifting David against his chest. “She never liked me much. Wanted me dead when we told her about Carol’s pregnancy.”

 

“If she ever dares to take David away from you, you know I’m gonna be on your side,” Leonard stated. “Right?”

 

Jim gave him a small smile, “Of course, Bones,” he said softly. “Just like I’m on yours, god forbid anything happens to Jo.”

 

They both fell silent for a moment, the sound of movement from the apartment upstairs and Joanna babbling in the bathroom, filling their ears.

 

“Well,” Jim sighed, breaking the silence. “I’m going to put him down. He’s getting heavy now.”

 

“Okay,” Leonard nodded, turning the water on to rinse out the pot. “I’ll try to get Ms. Wallace out before Marcus comes back.”

 

Jim snorted, “Good luck with that,” he said, starting down the hallway.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**October 9 th, 2001. Lenox Hill Hospital.**

The monitors beeped in sync, as the man laid in the hospital bed, hooked up to them all. Nicolette shifted in her chair, her broken leg resting on a stool, her eyes firmly resting on her fiancé. Still comatose, everyday was a struggle, watching him lay still in the bed; making some progress one day and none the next. While the doctor was sure that John would pull through, Nicolette was starting to dread the idea that he might not.

 

The wedding was postponed indefinitely, after finding out about his prognosis two days after she came out of her own surgery. Between their injuries and John’s induced coma with no set date of coming out of, there was no way a wedding would take place at the end of the year. Instead, the bride-to-be and their parents, went through and prepared themselves for the possibility of John passing on.

 

Once word got out to their friends and family, the hospital room in the private wing of Lenox Hill, was a stop and go zone for visitors. Flowers, balloons and various other centerpieces, covered every table for the couple. When Nicolette made no motion to leave his side, an extra cot was wheeled in for her to sleep in. Their parents stayed at the apartment, bringing clothes, toiletries and food for the young woman. They all understood why she couldn’t leave the hospital, for the fear that John would wake up alone or pass on without her by his side.

 

“Hey.”

 

Nicolette jumped, startled at the sudden appearance of Jim Kirk standing in the doorway of the hospital room. In one arm, he held a small vase of flowers, while a baby rested in the other.

 

“Hi Jim,” she said softly, as he stepped into the room. “How are you?”

 

“I’m okay,” he nodded, shifting his son against his hip. “How’s he doing today?”

 

Nicolette sighed, “His brain activity is a bit better today than yesterday,” she said, glancing at he screen. “They want to do some scans to see how the swelling is and hopefully it’ll be the first step in many to get him out of the coma.”

 

Jim nodded, setting the vase on the table that was already flooded with get well soon cards and flowers.

 

“I.. I heard about Carol,” Nicolette nodded. “I wanted to come to the funeral but…”

 

“I understand,” Jim nodded, as the baby squealed. “David and I were in the neighborhood and I figured we’d stop by and see how you two were doing. How’s the leg?”

 

She shrugged, “I have to go in for another surgery at the end of the month,” she sighed. “Should be the last one.”

 

David blew a spit bubbled, giving her a gummy smile. “Well, I hope that it is,” Jim sighed. “I’m going in next week to see about this thing and I hope I can get it off soon. It’s a pain in the you know what, carrying a sixteen pound kid around with one arm.”

 

They spoke for nearly two hours, going over what they’d been up to since the last time they’d seen each other. By four, David was out cold and it was time for Jim to take him home.

 

“If he wakes up without a fresh bottle ready,” Jim whistled, shaking his head. “Might scare a few patients.”

 

“I’m glad you stopped by, Jim,” Nicolette nodded. “We haven’t really had any visitors since last week.”

 

Jim gave her a small smile, “I just wanted to see how he was doing, Nic,” he said softly. “All I want is for him to make it, because I cannot see another person I know-“ he shook his head. “Sorry.”

 

“No, don’t be sorry,” she said, easing herself slowly up from the seat. “I know you two didn’t get along back before all this, but I’m so grateful that _you_ were there with him. You kept him alive and awake through that entire nightmare, which amazed the doctors and specialists considering his injuries. You told him to hold on and fight and he did. And I will be forever in your debt for it, Jim.”

 

“Would it be okay with you, if Bones and I came by every week?” Jim asked, hesitant. “Everyone else from our group is… gone. John’s the only one left and I think that if we came by and spent and hour or two talking to him and to you…”

 

Nicolette nodded, “You can come here whenever you want,” she said. “Bring the kids if you want. John adores children and I think if he can hear me talking to him, that maybe the voice of a child would bring him some comfort as well. Maybe it’ll jumpstart everything and he’ll wake up.”

 

“We’ll come by with Joanna,” he nodded, shifting David in his arms. “Will you call me if something changes? “

 

“Of course,” she nodded, as he hugged her lightly with his broken arm. “Thank you for coming, Jim. And for the flowers as well.”

 

He nodded, “You’re welcome,” he said, smiling softly. “See you soon.”

 

Watching as he slowly stepped out of the room, Nicolette turned her attention back to John and sighed. Hobbling closer to the bed, she leaned over his sleeping body and pressed a firm kiss against his cheek.

 

“Please wake up,” she whispered, as the heart monitor beeped. “Please come back to me.”

 

……………….

**October 30 th, 2001. Cortland, New York**

“So what are you and Chris doing tomorrow?” Laura asked, as her daughter’s sat at the kitchen table. “Any parties?”

 

Penelope shook her head, “We bought a bunch of candy and we plan on keeping the curtains shut and the lights out. We’ll probably watch a movie and eat our body weight in peanut butter cups before calling it an early night.”

 

“That’ sounds like a lovely evening,” Laura nodded, as Christine peeled another carrot. “Chrissy, are you sure you can’t stay for another few days?”

 

Christine sighed, “I’ve been here for a long time, Mom,” she said. “It’s time for me to go back to work and actually pay my rent for next month on time.”

 

“If you need money for rent..” Laura started, before her daughter cut her off.

 

“Mom, no,” she shook her head, laughing. “Thank you, but no. I’m getting a nice check for the vacation pay this Friday, so it’ll be more than enough to get my by until Christmas.”

 

Penelope nodded, “Speaking of holidays,” she said, biting at her lip. “What are we doing this year?”

 

Laura shrugged, “Your Father and I are probably having a quite Thanksgiving this year,” she said. “And it’s still early to think about Christmas. Your Aunt Margaret and Uncle Chuck might come down from Vermont, but it all depends on the weather.”

 

“Well, Chris and I might be staying up here for the rest of the year,” Penelope shrugged. “We really don’t have anything to go back to in the city and Chris isn’t ready to step foot into the area.’

 

“What about school?” Christine blurted. “And work?”

 

Her younger sister shrugged, “I’m thinking about putting in a medical leave for the rest of this semester. Who knows what’ll happen come January. If we decide to stay here for a bit longer, I can always transfer into Cortland and finish in the Spring.”

 

“I think that’s a lovely idea,” Laura nodded. “I think he’s enjoying his time up here, don’t you think? I mean, he looked pretty excited to go fishing with your Father. And no one likes to go fishing with him.”

 

Penelope giggled, “Chris has been talking about it for the last week and a half,” she said.

 

As they peeled and sliced the carrots and potatoes for stew, Penelope stood and excused herself to he bathroom. “Nature calls,” she said, giggling nervously, as she bolted out of the kitchen.

 

“Oh dear,” Laura shook her head, as the sound of her retreating footsteps could be heard going down the hall. “All that water I suppose.”

 

Christine just nodded, “I think this will do as far as potatoes go,” Laura said, standing to bring the bowl over to the crockpot. “Do you want me to make anything for you to take home?”

 

“You don’t have to make anything, Mom,” Christine insisted. “It’s not like I’m starving at home.”

 

“I just worry, sweetheart,” Laura sighed. “It’s expensive living there and I just want to make sure you’re really okay there.”

 

“Have I ever given you reason to think otherwise?” Christine asked, setting the knife down on the cutting board. “Mom, I love you, but stop. If I was having a hard time in the city, I would’ve told you by now.”

 

Laura nodded, “Okay,” she sighed, moving to the sink. “Hopefully this stew is done by the time your Father and Chris come back from the lake.”

 

At that moment, Penelope came back into the kitchen, looking a bit flushed in the face. “Are you alright, Pen?” Laura asked, as her youngest moved back to the table.

 

“What?” she asked, frowning at her. “Oh! Yeah! It’s a bit hot in here, don’t you think?”

 

“I’ll open the window,” Laura said, moving to do so, while Christine stared at her sister.

 

Penelope looked over at her, giving her a small smile, before grabbing a piece of carrot from the bowl. “I think I’m going to sit out back for a little bit,” she said, standing. “I need some fresh air.”

 

They both watched as she darted out the backdoor, leaving them both in stunned silence. Then, Laura picked up the bowl of sliced carrots and carried it over to the counter.

 

“I do hope your sister isn’t catching a cold,” she sighed, dumping the carrots in with the potatoes and beef chunks.

 

“Yeah,” Christine nodded, as she watched her sister pacing back and forth on the deck. “That would be terrible.”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**October 31 st, 2001. Sunnyside Queens.**

“Why can’t we gets the candy from outside?” Joanna asked, as she twirled around in her princess costume. “We did that last time!”

 

“Because Daddy can’t keep going up and down the stairs and it’s cold out,” Leonard said, placing two plates of chicken nuggets and tater tots down on the table. “You and Ethan have plenty of candy and things to do for the night.”

 

Ethan giggled, “Jo we can watch movies!” he said, biting into a nugget. “And eats candy!”

 

With Mrs. Sparrow needing a moment to herself, suffering with the loss of her husband, Leonard quickly came to her aid. With the suggestion of putting the kids in costumes and having a sleepover at the McCoy residence, the mourning widow quickly agreed to the idea.

 

“Where’s Mister Jim and David?” Joanna asked, licking her ketchup stained lips. “They’re gonna be late for dinner!”

 

“Here we are!” Jim announced, coming in with David. “Scooby here needed a diaper change.”

 

Setting David down in the highchair, Jim went to the counter to prepare his dinner, while Leonard refilled cups with juice.

 

“Is all the candy for Ethan and me?” Joanna asked. “Because no ones tapping on the door.”

 

“We’ll split the candy between the two of you,” Leonard said, wiping her face with a napkin. “The rest will be put away so that you’re not eating all of it.”

 

Jim sat down in front of the highchair with David’s baby food, “And I bought cupcakes today for you guys to eat,” he said, spooning out the mush from the jar. “But you don’t want to eat everything tonight! You’ll have bellyaches for days.’

 

The kids gasped, “Noooo!!!” they both cried, shaking their heads furiously.

 

David squealed, wiggling in the chair. “Come on,” Leonard chuckled, as the kids ate. “Those plates better be clear or else you’ll go right to bed with no treats!”

 

………………

 

**October 31 st, 2001. Astoria, Queens.**

Gaila shut the door, setting the candy bowl on the hall table, before locking up.

 

“Done?” Nyota asked, as she stepped out of the kitchen, holding a bowl of chips in one hand and another with dip in the other.

 

“It’s only nine and I’m _exhausted,”_ she sighed, following her into the living room. “I can’t believe you like doing this stuff, Ny!”

 

They sat on the sofa, setting the bowls down with the drinks; wine for Gaila and water for Nyota.

 

“It’s not so bad,” Nyota shrugged, pulling her feet up onto the edge of the coffee table. “I should be getting used to it, because in a few years, I’ll be one of those parents. Bringing their kid door to door, dressed in a silly costume, so they can beg for candy.”

 

“Like Spock would ever let you,” Gaila snorted. “He was so annoyed, getting ready for his shift tonight.”

 

Nyota shrugged, “He hates working on Halloween,” she said, though she knew the real reason why her fiancé was upset about going into work that night. “Too many reckless idiots.”

 

Her friend nodded, “Well, hopefully it goes quick for him,” she sighed. “At least you’ve got me to keep you company.”

 

“If we had an extra room, you’d probably be moving in there,” Nyota snorted, shoving a potato chip in her mouth. “You’ve spent more time here now, than you did when we moved in.”

 

“And look at how _hip_ your place is!” she grinned. “Now, you’ll welcome little Amanda into a stylish home and a gorgeous nursery!”

 

Nyota smiled, “The nursery is wonderful,” she admitted, still giddy about the surprise that Spock and Gaila gave her the day before. “I can’t believe you guys found those framed photos of the kittens dressed as ballerina’s!”

 

Gaila snorted, “That, my dear friend, was pure luck,” she shook her head. “I bought out that man’s entire collection. Best hundred and thirty dollars, I’ve ever spent!”

…………….

 

**October 31 st, 2001. Ozone Park, Queens. **

“Yes, Mum,” Scotty nodded, as he locked up for the night. “Ah’m coming home next weekend.”

 

“Yer sure?” his mother asked. “If yeh don’t think yer ready to fly, then yeh can always reschedule the flight, love.”

 

Turning the hall light off, Scotty made his way through the apartment and into his bedroom.

 

“Ah’m coming home, Mum,” he insisted, for what seemed like the hundredth time since he broke the news. “Ah got me some time off from work and Ah need a change of scenery.”

 

He peered into the half-packed suitcase on his bed, before moving to the dresser. “Besides, yer always harpin’ on me about coming to visit,” he said, as his mother sighed. “Do yeh not want me to?”

 

“Of course Ah do, Montgomery!”

 

He rolled his eyes, “But Ah don’t want yeh flying if yer not ready!” she finished, as he tossed a handful of socks into the suitcase. “Ah’m just worried, love.”

 

“Ah’m a wee bit nervous meself,” Scotty admitted, sitting down on the bed. “But Ah know for a fact that security is going to be harsh. Ah’ve got the inside scoop, if yeh want to call it that.”

 

She sighed, “Just… Ah don’t know, love. Ah’ve been at me wits end about all of this.”

 

“Ah know, Mum,” Scotty said, nodding to himself. “Look, if Ah change me mind, Ah’ll let yeh know right away. But as of now, Ah’m getting on the plane and coming to see yeh’s. Yeh can’t put yer entire life on hold, all because a bunch of idiots want to know us down.”

 

They spoke for a while longer, before ending the call with promises to talk the next day. Setting the phone down next to him, Scotty let out a long and deep sigh, rolling his stiff neck from side to side, before standing again. The need to get his suitcase packed was at an all time high, as he quickly grabbed clothes from the dresser and closet, folding them quickly and shoving them in. His rational thought was that if the bag was packed and ready to go, he would be boarding the plane and leaving America for three weeks. If it wasn’t, it was three weeks staring at the four walls of his bedroom, while downing bottles of scotch and whiskey.

 

The three weeks away sounded much more appealing.

…………..

**October 31 st, 2001. Cortland, New York**

The couple sat quietly on the sofa, wrapped up against each other, as the movie played on the television. After an early dinner and handing out a few pieces of candy to the kids that came by, Penelope locked up the cabin and pulled all the blinds and curtains down. The lights were off in most of the rooms, except for the lone lamp in the living room and the light above the stove. By eight-thirty, it was quite outside as the children in the area were called in for dinner, as it was a school night.

 

“You almost ready for bed?” Chris asked, yawning. “I’m beat.”

 

Penelope nodded, “Sure,” she said quickly, sitting up to collect the empty popcorn bowl and cups from the table.

 

Chris frowned, “I didn’t mean right this second,” he pointed out, as she started to the kitchen. “We still have like… ten minutes left of the movie.”

 

“I just want to clean up,” she shrugged, setting everything into the sink. “I still have to get the extra blankets out of the closet and put the heat up.”

 

She heard the television being turned off, followed by Chris’s footsteps, as she turned to face him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, leaning against the entryway of the kitchen. “You’re acting a little…spooked.”

 

“I think I might be pregnant,” she blurted, wringing her hands together.

 

“W-wait,” Chris frowned. “What?”

 

Penelope nodded, “I’ve been feeling a bit.. off, for the last few days,” she said, shrugging slightly. “So, I stopped yesterday and bought a couple tests before coming home.”

 

He stared at her, “I didn’t take them yet,” Penelope continued. “I-I was going to tell you tomorrow. I had this whole speech thought out and I was going to do all of it during the day, instead of right now as you’re ready for bed.”

 

Chris made his way across the room and placed his hands on her shoulders, “Pen,” he said softly, as she lightly flinched. “Do you want to take them now?”

 

“Might as well,” she mumbled, blushing slightly. “I do have to pee.”

 

An hour and ten tests later, they were both laying across the bed, facing one another.

 

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant,” Chris said, as she sighed. “But then again… we haven’t been that safe.”

 

“Do.. what should we do?” Penelope asked, the question making her sick to her stomach.

 

Chris shrugged, “I can’t force you to make a decision, Pen,” he said, as she nodded. “What do _you_ want to do?”

She shifted her head against he pillow, crossing her ankles together. “Don’t laugh,” she warned, before continuing. “I’m not the religious type but… I think maybe this is a good thing. That maybe this is the reason why you’re still here and that you came back to me that night.”

 

“A second chance at life?” he offered, as she nodded.

 

“I think it happened sometime that weekend,” Penelope said, reaching down to touch her still flat belly. “I mean.. physically, it makes sense to me. I’ve marked every period down and I didn’t have one since the end of August. The last time I was ever late, was before I met you and I was switching birth control pills.”

 

He nodded, “Do you want a baby?” she pressed. “I mean, we’ve only established the fact that we’re officially boyfriend and girlfriend, three weeks ago.”

 

“Well, it’s a big surprise,” Chris admitted, nodding. “But maybe you’re right, Pen. Maybe it’s all part of some plan for a chance to start over and do something good for once, instead of being that uptight asshole that I was back in the city.”

 

“You really were an asshole,” Penelope agreed with a snort, which made him laugh. “Oh god, I can’t believe I’m pregnant. Here I thought I caught a stomach virus or that all the stress was finally taking its toll on me.”

 

Chris shook his head, “That would be too easy,” he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. “I guess this means we have to go back to the city, huh?”

 

Penelope frowned, “Why?” she asked. “Because my doctor works in the city?”

 

He nodded, “Chris, I’m sure I can squeeze an appointment in with my old doctor up here,” she said. “We don’t have to go back just because I’m pregnant. We can stay here for as long as you like. Don’t push yourself into going back, because my birth control failed and your super sperm put a baby up in me.”

 

“What in god’s name are you rambling about?” he snorted, earning a giggle from her. “Isn’t it a bit early for you to be losing your mind?”

 

“Eh, probably,” she yawned. “Are you happy? Really happy and not just happy because you feel like you have to be?”

 

Chris sat up, reaching for the blankets that lay at the foot of the bed, pulling them up and over them. “This is happiest I’ve ever been in a long time,” he said, as she burrowed under the blankets. “I hate myself for making you so unhappy this past year, to the point that you wanted out. But I’m here now and you’ve been so patient with me, when I don’t deserve any of it.”

 

“You do,” Penelope nodded. “Face it , Chris. We would’ve been miserable without each other.”

 

He chuckled, “In a weird way, we balance each other out,” he sighed. “I’m happy, Pen. Nervous as hell, but happy.”

 

“Good,” she nodded, snuggling closer to him. “M’happy too.”

 

Pulling her closer with one hand, Chris pulled and tucked the blankets around her with the other, before kissing her gently on the forehead.

 

“I love you,” he said quietly, as she wrapped one leg around his.

 

Penelope looked up at him with sleepy eyes and gave him one of her best smiles, “I love you, too.”

 

And for the first time, in what felt like a long time, everything felt a hell of a lot better.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**December 24 th, 2001. Los Angels, California.**

The three months that followed September 11th, moved quickly, while Pavel spent each day of those three months, watching the world go by. Urged by Janice and their friends, he met with a therapist once, only to get a note for medical leave. Despite being in the country on a student visa, Pavel quickly applied for the citizenship test, to which he was still waiting for the results on.

 

“You do realize that if you pass this test, you’ll have to figure out what to do with work and school,” Janice pointed out, when he announced his news. “I know you took off for the rest of the semester, but you have to go back in the spring, Pav. It’s already paid for and it’ll put you behind another year and you’ll lose your spot in the graduate program.”

 

“I don’t care,” he mumbled, hanging up the phone and rolling over in bed, falling right back asleep.

 

Now, as Thanksgiving came and went, Christmas was another holiday that he would be spending alone. Christmas a big deal for Hikaru, putting the decorations up just as the leftovers from their Thanksgiving meal went into the refrigerator. The entire month of December was a bright and cheerful one with Hikaru around; the holiday music, bakery sweets, wrapping presents. Everything seemed brighter with him around, making the stressful holiday season and happy one. This year, Pavel opted to stay home, tucked into what would’ve been _their_ bed, and sleep all day. Sleep until the rest of the year was over, or until he passed on from the lack of proper care.

 

His parents had called several times, wondering why he didn’t come home for Christmas, but each call when to the answering machine. He wasn’t ready to tell them that his “friend” HIkaru, was actually his boyfriend and that he was a seventeen-year-old heartbroken kid, crying himself to sleep every night.

 

As the clock struck midnight, Pavel was wide-awake in bed, staring at it. Outside, it was raining, a thunderstorm rolling in from the coast giving the holiday a soggy feel to it.

 

“Merry Christmas, Hikaru,” Pavel whispered.

……………

**December 25 th, 2001. Sunnyside, Queens.**

“Daddy! Daddy! I gots so many picture books!” Joanna squealed, clutching her new collection in her arms.

 

Leonard chuckled, “You gonna read them all?” he asked, as Jim helped David with another present.

 

Joanna nodded, “Oh yes!” she said, moving to set the books down on the coffee table. “Can I have juice now?”

 

A quarter to ten, the youngster and David had been up since seven, both lounging with their father’s in their respected sleeping areas. Neither Leonard nor Jim got to bed until after four, wrapping the last of the gifts that arrived a few days before hand from Amazon and other websites. Having been free of their casts since late November, the duo spent little time in the stores shopping, as they tried to put a happy Christmas together for Joanna and David.

 

“You can have juice,” Leonard nodded, standing up from the sofa. “Let’s get a bottle ready for David while we’re at it.”

 

The rest of the morning went smoothly, as the kids ate a hearty breakfast, before David went down for a nap. Joanna spent her afternoon playing with her new dolls and reading her books, before conking out on the armchair. Dinner was a small affair, which included Mrs. Sparrow and Ethan. Spock, Nyota and their friend Gaila came over the day before, the first big visit since Carol’s funeral, before leaving after nine to head back into Astoria.

 

Joanna and Ethan played with their new toys, while the adults sat and talked for hours in the kitchen, sipping coffee and eating cookies. Mrs. Sparrow had plans to take Ethan up to Boston after the New Year, visiting her in-laws for a few weeks. The death of her husband had put a strain on her, as her son constantly asked when his father would be coming home.   
  
“I just don’t know what else to do,” she shook her head. “He’s too young to be told that is father is dead and never coming back.”

 

By eleven, Mrs. Sparrow and Ethan had left for their apartment on the floor below them. Checking in on David, Leonard was left to take Joanna into the bathroom to change out of her clothes and into a fresh pair of pajamas.

 

“Did you have a good day?” he asked, carrying her across the hall to her room.

 

“Yes,” Joanna nodded, yawning. “It was a good day, Daddy.”

 

Jim quietly set the blanket over David, turning the mobile on to play a little melody, while Leonard tucked his daughter into her own bed. “Tomorrow,” he started, pulling the blanket up. “We’ll clean up your room to make some space for all your new toys and books, okay?”

 

“Kay,” she yawned again. “Night Daddy. Night Mister Jim.”

 

A quick kiss on the cheek and turning on the night light, Leonard and Jim made their way out of the bedroom and back into the living room. Out came the bottle of bourbon and the two officers sat on the sofa and started drinking, their happy demeanor falling quickly now that the kids were asleep.

 

“This was the hardest day to get through,” Jim nodded, after gulping down his fourth glass. “Carol loved Christmastime as a little girl and especially when David was born.”

 

The little boy was finally a year old, having celebrated his birthday two days previously. His first birthday without his Mother, one of many to come, along with holidays.

 

“You did good, Jim,” Leonard nodded, as the younger man sighed sadly. “You kept a brave face on for the last three days and David’s been happy as hell.”

 

“I just don’t know _how_ much more of this I can take, Bones,” Jim said, frantically. “Maybe I should’ve given David over to Elizabeth….”

 

Leonard turned his head quickly, gasping. “Absolutely not,” he hissed, startling his young friend. “You are doing the best that you can, Jim. No one can fault you for mournin’ the loss of your friend and the mother of your child.”

 

Jim blinked, his eyes filling with tears. “It’s going to be hard,” Leonard nodded. “Being a single parent isn’t easy, especially when it falls onto your lap so quickly and without notice.”

 

“I just want her back,” Jim whispered, sobbing. “I just want her back, Bones. It’s not fair.”

 

“I know you do,” Leonard nodded, wrapping his arm around Jim’s shoulders, pulling the man close so he could cry on his shoulder.  “I know you want her back and I wish she could come back. But you’re not alone, Jim. Remember what I told you? You’ve got a lot of people who care about you and David, who want to help and be here for you both. You just gotta let them in.”

 

They sat there until the early morning hours of the next day, Christmas long gone until the next year, before Leonard shifted Jim up.

 

“Come on,” he said, pulling himself off the sofa with a grunt. “Let’s get to bed.”

 

When Jim made a move to lie out on the sofa, Leonard quickly stopped him. “Naw,” he shook his head. “You’re in my bed because this couch is fucking uncomfortable.”

 

“A-are you sure?” Jim asked, looking up at him. “I don’t mind sleeping on the sofa.”

 

Leonard nodded, “I’m sure,” he said, carrying the glasses and bottle into the kitchen. “I think we should look for a bigger apartment, Jim. You spend anymore time sleeping on that sofa, and you’re back is going to look like the hunchback of Notre Dame.”

 

They quietly crept down the hall to his bedroom, minding the sleeping children in the other room.

 

“I think we should have this conversation when we’re sober,” Jim mumbled, face planting onto Leonard’s bed. “But I’d be honored to be your roomie, Bones. It’ll be like a college experience, only rated PG with two kids running around.”

 

Tucking them both under the heavy comforter, Leonard turned the lamp off and settled down for a semi-decent nights worth of sleep. Within seconds, both were out cold and snoring, as another day approached them.

 

……………

**December 25 th, 2001. Cortland, New York.**

Chris shifted on the bed, reaching for the phone on the table, careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi? Who’s this?” the woman on the other end asked.

 

“This is Chris,” he frowned, glancing down at Penelope. “Christine? Is that you?”

 

She laughed, “Yeah, it’s me,” she confirmed. “I tried calling earlier, but the line was busy. I’m guessing you’re staying at my parents for the night?”

 

Next to him, Penelope shifted and groaned, opening her eyes. “Who’s on the phone?” she asked, as he shifted on his side.

 

“Your sister,” he whispered, before pulling the receiver back to his mouth. “Here’s Pen.”

 

Taking the phone from him, Penelope sat up a bit and sighed. “It’s about time you called,” she mumbled, as Christine laughed in her ear. “Busy night at the hospital?”

 

They chatted for a little while, before Penelope shouted at her Mother to answer the phone.

 

“Is it still snowing?” she asked, lying back down against the pillows. “If it’s not snowing, I’m going to be so mad. I had another present for you to open back at home and it involved lace and a maternity push up bra.”

 

Chris sorted, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “It’s coming down,” he nodded, glancing at the window. “And it’s a bit warmer here than at the cabin, which would’ve made it a bit difficult to see my present out in the open.”

 

She giggled, moving to rest her hand on the tiny swell that took over her midsection. “Guess you’ll have to wait til tomorrow,” she pouted, before breaking out into another yawn. “I’m exhausted and I didn’t even do anything, except eat, eat and eat.”

 

“Which was very impressive,” he nodded, placing his hand on top of hers “How’s your sister?”

 

“She’s stuffing her face with cupcakes,” Penelope giggled. “She’s got the next three days off, which she’s using to bargain shop and sleep.”

 

Chris nodded, “Is she coming up for New Years?” he asked, as Penelope rolled onto her back. “We haven’t even discussed what we’re going to do that day.”

 

“I think we should eat,” she shrugged, smirking at the snort he let out. “Sleep and have sex. Maybe think of baby names.”

 

After confirming the pregnancy with Penelope’s former gynecologist, the couple spent the next two weeks after Halloween, thinking of ways to break the news to her parents and Christine. By Thanksgiving, as Penelope’s midsection grew and her bra size went up, it was time to let the Chapel’s know that they would be grandparents in the summer. Now, with baby planning on the agenda for the next six months, Chris was thinking about the other aspect of their future.

 

Setting up a permanent home for his growing family, since the cabin wouldn’t be a place to raise a newborn. Questions about marriage came up, to which they brushed off, stating that they were fine just the way they were.

 

“ _Right now we just want to focus on Chris coping with what happened and with the baby,”_ Penelope said, when Laura asked the question. “ _Maybe in a year or two we can approach the topic of marriage again. But for now, I’m content with being Chris’s girlfriend and preparing for my role as a mother.”_

“We could look for a house,” he pointed out, shrugging. “We’re going to need a bigger place to raise a baby, Penny. The cabin is too small and it’s not set up for a baby.”

 

Penelope lifted her head up, “You.. you want to live up here?” she asked, as he nodded. “In Cortland?”

 

Chris shrugged, “Why not?” he asked, as she sat up. “I think this is the perfect place to raise our child and we’ll be near your parents and the rest of your family.”

 

“But-“ she started, before he cut her off again.

 

“And it’s not like I have a place to work for anymore,” he shrugged. “We can find a house and fix it up so that it’s all us. Put everything together for the baby and paint each room whatever color we want.”

 

She smiled, “It sounds like you’ve been planning this for a while.”

 

He nodded, “Since the doctor’s appointment last month,” he said. “And I’m ready to make a fresh start up here with you and the baby. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to live in the city again after everything that’s happened.”

 

Penelope nodded, “We still have to go back to get our things,” she pointed out. “I could always go with Dad to pack up our apartments. I’m sure Christine could come by and help, along with Jack and Javier.”

 

“You shouldn’t be packing and lifting up things,” Chris shook his head; ignoring the eye roll she gave him. “We’ll all go together. Eventually, I’ll have to go back and face my fears. I do want to bring our child and any others that we have to the city in a few years, just to see the place that brought us together and experience all the culture it has to offer.”

 

“Then we’ll go after the holiday’s,” she nodded. “And when it’s not snowing out, because it’s hard to pack up and move shit through the snow.”

 

From down the hall, they could hear Laura on the phone with Christine, talking about dinner and how little Andrew almost knocked the tree over; Penelope’s six-year-old cousin, who ingested too much sugar for his body weight.

 

“So, we’ll start looking for a house and plan our trip back to the city?” she yawned, settling back down on the bed.

 

“We will start planning for both,” Chris confirmed, as she draped her leg over his. “Hopefully all of this will happen before the baby comes in the summer.”

 

Penelope nodded, “It better,’ she muttered. “Don’t wanna be a fat cow, sweating in the heat.”

 

He chuckled, “Okay,” he nodded, as she sighed deeply. “Merry Christmas, Penny.”

 

“Hmmm, Merry Christmas, baby,” she said, burrowing her head against his shoulder. “Love you.”

 

“I love you too,’ said Chris, as he pulled the quilt up to cover them both.

 

As the snow fell outside, blanketing everything in it’s path, the couple fell back asleep; dreaming of white picket fences and baby booties.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to go on and do significant time jumps, just to get to the end that I've been thinking of. This story isn't ending anytime soon, but I want to get the ball rolling when it comes to everyone coping and trying to move on.


	25. Chapter 25

**December 25 th, 2001. Astoria Queens. **

Spock pulled the cord out of the outlet, the tree going dark for the evening, as Christmas slowly bled away. After spending the entire day at home and an early dinner with Gaila, Spock and Nyota spent the rest of the evening together. With the dishes in the washer and the leftovers wrapped up in the fridge, they were ready to spend the next few days relaxing before the arrival of their daughter.

 

“Nyota?” Spock called out, as he checked the front door.

 

Only a few minutes before hand, Nyota quickly rushed into the bathroom, squealing as the urge to pee hit her hard and fast.

 

Making his way down the hall, Spock turned the hall light on, before closing the door to the nursery, before reaching the bedroom.

 

“Nyota?” he called out again, moving the blankets down on the bed. “Is everything all right in there?”

 

The door opened slowly and Nyota peered out at him, one hand on the doorknob and the other on her belly. 

“What is the matter?” Spock asked, dropping the pillow onto the bed, making his way towards her. “Are you ill?”

 

“No,” she shook her head. “I’m having contractions and my water might’ve broke.”

 

Spock quickly went into action, all his years of training as an EMT, moving towards the closet for clothes and Nyota’s bag. Helping her dress, Spock sat her down on the bed and quickly grabbed the phone off the nightstand. As he spoke to Nyota’s doctor, he quickly dressed, throwing on a pair of tennis shoes and a sweatshirt; it wouldn’t matter in a few hours what he wore.

 

“We must get you to the hospital,” he said, helping her up to her feet. “Have you been in labor all this time?”

 

“I-I think so,” Nyota gasped, as they walked out of their bedroom. “I thought I just ate too much and that the baby was upset with me. “

 

They made their way out of the apartment, waiting in the hallway as Spock locked the front door. Skipping the stairs, they took the elevator down to the main lobby, and quickly went out in the bitter cold to their car parked at the curb. Once inside, Spock started up the engine, putting the heater on at full blast.

 

“How far apart are your contractions?” he asked, pulling away from the curb.

 

“Five minutes….maybe more,” Nyota winced, laying her hand against the window. “Shittttt!”

 

Spock reached over and took her other hand, squeezing it tightly. “I’m going to assume that our daughter was aiming for her birthday to be on the holiday,” he said, turning at the corner.

 

She groaned, “Just get me to the hospital,” she gritted out. “This may never happen again, Spock. So enjoy it while you can.”

 

………………..

 

**December 25 th, 2001. Upper West Side, Manhattan.**

Gaila wrapped her jacket around herself tightly, flicking the cigarette before bringing it up to her lips, taking in a slow drag.

 

“So you’re practically sleeping on their couch?” Komack asked, taking a drag of his own cigarette. “What’s gonna happen when the baby comes?”

 

She shrugged, “I don’t’ crash their every night,” she corrected him. “And we’ve already agreed that I’ll stay the first two weeks to help with the baby. Nyota’s parents are still working in Kenya for their art thingy, so who knows when they’ll come home…”

 

Komack nodded, “And I’m assuming she won’t be back to work for a while, huh?”

 

“I guess,” Gaila sighed, thinking about how much she missed working at the high school. “I’m thinking about leaving for a year… take some time to myself so I can just… process everything.”

 

“What, you don’t like commuting to the all girls prep?” he snorted, as Gaila rolled her eyes.

 

“Spence School is the reason why I hate my own gender,” she grumbled, flicking the ashes into the wind. “My highlight of the day is the kindergarten class, but after that? I want to hang myself in the girls’ bathroom.”

 

Her friend winched, “Ouch.”

 

Gaila nodded, “Luckily I get to transfer out after the holiday,” she shrugged, putting the cigarette out in the ashtray. “If I can’t get a public school then I’m bolting.”

 

Collecting their empty beer bottles and the ashtray, the duo made their way back into Komack’s apartment, the warmth greeting them with open arms.

 

“I’ll start on that popcorn,” Komack said, taking the beer bottles into the kitchen. “You go on and find something decent to watch- nothing girly!”

 

Gaila giggled as she flicked the television on with the remote, “Can’t promise you that, buddy,” she sighed, kicking off her shoes. “Don’t forget the water! Can’t eat all that salt and not have water!”

 

Grumbling, the old man disappeared into the kitchen, leaving her on her own. Shrugging out of her jacket, Gaila tossed it onto the old armchair and settled on a _Law and Order: SVU_ marathonon _TNT._ Setting the remote down on the arm of the couch, Gaila sat down and set her feet on the old coffee table and waited.

 

…………….

**December 25 th, 2001. Bellevue Hospital**

Christine set her scrubs into her locker, before sitting on the bench to pull on her shoes. After a twelve-hour shift- a double, thanks to a sick call- she was ready to go home and never leave her apartment. With twenty minutes left of the day, Christmas went by in a flash, as cases of food poisoning, sliced fingers and three births, flooded into the ER.

 

Taking a break for dinner, she managed to get in touch with her sister and parents, who were no doubt enjoying the day at home with a home cooked meal. Her sister, nearing her second trimester of her surprise pregnancy, sounded exhausted once Christine got a hold of her. With a snow storm hitting Cortland, Penelope and Chris were crashing at the house, instead of taking the long trip back up to the cabin.

 

“ _Mommy was nearly in tears when we got ready to leave,”_ Penelope snorted. “ _I only agreed to stay if she makes pancakes tomorrow morning.”_

In the weeks since confirming her pregnancy, Christine got the daily reports from her Mother about how everything was going; Penelope also sent in hers, asking her sister questions about her symptoms and which foods were safe to eat as the pregnancy progressed.

 

“ _How did Chris do with his first Chapel Christmas?”_ Christine giggled, eating one of the many cupcakes left in the break room. “ _I hope Mommy didn’t scare him too much.”_

It was amazing at how quickly she and Chris started bonding, though she wouldn’t call them friends or anything, as they spoke to one another on the phone whenever she called. Though it was almost two months since she last saw everyone, Christine could tell just by the Chris’s voice and from what her parents and Penelope had told her, that he was taking the pregnancy well.

 

“ _A big surprise, but a good one,”_ he said, the night both he and Penelope called to give her the good news. “ _We’re already arguing over colors for the baby’s room and what their future profession will be.”_

Of course, Penelope was over the moon about everything. Between the shift from being a “fuck buddy” relationship to boyfriend/girlfriend, the baby threw in both into a new phase of their life and their relationship.

 

 _“I’m nervous,”_ Penelope admitted one night on the phone. “ _I keep waiting for that other shoe to drop or that I’ll wake up and this will all be a dream. That I’ll find myself back in the summer before all of this…insanity.”_

Grabbing her things, Christine quickly made her way out of the locker room and down the hallway towards the elevators. Now, after working almost all day, Christine was no longer on the schedule for the following day. A nice bottle of cheap wine and the leftover Chinese from the night before, waited patiently in her refrigerator. Tomorrow, she would sleep in late and head out to get more Chinese food and much needed junk food from the shop at the corner.

 

While she missed her family and celebrating the holiday with them, Christine was relieved in a way to have been stuck at work. While she loved her sister and the idea that she would soon be an Aunt, the last thing she wanted to do was to spend the day, going gaga over her little baby belly and everything else.

 

The elevator opened up to the first level of the hospital, and Christine quickly stepped out, tugging on her jacket. Going from the warmth of the hospital to the bitter air of the December evening, Christine was happy to be alone at that moment.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**March 15 th, 2002. Astoria Queens. **

Nyota shifted the sleeping infant against her shoulder, while holding the stack of mail in her other hand, kicking the door shut with her foot.

 

“Everything okay?” she asked, as Spock put together another contraption of a toy for their daughter. “You’ve been sitting like that for the last hour and a half.”

 

“I am not sure as to where this piece goes,” Spock said, as he read the directions again. “Who sent us this?”

 

Nyota set the mail down on the table and wrapped both arms around Amanda, “I think that’s from my cousin in Madrid,” she said, squinting at the box. “It looks like something she would’ve bought for her own kid.”

 

Sighing, Spock put the directions down and stood from his spot, making his way over to them. “Is she still asleep?” he whispered, as Nyota rubbed the infant’s back.

 

“Out like a light,” she nodded, as Spock took her gently. “I think we should put her in the crib before she decides to wake up and pull a performance for us.”

 

Nodding, the couple made their way down the hall to Amanda’s nursery and quickly tucked her in the crib. Just shy of three months old, the little girl was already a heartbreaker. Amanda Nanyamka came into the world, kicking and screaming, twelve hours after her parents arrived at the hospital. Named after her grandmother and blessed with a middle name that meant she was “God’s gift,” Amanda was the splitting image of her mother. Of course she inherited her father’s eyes and appetite, much to Nyota’s dismay as nursing became a second job. But overall, in the almost three months since her birth, she was a perfect little baby; and precious gift, especially after the horrific events that almost took Spock from both herself and Nyota.

 

“I have to do some laundry,” Nyota sighed, collecting the hamper by the door. “She’s running out of sleepers and socks.”

 

“I will take the laundry downstairs,” Spock said, following her out of the bedroom. “You must take this opportunity to relax, Nyota. I am fully capable of doing the chores.”

 

Nyota smiled gently, “I know you are,” she said, as they stood in the doorway of their own bedroom. “Okay, I will lay down and relax for a while.”

 

Taking of all the dirty laundry, Spock set most of it into the giant laundry basket, before tossing the bottles of soap and dryer sheets on top.

 

“When I return, I will start dinner,” he said, as she climbed into their bed. “Then I will make the list for tomorrow’s food shopping.”

 

“You’re turning into Mr. Mom right now,” Nyota yawned, as Spock stood at the foot of the bed.

 

He blinked, “It’s cute,” she continued, smirking. “Sexy even.”

 

Spock blushed, “If you need me, I will be downstairs,” he said quickly, making his way out of the bedroom with the basket.

 

Nyota giggled as he retreated out of the room, sinking further under the blankets, determined to get some sleep before Amanda woke from her nap.

……………….

 

**March 20 th, 2002. The Bronx Zoo. **

“Daddy! I can we see the lizards again?” Joanna asked, as she held onto Leonard’s hand. 

 

“If we have time, we’ll swing back around to see them,” he nodded. “Now we’re going to see the jungle cats you wanted to see so badly.”

 

Jim snickered, as he pushed the stroller while David squealed and babbled at his surroundings. Two hours into their day trip, the kids were both over the moon excited at the few animals they saw so far. Between reptiles and the exotic birds, everyone was enjoying their time.

 

“Can we take a kitty home?” Joanna asked.

 

“I think these kitty’s are too big for the apartment,” Jim said, as they reached the tiger exhibit. “Plus, they eat a lot of food.”

 

Joanna giggled as Leonard scooped her up into his arms, “And our landlord wouldn’t be too thrilled if we came home with a big ol’ cat now.”

 

“Dada!” David shrieked from inside the stroller.

 

They stopped, giving Jim the chance to check in on him, wiping the crumbs of his rice puffs off his face. “I know you’re hungry,” Jim cooed, as David whined. “After we see the cats, we’ll get some lunch.”

 

Resuming their trek, they finally reached their destination and moved along the glass barrier that separated the humans from the giant beasts of the wild.

 

“Look at his lines!” Joanna gasped, as a tiger moved passed, staring at those who stood near the glass.

 

Leonard chuckled, despite the worry that ran through him, seeing how close they were to the actual tigers. “He’s mighty big, huh?” he asked, as Joanna nodded. “Look at that one in the tree!”

 

Meanwhile, Jim had David out of the stroller and in his arms, pointing to a few tigers near the giant watering hole. “See the kitty drinking?” he asked, pointing.

 

They stood by for another twenty minutes, watching as the tigers walked, drank and lounged about in the sun, before moving on to get lunch. By the time they left, heading back towards the subway that would take them into Queens, David was out cold on Jim’s lap, while Joanna held onto her new stuffed tiger.

 

“This was the best day of my whole life!” she exclaimed, as Leonard held onto her.

 

“You’re whole life?” he asked, as she nodded. “But you’re only four and a half, Jo. You’ve got a long way to go.”

 

Jim snickered, “Nuuuhuhhhh!” Joanna giggled, shaking her head. “Thank you for taking me to see the animals, Daddy.”

 

“You’re welcome, baby doll,” Leonard said, kissing the top of her head.

 

“And thank you too, Jim!” she beamed. “I like it that you came with me and Daddy! I gots to see the animals with David!”

 

He smiled, “I’m happy we got to see them with you and your Daddy too,” he nodded, glancing at Leonard. “We’ll have to get all your pictures developed on your camera, that way we can make your scrapbook.”

 

Once they finally reached the apartment, Joanna was half asleep in Leonard’s arms. Tucking both kids into their beds, Jim and Leonard quietly put away the stroller and the souvenirs from the Zoo, before making their way into the kitchen to start a small dinner for them.

 

“When Jo wakes up, I’ll make her a grilled cheese sandwich,” Leonard said, as he set the bot onto the stove for pasta.  “Easy and quick.”

 

“Sounds good,” Jim nodded, taking a beer out of the refrigerator.  “Tomorrow, I’ll take the film down while I take David to the doctor. I still have to get food if we want to survive the weekend with these two rascals…”

 

As he turned around, Leonard was just a few inches in front him, making Jim startle a bit.

 

“Sorry,” Leonard said quickly, as Jim pressed is back against the refrigerator. “I need the jar of sauce to heat up.”

 

“Right,” Jim nodded, making no desire to move, as he stood and stared at Leonard.

 

A few seconds later, Jim had his lips against Leonard’s, pressing against them ever so gently; innocently. After all the years together on the force, he was finally kissing the man whom he had the biggest crush on. The man he fell in love with, seconds after meeting him the first time, in Boyce’s office.

 

“Shit,” Jim hissed, as he pulled away. “I’m.. Bones, I’m sorry.”

 

Leonard blinked, watching as Jim started a nervous breakdown. “I-“ Jim started, before Leonard shook his head.

 

“Don’t apologize,” Leonard said, as Jim held his breath. “It’s okay, Jim.”

 

Instead of questioning him, Jim broke down in tears, covering his face with his hand. Pulling into in to his arms, Leonard held him tightly as Jim sobbed.

 

“It’s okay, Jim,” Leonard repeated.

 

Jim only sobbed in response.

 

…………………

 

**March 31 st, 2002. Cortland, New York. **

“What do his parents think of all this?” Laura asked, as she and Penelope put the curtains together for the living room windows. “I mean, have you even met them?”

 

Penelope sighed, “Mom,” she started, as Laura stood on the chair with the rod in her hand. “Chris’s parents spend a lot of tiem outside the country, so it’s hard to meet with them.”

 

Her mother shook her head, “Do they know that they’re about to be grandparents soon?”

 

“We haven’t told them,” she shrugged, helping her mother down. “We see you and Daddy more and in our book, that’s good enough.”

 

“Oh honey,” Laura shook her head, as the front door opened.

 

“Pen?” Chris called out, as the door closed behind him. “We’re back!”

 

She smiled, “In here!” she shouted, as Laura went back to the sofa.

 

A few seconds later, both Chris and her father came in, carrying the last of the boxes from the cabin and from storage.

 

“Is that the last of it all?” Laura asked, as they set the boxes down on the coffee table. “Oh sweetheart, you’re covered in dust!”

 

As Laura tended to her husband, Chris came over to Penelope and gave her a kiss hello. “I see you have the curtains up,” he noted, eyeing the dark blue material the covered their windows.

 

“Do you like it?” she asked, as he pushed them closed to get a better look at them. “I could always get a different color if you don’t like the blue.”

 

But Chris shook his head, “I love them,” he nodded, making her smile. “Whatever you want to do with the house is fine, Pen. Just no pink or frilly shit.”

 

She snorted, “Yes, Sir,” she whispered, kissing him again. “Oh! I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow afternoon. The doctor called a few minutes after you two left to confirm, considering I skipped last weeks.”

 

“Tomorrow afternoon,” he nodded. “Hopefully they’ll got a little easy on you. It’s not your fault you had to hug the toilet for a good portion of the day.”

 

Between them, in the stretched out belly, their baby kicked and rolled within its cocoon. Chris chuckled as he rested his hands upon Penelope’s belly, rubbing the taunt skin with his fingertips.

 

“A little active today, huh?” he asked, as Penelope rubbed her back. “Why don’t you sit down? Your Dad and I can call for pizza or something.”

 

“That’s probably a good idea,” she nodded, as he led her over to their new sofa. “Mom and I are trying to figure out paint colors for the bedroom upstairs and for the dining room.”

 

Their house, a two story- six-bedroom, colonial styled “mansion”, was the center of artistic warfare; both mother and daughter argued over every little detail, down to the fiber of the carpet, while everyone stood back and watched. Chris didn’t care what happened with the house, as long as Penelope was happy with everything, while Laura tried to get her youngest to go for the “American country” style that was suddenly so popular. Christine, when she came up for a weekend visit, was astonished at the sheer size of the house, completely unaware at that moment, that her sister was basically living with a millionaire.

 

“ _This house must’ve been like… a million dollars!”_ she hissed, as her sister showed her the upstairs portion of the house. “ _Holy shit, Pen!”_

The house wasn’t a million dollars, despite the size and physical appearance, much to Penelope’s relief. When she and Chris set out to look at houses, she specifically wanted a place to call home. Not a place that screamed “money” and showed how rich her boyfriend was, and she was a poor girl from the “boondocks”.

 

“I just want you to take it easy,” Chris said, as she sat down. “You remember what the doctor told you, Penny.”

 

She grumbled, “I just want to get most of it done before I’m to fat to walk,” she pouted. “We have to get a nursery together between now and June!”

“And we will,” he nodded, kissing her forehead. “Later we’ll look at cribs and whatnot online, but for now, you’re going to relax. I’ll order pizza and then we can start unloading these boxes. The cable guy is supposed to be here around three to put everything together, that way you have something to do.”

 

“But I do have stuff to do,” Penelope said, grinning. “He’s about.. this tall and does _magical_ things with his mouth and with his hips. We had a little party last night and early this morning…”

 

“Pen!” he hissed, making her giggle. “Not in front of your parents.”

 

She sighed, “Like they don’t have a clue what we’ve been doing,” she said, sarcastically. “I am pregnant after all.”

 

Chris shook his head, “I’m going to order that pizza before I forget,” he said, moving around the sofa. “Be good and don’t pick up anything that’s heavy.”

 

 

“Yes, Sir,” she winked, making him groan.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” he asked, as she giggled.

  
Penelope shrugged, “take me upstairs and punish me for being a bad girl?” she asked, pouting.  
  
Chris shook his head again, “You wish,” he mumbled, starting towards the hallway, as Laura and her husband moved the bags of garbage out onto the porch. “I’m ordering pizza,” he announced, as they came back inside. “Pen’s on the sofa waiting for your help in picking out paint swatches.”

 

“Noooo!” Penelope wined, as Laura nodded. “No paint!”

 

Her father, Robert, chuckled. “You go on and go easy with her, Laura,” he warned, as his wife headed back into the living room. “I’ll run to the store to pick up some pop and what not, that way you two have food for later.”

 

“You don’t have to d-“ Chris started, before Robert held up his hand to stop him from finishing.

 

“A few bottles of pop and some snacks won’t hurt ya,’ he said, as Chris sighed in defeat. “You two can bicker about the bigger food shoppin’ trip you’re gonna do sometime soon. But for now, you guys need the basics. Penny can’t eat take out everyday.”

 

“I COULD IF I WANTED TO!” Penelope shouted, as Laura scolded her for shouting. “What? I could!”

 

Chris snorted, “Throw in a bag of apples,” he said, grabbing the take out menu for the pizzeria off the counter. “I caught her eating a package of Oreo’s for breakfast.”

 

He heard a shriek, ‘YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T TELL!”

 

“STOP SCREAMING!” he shouted back, as Penelope cursed and mumbled, all while Laura reprimanded her for being too loud.

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Robert chuckled, grabbing the keys to his truck off the table. “Try not to get into too much trouble.”

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**April 11 th, 2002. Los Angles, California.**

Pavel looked down at the suitcase before him, contemplating on how much more he should pack. After months of wallowing in despair, the teen finally decided that enough was enough. While it was still painful, dealing with the loss of Hikaru, Pavel knew that moping around the apartment would’ve been the last thing he’d want for him.

 

So, after careful consideration, Pavel went back in and switched his major to sociology and decided that helping others in need would help him. For seven months, he grieved, just like everyone else who lost someone on that horrific day in September. Now, he had a chance to travel to the city that took his true love, and find some type of closure.

 

“Are you almost ready?” Janice asked, knocking on the bedroom door. “We need to get to the airport soon if we want to make the flight.”

 

Janice offered to take the trip to New York with him, after he brought it up, knowing that he would need someone there to pick up the pieces afterwards. And for that, he was forever grateful of his cousin, making sure to remind her everyday how much she meant to him.

 

“Just about!” he shouted, making sure his laptop and a book to read during the flight were in his bag.

 

After tossing a few more items into the suitcase, Pavel quickly zipped it shut and pulled it off the bed. Before rushing out of the room, he grabbed the loose picture from the pin board and tucked it into the crisp and worn pages of his notebook.

 

“Let’s go, Karu,” he said softly, pulling the door open. “We’re off on an adventure.”

 

………………

 

**April 20 th, 2002. Sunnyside, Queens. **

“Are you really watchin’ Barney?” Leonard asked, standing in the doorway of the living room.

 

Jim nodded, “I’m really watching Barney, “ he confirmed, as Joanna sang along with the hideous purple monstrosity of a dinosaur. “I put a pot of coffee on.”

 

“Thanks,” Leonard grunted, crossing the room. “Did you guys eat yet?”

 

“No!” Joanna shouted, before falling back into sync with the “clean up” song.

 

David screeched, clapping his hands along, while Jim set him down on the floor. “I’ll start making some eggs and toast,” he nodded, following Leonard into the kitchen. “Alex called sometime last night and left a message. He’s coming out the first week of May for a work conference, but has a few days free after.”

 

“That sounds good,” Leonard nodded, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “He comin’ out here to visit?”

 

Grabbing the carton of eggs out of the refrigerator, Jim nodded as he went to the counter. “We’re going to head out the cemetery to see Carol and do something for Davey’s birthday since he couldn’t’ come out in December.”

  
He looked up at Leonard and smiled gently, “You and Jo are more than welcomed to come along,” he said, cracking an egg into a bowl.

 

“Jo would like to see him,” Leonard agreed. “Probably show him the photos from the zoo and what not.”

 

“Daddddyyyy! Jimmmmm! Are you making breakfast?!” she yelled, as David squealed. “We’re _starving!”_

Both men chuckled, “Hold your horses, Jo!” Leonard said, as he grabbed a frying pan out of the dish rack. “Good lord, you’d think we’d never feed her, the way she cries about food.”

 

They quickly put together a hearty breakfast with limited resources, knowing that a trip to the market would have to take place, before setting the table with plates and cups of juice.

 

“Okay guys,” Jim said as he carried David into the kitchen. “Eat up and then we’ll get ready for the day.”

 

“Where are we going?” Joanna asked, as Leonard set a napkin onto her lap. “Mmmm, eggies!”

 

Leonard chuckled, “We’re goin’ on an adventure, sweetpea,” he said, kissing her cheek. “So you better eat up!”

 

As the kids ate, Jim and Leonard stood at the counter and prepared their own plates, while waiting for the next pot of coffee to brew. Without make it obvious to Joanna, they both hand their hands on the countertop, pinkies intertwined together, watching as the coffee dripped into the pot. After the surprising first kiss, which left Jim emotionally wrecked, they slowly moved past being friends. A few stolen kisses here and there, a late night cuddles when the kids were asleep was as romantic as they were going to get at that point. It was still too early to try anything, given the trauma of Carol’s departing and the effect it had on Jim.

 

“It’s a lovely day outside,” Jim noted, looking out the window. “Maybe later we could take the kids to the park.”

 

“Maybe we can eat dinner in the picnic area,” he nodded, bumping his hip against Jim’s. “Jo’s been harpin’ on me about that for days now.”

 

Jim smiled, “We could do that,” he nodded. “Pack a bunch of sandwiches and snacks. Let them run around and tired themselves out, so bedtime’ll be easier than last night.”

 

“Daddy? Are you plottin’ without me?” Joanna asked, tapping the end of her fork on the table. “That’s not nice!”

 

Leonard turned to look at her, “Neither is evesdroppin’,” he retorted, making her giggle. “I still see a lot of food on that plate, little miss. For someone who was starvin’, you’re not eatin’ fast enough.”

 

She gasped, quickly shoveling a forkful into her mouth. “Easy Jo, “Jim snickered, as he came to the table with his own plate and a cup of coffee. “We have all day to go on our adventure. No need to rush.”

 

……………

 

**April 29 th, 2002. Cortland, New York.**

“Are you almost ready?” Chris yelled up the stairs, car keys in hand. “We’re going to be late! What are you doing up there?”

 

“I’m putting my shoes on!” Penelope shouted back, grumping and muttering from their bedroom.

 

When she finally appeared at the top of the staircase, belly and all, she looked annoyed and exhausted. Taking the steps slowly,  Chris held out his hand as she reached the last step and pulled her close.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, knowing exactly what her answer would be.

 

“I’m exhausted!” she snapped. “And on top of that, I’m huge! I could barely get my pants on and I was sitting on the bed!”

 

He kissed her forehead, “It’ll be over before you know it,” he promised, a constant reminder he gave her everyday. “In a few weeks. You just have to make it the next few weeks and it’ll be done.”

 

“Yeah, and then I’ll be bleeding for god knows how long with a huge sack of skin hanging from my mid-section,” Penelope retorted, pulling away from him. “Let’s just go before I change my mind and crawl back into bed.”

 

Grabbing their jackets, the couple made their way out of the house, climbing into their car. The trip to the doctor’s office was short and silent, the radio playing some catchy pop tune, which went ignored.

 

“Hey,” Chris said, as Penelope opened the door to step out, turning to look at him with a frown. “I love you.”

 

At that, her expression softened and she managed a small smile. “I love you, too.”

 

They got out of the car, meeting halfway at the front, lacing their hands together as they walked. “Afterwards, I’ll take you to get ice-cream,” Chris said, pulling the door to the office open. “Then we’ll go look at those baby booties you were drooling over last night.”

 

“I wasn’t drooling,” she blushed, turning around to look at him. “I was simply admiring them.”

 

“Oh, then maybe you were drooling while eating those potato chips,” he shrugged, signing her in at the window. “Either way, you were drooling.”

 

Penelope glared at him, tugging her jacket off. “I am never eating in front of you in my life,” she said, sitting down. “Ever.”

 

Sitting next to her, Chris chuckled. “You have to,” he shrugged. “Families eat together at the dinner table, Pen. None of this eating in front of the television alone, while the other eats at the table. That’s not how we’re raising our children to live by.”

 

“Oh really?” she grinned. “So we’re having more than one kid now?”

 

She constantly teased him whenever he used the word “children” instead of “child”, amazed at how quickly he opened up to the idea of having a family. Just the other day, Penelope caught him in the soon to be nursery, taking measurements for curtains and drawing out a sketch of where the crib would go.

 

“Two more sounds pretty good,” Chris shrugged, watching as a heavily pregnant woman made her way across the waiting room. “Maybe the next one will be a girl?”

 

“We don’t even know what this one is,” Penelope reminded him, placing her hand upon her belly. “For all we know, it could be a girl.”

 

Chris shook his head, “Nah, I think this one’s a boy,” he said, reaching out to run his hand across her belly. “Yeah, a boy.”

Penelope snorted, “Whatever you say,” she shook her head, as the door opened.

 

“Penelope Chapel?” the nurse read out, looking up from her chart.

 

Standing, Chris helped her out of the chair and collected her coat and jacket, following her as she made her way down the hall to the exam room.  As Penelope and the nurse spoke, Chris sat and watched, the ritual tasks of checking her blood pressure and temperature a common thing.

 

“One-twenty-nine,” the nurse noted, as Penelope stepped off the scale. “Five pounds.”

 

“Oh come on!” Penelope exclaimed, waddling back to the exam table. “Five pounds? And I still have two more months to go, which means I’ll gain probably forty pounds!”

 

Chris snorted, “Then maybe we’ll skip the ice-cream after?” he asked, knowing full well that it would never happen.

 

“If you value anything on your body, you will drive to the ice-cream shop,” she warned, as the nurse excused herself. “ _Anything.”_

“Yes, Ma’am,” he saluted her, sitting back in his seat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates! been pretty busy and feeling blah the last few weeks. 
> 
>  
> 
> and sorry for this craptastic update.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. I was really considering the idea of letting this story fade into the black, because I started to have doubts on how to finish it up. I still don't know how I want to do that, but I figured I'd attempt to make an update.

**June 25 th, 2002. Cortland Memorial Hospital. Cortland, New York. **

  
Chris watched as Penelope sat up in the hospital bed, holding the small bundle in her arms; the look of utter exhaustion and happiness ever so apparent on her face. Nearly twenty-four hours in labor, starting in the early morning hours of the day before, their baby had finally arrived; screaming and kicking. Theodore “Teddy” James Pike came into the world shortly after three in the morning, on a hot and sticky summer night. With a patch of blonde hair and a strong set of lungs, he was a perfectly healthy baby boy, destined to look just like his Father as he got older.

 

Now, six hours after his birth, Penelope was able to see him for more than a few minutes; the last time being around a quarter to five, after he was weighed and cleaned off in the nursery down the hall. Then, with the mixture of exhaustion and pain, she handed him over to Chris with a tired smile.

 

“I need to close my eyes for a bit,” she said, as he took Teddy. “Who knew that pushing out a baby would be so exhausting.”

 

As she slept, Chris got to know his son, taking in every detail of him. From the nails on his fingers to the delicate toes that curled up when the cold air hit them. Despite being a wrinkly, splotchy newborn, angry that he was pulled out of his cocoon, Chris was in love with him.

 

 

“Are you sleepy?” Penelope asked, as Teddy yawned. “I bet you are, especially after the day you had.”

 

He smiled, watching as she gently ran her finger down his cheek. The sight of her with a baby made his heart swell, as she took to her role as a mother quickly.

 

“You look just like your Daddy,” she continued, as Teddy wiggled in his blanket. “You’ll be a big heartbreaker for sure and the reason why I will go grey before I’m thirty-five.”

 

At that moment, Penelope looked up at him and smiled, her eyes shining bright. This was the woman he loved the most in the world. The woman who put up with his bullshit for three years, waiting for him to realize that what he had with her, was what he needed to survive. It was Penelope who stood by him, as he went through is breakdown since last fall, waking up with him throughout the night as he was ravaged with nightmares. Who listened to him and dealt with his moments of outbursts, never once turning away to let him suffer.

 

“I do hope he looks more like you,” Chris said, moving towards the bed. “I find you much more appealing than myself.”

 

“Well, I don’t look that appealing at the moment,” she said, as Chris sat down next to her.

 

He shook his head, “You look beautiful,” he said, running his hand down the back of her head. “Greasy hair or not.”

 

Penelope blushed, turning to look down at their son, who finally opened his eyes. “Oh my goodness,” she said in awe. “You finally opened your eyes!”

 

Together, the couple leaned in and looked down at Teddy, who stared up at them with wide eyes. Granted, he couldn’t’ see them yet, but the simple fact that he was looking at them both was enough.

 

“I can’t wait to take him home,” Penelope said quietly, as Chris wrapped his arm around her. “Show him the room we put together for him and everything else.”

 

“Me either,” he nodded, as Teddy’s fist broke free from the confines of his blanket. “Right little man? You have a big room at home, waiting for you.”

 

Teddy grunted, bopping his fist up and down, wiggling in Penelope’s arms. An page went off in the hallway, as a nurse walked by the room pushing a supply cart.

 

“Your Mom called while you were sleeping,” Chris said, as she rocked the baby to sleep. “They’ll be here after ten with some clothes for you and Teddy, that way you can finally use the shower and wear something comfortable.”

 

“What about Christine?” she asked. “Did you get a hold of her?”

 

Chris shook his head, “I left a message for her, but it was early,” he said. “Either she’s busy at work or sleeping.”

 

Penelope nodded, “Hopefully she can get away for a few days,” she said. “I know Javier and Jack have their car packed up, waiting for us to call so they can come up to see us.”

 

“We’ll call them when we get home,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Once we’re settled in, we can have as many people over. Within reason of course.”

 

“Maybe a few days with my parents will be a good way to start,” she nodded. “Then we can have them over.”

 

Teddy yawned widely at them, smacking his lips as his eyelids drooped. “I think it’s time for bed,” Chris nodded, as he started to drift off. “It’s been a crazy day for him.”

 

“I should probably get some more sleep too,” Penelope nodded. “And you should as well, Chris. Once we get him home, we can kiss the eight hours of sleep goodbye.”

 

He chuckled, “I’ll put him in the cart,” he said. “You need to sleep more than I do, Pen. You were the one who pushed out a nine pound baby.”

 

She grimaced, “Don’t remind me,” she muttered, dropping a gentle kiss to Teddy’s forehead. “I’ll be crying later when it’s time to get out of bed.”

 

Carefully, Chris placed Teddy into the cart, setting his arm back into the swaddled blanket. He then pulled the cart closer to the bed, so that if he woke up, it would be quicker to get out of the chair to collect him.

 

“Hopefully the doctor will discharge you both later today,” he said, as Penelope slowly laid back on the bed.

 

“I hope so,” she nodded, as he pulled the itchy wool blanket up to her shoulders. “Ugh, I feel disgusting.”

 

It had been a long and strenuous day for Penelope, as the contractions progressed throughout the day at a slow pace. When it was finally time to deliver, it became three very long hours of pushing and screaming. After each contraction, she would scream at Chris, swearing off any sexual relations in the future or having more children, to which she quickly apologized before the next contraction came through. Then, as the doctor announced that the head was crowning, her attitude had changed. It was a few more pushes now and focusing on her breathing, as the baby finally made the final descent into the world. The determination and strength that Penelope managed to pull forward with amazed Chris, as she bore down with all she had to get their child out safely.

 

“When we go home, you can take a nice hot bath,” he said, as she yawned. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” she said softly, giving him a tired smile. “Wake me when the nurse comes in?”

 

He nodded, pulling the blanket around her a big more. “Get some sleep,” he whispered, as she closed her eyes.

 

Settling down on the recliner next to the bed, Chris leaned up to get a look at Teddy, who was fast asleep in his cocoon of blankets. Settling down in the chair, he quietly toed off his shoes and pulled the hospital blanket off the arm of the chair. Shaking it out, Chris settled it on his lap, before shifting to get comfortable, which is difficult since the chair was stiff. Once he settled, he watched as Penelope slept, the sun high in the summer sky. Soon, the nurse would be in for her routine check and to see if Teddy would finally breastfeed after failing to do so earlier. Then the arrival of his Grandparents would bring some commotion, as the peaceful silence would disappear for the weeks to come.

 

But right now, as both Penelope and Teddy slept, Chris took that moment of silence to think back on how far they’d come to that moment. How lucky they’d been, given this second chance at life, after everything that happened. Thinking back on the last nine and a half months, Chris realized that there was nothing he’d change.

 

Sometimes, when the anxiety kicked in, he silently wished that he’d never walked out in the early morning hours of September 11th. But whenever he saw Penelope walking back, a baby book in one hand and whatever she was craving in the other, he pushed those thoughts aside. Any change to the past did pose a threat on the present, knowing that things worked out because of fate as well as luck. Would he and Penny still be together, had he stayed the night at her apartment? Would he be dead, just like everyone else, if he went to work two hours earlier than planned? Would Penelope still be mourning him or would she have moved on by now?

 

So many thoughts ran through his mind every single day, thinking about the “What if” of their story. But at that moment, as both mother and child slept, Chris put his restless thoughts to bed. It would be another busy day for them, as they prepared their trip home with Teddy. He needed all the rest he could get at that present moment, knowing that once they closed the door to their home, life would be oh so different.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**July 4 th, 2002. Marietta, Georgia. **

“Jo, Jo! You want a hotdog or a cheeseburger?” Jim called out, as Leonard stepped out onto the patio.

 

“Hot dog!” Joanna shouted back, squealing as David splashed at her. “Davy, no splashing!”

 

Grabbing a hotdog out of the package, Jim placed it onto the grill and flipped the few burgers that were already cooking. Setting a plate of burger buns and rolls next to the grill, Leonard wrapped his arm around Jim’s shoulders.

 

“They being good?” he asked, nodding to the kids.

 

“They’re having a blast,” Jim beamed, sinking into his embrace; one arm around his waist. “Did you call your Mom?”

 

He nodded, “She’ll be here in an hour or so,” Leonard sighed. “She’s brining all the helpings and some toys she saw at the store for the kids.”

 

“Daddy! Is my hot dog done?” Joanna asked, standing in the kiddie pool. “I’m hungry!”

 

“Soon!” Leonard laughed, as she pouted. “How about you and David come on up here and dry off? That way you can pick out what you want to drink!”

 

All winter long, as the seasons changed quickly, Leonard and Jim’s friendship turn to the romantic, as innocent kisses turned into make out sessions, which led to their first sexual encounter after the kids went down for bed. They’d only been together for three weeks in May, when Mrs. Sparrow announced that she and David were leaving the city and moving upstate to be near her mother.

 

“But don’t think of this as a goodbye,” Mrs. Sparrow said, after breaking the news. “You two have been our rock since my husband died and I can’t imagine that our friendship would end after all this.”

 

For Joanna, it was a hard blow, as Ethan and Mrs. Sparrow packed up their belongings and loaded them into a U-Haul. There were many tears, as they both hugged each other goodbye. With many promises to write and call, Mrs. Sparrow and Ethan climbed into the truck and drown down the block, leaving the good, the bad and the ugly behind.

 

By June, the apartment was still a cramped space, as David started walking and accumulating more toys and clothes. Finally, after too many trips in the hallway over Joanna’s shoes or David’s toys, they decided that the two-bedroom apartment was just too small for them.

“We need to clear out the living room before we go to bed, “Leonard said, as Jim set the finished burgers onto the buns. “The couch is coming in tomorrow.”

 

“I think we should keep the old couch for the basement,” Jim shrugged. “We could turn it into a TV room for the kids and put their toys down there.”

 

Leonard nodded, “Whatever you want to do,” he said. “We got this big house to make as our home.”

 

Marietta was the last place Jim expected to find himself living in, after it came up in a conversation one night. Neither wanted to stay in New York, nor did they want to move somewhere that was hit with heavy snow. Iowa was out, since Jim hated the place; his own mother hadn’t called since before the attacks anyway. But Mariettta? Bones had grown up in city that was just North of Atlanta, surrounded by historical homes and sites. Joanna had been born in the local hospital and spent the early years of her life with Jocelyn, before being shipped up to New York after her death.

 

Jim quickly said yes, only to wake up the next morning with one thought on his mind.

 

_What about Carol?_

He made it his mission to visit Carol once a week, bringing fresh flowers and a story to tell her; David’s first steps, Joanna’s mishap with the sink, the shirt that Leonard picked out at the store which aged him ten years. Sometimes, Jim brought David to say “hi” to her, while other weeks everyone came to visit her.

 

“Who’s going to bring her flowers and tell her stories?” Jim asked, as he cried. “I don’t want her to be alone!”

 

He was so distraught, that Leonard had to call Alexander for his help. After a three-hour phone conversation, Jim came back in from the deck and wiped his tears away.

 

“Let’s go to Marietta,” he said.

 

And they did.

 

“Daddy, is it done now?” Joanna asked, running over. “I’m so hungry!

 

Jim plucked the hot dog off the grill and set it on the roll, “Get your towel and dry off,” he said, lowering the heat on the grill. “I’ll set it up for you on the table.”

 

Grabbing the towels off the back of the chair, Leonard quickly dried the kids off, before helping them into chairs at the table. Running inside, he grabbed a juice box and a sippy cup from the fridge and brought them outside.

 

“I want ketsup!” Joanna said, as Jim asked what she wanted on her hot dog. “And….that green stuffs!”

  
“You sure?” he asked, as Joanna nodded. “Make sure you save some room for your Grandma’s macaroni salad, Jo. Your Daddy says it’s the best macaroni salad in the entire world!”

 

Leonard chuckled as he cut up a hot dog for David. “What until you try the potato salad,” he said, as David squealed. “You’ll want it everyday, three times a day, until you turn into a potato yourself.”

 

“You can’t turn into a potato,” Joanna giggled, as Jim set the plate before her. “Mister Spock says you can’t turn into stuffs like that.”

 

“Which reminds me,” Leonard said, as he set a bib onto David. “We need to call Spock and Nyota and let them know we got their thank you card for their wedding present.”

 

She gasped, “And to invite them and Mandy to come visit before summer is over!” she said. “Mandy can go swimming in our kiddie pool!

 

Jim snickered, “I don’t know if Spock’s gonna let her in the pool,” he said. “But I think they’ll be very happy to come and visit us.”

 

“I miss them,” Joanna pouted. “Why can’t they come live with us?”

 

“Because they’re staying in New York,” Leonard said, taking a seat at the table. “Until Miss Nyota can find another teaching position, they have to stay there.”

 

Joanna sighed, poking at the hot dog bun. “Eat up,” Jim said, running his hand down the back of her head. “Then we’ll play a game until Grandma comes with your cousins and everyone else.”

“Can we play with my dolls?” she asked, as David yelled for Leonard to feed him.

 

“We can play with your dolls,” Jim nodded, pouring Leonard a glass of sweet tea. “We’ll put your bathing suit on the line to dry and dress in some dry clothes.”

 

Sitting near the highchair, Leonard watched as Jim and Joanna planned out their afternoon, down to which book they would read that night before bed. In the ten months since the attacks, a relationship was the last thing Leonard expected to fall onto his plate. Nearly dying was another, as he survived the worst attack on American soil since Pearl Harbor. Now, back in his hometown with a boyfriend and another child, he was a changed man. For the first time in a long time, he was happy in love with someone other than Joanna.

 

“Then tomorrow after the new couches are delivered, we’ll head up to the hardware store and pick out the paint for your room,” Jim said, as Joanna ate. “Maybe get a bucket of paint for David’s as well.”

 

She giggled, “Can I paint yours and Daddy’s room purple?” she asked. “With green dots?”

 

Jim chuckled, “Daddy and I will have to talk about that,” he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Now, you eat up and I’ll make a couple more dogs just incase you want more.”

 

“Kay!” Joanna nodded, picking up what was left of her meal, as Jim headed back to the grill. “Bones, you want anything? Or are you waiting til everyone else arrives?”

 

“The food you made already is enough,” he said, as Jim went to clean off the grill. “Come sit and eat before it gets cold, Jim. Or else Jo’s gonna eat it all.”

 

There was a muffled squeak from Joanna, as she stared at him with wide eyes. “Jo-jo would _never!”_ Jim gasped, coming to sit next to him. “David’s the one that eats the most!”

 

“I wonder where he got that appetite from,” Leonard teased, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

 

Jim smiled at him, earning a giggle from Joanna, as she watched them. Not knowing exactly what it meant to be “gay”, Joanna understood that her daddy was in love with Jim and that they kissed. When they sat her down, shortly after they decided to give their relationship a go, Joanna expressed her happiness.

 

“You make my Daddy smile,” she said, clutching her toy puppy to her chest. “And Daddy, you make Jim smile. That makes me smile and David smile!”

 

She then asked if they were going to get married because, “I want David to be my baby brother and then we can get a real puppy!”, which made them both laugh.

 

Marriage was something they did talk about, once in a while, but they put it at the bottom of the stack in their card deck. For now, as the one year anniversary of the attacks approached rapidly, they focused on the kids and putting their home together. Joanna would start school in the fall, which kept their days busy with teaching her how to read, write and basic mathematics. With David, there was potty training and trying to keep his food from landing on his lap during every meal.

 

Carol never once strayed from their minds, as part of her lived on in David; her memory coming out at every moment, as the boy grew. Leonard knew that Carol would always have a big part in Jim’s life, and in his as well. So when they started unpacking their boxes and suitcases, Leonard made sure her picture was on the walls next to Joanna and David’s. A small silver frame sat on Jim’s nightstand, right next to the picture of Leonard and Jim with the kids in the zoo. There was a scrapbook for David, filled with pictures sent by Alexander of Carol as a little girl, up to the months before her death. In a frame on the wall, was a picture of David, just a few minutes old, in Carol’s arms. Next to her, Jim sat on the hospital bed, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, big smiles on their faces.

 

“That’s your Mommy,” Jim said on morning, pointing to the picture, as he got David ready for the day. “When you’re a little older, I’m going to tell you all about her. She was a wonderful woman, Davy. You look so much like her.”

 

“Dada, Dada,” David chirped, smacking his hands on the tray of his highchair.

 

Jim smiled, “What are you doing, Davy?” he asked, as the sun beat down on their table.

 

He giggled, covering his face with his hands, kicking his little feet up and down. Leonard chuckled, leaning forward to tickle his bare foot, before leaning back in his seat.

 

“We’ll have to put more sunblock on them,” he said, nodding to Joanna. “Otherwise, we’ll have two grumpy kids later tonight.”

 

Sitting there, on the patio of their home, Jim smiled at his boyfriend, son and possible step-daughter, he felt happy for the first time in a long time. For now, he could truly say that he had a family.  


	30. Chapter 30

**July 20 th, 2002. Astoria, Queens. **

Nyota set the stroller against the closet door, glancing over at Spock on the sofa. In his arms, Amanda squealed and drooled on herself, as he bounced her lightly on his knee.

 

“Shall we see if your Mother is ready for dinner?” he asked her, as she reached for him. “It has been a long day, Amanda. And you have been in the sun for most of it.”

 

Adjusting the temperature on the AC, Nyota made her way over to the sofa, sitting down next to them. “Gah!” Amanda babbled, kicking her bare feet out at Spock.

 

“I think we should have a light dinner,” Nyota said, resting her head on his shoulder. “Then we’ll give her a bath, a bottle and read her a story.”

 

“Would you be interested in having “date night” after Amanda goes to bed?”  
 he asked, glancing over at her.

 

Nyota giggled, “I don’t think it’s considered date night if you’re married, Spock,” she said. “It’s more like “free time” for parents.”

 

After adjusting to Amanda’s arrival, Nyota and Spock originally planned to hold their wedding the following summer. But when they realized how far away that was, they’d decided to just jump in and do it. They weren’t waiting for the baby, which pushed their first wedding date back a year and a half. So, with a few friends and Nyota’s family, the couple exchanged vows at the city clerk’s office in Queens in late April.

 

“We can have a night without worrying about Amanda,” Nyota concluded. “She’ll go to bed easily tonight, especially after being out in the park all day.”

 

“Gahhhh!” Amanda shrieked, kicking furiously, her face crumpling in distress. “Uhnnnn!”

 

“Shhh,” Nytota cooed, reaching out to rub her back. “Mama’s gonna put your dinner together and Daddy will give you a bath.”

 

Spock cradled her against his chest, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “What distresses you, Amanda?” he asked, as she whimpered. “Her diaper is dry.”

 

Sitting up, Nyota pushed herself up off the sofa. “I’ll go start dinner,” she said, moving towards the kitchen. “Try the bouncy chair, hon. Maybe that’ll calm her down for a bit.”

 

Doing what was suggested, Spock carefully set her into the chair that sat on their coffee table, strapping her in. “Let us try this,” he said, gently bouncing the chair up and down.

 

“Is it working?” Nyota called out through the clattering sounds of pots and pans.

 

“Yes,” Spock replied, as Amanda yawned widely. “Do not fall asleep yet. You’ll be awake all night.”

 

Nyota peeked out and smiled, “I’ll put some food together for her,” she said, as Amanda started to coo. “Bring her in here that way you can help me cook.”

 

Standing, Spock picked up the chair and carried it into the kitchen, setting it down on the table. Moving to the sink, he quickly washed his hands before moving to the stove.

 

“I have a meeting at the school tomorrow,” Nyota said, as she dug through the cabinet for a jar of baby food. “They want to review my possible return this fall.”

 

“Have you decided on what you will do?” he asked.

 

She shook her head, “I do want to go back and teach,” she admitted. “But I don’t think I want to go back to that school. It’s just too much, with being so close to where…”

 

Spock reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. “If you do not want to return this year, then don’t,” he said. “We are more than financially stable to have one full income and I am sure you could offer tutoring here in Astoria for the local high schools.”

 

“That might be easier,” she nodded. “Until I can find a job somewhere else.”

 

 “If we have to, we could always move out onto the island,” Spock said, cutting up a head of lettuce. “Or perhaps out of New York.”

 

Nyota shrugged, “Do you think we’d enjoy living somewhere that isn’t New York?” she asked, setting jar of mashed peas on the counter. “I want Amanda to grow up around a wide diversity of culture, Spock. I know right now the city is a mess, but it’ll get better over time. Maybe in five years it won’t be as tense as it is now.”

 

He nodded, “But we shouldn’t worry that far ahead,” he pointed out. “Let us focus on now, Nyota. I think tutoring and being with the baby would be the best for you.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded. “It’s going to be weird though. Being home and not standing in heels for eight hours a day.”

 

In her chair, Amanda cooed and gurgled, kicking and waving her hands and feet. “I could finally reorganize this place,” Nyota shrugged, moving to check on her. “ Throw out all the garbage we’ve accumulated when we first moved in.”

“We could send out thank you notices for all our wedding gifts,” Spock drawled. “But to do that, we must open them.”

 

Nyota scowled, moving to collect the jar of baby food and a spoon. “But to do that, I have to put Amanda down for a nap,” she said, unscrewing the cap to the jar. “And I have to carry all the boxes out into the living room.”

 

“When Amanda goes to sleep, I will collect the boxes and we will open them,’ Spock said, moving to the refrigerator. “Date night.”

 

“I had a better idea of date night,” Nyota grumbled. “It consisted of cuddling on the couch, candles and grown up activities.”

 

Setting the bowl of salad on the table, Spock watched as Nyota set Amanda in the highchair by the table. “We can still have grown up activities, Nyota,” he said, squeezing her shoulders lightly as she sat down.

 

Nyota smirked, squealing as he kissed her cheek. “I will finish putting our dinner together,” he said, as Amanda squawked. “You must eat all of your dinner tonight, Amanda. Or I will forgo your bedtime story.”

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**August 3 rd 2002\. Toronto, Canada.**

 

Pavel dropped the bag at his feet, picking the phone up and off the hook, while digging in his pocket for some change. After putting in the right change and going through the operator, Pavel was finally connected through to Janice’s apartment.

 

“Hellooooo?” the bubbly blonde answered.

 

“Jan? It’s Pavel,” he greeted, smiling as she squealed on the other end.

 

“You little shit!” she exclaimed, as he looked around at the busy terminal. “Where the hell are you now?”

 

He sighed, “I’m in Toronto,” he said. “Currently vaiting for my plane to arriwe.”

 

Janice went silent for a moment, before speaking again. “Oh,” she said, softly. “Where are you headed to this time?”

 

After their trip to New York, Pavel made the decision to head South, instead of returning to California.

 

“ _Go to all the places Hikaru wanted to go,”_ he said, when Janice asked him why. “ _This is something I must do for him.”_

So for eight months, Pavel traveled to various states that were marked off on a map that belonged to Hikaru. He remembered that one night, many months before his death, when they both lay sprawled out on the bed, the map spread out before them.

 

 _“I’ve always wanted to have a real Georgia peach,”_ Hikaru said, drawing a blue star on the state. “ _And to see the country side. Maybe ride a horse or two.”_

Every state that held a blue star, with a reason as to why the visit should be made, were traveled to. Pavel had the money saved up from student loans and the extra cash his parents sent him throughout his time in school. After eight months, twenty-seven states and one country, Pavel was ready to come home. Granted, there was so much more to see, having become addicted to seeing the world outside of California and Russia, but it was time to go back to school and work.

 

“I’m actually coming home,” he said. “To go to school and vork.”

 

“You are?” Janice breathed, in shock. “Oh Pavel, thank god.”

 

While he did miss Janice and their friends, there was still part of him that wanted to stay away. Eight months of being away from everyday life, alone in the world, was a gift. Wandering around small towns and big cities, pulled him out of the funk of being locked up in a room and staring at the walls; though it hurt to do it alone most of the time. Everyday, he woke up feeling that urgency to get out of bed and outside, to go and see the world that Hikaru dreamed of seeing. In run down motels and camping sites, being alone and away from everything, made him forget. Forget that he lived in an apartment, meant for happy endings and a future that no longer existed. Forget that he was almost like a widower, even though they never married. Forget that Hikaru was murdered for being an innocent American man, who wanted to come home on an earlier flight to surprise his upset boyfriend.

 

“What time will is your flight coming in?” Janice asked.

 

“Six tonight,” he replied, leaning against the payphone. “LAX.”

 

He heard her scrambling for paper, repeating what he said, as he gave her the flight information.

 

“I’ll be there to get you,” Janice finally said. “And I wont take no for an answer, Pavel.”

 

Pavel huffed a laugh, “Okay,’ he agreed, as a young couple walked by. Their apparent happiness made his heart drop and his chest tighten.

 

“Pavel?” Janice repeated, as he drifted off into silence.

 

He jumped, “Hm?” he cleared his throat. “Yes?”

 

“I’m glad you’re coming home,” she said softly. “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“Me too,’ he nodded. “I’ll see you soon, yes.”

 

After a few more minutes of talk, Pavel hung up the phone and grabbed his bag. With two hours to kill, he headed towards the lounge and selected a seat by the window; the planes took of and landed in sync, as the world moved on. Opening his bag, Pavel pulled out the leather bound journal and pen. Opening to a blank page, he began to write.

 

…………………..

 

**July 31 st, 2002. Central Park. Manhattan.**

She couldn’t stop running, afraid to stumble and hit the concrete at full force.  It was hot, deathly hot, but the burn that ripped through her body felt good. Gaila lived to feel the sweat drip down her back or from the crown of her head, as she breathed in and out.

 

It was an extra sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky, as New Yorkers hit the jogging trail in Central Park. Some wore clothes that covered everything, while others wore short shorts and sports bras.  But clothes didn’t matter to Gaila, as she passed a group of older women. Keeping herself focused was all that mattered, as her feet hit the ground.

 

She’d taken up the hobby back when the threat of snow vanished, bringing forth the first days of spring. After a rough semester in a new school, with new students, Gaila was on the verge of checking in to a psychiatric center. Having gained nearly twenty-five pounds from sitting on her ass and eating, to chain smoking and staying up until the sun was halfway up the sky, it was clear that she had a problem.

 

While Nyota and Spock were happy to see her, their daughter’s godmother, they also knew that she needed help.

 

“ _Maybe you should see someone and talk about what you’re feeling,”_ Nyota suggested, over lunch. “ _We know something is wrong, because you’ve changed. Spock and I are worried about you, G. We love you and we just want to see you happy and healthy.”_

The last thing Gaila wanted, was to sit with a shrink and pop anti-depressants like candy, turning into a zombie; how could you numb the pain, when you already felt numb to being with. So, as the deep freeze of the winter came and went, Gaila moved along with it like a shadow. It wasn’t until a day of wandering around the city, that she stopped and watched as people jogged through the park. A week later, she laced up her new sneakers and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and started running with them.

 

 _“I just go and run,”_ she said, when her friends asked, after she lost ten pounds. “ _I run for hours, until I can’t, then I go home and do it all again the next day.”_

Lost in her thoughts about which bottle of wine she would have to bring to Nyota’s , Gaila didn’t see the runner in front of her stop in the middle of the pathway. Crashing into him, Gaila tumbled and fell, hitting the scalding blacktop with a thud.

 

“Oh shite!” the man exclaimed, breathing heavily. “Are yeh alright?”

 

Gaila groaned, “Fuck!” she yelled, as the man scrambled up onto his knees. “Shit!”

 

The sun shined right into her eyes, making it hard for her to see anything but bright, white light. Then, a face appeared, blocking it out, as she blinked rapidly to get the spots out of her eyes.

 

“Lass?” the man said, placing his hand on her sweaty shoulder. “Can yeh hear me?”

 

“I can,” she groaned, resting her hand against her forehead. “You stopped in the middle of the jogging path.”

 

He winced, “Fat guys like me don’t really stand a chance in the heat,” he said, pulling her into a sitting position. “Ah’m so sorry.”

 

Gaila shook her head twice, trying to get her bearings straight, before looking up at the man who made her fall. She tried to suppress her gasp when she finally got a good look at him. Yes, he was a bit… fat, and slightly balding. But other than that, he was cute. Handsome even.

 

“Are yeh hurt?” he asked, his Scottish brogue thick and like music to her ears. “Should Ah take yeh to the hospital?”

 

Gaila shook her head, “No, no,” she said. “I’m fine. Nothing like a cold shower and some strong liquor can’t cure later.”

 

He chuckled, “Again, Ah’m very sorry…..”

 

“Gaila,” she smiled. “My name is Gaila.”

 

“Scotty,” he grinned. “Let’s get yeh up, shall we?”

 

Standing, Scotty took her hand in his, while using the other to wrap around her as she pushed herself up off the ground. Brushing the dirt off her, Gaila looked up at him again and smiled.

 

“Well,” Scotty smiled sheepishly. “Ah better go.”

 

Gaila nodded, watching as she started towards the nearest cut off that lead back into the park.

 

“WAIT!” she yelled, dodging a woman and her jogging stroller, as she reached Scotty. “Do you want to get a drink?” she asked, much to his surprise. “I know we both probably look like shit, but I could use a cold drink.”

 

Scotty grinned; “Sure,” he nodded. “It’s probably best that I get off this jogging street, before Ah cause some serious damage.”

 

She giggled, “Come,” she nodded. “I know just the place to go to, where they won’t question our appearances.”

 

Walking side by side, they started talking about themselves to one another. The entire time, as they walked through the park under the shade of the trees, Gaila began to feel normal again.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**September 3 rd. 2002. Cortland, New York.**

Christine sighed, dropping her suitcase onto the bed, before removing her jacket. Downstairs, she could hear her mother yelling at her father to hurry up with the grill, as they prepared lunch.

 

“Chris is probably starving!” her mother yelled. “And Pen, Chris and the baby should be here any minute!”

 

Snorting, Christine quickly set the rest of her things down on the bed, before making her way back downstairs. In the kitchen, trays and bowls of food sat on the counters as well as the table, while her mother moved around quickly.

 

“Ma, you don’t have to rush on my account,” Christine said, plucking a chip out of the bowl. “Just take your time and chill. It’s not like Teddy can eat solids yet anyways.”

 

“I just like having things ready and cooking before my guests come,” Laura sighed, setting a tray of warm biscuits onto the stovetop. “And you’re father has been driving me crazy all goddamn day.”

 

“When doesn’t he?” Christine teased, as a car pulled up into the driveway. “Speak of the devil!’

 

Wiping her hands on a dish towel, Laura quickly made her way out of the kitchen and into the front hall, while Christine continued to pick at the food on the table. A few minutes later, she could hear the commotion in the hallway, as Laura fussed over her grandson.

 

“Mom, please don’t jiggle him too much,” Penelope begged, as the infant cooed. “I fed him just before we left.”

 

“Pen, it’s okay,” Chris said, as they stepped into the kitchen. “Besides, everyone should be the victim of Teddy’s projectile vomit at least once.”

 

She shook her head at him, before turning her attention to Christine. “Oh my god!” she squealed, rushing forward to throw her arms around her. “You’re here!”

 

Christine giggled, “I just got in about five minutes before you,” she said, as Penelope pulled back. “God, look at you. You’re a suburban parent! Get away! Get away!”

 

“Hey, this suburban parent has been up all night baking your favorites,” Penelope warned. “All while keeping an ear out for this one.”

 

“Let’s go see your Aunt Chrissy,” Laura cooed, as she walked Teddy over to them. “Say, “Hi, Aunt Chrissy! My name is Teddy!”

 

Taking the baby from her, Christine couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread across her face. Just two months old, Teddy was a chubby and happy baby, smiling and drooling all over the place. It was quite clear that he was going to be the splitting image of Chris, but he definitely had Penny’s eyes; they just sucked you in and refused to let you go.

 

“Look at you,” she said softly, pressing a gentle kiss against his chubby cheek. “You are so handsome. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a handsome baby before in my life.”

 

Chris snorted, “ This is his flirting gimmick,” he warned, setting the tray down on the table. “You should see his grumpy face and the face he makes when it’s time to eat.”

 

Penelope nodded, “Then he’s not so handsome after all,” she teased, as Christine wiped his mouth with a napkin. “But he’s been such a good baby. Right sweetheart? Are you a good boy for Mommy and Daddy?”

Robert peeked in from the patio, “Hey!” he grinned, stepping into the house. “It’s about time you guys got here! Your mother’s been going nuts all day.”

 

“We would’ve been here sooner,” Chris said. “But this one here changed her dress four times.”

 

“You try finding something that hides the straps to your maternity bra,” Penelope shot back. “Or the twenty pounds hanging off your midsection.”

 

Robert and Chris exchanged eye rolls, “But you look good,” Christine said, eyeing her sister. “Nursing alone should’ve helped with a big portion of the weight loss.”

 

She nodded, “It’s just frustrating,” she mumbled, as Chris wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

“Pen, you shouldn’t stress yourself out over it,” he said gently. “You’re gorgeous, honey. Doesn’t matter what you wear.”

 

“Yeah, worry about losing the weight when it’s not ninety-five degrees outside,” Christine said. “As a professional in the medical field, it’s better if you stay indoors and do light exercising.”

 

Laura came in from the yard, “Robert! You need to keep an eye on the food!” she scolded. “Before everything burns!”

 

He sighed, “Yes, Ma’am,” he said, giving the kids a look. “Chris, you wanna come help? Or are you going to stay here and listen to these two go on and on about god knows what?”

 

“I think these two need to catch up,” Chris said, as Penelope went to the fridge. “And we know Penny doesn’t like talking about baseball.”

 

“Let’s go put the baby down for a nap,” Penelope said, as Robert and Chris went outside. “Mom, we’ll be back.”

 

Laura nodded as she chopped tomatoes for a salad, “I’ll call you down if I need you,” she said, as they started for the hallway. “I put fresh sheets down in the crib and there’s a new blanket in there.”

 

“Girl talk now or later?” Christine asked, as they started up the stairs. “You look like you need to talk real bad.”

 

“Now,” she nodded, leading her down the hall to the spare room with the crib. “Before it gets harder for us to keep Mom away.”

 

……………

 

Once Teddy was rocked and tucked into the crib, Penelope and Christine quietly made their way out of the room and into Christine’s former bedroom.

  
“Okay, spill,” Christine said, plopping down on the bed.

 

Penelope set the baby monitor down on the nightstand and sighed, “Chris and I started having sex again,” she said, moving the suitcase off the bed.

 

“And?” Christine frowned. “I thought you were all excited about fucking again.”

 

“I am,” she nodded. “But it’s just….”

 

Sitting up, Christine watched as her younger sister struggled to find the right words. “I made Chris turn the lights off before I pulled the sheets down.”

 

Christine frowned, “What?” she asked, as Penelope nodded.

 

“I made him get ready in the bathroom, while I took my clothes off and got into bed,” she blushed. “I just feel like if he’s on top or vice versa, he’ll just have my eyes on the fat and not my face.”

 

“Oh my god,” Christine shook her head. “Pen, I really don’t think Chris cares if you’re still carrying around your baby weight.”

 

Penelope pouted, “Chris, it’s disgusting!” she whined. “And I also have to worry about my breasts leaking halfway through! I had to keep my nursing bra on and he kept putting his hands there!

 

The elder Chapel sister couldn’t help but laugh, “So he has a boob fetish!” she shrugged. “Penny, your boyfriend wants to fuck you. It’s been two months since you had the baby! I think you both know that the weight isn’t going to just fall off automatically!”

 

“It’s just frustrating,” the new mother huffed. “I went from being this… in shape woman, who wore sexy things to bed. Now I have to hide under the sheets and wear a maternity bra, all while hoping my boyfriend doesn’t find me disgusting.”

 

“Chris doesn’t find you disgusting,” Christine said, taking a more serious tone. “He loves you, Pen. You had his baby and I know he loves you.”

  
Penelope looked up from the floral pattern comforter. “Yeah?” she asked.

 

Christine nodded, “From what Mom tells me and what I saw downstairs?” she asked. “If that man didn’t like the way you looked, he wouldn’t sound so sincere when telling you that he did. Nor would his eyes light up, just by looking at you.”

 

“I guess I’m being ridiculous,” Penelope muttered.

 

“You are,” Christine nodded. “Why don’t you talk to him? Tell him how you feel? Because if you keep forcing him to change in the bathroom and keep the lights off, he’s going to want to know why.”

 

She sighed, “I guess I’ll talk to him about it all tonight. Or tomorrow,” she shrugged. “It depends on what time we get home and if Teddy goes down for bed easily.”

 

Christine nodded, “So,” she sighed, easing her way into the next topic of discussion. “Have you two talked about next week?”

 

Penelope shook her head, “I know he knows the anniversary is coming up,” she said. “But he’s made no mention of it and neither have I. Honestly? I’ve been thinking of things that would keep us busy that week; going to the park with the baby or something that doesn’t have a television.”

 

“Maybe it would be good for you two to talk about it,” Christine shrugged. “I can’t imagine him being over it by now, because who else in this world is? It’s still so fresh in our minds and everyone is going to be talking about it.”

 

“I know,” Penelope said, lying back across the bed. “Either way, I’m not looking forward to it.”

 

Her sister nodded, lying next to her. “Nobody is.”

 

……………

That night, after Chris and Penny took Teddy home, Christine lay wide-awake in her bed. Her parents had long retired up to bed, after they cleaned up the kitchen and stored the leftovers into the fridge.

 

“ _Thanks for the talk,”_ Penelope said, as Chris set the baby into the car seat. “ _I’ll let you know what happens.”_

While she didn’t want to know the full details of her sister’s sex life, she did hope that Chris would put her mind at ease. Yes, she still carried the extra weight from her pregnancy; most of the water weight was gone, along with a few extra pounds from the breastfeeding, but it was still there. For the first time in years, she looked healthy with more meat to her bones.

 

Moving her thoughts to the upcoming anniversary of September 11th, Christine sighed deeply. A year. An entire year had flown by so quickly, as fear gripped an entire nation and the world for that matter. Thousands had died horribly, and millions of people stopped and opened their eyes to the bitter reality of the world. That everything could change so quickly, in the blink of an eye, with such severe consequences. There were still patients in Bellevue, many burn victims and few with severe head trauma and spinal injuries. It was the same in every hospital in Manhattan and the rest of the five boroughs. There were so many people that suffered the worst injuries, which many wished they’d died that day. The treatments, risks for infections, the constant rehabilitation; all of it was a struggle and many of the patients she saw day in and day out, wanted a better way to fix it all. An easier way to solve their problems.

 

Realizing that she wouldn’t get any sleep naturally, Christine sat up and kicked the blankets off of herself. Getting up, she made her way over to the chair near the window and dug around in the duffle bag. Grabbing the bottle, she opened it and dumped out what she needed. Climbing back onto the bed, she grabbed the glass of water from the nightstand and tossed the pill in her mouth; the cold water washed it down her throat, ready to do its job. Setting the glass back onto the table, Christine lay down in bed and pulled the blankets up to her waist. As the pill traveled through her body, getting ready to dissolve and do its job, she stared up at the ceiling and waited. 


	33. Chapter 33

**September 9 th, 2002. Cortland, New York**

Penelope slowly closed the door halfway, before tiptoeing down the hall to the master bedroom. Just a little after two, Teddy was finally down for a nap after a restless morning. After feeding him, she managed to get some laundry done, before his cries sent her upstairs to the nursery. With Chris at the grocery store, picking up a few extra things, Penelope took the opportunity to rest her eyes for a few minutes.

 

But when she woke to find Chris sitting next to her in bed, the sun was halfway down in the sky and the lamp was on beside the bed.

 

“What time is it?” she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

 

“A little after five,” Chris said, watching as she stretched and rolled over to face him. “You were out cold when I came home, so I figured I’d let you sleep for a bit.”

 

She yawned, “Teddy?”

 

“He’s in the playpen downstairs,” he said, as she inched closer to him. “I put one of those cartoon channels on, just so it wasn’t totally silent down there.”

 

“Hmmmm,” she groaned. “Do you want me to start dinner?”

 

Chris shook his head, “I’ll start it soon,” he promised, as she wrapped her arm around his torso. “Did he give you a hard time after I left?”

 

Penelope sighed, “Took an hour to get him to sleep,” she said, opening her eyes. “I got some laundry done, before he starting crying.”

 

“He’s probably just fussy with the heat,” he concluded. “It’s been a hot summer.”

 

On his nightstand, Penelope could hear the crackling of the baby monitor along with the television playing on low. An occasional coo from the baby could be heard, especially if she strained her ears enough to seek out the noise.

 

“You wanna freshen up, while I go down and start cooking?” he asked, breaking her out of a daze. “Then I’ll feed Teddy, give him a bath and settle him down for bed.”

 

“Okay,” Penelope nodded, sitting up slowly. “I’ll be down in a few minutes to help.”

 

Giving her a quick kiss, she watched as he made his way out of the bedroom, the baby monitor in hand. Crawling out of bed, Penelope stepped into the bathroom to pee and wash up, before making her way downstairs. Teddy was still in the playpen, lying on his back with his stuff animals around him.

 

“Are you being good?” Penelope asked, as she looked down at him. “I’m going to put your bottle together, that way Daddy can feed you tonight.”

 

“Do you have to pump?” Chris asked,  as she stepped into the kitchen a few seconds later.

 

She nodded, “I’m bursting at the seams,” she groaned, moving to get the equipment ready. “I mean, he’s almost three months old and I already want to stop with the breastfeeding.”

 

“Would formula be enough for him?” Chris asked, as he pulled the skillet out from the cabinet near the sink.

 

“Well, it’s not going to hurt him,” she shrugged. “But he would get the most nutrients from breast milk and it’ll benefit him in the long run. But he’s so _greedy_ when he latches on, Chris.”

 

He snorted, “I mean, my nipples have taken a worse beating since we started,” she huffed.

 

Chris sighed, “Maybe you should pump enough to get him through the day,” he suggested. “And if you have to breastfeed him, try and do it once a day and alternate which one he drinks from.”

 

“How’d you get so smart,” she teased, picking up the pump and the bottles. “Give me a few minutes to get these all filled up and I’ll help you.”

 

“No rush,” he shook his head. “You’ve had a long day with the monster, so I’ve got this all under control.”

 

…………..

 

Dinner was an easy affair, as was feeding and bathing the baby. The dishes were placed in the dishwasher and the table was wiped clean, as Penelope began to wind down for the evening. Upstairs, she could hear Chris talking to the baby, as he got him ready for bed.

 

“Let’s give Mommy a kiss goodnight,” Chris said, as he met up with her in the living room. “Can you give Mommy a kiss goodnight?”

 

Penelope smiled, “Goodnight my sweet boy,” she cooed, kissing his cheek. “Try and sleep for a long time, okay? That way Mommy and Daddy can get a few hours of sleep.”

 

“I’ll tuck him in,” Chris chuckled, as Teddy cooed. “Do you want to hang out down here or upstairs?”

 

She shrugged, “Down here is good,” she said. “I’ll get the blankets out of the closet and we can relax in the den for a little while.”

 

As Chris disappeared upstairs, Penelope locked up and turned the lights out in the various rooms of the house. Heading towards the closet near the den, she pulled down a couple of fleece blankets and carried them over to the sofa. Shaking them all out, Penelope laid them out on the sofa and went to lower the lights in the room. Chris walked in as she lit a few candles on the mantelpiece of the fireplace, whistling at the sight.

 

“When you said relax, I didn’t expect candles and a love nest,” he teased, as she made her way over to him.

 

“I figured we could use this opportunity to enjoy each other’s company,” she said, as they sat down. “A few hours of peace, hopefully, before he wakes up again.”

 

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Penelope rested her head upon his chest and sighed. The scent of vanilla wafted through the room, as the candles burned, bringing in a toasty feeling.

 

“So, what should we do on Wednesday?” Chris asked, after a few minutes of silence.

 

Penelope tensed; surprised that he would even bring up the anniversary, considering what that horrible day was like for him. “Um,” she tried to think of something. “I don’t know actually.”

 

Lifting her head up, Penelope turned and looked at him. “Did you want to….do something that day?” she asked, watching him closely.

 

“Well, I do want to do something to keep myself occupied that day,” Chris admitted. “It’s going to be a tough day to get through, Pen.”

 

She nodded, “I know,” she said softly, taking his hand into hers. “But I didn’t want to say anything, and I know I should’ve, because I didn’t want to upset you and put you in a dark place.”

 

“It’s okay,” he said, as she looked down at their joined hands.

  
“How are you feeling, now that’s it been a year?” Penelope asked. “We haven’t really talked much about it since Teddy was born.”

 

Chris sighed, “When we found out about the baby, I didn’t have to think about it so much,” he admitted. “But I started thinking about it the day Teddy was born. After you fell asleep and I was holding him, I couldn’t stop but think about what would’ve happened if I didn’t make it that day. That you two would be on your own and he wouldn’t have me around.”

 

“Oh,” she shook her head.

 

“The anxiety is starting up again,” Chris finally revealed. “I’ve been trying to hide it for the last few weeks, but it’s getting harder and harder to control.”

 

Penelope shifted around on her seat, turning to fully look at him. “What happens?” she asked.

 

Running a free hand down his face, Chris sighed. “Just this overwhelming panic,” he shrugged. “Everything just locks up and I can’t move or breathe, which jumpstarts the thoughts and memories. Sometimes, when I have dreams, I wake up and I have to tell myself that it was real. That it was real and I survived and it’s been almost a year since it happened.”

 

“Do you want to talk to someone?” she asked. “I know you try and talk to me, but maybe a professional would be better.”

 

“I’m not crazy,” Chris started, as she quickly shook her head. 

“I know you’re not,” she said. “This isn’t about you being crazy or not, Chris. This is about you having PTSD, after witnessing a horrible event. I think maybe there are things you can’t tell me, because you’re worried about me worrying too much. Right?”

 

He nodded, “So maybe if you tell someone else, someone who has the knowledge and the training to help people with PTSD, you can finally get the anxiety under control.”

 

When he didn’t speak, Penelope scooted closer to him, draping one leg over his lap. “If you want me to go with you, I will,” she said. “Anything that will help you in the end is all I want. It breaks my heart that you have to hide it from me, when you know you don’t have to.”

 

“I want help,” Chris finally said. “I _need_ help.”

 

“Then we’re going to get you help,” Penelope said, reaching up to cup the side of his face. “The best help possible.”

 

Pulling her further onto his lap, Chris wrapped his arms tightly around her and tucked his face into the front of her shirt. Penelope ran her fingers through his hair, before sliding her hands down his back.

 

“ Could we do something that day?” he asked. “Something with Teddy?”

 

“Of course we can,” she nodded, leaning back to look at him. “Do you want to do something related to the anniversary?”

 

He shrugged, “Maybe go to the church and light one of those candle things?” he suggested. “I’m not ready to watch anything related to the event. Not now at least.”

 

Penelope agreed, “We can light a votive candle at the church,” she said. “Then we could always go for a walk or come home and eat lunch outside. I just don’t want you to watch something on the television and get that awful feeling again.”

 

“I don’t want that either,” he said quietly.

 

“But if you do start to feel awful that day, tell me,” she nearly begged. “Don’t keep it in and close yourself off from me or from anyone else.”

 

He ran his hand up and down her back, slipping it under her shirt, the warmth of her skin calming him down a bit.

 

“How about we go upstairs?” she suggested. “We could always talk more about this tomorrow, baby. I don’t want to overwhelm you with everything tonight.”

 

“You aren’t,” Chris insisted. “But yeah, lets go upstairs before Teddy starts his late night performance.”

 

Standing up, Penelope went to blow out the candles, while Chris waited for her. Taking his hand, they quietly made their way up the stairs, leaving the hall light on before stepping into the bedroom. Getting into bed, they curled up against each other under the blankets, hoping to get through most of the evening without having to wake up.

 

“Tomorrow, I’ll call our GP for recommendations,” Penelope yawned, tugging the heavy comforter up to her chin. “One day, you’ll wake up and you won’t have to feel like this anymore. You’ll always remember that day, because it’s going to embedded into our history and our personal story. But we’ll get through this together, getting you the help. We’re a family, Chris.”

 

Feeling an overwhelming sensation of love, Chris pulled her in close and tucked his nose into the crown of her head. “I love you,” he whispered, clutching to her. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**September 11 th, 2002. Marietta, Georgia**

Jim shifted on the sofa, watching the news coverage of the memorial in Manhattan. In the kitchen, he could hear Leonard putting on a pot of coffee and figuring out what to do with breakfast for himself, Jim and David. With Joanna off in preschool for the morning, the absence of the five year old was very apparent.

 

“Hey,” Leonard said softly, as he came out of the kitchen. “Did it just start?”

 

“Yeah,” Jim nodded, watching the parade of mourners making their way through the city.

 

Taking a seat next to him, Leonard watched as the mourners settled in around Ground Zero, a barren land and gravesite for thousands.

 

“I can’t believe its been a year,” he said softly, his eyes on the screen. “I can’t even imagine being there today, knowing that our friends….”

 

Leonard stopped, looking away from the screen, as Jim sat up to wrap his arm around his shoulders. “I know,” he said, as Leonard swiped at his eyes. “Lets go make breakfast and I’ll get Davy up.”

 

Together, they stood from the sofa, hand in hand. Jim quickly turned the television off and pulled him into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator.

 

“How about….,” he scanned the items on the shelf. “We have eggs and bacon? Then I’ll put some oatmeal together for David.”

 

“I’ll crack the eggs,” Leonard nodded, as Jim took the carton out. “You get David.”

 

Handing him the carton, Jim tipped his chin up with his finger so he could look at Leonard. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Kid,” Leonard nodded, smiling a bit.

 

Giving him a quick kiss, Jim left him to crack the eggs, rushing up the stairs and down the hall to David’s room. Pushing the door open, he was pleased to find the boy standing in his crib.

 

“Are you waiting for me?” he asked, as David giggled. “Let’s change your diaper and head downstairs for some breakfast.”

 

Picking him up, Jim lead him over to the changing table and quickly unsnapped his pajamas, exposing his potentially full diaper. Grabbing the fresh diaper, wipes and powder off the shelf, Jim went to work.

 

‘You know,” he started, as he cleaned David up. “Today is an important day for Bones and I.”

 

“Da!”

 

He chuckled, “You’re still too young to know what September 11th means to all of us,” he continued, shaking a bit of powder on him. “But Bones and I saved a lot of people on this day, one year ago. So did Mommy and you should be so proud of her, kiddo. She was so brave and smart, that Daddy wishes he could be just like her.”

 

David blinked at him, before grinning at him. “Da!” he squealed again. “Ma!”

 

“Mommy!” Jim nodded, trying his best not to cry, as he looked up at the photo on the wall. “There she is. See how beautiful she is?”

 

The fresh diaper went on and the pajamas were re-snapped, before Jim picked him up to point to the picture. “That was taken after you were born. After you gave Mommy a big ouchie and yelled at Daddy for silly reasons.”

 

The toddler pointed to the picture and looked back at Jim, “You’re a good boy, Davy,” he sighed, kissing his forehead. “Let’s go downstairs.”

 

…………..

By noon, the couple and David went to pick Joanna up from school, before taking a stop at the grocery store.

 

“And then we had to stay quite for a seconds, before doing the flag song,” she babbled, as Jim set a few packages of juice boxes into the wagon. “Everyone was sad until we had draw time.”

 

“It’s been a tough day for a lot of people,” Jim said, as she nodded. “Daddy’s been sad today, so when we get home, we’ll make him a snack and tell him how much we love him.”

 

Joanna smiled, “Kay!” she nodded, as they started pushing the wagon again. “I hope Daddy gets happy again soon,” she said. “Is that why he’s looking meat? Steak and potatoes makes him happy.”

 

Jim chuckled, “Good, because that’s what we’re having for dinner,” he sighed. “And tonight, you get to pick the vegetable!”

 

“Da! Da!” David screeched, pointing to Leonard as he came back with a few things in hand. “Da!”

 

“What are you hollerin’ about?” Leonard teased, ruffling his hair. “Got enough steaks for tonight and chicken for Friday.”

 

There was a squeal, as Joanna hopped around on her toes. “You like that?” Leonard chuckled, as she danced. “We have to get some stuff to cover the chicken, so let’s get moving.”

 

“And we has to get snacks!” Joanna said, as she took his hand. “Lots of snacks, Daddy! I’m a growing girl!”

 

“That you are,” Leonard nodded, as they continued through the store. “You and David are both growing, which means we have to shop more now.”

 

Another twenty minutes went by, as they picked out snacks and other necessities that would get them through the rest of the week and into the first half of the next. Making their way up to the register, Joanna watched as Jim and Leonard unloaded the cart, before handing the lady some coupons.

 

“I cut them out myself,” Joanna said, as the girl set them to the side.

 

“Well, you did a very good job,” she said, smiling at her. “Do you have a store card?”

 

Joanna looked to Leonard, who pulled out the keys from his pocket. “Here you go,” he said, handing it Joanna, who handed the keys to the girl. “What do you say?” he asked, when the girl handed the keys back to her.

 

“Thank you, Miss,” Joanna beamed, jingling the keys gently.

 

Once everything was rung up, bagged and paid for, they started out for the car. As Leonard started loading the bags into the back, Jim helped the kids into the car.

 

“I know you’re hungry, David,” Jim said, as he strapped the wiggling and whining toddler into the car seat. “As soon as we get home and into the house, I will make you something to eat.”

 

“We can eats peanut butter and jelly!” Joanna exclaimed, reaching over to pat David’s arm. “Yummyyyy!”

 

Closing the door, Jim went to help Leonard with the bags, as Joanna talked to David. Once everything was in and the cart was moved away, Jim and Leonard climbed into the front seats and buckled up.

  
“So, peanut butter and jelly?” Jim asked, as he started the car.

 

Joanna nodded, “Sounds delicious,” Leonard noted, as Jim backed out of the parking spot. “Can I have one?”

 

“You can have whatever you want, “Jim said, looking over at him. “Maybe _two_ sandwiches.”

 

Leonard snorted as Joanna protested, claiming that two sandwiches would make “your tummy all achey!”, as Leonard tried to win. As Jim drove, listening to them banter and David’s giggles, he tried his best to hide the memories of their past.

 

……………

 

By four, as the steaks cooked on the grill, Jim put together the mashed potatoes and corn together in the kitchen, while Joanna sat outside with Leonard.

 

“Why are you sad today?” Joanna asked, as she sat on his lap. “I don’t like it when you’re sad, Daddy.”

 

Jim paused and listened quietly as Leonard tried to explain, without scaring her. “Do you remember when I came home with a broken leg?” he asked.

 

“With your walking sticks!” Joanna exclaimed. “And I gots to draw all over your band aid!”

 

He chuckled, “You did,” he confirmed. “The day I broke my leg was a bad day, Jo. A lot of people got hurt that day and couldn’t go home, and Jim and I lost a lot of friends too.”

 

The five year old fell silent, “Today has been a year since all of that happened, and people around the world are having… mini celebrations for all of those people.”

 

“Like Miss Carol?” Joanna asked quietly, as Jim’s heart clenched. “Daddy, did Miss Carol go to the sky people?”

  
“What do you know about the sky people?” Leonard asked.

 

Joanna sighed, “Katie at school says her Grandma went to them over the summer,” she said. “You go there and get wings, and then you watch over the people you love and protect them.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence between the two, before Leonard started speaking again. “Miss Carol did go to the sky people on that day,” he said. “And she’s most definitely watching over us and protecting us.”

 

“I wish we could see her,” Joanna said, as Jim peaked outside. “She’s probably the most beautifulest sky lady ever. I hope she has big wings that are shiny like her pretty teeth.”

 

Jim quickly turned and fled the kitchen, making his way down the hall to the bathroom. He was so far gone, crying, that he didn’t hear the door open. It was when two arms circled around him, followed by Bones scent, that Jim realized he was being held.

 

“It’s okay,” Leonard said gently, kissing the side of his head. “I know, Jim. I know.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jim sobbed. “I just wanted to b-be the s-s-strong one t-oday.”

 

He heard a little gasp, signaling that Joanna had found them while Leonard rubbed his back. “You don’t have to be the strong one, darlin’,” Leonard said gruffly, as they sat against the bathtub.

 

Joanna quietly made her way into the bathroom stepping over their legs to stand between them. “Don’t cry, Jim,” she said, patting the top of his head. “It’s gonna be okay.”

 

“Give Jim a hug,” Leonard instructed. “He needs a big hug.”

 

Jim felt two little arms wrap around him, as Joanna tucked her head between the two of them. The smell of strawberry shampoo filled his nose, as she hugged him tightly as she could.

 

“I’m gonna make you ice cream after dinner,” she said, kissing his cheek. “Then I’ll tuck you in like Daddy does, on the couch and we can put a movie on. Something happy though….”

 

“T-thank you,” he hiccupped, as Leonard grabbed the towel on the rack.

 

“Let’s clean you up,” he said, standing. “Jo, you sit with Jim.”

 

As Joanna did what she was told, Leonard went to the sink and ran part of the towel under the water.

 

“Maybe steak and potatoes will make you happy,” Joanna offered. “Then you and Daddy can sit and hold your bellies like this!”

 

Jim peeked over his arm at her, as she sat with her hands on her belly, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. “I don’t sit like that,” Leonard pouted, as he came back with the wet cloth.

 

She giggled, “You do!” she nodded, as he squatted down. “It’s called bellyaching, because you put too much food in there and it hurts.”

 

“Well…maybe I do,” Leonard admitted, as he wiped Jim’s face clean of tears and snot. “What do we think, Jo? Do we think he’s presentable?”

 

“Yup!” she nodded. “Even handsome-like.”

 

Jim couldn’t help but snort, as Leonard tossed the towel onto the counter top. “Oh yeah?” he asked, as she nodded.

 

Pushing himself up off the floor, Leonard winced as his knees cracked. “Let’s go finish making dinner and get Davy a the table,’ he said, holding his hand out.

 

“Jo, you wanna help me put David’s dinner together?” Jim asked, as he pushed himself up off the floor.

 

“Can we made him macaroni and cheese?” she asked, taking his hand into hers.

 

He nodded, “I think he’ll like that,” he said, as they stepped out into the hallway. “Maybe some mashed potatoes too.”

 

She giggled, “Daddy, get the meat!” she exclaimed, as they all entered the kitchen together. “I don’t’ want mines to be burnt!”

 

“Yes Ma’am,” Leonard saluted, as he grabbed a clean dish off the counter. “Give me two seconds! They should be about done.”

 

Jim nodded as he took the microwaveable meal out of the cabinet for David, “I’ll get all of this on the table and David from his playpen.”

 

He nodded, “Jim! Do we have the napkins?” Joanna asked, standing on her toes to look at the tabletop. “Oh, I sees them!”

 

With David’s dinner cooking, Jim quickly went out into the living room to get him, smiling as he giggled and babbled at him.

 

“Okay, we’ve got juice for you and David,” Leonard said, as he set the plate of steaks down on the table. “Jim and I have grown up drinks.”

 

“Ewww, they stink!” Joanna said, scrunching up her nose. “Butter! We needs the butter!”

 

Jim placed David into his highchair, snapping his bib on place, while Leonard grabbed the container of butter from the refrigerator and David’s macaroni and cheese.

 

“Anyone need anything else?” Jim asked, as he took a fork out for David.

 

“Come sit,” Leonard said, as he cut some steak up for Joanna. “If we need anything, I’ll get it.”

Taking a seat at the table, plates and utensils were passed around, as they got the kids settled in for dinner. Chatter about what Joanna wanted to do for the weekend, along with the snacks she wanted to bring for tomorrow, filled the dinner table. David giggled, as he smeared cheese all over his mouth, getting the decent amount of attention that he sought out for. And through it all, Jim and Leonard managed to make it through, smiling at one another when their eyes met over the table.

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Westfield, New Jersey. September 13 th, 2002.**

Nicolette rolled her neck from side to side, as she held the laundry basket against her hip. In the other room, she could hear her mother making lunch, while John’s mother puttered around in the living room.

 

“We’re out of dryer sheets,” Nicolette announced, as she came up the basement steps. “After lunch, I’ll run out to get some more. We’re also low on a few other things and I need them so I can get this place organized.”

 

“Are you sure dear?” Molly asked, setting the butter knife down. “I could always get them tomorrow.”

 

She nodded, setting the basket down on the chair, “I just need to get this place cleaned and avoid slacking,” she sighed. “I know we’ve been here for three days, but I just..”

 

Her mother nodded, giving her a sympathetic look. “You leave those clothes there,” she ordered. “Lunch is just about done anyways. I’ll do the laundry for you, that way you can run out to the store.”

 

Giving her a small smile, Nicolette excused herself, and stepped out of the kitchen.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to do anymore?” Maureen asked, as she stood by the sofa. “Maybe a few more rounds around the couch?”

 

“Mom, stop,” John groaned, as he barely shifted against the cushions. “M’tired.”

 

Nicolette watched, as her fiancé closed his eyes, his face red and drenched, after doing a session of physical exercising. After eleven months in the hospital- six months in a coma and five learning how to walk and regain some memory again- John was finally released from what he called a “prison.”

 

“Maureen, could you help my mom with the table?” Nicolette asked, wanting to give him a break. “She’s having a hard time finding the plates you unpacked.

She nodded, though the look on her face wasn’t one of happiness, as she disappeared into the kitchen. Making her way over to the couch, Nicolette sat down next to John, his arms automatically going around her waist.

 

“I love our moms,” he slurred, exhaustion kicking in. “But I can’t wait for them to go home.”

 

“They’re just trying to help,” she pointed out, as he sighed deeply. “I know you’re tired and in pain, but we need to stick to a schedule to get you back in shape.”

 

He nodded, “It’s just hard with mom nagging in my ear,” he pouted. “You’re a better candidate for my exercising.”

 

Nicolette snorted, “You just like it when I talk dirty,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss him. “Hopefully by next week, they’ll head home and we’ll have this place to ourselves.”

  
Considered disabled and Nicolette jobless, they both decided to head back to New Jersey, packing up their apartment and settling into a two bedroom house that was thirty minutes away from Nicolette’s parents and their old friends. With enough savings, they managed to pay off part of the house and the few repairs it needed, before moving in. The wedding and honeymoon had been fully reimbursed, after word got out about what had happened to John. The couple was forever grateful, though heartbroken that their wedding plans had been put on hold until further notice.

 

Everything had happened while John was in a coma, leaving Nicolette to take the task of cancelling their wedding and the trip to Italy. The wedding dress was packed up and stored in one of the many boxes in the spare bedroom, collecting dust after almost a year in their old closet. Her bridesmaids still had their gowns, promising to hold onto them throughout the eleven months of uncertainty; the hope that John would wake up and be able to walk and remember everything before the attacks.

 

“Don’t fall asleep,” Nicolette warned, as John started to doze. “I need to feed you and you need to take your medicine.”

 

“Nooooo,” he groaned, his nose scrunching up in disgust.

 

She giggled, “If you eat and take your medicine like a good boy,” she said, tapping his nose lightly. “I’ll let you stay up past your bedtime to watch some TV.”

 

John crack one eye open, “Promise?” he nearly pouted.

 

“I promise,” she said, kissing him again. “Do you want to eat in here or at the table?”

 

“Table,” he grunted, as she stood. “Need all the practice I can get, Nic. I want to be in tip top shape for when we finally get married.”

 

Nicolette looked at him, as he pushed himself up off the sofa, holding onto her hand as he rose onto shaky feet. “Can’t skip out on our first dance now,” he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

 

“No,” her voice finally caught up with her, as he smiled gently. “We can’t let that happen at all.”

 

It took ten minutes to get from the couch to the kitchen, as John winced and cursed with each step. But as Nicolette gently eased him into the chair, a plate of spaghetti and meatballs before him, John couldn’t help but give them all a tired smile. It would be a long and difficult recovery, with endless appointments with specialists and physical therapists. But Nicolette was in it for the long haul, taking each slow step with him. There was no way she was going to lose him again.

 

………………………

 

**Cortland, New York. September 15 th, 2002. **

Christine shifted as she read the email on the old laptop, the ceiling fan creaking as it spun overhead.

 

_Just wanted to make sure you’re all right…. Tried calling you last night, but your phone went right to voicemail. Call me whenever. I miss you. Love you. –J_

Hands hovering over the keyboard, Christine tried to find the right words to reassure that she was fine. Instead, she reached for her phone on the nightstand and quickly pressed the third speed dial number.

 

“I didn’t expect you to call so quick.”

 

“Neither did I,” Christine replied, closing the laptop. “I was thinking of all the right words to stay, but I’m not good with doing things over the Internet.”

 

Janice sighed, “I know you’re having a hard time,” she said. “But I just wanted to make sure you were okay and to hear your voice.”

 

She nodded, “I know,” she said softly, looking over at the lace curtains on the window. “I haven’t told them.”

 

“You know you don’t have to rush and tell them anything,” Janice reassured her. “When _you’re_ ready to, you’ll know.”

 

“I want to tell them before I leave next week,” Christine said. “And I want you to come up to Cortland to meet my family.”

 

There was a short silence on the other end of the line, “That’s if… if you want to,” Christine babbled.

 

Janice giggled, “Sweetheart, I’m slipping my shoes on as we speak,” she said, as Christine heard thumps and rustling of fabric on the other end. “I had a bag packed and siting on the chair the day you left.”

 

“You did? But how are you going to get here? What if you can’t get a flight?”

“I might of bought a ticket this morning,” Janice said. “Pavel thinks I’m nuts for shelling out almost four hundred dollars, but whatever. I love you and I want to be with you.”

 

 After a chance meeting in April, Christine and Janice spent two months together in New York, while her cousin went off on his travels. It was summer break for Janice, as she spent two months of utter freedom, two grand and her parents AMEX, with Christine. It was love at first sight, as they bumped into each other at the market down the block from Christine’s apartment and the hotel that Janice and Pavel were staying in.

 

Christine always knew that she was attracted to women, despite the very few boyfriends and the handful of one-night stands she had with men from the bar or gigs she went to once in a while. But Janice was completely different from any other woman she had met. During her time in Manhattan, Janice had gone on some dates with women and experimented between the sheets. But none had ever managed to blow her away like Janice did.

 

“If I leave now, I’ll have two hours before boarding my flight,” Janice said, as she moved through her apartment. “Flight leaves at eight my time and I have a layover in Boston for a half an hour. I won’t land in Syracuse until around six-fifteen, depending on how fast my pilot plans on flying.”

 

Scrambling off the bend, Christine grabbed a pen and a wrinkled take out menu from the desk. “Give me your flight info,” she said, as a door closed on the other end of the line. “It’ll take me about twenty minutes or so to get into Syracuse, which isn’t a problem. My dad went out with my sisters boyfriend and Mom is with Pen and the baby today.”

 

Janice rambled off her flight information quickly, “I’ll call you when I get through security and before the plane takes off,” she promised. “Then I’ll call when I land in Boston.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Christine said, smiling to herself. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Janice said, almost breathlessly. “I’ll call you in a little bit.”

 

Saying their goodbyes, Christine hung up and set the phone down on the desk. Glancing at her appearance in the mirror, she nearly dropped in shock at her disastrous state.  Then, looking around at her former bedroom, taking in the dirty laundry and wrinkles sheets, Christine quickly jumped into action.

 

Knowing that inviting a guest without asking would drive her mother crazy, Christine pushed that thought aside, as she quickly went about with cleaning. Knowing that Janice took the chance to pack and bag and buy a ticket, just in the off chance that Christine would ask her to come out, was astounding. And heartwarming, knowing that this woman loved her enough to fly all the way out to see her. Even in her depressed state and snippy attitude, Janice Rand loved her enough to accept her fragments.

 

……………..

 

**Cortland New York, September 15 th, 2002**

 

“Chris is already looking at proper toys for Christmas,” Penelope giggled, as she pulled up in front of her childhood home. “I have to constantly remind him that Teddy will be too young for Lego blocks by the time December rolls around.”

 

Laura shook her head, “I’ve already picked out yarn for another baby blanket,” she confessed, glancing back at the sleeping infant. “Your father thinks I’m nuts.”

 

Cutting the engine, Penelope unlatched her seatbelt. “If Chris had his way, we’d be planning his first birthday by now.”

 

“Well, that’s just _too_ much,” Laura teased, as Penelope opened her door. “I guess your Father and Chris are home from their day out. I can only imagine the whining I’ll have to put up with tonight.”

 

Climbing out of the car, Penelope made her way to the back seat, as the front door opened and closed. Laura greeted Chris, as he came down the walkway, as Penelope unlatched Teddy from his car seat.

 

“Hey,” she smiled at him, as kissed her. “Did you guys have fun, doing manly things?”

 

“Golf was good,” he nodded, as Teddy stirred against her shoulder. “He’s currently conked out in the armchair.”

 

Penelope shook her head, “Mom and I went to the market,” she said, as Laura went to the back of the car. “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

 

He shrugged, “Whatever you want to do,” he said, moving to help Laura with the bags. “Your sister went out, so I don’t know when she’ll be home.”

 

“Christine went out?” Penelope frowned, as she waited for Chris and her mother. “I’m surprised.”

 

“Well, I’m relieved,” Laura said, as Chris closed the trunk. “That girl has been sitting up in that room since she arrived.”

 

They started up the walkway, as a car pulled up into the driveway. “Speak of the devil,” Chris said, as Teddy woke up with a whimper. “I know, Teddy boy. Mommy and Grandma had you up all day long, doing girly things.”

 

Penelope and Laura watched as Christine climbed out of the car, laughing and smiling. They were surprised when the passenger door opened, allowing another tall blonde to step out; her smile was as big as Christine’s, as she looked at her with a playful smirk.

 

“Hey!” Christine waved at them, as they both made their way up the driveway. “This is Janice.”

 

The blonde smiled, “Nice to meet you,” she said, looking at them all. “You must be Laura, Penny and Chris. And that must be Teddy!”

 

Penelope nodded slowly, “I didn’t know you were having company,” Laura said, as Christine watched them. “Dinner will be late tonight.”

 

“That’s fine,” Janice smiled. “I ate a little on the plane to hold me til then.”

 

“The plane?” Chris frowned, as Christine tensed next to the woman.

 

When the awkward silence became too much, Christine finally broke. “Janice flew in from Los Angles,” she said, as Janice looked at her; the reassuring smile calming her instantly. “Guys, Janice isn’t just a friend.”

 

She turned to look at them, “She’s my girlfriend.”

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**September 20 th, 2002. Ozone Park, Queens**

Gaila shifted under the heavy blanket, groaning as her stiff joints cracked, after hours of hardly moving. Outside the bedroom window, she could hear the garbage truck moving down the street, collecting the cans that lined the street.

 

“Lass? Are yeh hungry?”

 

“Hmmmm, food,” she mumbled, pressing her face into the pillow. “Feed me.”

 

Scotty chuckled, leaning down to kiss her shoulder. “Ah got coffee going,” he said, as she shifted against him. “What do yeh want to eat?”

 

Gaila turned her head and cracked open one eye, the early morning light streaming through the blinds. “Surprise me.”

 

He grinned and nodded, moving off the bed. As he disappeared down the hall to the tiny kitchen, Gaila slowly rose out of bed, stretching as she made her way into the bathroom. After two months of dating, Gaila and Scotty made their relationship official by early September, much to their friends and families relief. Spending most of her time at Scotty’s apartment during the two months, Gaila already had a small spot on the counter, in his closet and throughout the apartment.

 

Freshening up, Gaila made her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, spotting Scotty near the stove. Quietly, she made her way up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

“Pancakes,” she giggled, tucking her chin against his shoulder. “You know me so well, Scotty.”

 

“It was either this or a questionable carton of eggs,” he chuckled. “Ah might’ve forgotten to pick some things up before you came over.”

 

She nodded, “That’s fine,” she said, watching as the batter cooked. “It looks like it’s going to rain today, so maybe after we eat we can run down and get some food? Maybe watch a movie or do…things.”

 

Scotty looked over his shoulder at her, “Things, huh?” he teased, as Gaila kissed him. “Ah like that idea more than the movie, if you ask me.”

 

“Well, first we’ll eat,” Gaila said, moving to check on the coffee. “Then we’ll get food and then come back up to do said things.”

 

Setting a cup down next to the stove, Gaila went to set the table, moving around at a leisurely pace. It was only eight-thirty, an early morning for Gaila, after opting to take an extended medical leave from work. Scotty, a former air traffic controller, was back in school to finish his masters in engineering, which Gaila encouraged over.

 

“So, when did yeh want to have dinner with yer friends?” Scotty asked, as she set a small container of butter onto the table. “Spock and Nyota?”

 

“Well, I guess it all depends on if they can get a sitter for Amanda,” she shrugged. “It’s been a little hard for them to find someone other than me to watch her.” 

He nodded, pouring out another batch of pancake batter into the pan. “If they can’t find a sitter, having dinner with the baby around isn’t a big deal,” he said. “Ah like the wee one and she’s not a bother at all.”

 

Gaila watched as he cooked, her heart swelling with joy. While it was only a short amount of time since they met and started dating, Gaila knew that this relationship was different from all the others she had previously. Admitting that she was suffering from depression and a stress disorder since the attacks the previous fall, Scotty was the first person that accepted her for all her faults and didn’t judge her. It wasn’t that Nyota or Spock judged her, but they expressed their opinions on the things she said and did over the years.

 

But Scotty didn’t care, telling her that those things were apart of her. That she had the choice to start over fresh and turn to a clean slate. Her friends were thrilled, when she had called and told them about Scotty.

 

“ _He’s so nice and funny!”_ Gaila had gushed over the phone to Nyota. “ _And absolutely sexy! Nyota, wait until you hear his accent!”_

Dinner went off without a hitch and Scotty was welcomed with open arms, as Nyota and Spock got to know him. By the time Nyota and Gaila disappeared down the hall to check on Amanda, he had their full approval in regards to dating their closest friend.

 

“ _Gaila, he’s perfect! And he’s so fucking adorable and it’s clear that he’s smitten with you!”_

“How about we get sandwiches at the deli?” Scotty said, breaking into her thoughts. “We’ll stop and get the usual junk food and maybe something for dinner?”

 

He turned around to look at her, “Unless you want to head back to your place for the night?”

 

She smiled, making her way over to him, wrapping her arms around him; her lips crashed down upon his, a surprise to Scotty as he dropped the spatula into the pan.

 

“I love you,” she blurted, once they pulled apart.

Instead of pulling away and shutting down like most of her past potential boyfriends did, Scotty grinned. “I love yeh too, yeh crazy girl,” he said.

 

………………….

**September 24 th, 2001. Astoria, Queens**

“Spock! Can you check on Amanda, please?” Nyota called from the kitchen. “I need to make sure this is cooking!”

 

Setting his book down, Spock stood from the sofa and made his way down the hall to Amanda’s room. Pushing the door open, he found the child in her crib, sitting up with her toys.

 

“Da! Da!” she shrieked, pointing to him. “Da!”

 

“You are awake,” he stated, making his way into the room. “Are you hungry?”

 

Picking her up, Spock patted her bottom lightly to see if she needed a diaper change. Sure enough she did, which sent them over to the changing table. Once a new diaper was strapped on, Spock picked her back up again and started out of the room.

 

“Your Aunt Gaila will be here for dinner tonight,” he said to her, as she looked up at him. “So is her gentleman friend, Mister Scott.”

 

“ “Ott!”

 

Nyota looked up at them as they stepped into the kitchen, “That’s right, sweetheart!” she smiled. “Scotty’s coming over tonight with Aunt Gaila and they can’t wait to see you.”

 

Bringing her to the highchair, Spock set her down and pushed the tray in, before moving to prepare a light snack for her. After the first anniversary of September 11th, the couple spent the tense and raw days, trying to cope. They’d taken a day trip out to see Carol, leaving a colorful arrangement of flowers and little mementos that they’d picked out. Along with the few things that Jim and Leonard sent from Georgia, Carol’s gravestone was the most colorful one in her section.

 

Afterwards, they’d returned to the apartment, still reeling from the upsetting visit. It was only when Gaila called to see what they were up to for the rest of the day, which they ended up in a park with the woman and her new boyfriend. A picnic and pushing Amanda on the swings, brought the infant joy, unaware that the people around her were still so sad and effected by the tragedy.

 

“They’ll be here soon,” Nyota announced, as she checked table. “Gaila said they’re waiting for the subway to come.”

 

“Hopefully their trip is pleasant,” he nodded, brining a small cup of puffs for Amanda. “No, you must eat them slowly.”

 

Amanda shrieked, as Spock pulled her chubby fingers out of the cup, “No!” she whined, as tears filled her eyes.

 

Nyota sighed, “Her new favorite word,” she muttered, as Spock held out one puff for her. “Amanda, if you’re really good for Daddy, then you’ll get _two_ bedtime stories tonight.”

 

“”Bribery is not the best idea, Nyota,” Spock pointed out, as Amanda drooled all over herself and his hand.

 

“If you want her to scream and cry before our guests arrive, then by all means,” she waved at him. “Let her.”

 

Spock suppressed the sigh that threatened to escape, turning his attention back to Amanda as she nibbled her way thorough her pre-dinner snack. Her brown eyes sparkled as she beamed up at him, the little white cap of her first tooth coming in through her bottom jaw. A constant source of her late night crying, both he and Nyota were wearing thin between the late night cry fests and trying to sooth her discomfort throughout the day. There was also the task of figuring out work for Nyota and if they were going to stay in Astoria as Amanda approached her first birthday.

 

“This should be done just in time,” Nyota announced, as she placed the cover over the pan of vegetables. “The roast is cooking in the oven and I’ve got your food in the fridge and the summer squash tart is just about done.”

 

“Do you need any help?” Spock asked, as Amanda moved on to chew on her fingers. “You’ve been in here for hours, Nyota. I can finish setting the table while you change.”

 

Nyota looked at her watch and nodded, “I’ll be back in five minutes,” she promised, kissing him quickly, as she started for the hall. “Just keep an eye on the food!”

 

Checking on both the food and Amanda, Spock wasn’t surprised when the doorbell rang as Nyota stepped out in a red dress.

 

“Ah, they’re early!” she exclaimed, quickly checking her appearance in the mirror. “I didn’t expect them to be here so soon!”

 

Rushing to the door, Nyota smoothed the front of her dress down, before turning the bolt and locks on the door. Pulling it open, she smiled at the sight of their guests.

 

“Come in!” she urged, moving aside to let them pass. “You’re early!”

 

“Which is surprising!” Gaila said, as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m usually five minutes late!”

 

Nyota smiled, “Hello Scotty,” she greeted, accepting the quick kiss on the cheek. “Spock and I are so glad that you could make it tonight!”

 

He nodded, “Ah’m happy to be here,” he said, wrapping his arm around Gaila’s waist. “And relieved that my night class was suddenly cancelled.”

 

Leading them into the kitchen, they both greeted Spock and little Amanda, who squealed in her high chair.

 

“’Ott!”

 

“Hullo, little one!” Scotty smiled, taking her little hand into his. “Ah see yer already having a little feast of your own.”

 

Gaila smiled as Scotty listened to Amanda babble at him, “Now, if that’s not the cutest thing in the world…” Nyota whispered.

 

“Tell me about it,” Gaila nodded, as Amanda let out a peal of giggles, as Spock and Scotty discussed his classes. “I told him I loved him the other day.”

 

Nyota gasped, “Oh my god, you did!” she whispered, glancing at the boys. “Well? What did he say?”

 

“That he loves me too,” Gaila said, beaming. “Ny, I think he’s the one. I think he’s the one I was destined to meet and spend the rest of my life with.”

 

Watching as Gaila turned to observe Scotty with Spock and Amanda, Nyota couldn’t help but smile; the feeling of relief washing over her, as her friend started this next stage of her life. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Cortland, New York. September 16 th, 2002**

The morning after the revelation, Christine sat on the patio after breakfast, watching Janice on the lawn with Penelope and Teddy. After a late dinner the newly announced couple sat out back with Penelope and Chris, while Teddy dozed off in his father’s arms. Penelope and Chris took an immediate liking to Janice, relieved that Christine had found someone in the love department. Neither knew the demons that Christine had been battling for almost a year, or the endless supply of sleeping pills and anxiety meds that sat in the suitcase upstairs.

 

“He’s an out-doorsy baby,” Penelope giggled, as Teddy wiggled on his belly between them. “Chris is obviously worried about what this means for the future.  Boys do like to roughhouse and explore.”

 

Laura stepped out from the kitchen, yelling at the boys for playing with the sink, before taking a seat at the end of the patio table.

 

“So,” she started, a few minutes later. “You and Janice….”

 

Christine tried to suppress the eyeroll, “Janice and I, yes,” she nodded, turning to look at her.

 

“You never said anything about being a….” Laura trailed off, unsure of what word to use to describe her daughter’s sexuality.

 

“A lesbian, Mom,” Christine offered, as Chris started outside. “I’m a lesbian. It’s not going to hurt you to say the goddamn word.”

 

“And…. That’s my cue to leave,” Chris noted, quickly moving around the table and down the back steps. “Teddy boy! Did your Mama put sunscreen on you?”

 

Laura sighed, “I know the word, Christine,” she said. “I just.. are you sure this isn’t just a phase?”

 

Christine laughed bitterly, sitting up in her seat. “You know what, Mom?” she snapped, looking at the woman before her. “The last thing I need is for you to ask me if I know myself.”

 

The sudden outburst caught the attention of Penelope and Janice, while Chris sat with Teddy on his lap.

 

“You didn’t give Chris the cold shoulder the first time you met, but when my girlfriend comes all the way out here to be with me, you look at her like she’s low class,” Christine snapped, standing.

 

“Christine..” Laura shook her head, as Penelope quickly stood from the blanket. “I’m just worried about you, honey. You haven’t been yourself for months and now you have some… stranger, fly out to stay at the house.”

 

The elder Chapel girl stared her mother down, while Penelope ignored Chris’ pleas to stay out of it. “Is their relationship good in your book because they’ve got a baby?” Christine asked, as her sister started up the stairs. “Or because they’ve been through something that is SO life altering, that it makes sense that they’re together?”

 

Before Laura could speak, Christine continued. “Because I’ve been through something too, goddamnit!” she nearly screeched. “So while everyone is up here playing fucking house, I’m sitting with patients who’ve nearly lost their lives! Some of them are walking away with eighty percent of their skin grafted on or not walking out of the fucking hospital at all!”

 

“Chris,” Penelope interrupted her. “Come sit with Jan and I.”

 

Janice, who watched the scene unfold from the lawn, was now rushing up to the patio to be with her girlfriend. Penelope turned to her, “Why don’t you to head down to the park? It’s a five minute walk from here.”

 

She nodded, moving around the table to stand by Christine. “Come on, Chrissy,” she said gently, laying her hand on the woman’s arm. “Let’s get some fresh air.”

 

“Christine…” Laura said, before Penelope quickly shut her down with a stern glare.

 

“I think we should go back to the city, “Christine said, turning to look at Janice. “If we leave before noon, we’ll beat the traffic and get into the city around three or four the latest.”

 

Laura was ready to protest, before Penelope let out a frustrated screech. “Mom, just sit down and shut it!” she snapped. “Enough!”

 

The couple quickly made their way into the house, disappearing through the dining room, while Laura sat at the table with her youngest shaking her head in disapproval.

 

“God Mom! Can’t you just stop for once?” Penelope asked. “Leave Christine alone with all this bullshit!”

 

“Penelope, do not talk to me like that,” Laura warned, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

 

Throwing her hands up in the air, Penelope turned and shook her head at Chris. “Lets go!” she said.

 

“I thought you were going to leave Teddy here for the afternoon?” Laura said, watching as Chris stood up with the baby.

 

Her daughter shook her head, “I think Chris and I are going to spend the day with Teddy,” she shot back. “Maybe you should take the afternoon and rethink of what you just said to Christine and how it makes you look.”

 

Storming into the house, Penelope said goodbye to her father, while Chris carried Teddy by the table; avoiding Laura’s stare was hard, as he quickly glanced at her, before picking up the pace.

 

With a disgruntled sigh, Laura sunk down in the chair, wishing that the patio would open up and swallow her alive.

 

……………………….

 

**Cortland, New York. September 18 th, 2002**

“Did you talk to your sister?” Chris asked, as he tossed the towel and clothes into the hamper, before climbing onto the bed.

 

Penelope sighed, setting the book down next to her. “She and Janice are in the city,” she said. “I talked to Janice for a bit, while Christine was getting ready to go out. Mom’s been calling non-stop, but Christine won’t pick up or call back.”

 

He nodded, “And have you talked to your mother?” he asked, to which she shook her head. “Well, hopefully you two can sort it out with her soon. I kinda want to have a day alone with you, without having to worry about Teddy waking up from a nap.”

 

“Christopher!” she gasped, elbowing him as he kissed her. “I’m not going to call it truce with my mother, just so we can have a fuck fest without the baby in the house.”

 

“What? I can’t express my desire to have some alone time with my girlfriend?” he asked, as she kicked him lightly. “With the mother of my child?”

 

She huffed, “You can,” she insisted. “But don’t make it sound like we _don’t_ have sex at all.”

 

Groaning, Chris rested his face against her collar, wrapping his arm around her waist. “What are we doing tomorrow?” he mumbled, as she reached up to run her fingers through her hair.

 

“Well,” she started, sighing deeply. We have to go food shopping and we need to get more diapers, wipes and formula for the little prince.”

 

“We just went food shopping the other day!”

 

Penelope snorted, “You eat a lot,” she said, patting him on the back. “And I can’t help the fact that Teddy needs to eat and likes to poop all day long.”

 

Chris pushed himself up onto his elbow, looking at her. “Can we have alone time tomorrow?” he asked, nearly pouting. “When he goes down for a nap?”

 

“If you play your cards right,” Penelope teased, squealing as he tickled her. “If he goes down for a nap without any problems, I’ll give you plenty of alone time.”

 

Instead of speaking, Chris stared at her, watching as she looked back at him; a silly frown on her face, as she reached up to caress his cheek.

 

“Are you okay there?” she asked, as his thumb brushed against the little bit of baby weight, that wouldn’t disappear. “You’ve got that look on your face… the one when Teddy either pees on you or you’ve had one too many beers.”

 

“Marry me.”

 

Penelope’s eyes went wide, her lips parting to speak. Moving his hand from her stomach to her hip, Chris gave her a light squeeze. “Marry me, Pen.”

 

“Yes.”

 

He blinked as she smiled, “Yeah?” he asked, hoping he heard correctly.

 

“Yes!” she giggled, as he pushed himself up to his knees. “Chris!”

 

Climbing onto her, Chris began to smother her with kisses, making her squeal. “I don’t have a ring yet,” he murmured, as she hugged him. “I was going to ask you around Christmas, but I just couldn’t wait anymore.”

 

“I don’t care about a ring,” Penelope said, as he sat up to look down at her. “What made you change your mind?”

 

“I think it had to do with you getting all riled up the other morning,” he grinned sheepishly.  “And I’ve been proven to be a really impatient man and I just want to marry you. That way all the younger guys in the playground will know that you’re mine and that they can’t have you.”

 

She snorted, “How romantic,” she teased, leaning up to kiss him. “Wanna celebrate?”

 

Chris grinned, “I thought you’d never ask,” he whispered, pushing her down against the pillow gently. “Hopefully the baby will give us some time to do so.”

 

“You better hope so,” Penelope teased, spreading her legs for him to lie between. “Otherwise, we’ll have to postpone our celebratory adventure for a later date.”

 

“You know,” Chris whispered, as he pressed a wet kiss below her ear. “If we sent Teddy to Grandma and Grandpa’s, I could do so many things to you right now. We wouldn’t have to worry about waking him up.”

 

Penelope let out a breathless laugh, as the cotton nightie went up and over her head, as Chris quickly palmed her bra-clad breast.

 

“For someone who’s eager to celebrate, you’re awfully chatty,” she teased, as left a trail of kisses down her throat to her chest. “Better- oh! Hmm, you better get to work, baby.”

 

About ten minutes in, Penelope was working on getting Chris out of his clothes, when the baby monitor went off; Teddy’s shrill cries filling the room, as his parents groaned in dismay.

 

“Let me get him,” Penelope said, pushing him up lightly. “He’s probably hungry or needs a new diaper.”

 

“I’ll get him,” he said, sitting up. “I jinxed our celebration anyway.”

 

Penelope grabbed the nightie off the floor and pulled it over her head, “As much as I want you to get him, you can’t go in there with a hard on.”

 

Chris looked down and groaned, falling back onto the mattress. “Grounded,” he shook his head. “That boy is grounded until the day he moves out for college.”

 

“Oh dear,” Penelope snorted, as she started around the bed to the door. “Will you ground all of our kids when they interrupt us?”

 

“Yes,” he nodded, watching as she gave him a disapproving look, before disappearing into the hallway.

 

He listened to her, through the baby monitor, talking to Teddy. “Let’s get this wet diaper off and Mommy will sing you to sleep,” she cooed, as Teddy cried. “Shhh, my sweet boy. Guess what? Daddy asked Mommy to marry him and she said yes! Isn’t that exciting?”

 

Chris smiled as she spoke, while the baby went from full-blown wailing to whimpering. When she started to sing one of the many lullabies that was common during bedtime, Chris listened closely as their son fell asleep again.

 

When Penelope returned a few minutes later, she found Chris out cold and snoring on his side of the bed. Laughing quietly, she tucked him in and turned out the light on the nightstand, before crawling under the blankets next to him.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Los Angles, California. September 25 th, 2002. **

Pavel made his way through the administration office of UCLA, having accomplished what he set out to do that day. After nearly a year off from school, Pavel re-registered for the upcoming semester, which would start the following week.

 

“ _I need to finish,”_ he told Janice, the night before she left for New York. “ _I think it’s my gift to Hikaru, that I finish my degree and do vhat he asked for.”_

Signed up for three classes at the last minute, Pavel headed down to the bookstore to pick up his textbooks; the extra money that his parents sent over would cover the costs of books, while his scholarship was currently being reviewed. But the advisor reassured Pavel that he would get it back, considering that he left due to “medical” reasons.

 

The bookstore wasn’t too crowded, despite the fact that classes were due to start the following Monday. Pavel was relieved, as he made his way towards the back of the store, skimming the shelves for the two physics lectures and the one sociology course he signed up for.

 

“Do you need any help?” a young woman asked, as she pushed a book cart through the aisles.

 

“No thank you,” Pavel said, giving her a small but brief smile.

 

She nodded and continued on her way, leaving Pavel to look at the selection of books. When he finally had a stack in his arms, Pavel made his way up to the register and waited as the kid behind the desk rung him up. Three hundred and twenty dollars later, Pavel made his way out of the bookstore and headed towards the city transit bus.

 

With Janice gone, Pavel managed to get a boatload of things done, without having her constantly calling or dropping by to “visit,” as she put it. He unpacked the rest of the boxes that came from Hikaru’s apartment, which were stored in the guest room of the apartment they were going to share. The suitcases from his travels were finally cleaned out and put away, along with the piles of clean laundry.

 

“ _When I come home, I’ll bring by the extra bookcase I bought,”_ Janice promised, as she called him from the airport. “ _And if you need to pick up anything that’s too heavy to carry on the bus, let me know. We can take my car and pick up whatever you want.”_

It was a hot and sunny day, the first in almost a week, after a nasty rain storm fell over part of the state. By the time he returned to the apartment, he was sweating through his clothes and the books weighed more than normal. Dropping everything onto the sofa, he quickly went to the windows and pushed them open.

 

There was a message on the machine, waiting for him, to which he played.

 

“Hey Pav, it’s Jan,” her voice filtered through the room, as he made his way down the hall to change. “I’m with Christine and heading back up to Cortland for the weekend. We’re staying with her sister Penny and her boyfriend Chris, which is exciting! I’ll have to take a bunch of pictures, especially of their little boy who is SO CUTE!”

 

Pavel snorted, as Christine mimicked her in the background. “Anyways, I just wanted to see how everything went at the school and if you got all your books,” she continued. “I’m coming home Monday night, which works out since my classes don’t start until the following week. I’m sure I’ll talk to you before than, so call me whenever you want. Doesn’t matter what time it is here on the East coast. Love you!”

 

Tossing the dirty clothes into the hamper, Pavel stopped and looked at the collage of photo frames on the wall in his bedroom. In the middle of all the group shots, stood one picture fame with a single photograph. Hikaru grinned back at him, the California sunset behind him along with the Pacific Ocean.

 

“I miss you, werry much,” Pavel said, as he ran his fingertip down the glass. “But I knov you’re vatching me, Hikaru. You alvways are.”

 

………………

 

**Atlanta, Georgia. October 1 st, 2002. **

“Daddy! Daddy! Jim! Look at the baby panda!” Joanna squealed, as Eleanor held her hand. “It’s so little!”

 

Jim pushed the stroller over to the exhibit, while Leonard scooped Joanna up into his arms. “How big do you think he weighs?” he asked, as Joanna giggled.

 

“He’s smaller than me!” Joanna gasped. “He’s a _baby,_ Daddy. Babies don’t way a lots.”

 

“Da!” David squealed, as Jim carried him closer to see the Pandas. “Pan!”

 

He chuckled, “That’s right, Davey boy!” he tweaked his nose. “Those are panda bears! Remember the book Jo-Jo read to you last night? About the Panda family?”

 

Eleanor smiled at them both, “Grandma’s gonna take a lot of pictures for you two,” she said, as Joanna watched the bears. “That way she can make a scrapbook for you to have.”

 

“Grandma, can I be a panda bear?” Joanna asked, as the woman snapped a few pictures.

 

After ten minutes of watching the baby and his parents in their “home,” they decided to move along to the next group of animals to see. Taking a personal day from both school and everyday life, Jim and Leonard decided to take a day trip out to Atlanta to be with the kids. It was Jim, who at the last minute suggested to hand an invite out to Eleanor.

 

“ _She’s always watching the kids when we have errands,”_ Jim said, as they got ready for bed. “ _You’re Mom is SO cool and I love her to bits, Bones. Let’s bring her with us, buy her lunch and make some memories with the kids.”_

Eleanor took to Jim and David as if they were her own, already claiming David as her own grandchild. It didn’t matter if they didn’t share the same blood, which she told to everyone that frowned upon her only son’s lifestyle.

 

 _“If my son is happy and healthy, that’s all that matters to me,”_ she said, when one of her knitting friends made a judgmental comment on their parenting. “ _And if he finds happiness with another man, I will welcome that man into my home with open arms. Shame on you Ms. Tierney for even suggestin’ that they’re bad parents to my grandbabies!”_

“Grandma, did you and Grandpa take Daddy to the zoo a lot?” Joanna asked, as she held her hand.

 

“Of course!” Eleanor nodded. “Your Daddy always cried and begged for us to take him to the zoo! Even when we had thunderstorms or those rare ice storms.”

 

Joanna giggled, “I remember when he was five years old and we took him to see the reptiles,” Eleanor began, much to Leonard’s dismay.

 

“Momma, don’t tell her about that!” he begged, as Jim snickered. “Please!”

 

“No Daddy! I wanna hear the story!” Joanna exclaimed. “Tell me, Grandma! Tell me!”

 

By the time she finished with the story, Joanna was hysterical laughing, while Jim tried to smother his own laughter with a cough.

 

“It’s not funny,” Leonard scowled, as Jim patted his back. “I was five and they were scary!”

 

 

“Oh Bonesy,” Jim sighed, as David babbled in the stroller. “You’re just too cute.”

 

They made their way through the semi-crowded zoo, stopping to look quickly at the various animals currently housed there. By a quarter to one, Joanna and David grew somewhat fussy, which meant it was time for lunch.

 

“When I’m grown up, I wanna work in a zoo,” Joanna said, as she licked the ketchup off her lips. “I wanna feed the baby animals and play with them!”

 

“I’m sure they’d love to play with you,” Jim said, handing her a napkin. “Which ones would you play with?”

 

As Joanna listed all the animals she liked, Eleanor leaned in closer to her son and smiled. “I know I’ve said this before, but I am so glad you two are here,” she whispered, as he fed David.

 

He smiled, as David drooled on his hand. “I’m happy that we’re here too,” he said. “Both of us are happy to be here.”

 

“So! I have an announcement!” Jim said, tapping the paper cup. “I’ve decided to go back to school in the Spring!”

 

“You can go to school when you’re old!?” Joanna gasped, pushing the loose strands of hair away from her face.

 

Leonard chuckled, “You can,” he nodded. “It’s called college and it’s where you go after you graduate high school.”

 

“What are you going to school for?” Eleanor asked, as Jim took a sip of his drink.

 

“Well, I’ve always like reading and writing,” he shrugged. “So I applied for a double major in English and education over at Kennesaw State.”

 

The proud smile that Leonard wore, as he gazed at Jim lovingly, make Eleanor happy. “Oh Jim! That’s wonderful!” she said. “I’m so proud of you!”

 

Jim blushed, “I told Bones he should go back,” he said. “I saw his old college transcripts and he’s basically a scientist! He could go for medicine or nursing!”

 

“I’m too old for school,” Leonard snorted, taking a bite of his meal for the first time since they sat down. “You would do better in college than me, Jim.”

 

“I think when the time is right, he’ll go,” Eleanor nodded. “For whatever he wants, too. Though, it would be pretty cool if you went for medicine. You’d make for a great nurse and you wouldn’t have to be in school forever!”

 

Joanna nodded, “Daddy, I think you should go to school,” she said. “That way you and Jim can be smarter than all the other daddy’s at school.”

 

The blonde smiled, “We’re smarter than them right now,” he pointed out. “Remember? Timmy’s daddy didn’t know the difference between Queens and Manhattan.”

 

“That’s cuz he’s never been anywhere but Georgia!” Joanna giggled. “He’s not… what is that you call people who never left home, Daddy?”

 

“Normal.”

 

Jim snorted, “Oh Lenny!” Eleanor shook her head, while he shrugged. “Not everyone has the desire to leave like you did. Everyone’s jealous that both my boys lived in New York and have more diversity under their belts than any other.”

 

“Da!” David whined, turning to hide his face in Leonard’s neck. “Daaaaaa!!!”

 

“What’s wrong, big boy?” Leonard cooed, as the boy wiggled. “I know you’re restless and you wanna see the monkeys. But it’s lunchtime for them, just like it is for us.”

 

Across from him, Jim watched as Leonard cuddled with his son, a goofy smile spreading on his face. David squealed as Leonard kissed his chubby cheek, reaching out to place his little hand upon his mouth.  Chuckling, Leonard settled him down on his lap, picking up the spoon to the applesauce pack to feed him.  

 

“Jim?”

 

He blinked, turning his attention to Joanna and her ketchup smeared face. “Yeah, pumpkin?” he asked, picking up a napkin to clean her up.

 

“Um, can we get Amanda something from the zoo?” she asked, as he gently scrubbed her cheek. “Miss Nyota says that she likes giraffes now!”

 

“We can most definitely get Amanda a present,” he grinned. “Then maybe later today or tomorrow, we can call them so you and Davey can talk with her.”

 

Joanna giggled, “Kay!” she nodded, reaching for her kiddie cup.

 

Setting the dirty napkins on the tray, Jim sat back and watched as his boyfriend and their children ate and interacted. Eleanor caught his gaze and smiled warmly at him, to which he returned. While the day was still young, Jim was sure that it would end perfectly. 


	39. Chapter 39

**Westfield, New Jersey. October 4 th, 2002. **

“I think we should talk about our wedding,” John announced, as Nicolette flipped through a home design magazine.

 

She looked up at him, startled, as he lounged on their bed. “What?” she asked, as he shifted against the pillows against his back.

 

“I think we should talk about our wedding,” he repeated.

 

“Okay,” she nodded, closing the magazine. “What did you want to talk about? I thought we went over everything before you came home.”

 

John shrugged, “I was thinking maybe we could have a smaller wedding,” he said. “Maybe town hall and a family dinner at either my parents place or yours.”

 

Nicolette shrugged, “I guess,” she murmured.

 

“Baby, I know how much you wanted that big wedding,” John started, as she shook her head.

 

“I don’t care about that wedding, John,” she said, looking up at him. “I know I was crazy over it with the planning and counting down the days…”

 

He watched as she struggled to find the right words to describe how she was feeling. “But that day, between being stuck in an ambulance and sitting at your bedside for all those months? The idea of getting married in that fancy venue and in that big dress just didn’t mean anything to me.”

 

“What do you mean?” John asked, frowning.

 

Nicolette shifted on the bed, “All I wanted was for you to wake up and get better,” she admitted. “The last thing I really cared about was putting the final touches on that thing.”

 

“Do you still want to get married then?”

 

“More than anything, John,” she nodded. “I just want you and I want you forever and always.”

 

John held his arms out, to which she quickly crawled into, minding his sore muscles. “I think town hall is perfect,” she said, as he kissed the top of her head. “I think after all of this, a small wedding with our close friends and family, is what matters the most.”

 

“I can’t promise you a honeymoon,” he warned, as she turned to look up at him.

 

“We could always go to Italy for our ten year anniversary,” Nicolette shrugged. “I mean, by then our kids would be older….”

 

“Children, huh?” he grinned, which made her blush. “I’m going to give you lots of babies. I hope you’re ready for that, especially if we’re going to name them all after Jane Austen characters.”

 

Nicolette nodded, “And I’m going to make you the happiest man on Earth,” she said softly. “I love you, John. So much.”

 

He ran his fingers through her hair, the elastic band coming loose as he did so. “As do I,” he nodded, before pulling her into a kiss. “Let’s go to sleep, Nic. We both need a good nights worth of sleep.”

 

Going through their new nightly ritual, Nicolette took the extra pillows from behind and tossed them onto the chair, while John brushed his teeth in the bathroom. By the time they were back in bed, the lights were out and the covers were pulled up to their shoulders.

 

“Can we figure out how to go about a town hall wedding, before we tell our parents?” she asked, snuggling up against him. “Maybe head down and take a look at the place and talk to someone there?”

 

“Of course we can,” he nodded, wrapping his arm around her. “We could go down tomorrow after physical therapy.”

 

She smiled in the dark, resting her head against his chest. Holding him as tight as she could, Nicolette closed her eyes and relaxed; falling into a peaceful slumber that she’d missed so much.

 

……………..

**Cortland, New York. September 26 th, 2002.**

“So, has Mom been harassing you through phone?” Christine asked, as she shook out the towel. “My answering machine is full of messages from her.”

 

Penelope nodded, “I spoke to her the other day,” she admitted. “Then Daddy had to take the phone from her when she started crying. I think she was drunk from her spiked tea.”

 

Christine snorted, setting the folded towel down on top of the table. “I hope you know that I don’t expect you to pick sides, Pen,” she said.

 

“Chrissy, I’m on your side,” Penelope said, as she folded up a bib. “The way Mom is acting is ridiculous! I don’t understand why she’s freaking out because you have a girlfriend; meanwhile I had a fucking sugar daddy. And a baby out of wedlock! So I don’t understand how my situation is so much better, when really… it’s actually slutty and white trash.”

 

“Maybe it’s because Chris has a dick and Jan doesn’t?”

 

Her younger sister snorted, “I just don’t think Mom understands the world of homosexuality,” she shrugged. “I’m not making any excuses for her behavior, but how she reacted was ridiculous. From an outsider’s viewpoint, it made her look like a homophobe.”

 

The eldest Chapel girl sighed, “I just.. hate that she thinks it’s a phase,” she said, leaning against the table. “It’s not a phase, Pen. I just wish she would understand that I’m very different from you. You wear your heart on your sleeve and I don’t.”

 

Penelope set the onesie she had been folding down, “How.. how long have you known that you were sexually attracted to women?” she asked.

 

“Since high school,” Christine shrugged. “I’ve been with both men and women, especially during college and when I moved into Manhattan. But I don’t feel anything with men, like I do with women.”

 

“The other day at the house,” Penelope started. “You said that you were going through something too. Is that why you’ve been taking sleeping pills?”

 

Christine blinked, “Jan told me,” Penelope shrugged. “She found them in your medicine cabinet at the apartment and told me.”

 

She sighed, “I have a hard time sleeping,” she said, rubbing her forehead. “And I’ve been having panic attacks more often. Usually they happen in the middle of the night or when the ambulances come in at the hospital.”

  
“Have you spoken to anyone?” Penelope asked. “Like a…”

 

“A shrink?” Christine snorted. “Nah. One of the psychologists owed me a favor at the hospital and she wrote out the prescriptions for me. I just told her it was stress between the patients and the long hours.”

 

Penelope nodded, before moving forward to hug her. “I know you don’t like talking about feelings,” she said. “But if you want to talk, I’m here for you. I know we haven’t seen eye to eye in the last few years, but you’re my sister and my best friend.”

 

Christine hugged her back, “I know,” she whispered, as Teddy started crying upstairs.

 

“And I know Chris didn’t say or do anything,” Penelope continued. “He feels bad about it, but believes that he doesn’t have a place to say anything because our relationship wasn’t conventional. Plus, I think he was afraid that Mom was going to go nuts if he judged her. He still thinks that she hates him for luring me into the world of premarital sex and that he forced me to drop out of school.”  

 

“He just thinks that I still hate him,” Christine snorted. “Which I don’t, by the way. And Chris didn’t force you to do anything! You made the choice on taking time off!”

 

Her sister looked surprised at her revelation about Chris. “Yes, I will admit it,” Christine sighed. “ I Christine Marie Chapel find Christopher Robert Pike to be a cool dude.”

 

“Well, I Penelope Elizabeth Chapel, finds Janice Louise Rand to be a totally badass chick with awesome style,” she giggled. “And the perfect person for my big sissy-wissy.”

 

Christine groaned as Penelope pinched her cheek, “You keep doing that and I’ll talk Janice out of going on a shopping trip tomorrow.”

 

“PEN? CHRISTINE?” Chris shouted from upstairs. “LUNCH!”

 

“God, he’s so loud,” Christine huffed, as Penelope wrapped her arm around her. “How do you live with such a fat mouthed man?”

 

They started up the steps, “We’re both loud,” she stated, earning a disgusted groan from her sister. “And that fat mouthed man is going to be your brother-in-law!”

 

Christine gasped, “Well, it’s about goddamn time!” she said, pushing the basement door open.

 

“But we’re not getting married until after the holidays,” Penelope warned. “I want you and Jan to be here! And her cousin! Pavel? As far as I’m concerned, he’s family too!”

 

“Who’s family?” Chris asked, as he set the table. “I think there’s a bottle of ketchup in the cabinet, Jan. Penny uses it as paint whenever we have fries, so we have to buy it in stock.”  

 

Janice snickered, “Christine does that too,” she said, moving to the cabinet. “But with everything! Syrup, dressing.. anything you can think of.”

 

The Chapel girls scowled, as Chris and Janice teased them. “I hope you know, that I could always make you sleep downstairs tonight,” Penelope warned, as she got a bottle ready for Teddy.

 

“Oh dear, Teddy, “Christine said, tickling the boy lightly. “Your Daddy is in big trouble!”

 

“Hey, Chris was telling me that you’re a sociology major!” Janice smiled, as she took a seat at the table. “You went to John Jay!”

 

Penelope nodded, “I was in the middle of my graduate program, when we left the city,” she said, taking Teddy out of the highchair. “I was getting my masters in social work, with my focus on hopefully working with children in the system.”

 

“Did you finish?”

 

She shook her head, “I found out that I was pregnant, before the thought of going back came across my mind,” she shrugged.  “Becoming a mom and helping Chris was more important at the time.”

 

Janice nodded, “I think you’d be a great social worker, Pen,” she said, smiling at her. “Christine doesn’t stop talking about all the work you did in the city! Working at all the community centers and the programs in the projects.”

 

“I think when Pen is good and ready, she’ll go back,” Chris said. “She’s got a gift.”

 

“She could save lives,” Christine nodded, helping herself to a burger. “We need more people like her. Especially now that our world is changing so quickly.”

 

Penelope blushed and looked down at Teddy, “Maybe,” she said, softly. “Now, enough about me! You’re a sports medicine major?”

 

“I’m actually waiting for my results on my PT exam,” Janice said. “I took the test when I came home from New York in the spring. But I want to work with athletes, considering they get the craziest injuries.”

 

“Her dream is to meet Jeter and tell him off,” Christine teased.

 

Chris nodded, “I take it you’re not a Yankee fan,” he said, to which Janice nodded. “Thank god! Penny and I can’t watch their games together, because we always end up arguing.”

 

They both looked at Penelope, who stuck her tongue out at them. “You make it sound like I hate your team, Chris,” she shook her head. “Teddy’s a Yankee fan! Right little man? One day you’ll play for the Yankee’s and Daddy will have to deal with it!”

 

“Nah, Teddy’s gonna be an intellectual,” Christine said, sticking her nose in the air. “Politics. And no use in trying to argue, Teddy! Aunt Chrissy, your Godmother, demands it so!”

 

Janice snorted, as did Penelope, while Teddy cooed. “Oh boy,” Chris sighed, as Penelope set the bottle down. “I guess we have to start hiding our dirty laundry now, huh? Politics is a mean world to be in.”

 

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**October 31st, 2002. Astoria, Queens.**

**"** So, Spock and I have some news," Nyota said, as she set her glass of wine down. 

"You're having another baby?" Gaila squealed, which in return, made Amanda squeal. "Oh my goodness!" 

Nyota laughed, shaking her head. "No, we're not having another baby yet," she said, as Spock took her hand in his. "We've decided that it's time to move out of Astoria."

"Wow," Scotty gasped, as Gaila pouted. "Where are yeh's lookin? Are yeh moving to another part of Queens? Or Brooklyn?" 

They shook their heads, "Nyota and I are going this weekend to look at houses in Westchester County," Spock said. "And Nyota wants to take a stop in Tarrytown. Near Sleepy Hollow." 

"You're moving?" Gaila asked, surprised and heartbroken at the thought. "Why?" 

"Well.. we're just tired of living in the city," she said. "It was great for a while, especially when Amanda was only a few months old. She's going to be a year old and she's gonna start walking and exploring." 

Spock agreed, "We want to have a home for Amanda and any future children we may have," he said.

"A wee bit more space than this place, huh?" Scotty chuckled. "Westchester is a lovely area and I've been to Tarrytown back when Ah was a young lad." 

Gaila elbowed him lightly, "What about work? Are you going to be able to find a teaching position up there?"

Nyota shrugged, "I'm not really concerned about working at the moment, G," she said. "Spock will find something right away, since he's in the medical field. But I'm more than okay with being home with Amanda. I actually want that for the next few years, before she's in school." 

"Oh..." Gaila nodded, looking down at her dish. 

"Hey," Nyota reached across the table, taking her hand. "We'll be close enough for you to come and visit. Both of you." 

Spock gave her a short nod, "It is a forty-four minute drive from Queens to Westchester," he reported. "Unless you were to hit traffic, I would expect the ride to be no more than two hours." 

"Come on lass," Scotty patted her thigh. "Think of all the excuses yeh'll make just to go up there. And they're close enough to Tarrytown and Sleepy Hollow, which is right up yer alley." 

The redhead nodded, "Cool, I guess," she shrugged. "Congrats." 

Nyota sighed, "We won't be moving right away," she offered. "It's gonna take a while for us to pick the right place, so we'll be around for a while." 

Gaila simply nodded, picking her napkin off her lap. "I have to use the bathroom," she said, standing quickly. "Excuse me." 

"Gaila..." Scotty called out, as she disappeared out of the kitchen. "Ah'm sorry." 

The couple shook their heads, "It is understandable," Spock said. "With everything that has happened in the last year, our decision to leave has altered Gaila's recovery from her depression and anxiety." 

"We honestly have no plans on moving until early summer," Nyota continued. "We just want to go up and look at the area, just incase we need to pick another location." 

"Ah think it's a good idea," Scotty said. "Ah know it'll be hard on her, but yeh need to do what's best for yer daughter. Queens will always be here for yeh's to come and visit and to show the wee one where she was born." 

Nyota nodded, "And she has you, Scotty," she said. "I know for a fact that Gaila will be in good hands." 

....................

**November 2nd, 2002.**

Scotty watched as Gaila laid across the couch in his living room, flipping through the pages of a magazine without any care. Two days after Nyota and Spock announced their plans to move out of Queens, Gaila went into a funk. 

"Okay," Scotty clapped his hands, making his way over to the couch. "Ah want yeh up and in the shower, now. Then, Ah want yeh to get dressed and pack a bag." 

"What?" Gaila shook her head. "Are you kicking me out?" 

He shook his head, "We're going somewhere that's a surprise," he said. "Now, Ah need yeh to get up and move!" 

Doing what she was told, Gaila took a quick shower, while Scotty packed an overnight bag for himself and Gaila. Ten minutes later, Gaila was dressed and pulling her damp hair up into a bun, while Scotty grabbed their cellphone chargers and turned off all the electronics in the house. 

"Where are we going?" Gaila asked, as they got into his car. 

"A surprise," Scotty repeated, pulling away from the curb. "Just sit and enjoy the ride, Gaila." 

Gaila managed to keep quite during the drive, only to fall asleep as they left Queens. By the time they reached their destination, it was a little after four-thirty in the afternoon and Gaila was snoring against the headrest. Pulling the car over to park, Scotty cut the engine and lightly shook her awake. 

"Gaila," he whispered, as she groaned. "Come on, lass. We're here." 

Opening her eyes, Gaila blinked a few times, stretching in her seat. "Where are we?" she asked, looking out the window. "Trees. Are we camping?" 

"No," he snorted, opening the car door. "Come on. Let's go for a walk." 

Getting out of the car, Gaila moved around it and took his hand. "A small town," Gaila noted, as they walked. "Did we land in Pennsylvania? Are we seeing the Amish?" 

"Even better," Scotty grinned. "Welcome to Sleepy Hollow!" 

Gaila gasped, "W-what?" she asked, as she took note of the pumpkin-headed scarecrow in the middle of the towns square. "You brought me to Sleepy Hollow?" 

"Ah did," he nodded. "We're staying until Sunday morning, so we have all day tomorrow to explore." 

She smiled, "We do?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Scotty!" 

"And Ah brought you up here to show yeh, that it's not so bad," he said. "This is what we could do on visits to Nyota and Spock's house if they move up here." 

Pulling back, Gaila looked at him, feeling bad for her actions. "Yeh don't have to worry about not being able to see her at all, Gaila," Scotty insisted. "Queens will still be there when we go back and Ah know they'll come to visit. Just like we'll come up to visit them. We'll still be neighbors." 

"Neighbors," she repeated, trying the word out for size. "I never had a neighbor who was a friend." 

Scotty grinned, "Well, there's a first for everything," he said, taking her hand. "Let's go check in at the hotel and then we can find a place to eat. Tomorrow's a big day." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort but i wanted to post something! it's not great, but it's something!


	41. Chapter 41

**Marietta, Georgia. November 3rd, 2002.**

Leonard carefully opened the door, easing the keys out of the locks, as he stepped into the house. Toeing off his rainboots, he set them down just outside the door next to the umbrella, before shutting the screen door behind him. Easing his jacket off, he hung it on the hook, pushing the small rug underneath to catch the water droplets. 

It was a quarter to three and after a long day between physical therapy and running errands, he was ready to call it a day and sleep. But with two sick children, that was out of the question. Quietly, Leonard made his way through the house, setting the mail on the kitchen counter and checking the answering machine for messages. There was one from his mother, checking in to see how the kids were doing and to "call back when you can, Lenny.". The next was from Mrs. Sparrow, calling to see how everyone was doing and that she would call back later that evening or the next day, so that Joanna and Ethan could talk. 

Once the last of the messages came through, Leonard made his way upstairs and down the hall towards the master bedroom. Along the way, he checked in on David and Joanna, but found the bed and crib empty. Surprised, Leonard continued his trek down the hallway, knowing that Jim wouldn't take the kids out anywhere. The car was in the driveway and the weather was too nasty for two kids that were battling sinus infections and sore throats. If there was an emergency that required Jim to take them to the doctor or hospital, he was sure that Jim would've called before hand. 

Pushing the door to their bedroom open, Leonard found the three of them sprawled out on the bed, out cold to the rainy world outside. David was curled up against Jim, holding his favored toy duck, his nose squeaking with each breath he took. Joanna managed to weasel her way onto Jim, her hands clenching his shirt in a tight grip, while shoving her face and possible runny nose into his neck. Jim snored deeply, as he laid with forty-two pounds of princess Joanna on his chest. 

Grabbing some dry clothes from the laundry basket, Leonard quietly went into the bathroom the change, leaving Jim and kids to sleep some more. It was only when he stepped out, that Jim woke from his nap. 

Giving him a sleepy smile, Jim tried to stretch his stiff joints as best as he could. "Hey," he whispered, laying his hand on Joanna's back. "Still raining?" 

"Yeah," Leonard nodded, climbing into bed next to David. "How long have you guys been up here?"  
  
"Since noon," Jim yawned. "I managed to get them to eat a little soup and the power went out. Neither would sleep in their own beds, so I brought them in here and we all fell asleep I guess." 

Leonard chuckled,"It's good that they're sleeping," he said, laying his hand on David's forehead. "They need all the rest they can get." 

Jim hummed, "I can't wait until they're both better," he agreed. "Too many soggy tissues and upset tummies." 

"They've been on the antibiotics for three days," Leonard reminded him, pulling the blanket up to cover the boy. "Give it til the end of the week and hopefully they'll be good and ready to drive us crazy." 

On his chest, Joanna began to stir, wiggling as she woke. "Daddy?" she rasped, coughing as she lifted her head up.

"Hey, sweetpea," Leonard said gently, reaching out to run his hand down the back of her head. "How ya feelin?" 

She groaned, "yucky," she groaned, rubbing her eye with a closed fist. 

"You wanna go and cuddle with Daddy?" Jim asked, rubbing her back with firm strokes. "He missed you a whole bunch today." 

Joanna nodded, sniffling harshly as her nose ran. "I gots boogies," she mumbled, as Leonard sat up in bed. "Ew." 

"I got tissues for you," Leonard said, as Jim gently eased her up and off his chest, minding David in the middle of the bed. "Come here, baby. Lets give Jim the chance to move around, since he's been laying down all afternoon." 

Grabbing the box of tissues, Leonard helped Joanna blow her nose a few times, before pulling the blanket up to cover her. As Jim went to the bathroom, Leonard kept one arm around David, just to keep him asleep with the absence of Jim's body, while Joanna cuddle on him. 

"Did you go to the doctor lady, Daddy?" she asked, burrowing her face into his shirt. 

"I did," he confirmed. "I went and she made me do a lot of exercising for my leg. She also told me that I need to stop eatin' so much bacon, because I'm gettin' a belly." 

Joanna giggled, which turned into a wet cough, "You're not fat, Daddy," she said, tucking her knees onto either side of his chest. "You can't get fat because you run after me and David." 

The bathroom door opened and JIm came out, turning the light off. "Let me close these curtains," he said, moving towards the windows. "I don't think we want to wake up and see the rain, right?" 

"We'll sleep for a little longer and then I'll make dinner," Leonard said, settling down under the heavy blankets. "Then it's warm baths and clean clothes for you two." 

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Joanna asked, as Leonard ran his fingers through her hair. 

He shook his head, "Naw," he whispered, kissing her feverish forehead. "You've got the whole week off because the doctor said you need all the rest you can get. So a whole week home with us, sleepin' in til noon and watchin' all the princess movies you can handle." 

Climbing back into bed, Jim slid under the blankets and pulled them up, before checking on David again. "Should I set the alarm?" he asked, as David shifted in his sleep. "That way we're up at a decent time to feed them?" 

"Set it for a quarter to six," he nodded, as Jim fiddled with the device. "That gives us plenty of time to cat nap." 

"Sounds good to me," Jim said, setting the clock down. "Look, she's snoring like her Daddy." 

Leonard shifted his head to look at Joanna, her nose whistling with each breath as she slept on him. "My poor babies," he sighed, pulling the blanket up to cover her arms. "I hate being sick and watching them while they're sick." 

Jim nodded, "Me too," he said softly, running his fingers through David's hair. "They missed you this morning when I woke them up for breakfast. David kept pointing to your chair and Joanna kept asking when you would be home." 

"I wanted to cancel my appointment so bad after being up with them last night," Leonard shook his head. 

"You have to go to PT, Bones," Jim said. "Just like I have to go, that way we can get these old parts working like they did before." 

He nodded, "Yeah," he said, sighing deeply. "I hope they didn't give you a hard time when I left."

Jim shook his head, "They didn't," he yawned again. "They were good until the power went out. I had to scramble to come up with something to keep them from having a breakdown, but they were very keen on snuggling." 

"You're a good father, Jim," Leonard said, looking over at him. "To both of them." 

The younger man smiled, trying his best to not cry at the endearment. "So are you," he reminded him. 

Together, on the rainy afternoon in November, Jim and Leonard did what they loved best with their children. The outside world didn't matter at that moment as the wheezy breaths and whistling noses filled the room, along with a stray cough or two. Being with their children and with each other, was enough. 

.................

**Sleepy Hollow, New York. November 3rd, 2002.**

"This is so exciting!" Gaila squealed, as she and Scotty walked through the historic town. "I can't believe we're here!"

Scotty chuckled as they walked through the town, which inspired Washington Irving's classic about the headless horseman. Earlier that morning, they woke to a bright sunrise that promised a nice day ahead. Together, they dressed in warm coats and hats, before grabbing the camera and a map. Breakfast was down the road at a small diner, which was a hearty meal. 

"We can see the cemetery and the Phillipsburg Manor house!" Gaila siad, as she pointed to the map next to their plates. "Oh my god, I need to see it all!" 

So after breakfast they took the short drive up north to Sleepy Hollow, parking the car where other tourists parked, before making their way to the sights. By one, they'd seen the cemetery and read all the tombstones near Irving's grave, doing the math in their heads to see how old the people were when they died. 

"Look," Gaila siad, pointing to a tombstone. "Andrew Carnegie! Spock read a book about him last summer and tried to tell Nyota and I about him." 

"Oh yeah?" Scotty asked, as she took his hand. "Did yeh learn anything?"

Gaila shook her head, "It was boring," she said, making him laugh. "But I didn't tell him that." 

After walking through the graves, they started towards the manor house, making their way over the wooden bridge to the mill house next to it. Taking as many pictures as she could, Gaila and Scotty read the informative plaques about the place, while other tourists walked about. 

"This is neat," Scotty said, as they walked around. "Ah mean, in Scotland we've got castles. Here, yeh's got manor houses and towns that inspired scary stories." 

"Scotland is so much better when it comes to historical sites," Gaila insisted. "I think all of Europe has the best history, come to think of it. It's a whole new world." 

He chuckled, "If yeh say so," he shrugged. "Ah kinda love it here, to be honest." 

Gaila smiled, "Me too," she nodded. 

They walked a while longer, passing the changing scenery, as the leaves turned from green to red and gold. They stopped halfway through their journey, making their way into a park for sightseeing and to enjoy the day. 

"You know," Gaila said, as she sat back on the bench. "If Nyota and Spock moved up here, I wouldn't mind coming up to spend the weekend." 

"Yeah?" Scotty asked, as she nodded. "See? Ah told yeh it would be fun here! It's not all...void of human life once you get out of the city. It's quite and relaxing and Manhattan is like the backyard." 

She giggled, "Yeah," she nodded, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I guess I was just too quick to think of the worst and not being open to the idea of life outside of Queens." 

He nodded, "One day, yeh'll probably feel the same way," he said. "Maybe one day yeh'll want to live in a place like this, Then yeh can tell everyone that yeh live in Sleepy Hollow and that it's a hell of a lot better than where they live." 

"Halloween would always be the best time of the year here," she nodded. "Would you live here?" 

"Ah would," he said, without batting an eye. "If yeh wanted to move up here, Ah'd pack up the car and we would be here." 

Gaila blushed, "Ah love yeh, Gaila," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "Ah know it might be crazy talking about this so soon in our relationship..." 

She shook her head, "But ah just... Ah just know that there's no one else for me. Yer the girl for me." 

"Scotty.." she gasped, her eyes filling with tears, as he moved to take something out of his pocket. "Oh!" 

"Ah knew the day yeh bumped into me, that ye'd be the girl ah married," he said, holding the small black box in his hand. 

Opening the box, Scotty held it up between them. "Ah know it's not much," he rambled, as Gaila looked at the ring. "But yer brighter than any ring that a shop could hold." 

She laughed, wiping at her face. "So," Scotty licked his lips quickly, as the nerves settled in. "Will yeh marry me, Gaila? Make me the happiest Scot here in Sleepy Hollow?" 

"Yes!" she exclaimed, nodding furiously. "Of course! Yes, I'll marry you!" 

Pulling him into a kiss, Gaila held onto him tightly, afraid that it was all a dream. Yes, it was only three months into their relationship, and some would call it a mistake. But for them? It was right. Waking up knowing that the person you were destined to be with, was right there at your side, was enough. Scotty wasn't like the other men that Gaila had the misfortune of meeting and falling for, only to have them walk out on her after a few months of getting their fill of sex. Scotty was more of a man than them, proving it every single day just by being himself around her. 

"Ah hope this fits," Scotty said, when they broke apart. "Ah, it does!" 

Gaila was giddy as he slipped the simple silver band onto her finger, the small diamond glittering in the sunlight. "It's perfect," she said, turning to look at him. "It's perfect!" 

"Yer sure?" he asked, as she wiggled her hand in the sunlight. "We can always.." 

She stopped him, "No!" she shook her head. "When it all comes down to it, a ring doesn't matter. Marrying you is all that matters, Scotty." 

He nodded, "Ah can't believe yeh said yes," he finally said, pulling her in for another kiss. "Ah was afraid yeh call me crazy and run off." 

"Never," Gaila shook her head, resting against his shoulder. "I could never give you up, Scotty. You're stuck with me now." 

"And Ah wouldn't have it any other way," he concluded, kissing her forehead. "Let's head back to the car and stop to get something to eat, that way we can do the window shopping yeh wanted to do so bad." 

Gaila giggled as he pulled her off the bench, "Then can we celebrate?" she asked, as they started back on the path the lead to town. "We've got that room until tomorrow morning." 

Scotty chuckled, "We are most definitely celebrating tonight," he promised. "Without a doubt." 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Cortland, New York. November 20th, 2002.**

"Do you even know how to make a turkey?" Chris asked, as Penelope grabbed a bunch of fresh celery, placing it into the wagon. "I've never seen you make a turkey before." 

"I...can," she said, not looking at him as she pulled the wagon slowly. 

He gave her a pointed look, "Okay, so I never made a turkey before," Penelope shrugged. "But I want to make our first Thanksgiving as a family a one to remember." 

The cart slowly filled with produce for the stuffing and for the side dishes, while Chris played with Teddy in the top seat. "It shouldn't be  _that_ difficult to make a turkey," he shrugged, as Teddy screeched to get his attention. "And it's going to be a memorable holiday as a family, Pen. It'll be fun!" 

She grumbled, "Fun as in my parents ditching to go up to Vermont, because Mom and Chrissy aren't talking still," she said, shaking her head. "Whatever, at least Janice and her cousin Pavel are coming! And Christine said they're staying until December fourth, since Pavel wants to look at Cortland University!" 

"Speaking of colleges," Chris said, as they left the produce department behind. "Did you want to head out to Binghamton sometime this week? I know you wanted to pick up a few of the books and your assignment to start." 

After much deliberation and hesitation, Penelope finally transferred all her paperwork from John Jay to finish her final semester for her Masters. Doubting her capability to be a mother and student all at once, Penelope was ready to give up her dream of being a social worker. But it was Chris, along with her sister and Janice, who made her see the light at the end of the tunnel. 

" _I think you should do it,"_ Chris said to her, one night as they sat up in bed. " _You have one semester left which is twenty hours of an internship and a paper. You've been working on that paper since you started the program."_

After learning that Cortland didn't offer a Sociology program to finish out, the next best option was Binghamton; a forty-five minute commute, that Penelope was hesitant to take. She listed every excuse in the book to call it off, to which everyone found a solution to. With everyone refusing to let her drop the idea of completing it, Penelope gave in and applied. Within a month, she received her acceptance letter and a personal letter from the head of the Sociology department. It turned out that the woman knew her former advisor at John Jay and received a personal letter of recommendation, insisting that Penelope would be a fine choice for the program. 

"We can go tomorrow," Penelope nodded. "The secretary actually called this morning when you were in the shower. There's a huge box under her desk, containing everything I need to go through before January." 

"Okay," Chris nodded. "So tomorrow we'll pack up the car and head out to get your stuff. Then we'll pick up that stuff you wanted for the other guest room, that way Pavel's not sleeping on a bare mattress." 

Teddy managed to drool all over his hand, blinking up at him. "Right? Tomorrow we'll get Mommy's books and then we'll go out shopping?" he asked, as the boy giggled. 

Penelope shook her head, moving to look at the selection of turkeys. "Do we want a frozen one?" she asked, eyeing the different options. "We could leave it in the freezer and then take it out a day or two before." 

"Frozen sounds like a good idea,' Chris nodded, as Penelope looked at the different sizes. "We can get a big one and have leftovers! Turkey sandwiches, soup, pot pies.." 

"I hope you know how to make most of that stuff," she said, pointing to the turkey she wanted. "Because there's only so much I can do, Chris." 

He pulled the turkey out of freezer, setting it into the wagon. "I'm sure we can learn as we go," he said, as she checked her shopping list. "How hard could it be?" 

Penelope shook her head, "You say that now," she warned. "And then you'll be complaining when the kitchen looks like a war zone." 

"I will not," he said, before silencing her with a kiss. "Let's get the rest of your stuff on the list and some baby food for Teddy. Before he starts getting all fussy and we get dirty looks for having a baby that cries." 

....................

**November 21st, 2002**

The next day, after picking up all the supplies she needed from school, the couple did some shopping for bed linens and dishes for Thanksgiving. Afterwards, they took the forty-five minute drive back into Cortland, to which Teddy slept through, until they pulled up into the driveway. 

"Easy, easy," Chris said, as Teddy screeched in misery. "Are you hungry? I think you're hungry and that bottle didn't fill you up enough, huh?" 

Penelope grabbed a jar out of the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer, moving over to the table as he placed Teddy into the highchair. "Do you want me to feed him?" she asked, as he took the jar. 

"I'll feed him," he said, pulling the chair close to the highchair. "You said you wanted to wash all the sheets before putting them on the beds and everything." 

She nodded, "I'll go put them in the wash," she said. "And then I want to see if we need anything else, before I take my bra off." 

Chris snorted, "Hear that?" he asked, as Teddy sucked down the carrot mush from the spoon. "Mommy's had enough of that contraption." 

"Don't tease," she warned, poking him lightly. "I wouldn't have to wear one if this one here wasn't the reason why they grew three cup sizes." 

"They should've gone back to your former size," Chris said. "You stopped breastfeeding him back in the summer." 

Picking up the shopping bag with the sheet sets, Penelope sighed. "If only," she murmured. "I'll be back in a few minutes." 

Leaving them to eat, Penelope headed down the hall to the laundry room, moving everything out of the washer and into the dryer. Removing all the packages, she set the washer up for another round, before tossing the garbage out. With the sheets in the wash, she moved upstairs to check on the guest bathroom, making sure there was enough body wash and clean loofahs for their guests. 

"Tomorrow I'll head out to get extra bath sponges," Penelope said, as she stepped back into the kitchen. "And I'll call Janice later to see if Pavel has any allergies that I need to be aware of. I don't want him to have a terrible reaction to something I make or if the soap we have irritates his skin." 

Wiping Teddy's mouth with a napkin, Chris stood and tossed the jar into the trash. "I have an appointment with Dr. Dehner" he said, putting the spoon into the sink. 

She nodded, "I can manage Teddy in a store, Chris," she teased. "We've had plenty of dates since his birth." 

"Don't I know it," he shook his head, as she moved to tickle the boy. "Teddy's toy collection keeps growing and growing by the day." 

"Those are not all from me," Penelope reminded him. "He's got a lot of lady admirers, who love to send him things. Right? You're like Daddy, with that cute face! One smile and you've got the girls weak in the knees and wanting to have little babies!" 

Chris snorted, "Oh god," he shook his head. "I'm going up to take a shower." 

Penelope nodded, taking Teddy out of his highchair. "I'll change this one and put him down for a nap," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And then I'll start going through all that paperwork before it collects dust." 

.......................

**November 23rd, 2002.**

"I promise! Mom and Dad aren't coming for Thanksgiving," Penelope said, as she held the phone against one ear, while handing Teddy over to Chris. "She basically scoffed at the idea of having dinner with us and said that Aunt Patty invited them up for the week." 

Christine snorted, "Whatever," she said. "The last thing I want is to hear her make some nasty comment. Or ruin your first holiday as a housewife." 

Penelope rolled her eyes, "You make fun," she warned. "But who's going to make you apple pie or a nice casserole?" 

"You don't want that, Teddy," Chris said, as he jiggled the boy on his knee. "It's gross." 

"You don't even know how to make a casserole!" Christine laughed. "Chris and I were sick for days after eating the half-assed attempt you made!" 

Setting the spoon down on the counter, Penelope shook her head. "Yet you're coming here for Thanksgiving," she reminded her. "An entire meal that I am cooking and that I never cooked before." 

"That's because we'll be there to help," she reminded her sister. "That's a big meal to make and you can't do it alone, Penny." 

"When are Janice and Pavel coming in again?" Penelope asked, wanting to change the subject. 

Christine giggled, "They're flight gets in tomorrow afternoon, around three," she said. "We'll spend the night at my place and then come up early the next morning, since they're going to be exhausted. I don't want to sit in a car with the two of them bitching about achy backs and whatnot." 

Lowering the heat on the burner, Penelope went to the refrigerator to get a block of mozzarella cheese out for the pasta. "Just let me know if anything changes, okay?" she asked. "Chris and I are going to be out all day tomorrow with the baby. We have to get more diapers and food that'll get him through the rest of the week." 

"God, how much food to you fed him?" Christine asked. "He's only five months old." 

"He's also inherited his father's eating habits," she replied, glaring at Chris. "This kid just eats and eats and eats. If I don't feed him right away, he screams like he's dying." 

Chris chuckled, spooning the green mush out of the jar. "Good boy," he cooed, as Teddy held his hand out. "Almost done!" 

"And with the eating comes the pooping," Penelope continued, getting the cheese grater and a bowl. "I fear for what he'll be like once he's a teenager. They say boys eat a lot when they hit puberty." 

"Hey, maybe Teddy will be the only boy you two have," Christine offered. "Hopefully the next one will be a girl." 

Penelope huffed, "God, I hope," she shook her head. "It'd be nice to have a little girl around, that way I don't have to get peed on everytime I change Teddy's diaper." 

At the table, Chris couldn't help but laugh at her misfortune of being an easy target. "So, call me when they get in tomorrow," Penelope said. "I have to finish making dinner and then I'm sending Chris to clean the bathroom." 

"But!" Chris cried, shaking his head. 

"Oh dear god," Christine sighed."I am so glad that I'm not there right now. Have fun with the poopy boy and dinner." 

Saying their goodbyes, Penelope set the phone down on the hook and smiled at Chris. "If you want to eat dinner, you better hurry up with him and start grating this cheese," she said, nodding to the items on the counter. 

He huffed, "You're really testy tonight," he said, picking up the jar and spoon. "If you're going to be like this all week, I'm locking you in the basement." 

"I dare you," Penelope said, searching for the strainer. "Then you can cook a whole meal by yourself." 

 


	43. Chapter 43

**November 24th, 2002. Chelsea, Midtown.**

 

It was a little after three, when Pavel and Janice woke from their nap, both jet-lagged and cold. Christine called in for pizza and cranked up the heat, while they took turns showering and dressing for the weather. 

"Christine?" Pavel said softly, as the older woman grabbed a few plates from the cabinet. 

"What's up?" she smiled at him, opening the first box that was delivered to the apartment. 

The teen sat down at the table, "Your sister is in the... social sciences, da?" he asked, as she cut the pizza with a cutter. 

She nodded, "She's getting her masters in sociology," she confirmed. "She wants to be a social worker." 

"Do you think..." he hesitated. "Do you think she could talk vith me about that study?" 

"Of course!" Christine nodded, setting the cutter down. "Are you interested in going into that field? Jan said you were almost done with your physics courses." 

Pavel shrugged, "One semester," he said. "But I vant to see vhat's out there that is not science. I don't think I'm useful for that anymore." 

Christine knew about Pavel and the loss of Hikaru, a fellow science student at their university. Pavel was the reason why Janice and Christine met, since it was his trip all over the country that brought them together in the first place. 

"I think you'd be useful in any area," Christine admitted. "You can do both, Pav. But if you ask Penny, she will talk your ear off about sociology. She tries to get everyone to switch over into that field. Our Mother thought she was crazy going to school for it, and insisted that she wouldn't find a job." 

"Who thought who wouldn't find a job?" Janice asked, stepping into the kitchen with a towel in hand. "Are we talking about your Mom?"   
  
She nodded, "Well, thankfully we don't have to deal with her when we go up to see your sister," Janice sighed, shaking out the towel. "Let's eat! I'm starving and I could eat half a pie!" 

"Then you vill complain about the increase in vitdh of your hips," Pavel teased, taking a plate from the stack. 

Christine snorted as Janice scoffed, "Yeahhh...." she drawled out. "Maybe you should go light between now and Thursday, Jan. Chris called this morning and said that Pen's planning on going all out for this thing. So.. either she's going to make a great meal or we'll be calling for take out." 

...................

**November 25th, 2002. Cortland, New York.**

Pavel was unpacking his suitcase, as Janice and Christine oo'd and ah'd over the baby in the other room. 

"You got so big, mister!" Janice said, as Teddy screeched from all the attention. "My goodness!" 

"He's getting pretty heavy," Penelope admitted, as they chatted. "He's got Chris's appetite and he'll probably have the same body structure once he starts growing even more."

Setting the empty suitcase under the bed, Pavel made his way out of the guest room and down the hall to the nursery. "There you are!" Janice smiled, as she held Teddy. "Come say hello, Pavel!"

The teen quietly made his way over to them, eyeing the baby in his cousin's arms, as he drooled and held his chubby arm out to him. "This," Janice said, shifting the baby in her arms. "Is Teddy. Teddy, this is Pavel!"

"AH!" Teddy screeched, breaking out in a gummy smile; two white caps on his bottom jaw could be seen.

"You can hold him," Penelope said, nodding. "He won't bite or attack you. A little drool maybe."

Christine picked up the small stack of clothes off the rocking chair, placing them onto the dresser. "If you want to sit down, you can," she nodded, patting the chair. "He likes to be rocked."

Taking a seat, Janice carefully eased the infant into Pavel's arms. "There we go, Teddy!" she cooed. "Say "hi" to Pavel! Isn't he handsome? He's also really smart and can talk about science for hours."

"Ach! I do not!" Pavel scoffed, as the girls giggled.

Teddy reached out and touched his chin, his eyes moving rapidly as he stared at him. Thinking the actual worst case scenario, Pavel was relieved when Teddy broke out into a smile and a peal of giggles.

"He likes you," Penelope noted, as her son cuddled against him. "Which means he'll be eyeing you the entire time you're here."

"His first friend!" Christine clapped. "Pavel, this is a great honor!"

"Are they bothering you with girly things?" Chris asked, standing in the doorway of the nursery. 

He shook his head, "No, sir," he said quickly, as Teddy drooled on him. 

Chris chuckled, "It's Chris, Pavel," he reminded him. "Sir is my father and he's much, much older than me." 

"Are you guys hungry?" Penelope asked. "We've got plenty of food in the freezer that I can put into the oven." 

"Food sounds good," Janice said with a nod. "But don't rush on our account, Pen. We've only been here for a half an hour and you don't have to run around like a headless chicken, making sure we're comfortable." 

Pavel slowly rocked the chair back and forth, holding the little boy in his arms, while the others discussed their plans for the rest of the day. The little puffs of breath against his neck and the warmth that radiated off the little body of life, calmed him instantly. Teddy's little hand, clutched his sweater, the fingers flexing every few minutes, as he was rocked into a slumber. 

"Shhh," he heard somewhere on his right. "It was a rough flight over for him and he doesn't really do well with being in a car for a long period of time." 

He felt the light tug of the baby leaving his arms, as another set of hands pulled him up an off the chair. "You two get him into bed and I'll make something for him," Penelope said, as Janice and Chris eased the boy towards the door. "I can always wrap it up, that way it just has to get heated in the microwave later." 

The last thing Pavel could remember, as his head hit the pillow gently, was the sound of Teddy whimpering and Janice tucking him in, promising to wake him later for supper. After that, everything was filled with darkness and silence. 

.......................

**November 26th, 2002.**

"Chris! Can you please make your son a bottle?" Penelope yelled, as she dried her hands off on a dish towel. "I'm trying to get some stuff done in here for tomorrow!" 

At the counter, Pavel was in the middle of putting together the crust of a cheesecake, while Janice and Christine worked on peeling the potatoes. 

"My god," Penelope huffed, setting the towel on the counter. "You'd think he'd get off his ass and do something, instead of watching football." 

"You _did_ throw him out of the kitchen, "Christine pointed out, waving the peeler at her. "After he dropped an egg." 

Janice nodded, "Which was pretty harsh," she admitted. "It was only  _one_ egg." 

Penelope glared at them, "It's one egg that could've been used for something," she said, frostily, as Chris came in. "Finally!" 

"You told me not to come in here!" he said, moving to grab the canister of formula. "If I came in, you said you'd stab me with a fork!" 

At the counter, Pavel snickered, amused at how his new American friends were acting. "Penelope vould not stab you!" he shook his head. "It vas an egg." 

Chris smiled, "See?" he said, nodding to Penelope. "Pavel here knows what I'm talking about!" 

"You better shut it, Chris," Penelope warned, as he got the bottle together. "Or else you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" 

"Don't worry about her," Chris said, as Pavel set the spring form pan to the side. "Penny is all talk but no action. She's always threatening to make me sleep on the couch or conducting bodily harm, but eventually forgets to do such a thing." 

Janice and Christine snickered, "Keep talking," Penelope warned, as Teddy babbled from his highchair. "Your Daddy's going to get smack, Teddy. Right in that fat mouth of his." 

Once the bottle was ready, Chris took Teddy out of the high chair and sat at the table with him, while Penelope went back to the mixer on the counter. 

"So you're not a picky eater?" she asked, as Pavel washed his hands. "Janice said you're pretty much game for anything." 

"Oh, I vill eat vhatever you make," he nodded. "Except asparagus. I am... allergic." 

She nodded, "It's a good thing none of us like asparagus," she smiled. "I heard you like ham, egg and cheese biscuits. I'm going to make those tomorrow for breakfast and I'm hoping they come out the way you like them."

He smiled, "They are weary easy to make," he said. "I show you tomorrow!"

"Easy," Chris said, as Teddy wiggled in his arms. "If you fall, Mommy will really kill me!"

As the couple playfully bickered back and forth, Pavel couldn't help but smile. For the first time since Hikaru's death, he truly believed that this holiday season wouldn't be as painful as the last.  


	44. Chapter 44

**November 28th, 2002. Marietta, Georgia.**

"Turkey! Turkey! Turkey!" Joanna chanted, as Leonard placed the seasoned bird into the oven. "We're eatin' turkeyyyy!" 

At the counter, Jim peeled potatoes to boil, while David sat in his high chair, babbling. "What else do you want to cook now?" he asked, as Leonard turned the faucet on. "I have the potatoes to boil so that these two have mashed potatoes." 

He shrugged, "I think that's good for now," he admitted. "Mama's coming out around noon and Loretta, Bobby and their kids are coming with her," Leonard sighed. "I'm sure they all made something." 

"I hope Loretta made corn biscuits!" Joanna said, licking her lips. 

"I hope Grandma made her peach cobbler," Jim smiled, dumping the peeled potatoes into the pot. "I could eat at least ten of them in one sitting." 

Joanna giggled as Leonard scooped her up, "Then you'll get fat," she said, as he carried her over to the table. "And then the potty will be your new home." 

Chuckling at Jim's mock outrage, Leonard set her down at the table. "You stop teasin' him," he said, ruffling her hair. "Let's get you two some breakfast and then you can watch some of the parade." 

"Then can we eats turkey?" she asked, as he went back to the refrigerator. 

"Turkey won't be done for a while," Leonard said, taking out the carton of eggs and jug of milk. "It's gotta cook so that we don't get belly aches." 

Jim nodded, "By the time everyone's here, it should be done," he said, helping Leonard with the eggs. "Plus, we'll have so many other things to nibble on between now and then." 

As Leonard and Jim whipped up scrambled eggs for everyone, Joanna and David sat at the table and played together. 

"Eat!" David pouted, pointing to package of celery on the table. "Eat! Dada! EATTT!" 

"Easy boy," Leonard chuckled, bringing over two plates with scrambled eggs. "Here's some food for you." 

The one and a half year old looked at the plate before him, before shoving his hand into the mess, screeching in delight. "David!" Jim shook his head, moving to pull his hand out of the scrambled eggs."You have to use a fork!" 

He shook his head, "Noooooo!" he whined, as Jim picked up the little fork for him. "Noooooo!" 

"David's being bad," Joanna whispered, as Leonard took a seat at the table. "If he's still bad when we have dinner, can I eat his turkey?" 

"You just worry about eatin' those eggs," Leonard said, tapping the placemat with his finger. "Jim and I will worry about David's behavior and what he gets to eat later." 

....................

By one, the house was crowded and bursting with noise, as Joanna and the other children ran about. In the kitchen, Leonard and Jim checked the food on the stove and in the oven, while the others set up snacks for the time being. 

"Dadddddyyyyyyy!" Joanna called out, as she skipped into the kitchen. "Can I eat now?" 

The adults laughed, as Leonard took a plate from the stack. "Come on over and sit," he said, pulling out a chair. "And ya gotta keep your dress spotless, Jo." 

She nodded, watching as he loaded the dish with little finger foods and other yummy things that his mother and Loretta made the night before. Once she was settled in, eating with delight, Leonard went back to the counter to finish putting the stuffing into the turkey. 

"Where's little David?" Eleanor asked, checking on the turnips in the pot. "It's awful quiet." 

"Jim's upstairs with him," Leonard said, wiping his hands on a dish towel. "We figured it would better if he took a nap now, before we all settle in for dinner. It would also make things easier for us when it's time for bed." 

Loretta, Leonard's Aunt, chuckled. "I remember when my kids were that age," she said, shaking her head. "They wouldn't sleep for nothin'." 

At that moment, Jim came in with a relieved smile. "Sleepin?" Leonard asked, as the younger man grabbed a tomato out of the carton. 

"Like a baby," he nodded, taking a bite. "I see Jo-Jo's eating." 

The girl giggled as Loretta's husband told her a funny story about a turkey that tapped danced, "Hopefully it'll keep her full until the damn bird is done," Leonard sighed, as he put the said bird back into the oven to finish cooking. "I forgot how long it takes to cook these damn things." 

"But you're doin' a wonderful job," Eleanor said, watching as her son moved around the kitchen. "I see all my hard work paid off!" 

Jim snickered, "Bones! You didn't tell me that your Mother taught you all this!" he said, was Leonard blushed. "Can you teach him how to make the peach cobbler? Because that is the best damn thing I've ever had. No other desert can take it's place in my belly." 

Eleanor laughed, "Son, I could never get Lenny here to make peach cobbler," she said, patting her son on the back. "But he does make other delicious treats." 

"Mama!" Leonard whined, as Jim wrapped his arm around his waist. 

"Bones, I think it's time you start spilling your culinary secrets," he warned, as Leonard rested his weight into him. "Hiding such things from me and the kids!" 

...............

By the time everyone sat down for dinner, saying grace and what they were thankful for, the couple was relieved that the day was almost over. 

"I'm thankful for my Daddy," Joanna said, when it was her turn. "And for Jim and David, because now I have two daddies and a baby brother!" 

The statement made Jim tear up, as Leonard took his hand in his , giving it a tight squeeze. Joanna went on to say that she was thankful for her family and new friends and for Ethan, who called earlier that day to talk. By the time everyone was done, they all tucked in to eat. 

"Mmmmm," Joanna licked her fingers, as she ate. 

"Good?" Leonard asked, smiling at her. 

She nodded, "Can you make turkey everyday?" she asked, as she picked up her fork again. "It's the bestest!" 

Across from her, Jim chuckled as he fed small bits to David. "Turkey's take a lot of time to prepare and cook," he said, as David squealed. "Maybe I'll pick up another turkey next week and we'll put it in the freezer for another day."   
  


Satisfied with his answer, Joanna gobbled down her food, before asking for seconds, while the adults ate at a leisurely pace. "So,' Eleanor set her glass down. "Are ya'll goin' out tomorrow for the sales?" 

Leonard snorted, "I'm not," he shook his head. "Jim here might go out and brave the crazies, but I plan on sittin' in with the kids." 

"He took Jo to the library the other day and they took out a bunch of movies and books," Jim noted. "I might run up to get a few things, but I haven't decided yet. I guess it all depends on when I decide to get up and what the weather is like outside." 

"I think you should go out tomorrow," Joanna said, as she bit into a biscuit. "And get Christmas candy from Miss Lucy's shop! Then we can drink hot chocolate and watch princess movies!" 

Jim laughed, "I think we might have some candy from Miss Lucy's shop," he teased, making her gasp. "I might of went and picked up a whole bunch yesterday before she closed shop." 

As Joanna squealed, Leonard picked up another piece of turkey from the dish. "We could always go shoppin' in the middle of the week," Leonard suggested. "I don't like the crazy black Friday nonsense and I don't feel comfortable with any of ya'll drivin' with these animals on the road." 

"Oh Lenny," Loretta shook her head, as he scowled. 

"Besides, Jo here hasn't made her list!" Leonard said, nodding to the girl. "How will Santa know what to bring her, if she doesn't write it down?" 

David babbled, his face covered in mashed potatoes and gravy, "I want a puppy," Joanna said, looking innocent as ever when she asked. "A puppy for David and me to play with!" 

Eleanor smothered her laugh into a napkin, while Jim looked at Leonard expectantly. The puppy talk was an ongoing thing since Jim and Leonard announced that they were a couple, only becoming a serious thing when Joanna learned that most of her friends at dogs or cats. 

"A puppy?" Jim asked, as Joanna nodded. "What kind of puppy?" 

"A baby one," she shrugged, dipping her biscuit into the puddle of mashed potatoes. "One that stays little foreverrrr!" 

He nodded, cutting a piece of turkey for David. "So a yorkie? Or a little westie?" he asked, as Joanna shrugged. "Maybe I'll stop and get a book about dogs from the library when it opens on Monday. Then we can look at all the little dogs and you can pick one that you like, that way Santa will see what he can get."

Leonard was about to protest, when Jim kicked him. "But Jo, you have to understand that Santa and his elves are going to be really busy between now and Christmas," he said. "So if he doesn't get you a puppy, it's not because he doesn't think you're ready for one." 

She nodded, "It just means that that perfect puppy hasn't been born yet for you to have," he concluded. "So we'll have to give him the perfect description of the one you want and hopefully he'll find it." 

"I'm going to name him after you and Daddy!" Joanna giggled. 

"Oh yeah?" Leonard asked, as she nodded. "Lenny James?" 

She shook her head, "JimBones!" she giggled, as Jim snorted. "JimBones!" 

Leonard muttered, shaking his head as Jim chuckled. Next to him, David giggled, covering his face with his potato covered hands, smearing the mess all over as he wiggled in his high chair. 

"I'm livin' in a damn nut house," he shook his head, reaching for his drink. 

.................

Long after everyone left and the leftovers were packed up and stored in the refrigerator, Jim and Leonard wrangled up the kids and got them into bed. Giving David his bath, Jim helped Joanna get ready for bed and read her a story. 

"Remember," he said, tucking her in. "Think of all things you want in your puppy! We've got a lot of work to do, if we want Santa to bring you the right one!" 

David went down easily, exhausted from the manhandling and eating all the food possible, as Jim and Leonard tucked him into bed. While Leonard went to give Joanna a kiss goodnight, Jim went down to lock up and turn the dishwasher on, before making his way back upstairs to the bedroom. 

"Do we want to have sex tonight?" JIm asked, as they got ready for bed. "Or should we skip and do it tomorrow?" 

"I may throw up on you," Leonard warned, tossing his clothes into the hamper. "I think I over did it with the cobbler and those little chocolate cheesecakes Loretta made." 

Jim pouted, "You get into bed," he said, moving around to the bathroom. "I think we might have something for all that." 

Digging through the medicine cabinet, Jim found the bottle of Pepto and a small medicine cup, bringing it out to administer. Leonard tossed it back quickly, grimacing at the taste, while Jim watched. 

"I think tomorrow we'll stay away from the sweets," Jim said, after putting the medicine away. 

Climbing into bed, Jim tucked his feet under the heavy comforter and wrapped his arm around Leonard's shoulders. Using his free hand, he began to rub his stomach gently, watching as Leonard closed his eyes and settled down for the evening. 

"Do you think she's ready for a puppy?" Leonard asked, a few minutes later. 

"I think she's ready for lots of things," Jim admitted, as his boyfriend cracked open an eye. "Bones, a puppy is the least of our worries. We've got all that land in the back for it to run around on and I think Jo's capable of having the responsibility." 

He groaned, "I just think it's a lot of work," he said, as Jim rubbed his stomach. "What if it pisses and shits in the house? David might think it's food or a toy and then what?" 

Jim snorted, tucking his face into his shoulder. "I think we could train a puppy not to shit in the house," he said. "Bones, it's like having a baby. This is why couples get dogs before they have children in most cases. Except, we did it backwards." 

"If we're gettin' her a dog, I want the most kid friendly dog," Leonard warned. "And somethin' that doesn't weigh more than the kids." 

"We could always get a yorkie," Jim shrugged. "Or a little toy fox terrier! They're so cute!" 

Leonard grumbled, "Nothin' yappy," he said, yawning. "All dogs are yappy, but it's the little ones that are fuckin' annoyin'." 

Leaning up, Jim kissed him into silence. "Let me worry about finding a good breed," he said, brushing his hair back. "You get some sleep so that we can be ready to watch all those princess movies." 

Pulling the blankets up to cover them both, Jim killed the lights, before settling down next to Leonard in bed. It was still early, a little after ten-thirty, but after being up all day, Jim was ready to pass out until mid-morning. Within seconds, as his body relaxed next to Leonard's, Jim was tumbling into a dream-filled slumber. 


	45. Chapter 45

**November 28th, 2002. Astoria, Queens.**

Nyota set a bowl of carrots onto the table, smiling as Spock and Scotty discussed a new journal that came out the week before in regards to physics. 

"God, how much green shit did you make?" Gaila complained, looking into the various serving dishes. "Spock is the only one that doesn't eat meat!" 

"That green shit is good for you," Nyota shot back, earning a pout from her friend. "I can't just have a salad and a few vegetables for Spock, G. He's gotta eat to." 

In the playpen, Amanda screeched, throwing a toy out to grab someones attention. "Mama!" 

Setting the potholder down, Nyota made her way into the living room, picking the girl up from the pen. "What are you doing?" she asked, carrying her back into the kitchen. "Do you want to be involved?" 

""Ott!" Amanda cried, holding her hands out towards Scotty. "'Ott!" 

"Oi!" Scotty chuckled, setting his glass down. "Do Ah hear my name? Is that the wee lil' Amanda?" 

The infant squealed, as Nyota placed her in Scotty's arms, grabbing onto his nose. "Are yeh ready to eat turkey?" Scotty asked. "And all the yummy food that yer Mummy and Aunt Gaila made?" 

Gaila smiled at him, "Don't tease her," she warned, as Amanda cuddled. "Half of this stuff she probably won't eat." 

"Amanda is acceptable to various vegetables," Spock noted, as his daughter giggled. "However, we must be wary of pecans. Amanda is allergic to them." 

"Oh no," Scotty shook his head, taking Amanda's little hand into his. "We canne let the wee one eat the pecans. Uncle Scotty will make sure of it." 

Leaving the boys and Amanda to their own devices, Nyota and Gaila returned into the kitchen to finish preparing the food. The turkey was still in the oven, despite being done. Nyota had left the bird in the oven, at a low temperature to keep it warm, along with the stuffing and various other side dishes. 

"I need to open the can of cranberries," Nyota muttered, searching for the can opener. "Can you start taking the stuff out of the oven? The stuffing and biscuits?" 

"Since Spock doesn't eat turkey," Gaila started, grabbing the oven mitts from the counter. "Can Scotty and I take home some leftovers? It would save us time and money on doing a big grocery shop this week." 

Nyota snorted, "You can take home plenty of leftovers," Nyota promised, dumping the cranberries out. "That's why I got a bigger turkey this time, knowing that you hate to cook." 

Taking the tray of stuffing out, Gaila set it on the counter, before turning to take the biscuits out. "Scotty's the one that cooks," Gaila said, shutting the oven door. "But between his classes and my on and off depression, we haven't really cooked much." 

After their trip to Sleepy Hallow and the surprise engagement, Scotty and Gaila returned to the city happy and in a slight honeymoon phase. Then a round of depression kicked in, putting Gaila in a funky mood that left her bedridden for a week and a half. 

"Well, at least you're feeling better now," Nyota shrugged. "I was worried when I called Scotty to invite you both over for today, that you wouldn't want to come out." 

"And miss a cooked meal?" Gaila scoffed. "I would  _never_ say no to a home cooked meal." 

In the other room, Amanda was squealing and screeching, as Scotty played with her. Gaila smiled to herself as she set the food onto serving platters and into bowls. They'd yet to announce their engagement, with everything that went on since their return from upstate. Nyota and Spock were also busy in the weeks leading up to the holiday, between Spock at work and searching for a home. 

But tonight was the night, as the couple planned to break the news after dinner. Gaila took the ring off before heading over, placing it into the pocket of her skirt. Scotty had asked why, when they were getting ready earlier that afternoon, confused as to why Gaila wasn't wearing her ring. But when she explained why, her desire to announce the news after dinner, he shrugged and went back to getting ready. 

"Okay, I just have to get the bird out," Nyota said, setting the cranberries and a few other pieces onto the table. "Can you get the boys and Amanda? Tell them to come in before it gets cold?" 

"Sure thing," Gaila nodded, heading to the doorway of the kitchen. "Boys? Dinner's just about done, so get in here. Before Nyota and I eat it all." 

A few minutes later, the boys were settling in at the table, helping with the last of the dishes. Scotty set Amanda into her highchair, strapping the bib around her neck. 

"Are yeh ready?" he asked her, tickling her lightly. "Look at all the yummy food!" 

"Doesn't that creep you out?" Gaila asked, as Spock started cutting the turkey. "Touching meat?" 

He blinked which made Nyota giggle, "Gaila, don't tease," she shook her head. "He's fine." 

Scotty took an extra stack of napkins and set them onto the table, "Gaila, are yeh drinkin' more wine?" he asked. 

"Of course," she nodded. "How could I say no to that either?" 

Once the turkey was on the table and the glasses of win were refilled, everyone sat down and started loading up their plates. Amanda giggled and clapped her hands, as Nyota set some bits of turkey onto a plastic plate, along with mashed potatoes and string beans. 

"Already a mess," Scotty teased, as Amanda smeared the potatoes on her face. 

"Amanda," Nyota shook her head, wiping her face with a napkin. 

Gaila picked up her glass, "So? What have you two been up to?" she asked. "Anything fun?" 

Spock short nod, "We've been looking at houses," he said.

"Any luck?" Scotty asked.

"We have not had any lucky," Spock said. "Many of the houses Nyota and I have observed require a lot of work."

Nyota nodded, "Which requires a lot of money," she said. "And it would take longer to move into an actual house, if it requires all that work."

The couple nodded, "So no house yet?" Scotty asked.

"No house," Spock confirmed. "We might have to open our options, if we are to find a house that satisfies all our needs."

They fell into a short and comfortable silence, enjoying the food in front of them. Then, suddenly, Gaila dropped her fork and spoke.

"Scotty and I have an announcement!"

And poor Scotty nearly choked on his wine, glancing over at her. "You do?" Nyota asked, looking very interested. "Do tell!"

Gaila looked at Scotty, who took her hand and smiled, reassuring her that it was okay to tell them.

"Scotty and I," Gaila took a deep breath, smiling radiantly at him. "We're engaged."

"Are you serious?" Nyota gasped, as Gaila pulled the ring out of her pocket, slipping it onto her finger to show them. "Oh my god!"

Scotty chuckled, "We wanted to tell yeh's when we came back from our trip," he said, looking at Gaila. "But we were busy celebrating."

"Congratulations," Spock said, watching the couple. "This is quite a surprise."

Gaila nodded, "You're telling me!" she laughed, as Nyota reached across the table for her hand. "Scotty had this whole thing planned out and I was taken by surprise by it all! A trip to Sleepy Hallow and then popping the question?" 

"I'm so excited!" Nyota squealed, which in return, made Amanda squeal. "And I'm so happy for you both!"

Amanda screeched, smacking her hand down onto the middle of the dish, scowling in the process. "Ah, don't yeh worry," Scotty said, tweaking her nose. "Yer still my favorite lil' engineer." 

Picking up his glass, Spock held it up. "To Scotty and Gaila," he said, as the others mimicked him, their glass coming together in the middle with a clink. 

...................

**November 28th, 2002. Ozone Park, Queens**

By eleven, Scotty and Gaila were on the subway back to his apartment, holding enough leftovers to last them until early next week. Amanda, who proved to be fussy as ever, cried as they got their coats on. Scotty was her favorite, besides her parents, and cried whenever he left. Giving her a big hug and kiss, Scotty promised the eleven and half month old, that he would come back another day to play. 

" _Don't yeh worry,"_ she said, as she whimpered. " _Ah'll be back with Aunt Gaila and we'll start building that spaceship to ponyland."_

The subway stopped with a squeal, announcing the stop as people came on. "One more stop," Scotty said, wrapping his arm around her. "Then we can sleep." 

"Sleep until we  _have_ to get up," Gaila reminded him, yawning in the middle of her sentence. "No shopping until all the crazy sales are over." 

Getting off at the next stop, it took less than five minutes to walk up the block to Scotty's apartment, as they kept their eyes open for their surroundings. With everyone getting ready for Black Friday sales, Scotty wasn't risking anything, knowing that people were capable of doing stupid things after a night of drinking too much with the family. Once they reached their building, they took the elevator up to the top floor. The apartment was comfortable, after being outside in the cold, since Scotty turned the heat up before they left. 

Dropping their coats onto the couch, Scotty took the bag of food into the kitchen, while Gaila locked up. "I'm going to get changed and get the bed ready," Gaila said, as he made room for the tupperware Nyota packed. 

"Ah'll be right in!" Scotty said, as Gaila pushed the door to their bedroom open. 

Stripping out of the tights and dress, Gaila grabbed a pair of Scotty's worn out sleep pants and a shirt, pulling them on. She then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash the makeup off her face, before stepping back into the bedroom. 

"All the food fit?" she asked, pulling the blankets down on the bed. 

"Aye," Scotty nodded, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms. "Which is not really a surprise, since we haven't shopped in a week." 

Climbing into bed, Gaila turned the light off, before laying down next to him. "Eventually we'll go," she said, turning onto her side. "Maybe tomorrow afternoon." 

He snorted, "Or next week," he offered, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm glad we told them tonight." 

"Me too," she said, smiling in the dark. "I can't wait to marry you, Scotty." 

"And Ah can't wait to marry yeh," he said, kissing her cheek. "Warm enough?" 

She nodded, wedging her foot between his ankles. "Warm as I'll ever be," she said, as he held her tightly. "Love you." 

"Love yeh too, Gaila," Scotty sighed, pulling the blankets up around them. "Goodnight." 

Embraced in both love and warmth, Gaila slept peacefully that night, wrapped in the arms of the man who loved her for all her flaws. 


	46. Chapter 46

**November 31st, 2002. Cortland, New York.**

Penelope dropped a box full of lights onto the porch, as Janice sat on a flannel blanket with Teddy. 

"Look at you," Janice cooed, tickling him. "Are you excited about Christmas? It's going to be your first Christmas!" 

With Thanksgiving behind them, Chris was the first to suggest putting the holiday decorations up. Knowing that if they had waited until the middle of December, when the dreadful snow storms rolled in, they wouldn't have a light show from their house. 

Since it was their first Christmas at the house, Chris wanted to go all out. After dinner on Thanksgiving, long after everyone went to bed, Chris told Penelope about the houses he used to see with all the lights; spending Christmas in the south as a child, the summer house void of all lights except for a tree in the sitting room, were his memories of holidays. 

 _"I want Teddy to have more than one tree with a  few presents underneath,"_ he said, when Penelope asked him why he wanted to turn their home into a disco ball. " _I want all of our children to have great memories of their childhood."_

So, the next day, after the rush of the Black Friday shoppers, Chris, Janice and Christine went out to find decorations. At the house, Penelope and Pavel stayed with Teddy, baking and creating various dishes with the leftover turkey. During their alone time, they talked about school and Penelope's sociology and social work program and what she wanted to do once she was finished. 

By the time everyone returned, weighed down with bags and boxes, Pavel had come to a decision as to what he wanted to do once he returned to California. 

"You should have the lights going around the posts," Christine said, as Chris shook out a strand of white lights. "And maybe around the railing." 

"What about the multicolored lights?" he asked, as Christine stuck the hooks in on the gutters. "We have blue icicle lights, white lights for the posts and railings and boxes of multicolored lights." 

Penelope made her way down the front steps and onto the lawn, "We can put the multicolored lights on the tree in the yard," she said, nodding to the weeping cherry tree, which was dormant for the winter. "We can also put them inside on the windows or on the bannister of the staircase." 

He nodded, "You heard the Missus," he said, wrapping his arm around her. "Where's Pavel?" 

"He had a headache," she said, hugging him. "I made him some tea and sent him up to rest. Poor thing was paler than snow." 

"Well, once he has a bit of your homemade chicken noodle soup," Chris said, kissing her forehead. "He'll be good as new." 

She sighed, "I hope so," she mumbled, watching as her sister hung another strand of lights to the gutters. "I'm going to see what else you bought and bring out some hot coco." 

"And I will put the lights on your cherry tree," Chris said, as she stood on her toes to kiss him. "Extra marshmallows in my cup, yeah?" 

Penelope snickered, "I'll see what I can do," she winked, before started back up into the house. "Are you two warm enough?" 

"We're toasty," Janice said, smiling at her. "Teddy here is telling me what he wants from Santa." 

"Uh oh," Penelope giggled, pushing the door open to the house. "He's too young for a car!" 

Stepping into the warmth of the house, Penelope heard Chris laughing at her remark, while Teddy shrieked in delight at the attention he was receiving.

................

**December 1st. 2002. Marietta, Georgia.**

"I  _reaaalllllyyyy_ want a puppy, Daddy," Joanna pouted, as Leonard read over her wish list. "A little puppy for me and David to play with." 

Leonard sighed, "Jo," he said, as she continued to pout. "A puppy is a lot of work, sweetpea." 

She nodded, "But I'm gonna be six!" she exclaimed. "That means I'ma big girl and big girls can take of puppies!" 

In the living room, Jim was in the middle of sorting through the mail, the old laptop up and running on the coffee table. With the spring semester due to start at the end of January at Kennesaw, Jim was preparing himself a month and a half early, ordering his books and buying his supplies. 

"Jimmmmmm," Joanna crooned, turning to look at him. "Tell Daddy that six year old girls can take care of puppies!" 

"Did you hear that, Daddy?" Jim asked, peering over the top of his glasses. "Six year olds, almost or not, can take care of puppies." 

The older man sighed, "How about you let Jim and I talk about it?" he asked, looking down at Joanna. "Then we'll call up Santa and see what he says. Who knows how many little boys and girls are asking for puppies this Christmas."

Joanna sighed, "Ohhhhkayyyyyy," she said, throwing her head back. "Can I watch cartoons in your room?" 

"Go on," he chuckled, ruffling her hair. "You know how to turn the television on." 

Without another word, Joanna rushed upstairs and out of sight, leaving the two men to discuss the puppy situation. 

"I think she's ready," Jim said, after a few minutes. "Bones, a puppy would be great for Jo. And I know David would be happy with a little puppy around." 

Leonard sighed, sitting down next to him, "It's a lot of work, Jim," he said, running a hand down his face. "Between keepin' the shots updated and makin' sure it doesn't piss or shit in the house." 

Jim pulled is glasses off, rubbing his eyes. "We can always walk it," he said. "All of us can go out and make it an adventure." 

"What if it eats their toys?" Leonard asked. "Or shoes?" 

"What if it's the best goddamn puppy ever and grows up to be a loyal and faithful companion?" Jim shot back. "Bones, stop trying to find a fault in this. We can train a puppy to become a good dog. A dog acts in a reflection of how it's treated, Bones." 

He nodded, "We could get a small breed dog or a medium one," Jim offered. "It wouldn't have to be a huge beast, if that's what you're worried about." 

"How about we have Joanna look at a book?" Leonard shrugged. "Maybe she'll find more than one dog and wont' be able to choose the one she wants." 

"Or, you and I can head down to the shelter and see what they have," Jim said. "We can go once a week and hopefully we'll find that one dog that'll fit in with our family." 

Leonard groaned, "Oh god," he said, throwing his head back against the couch. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."   
  
Jim laughed, moving to straddle his lap, "Oh Bonesy," he said, kissing his cheek. "The dog was the obvious next step in the game. Don't be such a grump! It'll be fun!" 

............

**December 3rd. Cortland, New York**

Deciding to get a head start on Christmas shopping, Chris and Penelope took the day to head out to the store. Leaving Teddy home with Janice, Christine and Pavel, the couple headed into town to start their day of shopping. The mall was crowded, much to their displeasure, as they found a parking spot out in the middle of 'bumblefuck'. 

"What should we get him?" Chris asked, as they walked through the mall. "Toys that he'll end up putting to the side by spring? Clothes that'll be too small by the summer?" 

"Maybe some clothes and toys," Penelope shrugged keeping her hand on her purse. "Stuff for his crib? How about some cute blankets and bath toys?" 

He nodded as she led him into one of the many stores, relieved to find it partially empty. For an hour and a half, they browsed through the racks, picking out things here and there that would look cute on their boy. By the time they reached the sleepwear, the shopping tote was loaded with enough clothes to last Teddy until the beginning of the summer. 

"Look at this!" Penelope cooed, holding up a onesie with little monkey heads on the feet. "Oh, he would look SO cute in this!" 

Chris watched as she picked out a few things, gasping and squealing over everything she saw, amused at what he saw. 

"It's a shame he wasn't a girl," she said, tracing a pink nightgown with her fingers. "I'd dress her up in floral patterns and anything with lambs and kittens." 

"Maybe the next one will be a girl," Chris said, as she placed the pajamas into the shopping tote. "Brown haired and blue eyed." 

Penelope blushed, "Maybe," she nodded slowly, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

Picking out a few more things, they made their way up to the register and paid for everything. As they carried three bags out into the mall, Chris took hold of her hand and pulled her close to his side. 

"So," he started, as she leaned into him. "What does Penelope want for Christmas?" 

"Hmmm," she giggled. "Penelope wants a happy baby boy and fiance for Christmas."

Chris nodded, "What else?" he asked, as they walked. "Come on, Pen. I know you want something." 

She shook her head, "No," she admitted. "I have everything I need, Chris." 

"I'll have to think of something," Chris nodded, as she giggled. "I can't not get you anything for Christmas, Pen. What kind of fiance would I be, if I didn't get you anything to open?" 

"A real shitty one," she teased. "Okay, if you really insist on getting me something, I would like a notebook." 

He frowned, "A notebook?" he asked, as she nodded. "A marble notebook that they have in the grocery store?" 

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter what kind of notebook," she said. 'Any notebook would be fine with me." 

"God, you are a strange woman," Chris said, shaking his head. "Very, very strange." 

"Yet you want to marry me and have more babies with me," Penelope pointed out. "I guess that makes you strange as well." 

Chris sighed dramatically, "I know," he nodded. "What in the world was I thinking?" 

She gasped, "You little shit," she elbowed him, as he chuckled. "Don't say things like that, Christopher!" 

"I'm sorry," Chris said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I love you and your strangeness. Along with your willingness to marry me and bear more of my children." 

"You better," Penelope snorted. "How about we split a pretzel and figure out who to buy for next? I'm a little hungry and could use a little break, before diving into the chaos." 

They started towards the little pretzel stand in the middle of the mall, juggling their bags from one hand to the other. "We should see about getting something for your sister and Jan," he said, as they reached the short line. "Even Pavel. I mean, he's practically family now." 

Penelope smiled, "He's really smart," she said. "We were talking about school the day you went and bought Christmas decorations. He's in the sciences, but was thinking about doing something else. Something to help people." 

"Social work?" he asked. 

"I think so," Penelope nodded, stepping closer to him. "His boyfriend..his boyfriend died in the attacks." 

Chris looked up at her, his jaw dropped and eyes wide. "No," he gasped, shaking his head. "Oh my god. That's... shit." 

She nodded, "Did he work in one of the towers?" Chris asked, as the line moved up. "What was his name?" 

"Hikaru," Penelope said. "And no. He wasn't in one of the towers that day. He was on the plane that hit the tower. Flight 11." 

"Oh my god," Chris shook his head. "Pen.." 

Penelope laid her hand on his arm, "I talked to Jan about it later that night," she continued. "I feel terrible for him, Chris. He's so  _young_ and that was the love of his life..." 

He wrapped his arm around her, "He was in Boston for a school thing," she sniffled. "He was in a bio-engineering field I think. He was very cute, with his floppy hair and toothy smile." 

"Do you think he's spoken to anyone?" Chris asked, as they got closer to the register. "Like a professional?" 

"No," Penelope shook her head, swiping at her eyes. "Jan said that he was a zombie for a few months and then went on this country bound road trip and up to Canada. He went to all the places that Hikaru wanted to go to, in honor of his memory." 

Chris nodded, "I think you should talk to him," he said, as the couple in front of them paid. "You have a way with words, my dear. Maybe he would feel more comfortable talking to you about it." 

Penelope remained quiet on the matter as they ordered two pretzels and bottled water, paying quickly. Carrying their snacks over to a bench, they sat down, placing the bags between their feet. 

"And if he wants to so something in your field, I think that's great," Chris continued. "Doctor Dehner said that there's a lot of support groups for people who were there that day. And for those who lost someone in the attacks." 

"Really?" Penelope asked. "You didn't tell me that." 

He shrugged, "I wasn't really interested in meeting with a bunch of people," he admitted. "I mean, it's one thing talking to a shrink and my fiancee about what happened. But to see other people, who are probably worse off than me? I would feel awkward, Pen. I mean, I wasn't even in the tower when it was hit. I watched it all happen a few blocks away, while these people were either running down flights of stairs or lost someone on those planes or in the buildings." 

"Just because you were standing on a street corner, a few blocks away, doesn't make your experience any less than what others had," Penelope said. "Maybe if you found a support group with the families of those who were in your company? I mean, did you even look to see if anyone you knew survived? What about the secretary? Nicolette?" 

"I didn't check," Chris said, looking down at his pretzel. "Things just happened so fast, Pen. We left the city and then found out about Teddy. I just wanted to push it all behind me and focus on you and the baby. On us." 

Penelope nodded, "Why don't we talk about it at home?" she said, knowing that the mall wasn't suitable place for this conversation. "Hm? We'll crack open a bottle of wine after the baby goes down for bed and we'll talk. Hell, we can even see if there's anyone out there that you worked with. Reconnect with them, you know?"

He nodded, "Okay," he said, as she ripped her pretzel apart. "Can we talk about something else, please? All of this is putting a cloud over what we're here for. Christmas presents for our strange family and our ever-growing boy."   
  



	47. Chapter 47

**Westfield, New Jersey. December 3rd, 2002.**

Nicolette dug through the shopping bags that her mother dropped off earlier that morning, as John watched his brother from the kitchen window. 

"Are you sure you want him climbing on that ladder?" he asked, as Jason carried an armload of lights up with him. "Nic, we can always put lights in the windows." 

"No!" Nicolette shook her head, pulling out an old tree topper from the bag. "This is our first Christmas together in our new home and I want it to be a special one." 

He sighed, turning to look at her, as she pulled the rest of the old decorations out of the bag. It was an ongoing thing, since the start of November, as Nicolette put together the house for holidays. Thanksgiving was a big affair, their families and extended families coming over, bringing food and a good time with them. John knew why she did it, making a bigger deal out of Christmas than of Thanksgiving. The year before, Nicolette spent both holidays sitting at his hospital bedside, waiting for him to wake up. This year, she wanted to make up for the lost time, starting over with their new lives in their new home. 

"Well, at least the idiot got a big tree," John finally said, glancing at the tree in their living room. "I hope he didn't ask you for money." 

"He didn't," Nicolette said, tossing the plastic bags into the recycle box. "He asked for a dozen caramel crunch cookies and one night's worth of babysitting services, so that he and Daisy can go out to dinner." 

John groaned, "Oh stop!" Nicolette shook her head. "Katie's a five year old, who likes to be read princess stories and plays with dolls. She's not going to drive you crazy for a few hours, John. You can manage!" 

On cue, Daisy and Katie came in through the backdoor, bundled up in winter wear and carrying empty boxes. "Uncle' John!" Katie squealed, making her way towards him. "Mommy put lights on your house!" 

"She did?" he asked, unable to contain the smile that was spreading on his face. "What else did Mommy do?" 

"Has he been complaining again?" Daisy whispered, setting the garbage into the big black bag near the wall. 

Nicolette nodded, "Of course," she said. "What else is new?" 

At the table, Katie was sitting in the chair next to John, up on her knees and leaning against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "You write to Santa?" she asked, as he tugged at her braid. "I asked for dollies!" 

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Santa yet," John said. "Maybe I'll ask for double cheeseburgers for life and ice cold cokes." 

"I like those!" Katie nodded, as Daisy and Nicolette snorted. "Mommy, can we have that for dinner?" 

Daisy sighed, "We'll have to see if Daddy can stop and get some burgers," she said, making her way over to the table."Can you be good for Uncle John and Aunt Nic? Mommy has to make sure Daddy's still on the ladder and not on the ground." 

"Oh, he'll probably be hanging from the gutter," John teased, as his sister-in-law made her way to the front door. "Crying too, the little girl that he is." 

Katie giggled, as Nicolette helped her mouth of her coat, hat and mittens. "Let's get you out of these boots and I'll make you a snack," she said, as Daisy went outside. "How about a nice grilled cheese sandwich? I even have potato chips for the side!" 

"Yes!" Katie squealed, as her boots came off. "Can I help?" 

"You can," Nicolette said, placing the winter clothes onto the couch in the living room, before making her way back into the kitchen. "Does Uncle John want a grilled cheese sandwich?" 

"Uncle John would love to have anything at this point," he said, nodding. "He's been starving since he woke up." 

Nicolette rolled her eyes, as Katie skipped to the refrigerator. "Why don't you go in the living room and lay on the couch?" she suggested, pulling the door open. "I'm sure there's a game on or something." 

"Kicking me out of my own kitchen?" John gasped, placing his hand against his chest. "Nicolette! I am hurt!" 

Katie giggled into her hands, as Nicolette set the package of cheese and tub of butter onto the counter. "You'll be more than hurt if you don't get moving," she warned, placing a frying pan onto the stovetop. 

Sighing, John slowly stood from the chair, hissing at the stiff muscles in his back and leg, before slowly shuffling out of the kitchen. "Katie, make sure she doesn't burn my sandwich," he begged, as he reached the sofa. 

"Don't burn it!" Katie exclaimed, watching as Nicolette laid the bread into the pan. "Don't burn!" 

"I'll try not to," he heard Nicolette say, as he turned the television on. "But I can't make any promises." 

..................

**Astoria, Queens. December 5th, 2002.**

The tree was already up and decorated, nestled into the corner of the living room that was near a radiator. White lights hung in the windows of the kitchen and in Amanda's room, while a little decorations here and there, were hung up within the house or placed on tables and shelves. It was Amanda's first Christmas, having been born the day after the holiday nearly a year ago. There was much excitement, buying her presents and decorating everything, showing the fun of the moment. 

"So, Scotty and Gaila are coming over for Christmas Eve," Nyota said, as she set a bowl of pretzels onto the coffee table. "Then we'll head over to their place for Christmas." 

Surrounding them, were bags and boxes of presents, along with rolls of gift wrap and gift bags. Having done most of their shopping the day before, picking out toys and clothes for Amanda, Nyota wanted to get it wrapped up and organized before the twenty-fifth came closer. They were by no means done with their shopping, with having to buy gifts for their family and friends. But Amanda was their top priority when it came to getting presents, being that it was her first Christmas and that she was their daughter. 

"Is there anything they requested us to bring?" Spock asked, as Nyota took the first batch of clothes out of a shopping bag. "Or no?" 

"Gaila said anything is fine," she shrugged. "They know you wont eat meat, so Gaila's making all her vegetable dishes and that tofu thing she made last summer. I'm baking and bringing a plate of baked ziti, along with some stuff that Amanda would eat."

Opening up a clothing gift box, Spock placed two pieces of tissue paper within, and watched as Nyota laid a light pink sweater inside, before covering it up with the paper. On went the top, the sides taped closed, before moving to the couch. They went at this for an hour, setting boxes onto the couch after they were filled. 

"God, I think we went crazy," Nyota said, draining her glass of water. "These won't be so much of a pain to wrap. It's the toys." 

Spock nodded, "Shall we put them in gift bags?" he asked, looking at the various shaped boxes of toys that were deemed age appropriate for a one year old. "Amanda may enjoy the paper inside."

She smiled, "Anything that's not in the shape of a square or rectangle, gets put into a bag," she nodded. "I'll have to pick up a few more sometime this week, that way we'll have enough." 

"I will put the kettle on for tea," Spock said, as he stood. "Then we can wrap the boxes and put them away." 

"What do you want for Christmas?" Nyota asked, standing up to follow him. "I know I usually buy you something science related, clothes and books. But is there anything you want specifically this year?" 

With the kettle in hand, Spock carried it over to the sink and turned the water on. "I require no special gifts for this Christmas," he said, as she leaned against the counter. "Whatever you choose, I will be happy with." 

Nyota sighed, "You're very difficult sometimes," she noted. 

"I am no such thing," Spock said, putting the kettle onto the stove. "I see no need to go over the top on a gift." 

"Difficult," she repeated, smiling sweetly at him. "Is there  _anything_  you really want?" 

She moved away from the counter, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he immediately wrapped his around her waist. "I would not mind a, as you call it, a night of fun," he said, making her giggle. "Our first Christmas included small gifts, food and then undergarments made of thin material that left nothing to the imagination." 

"So something visually pleasing, that'll end up in one corner of our bedroom," Nyota said, nodding. "I'll see what I can do. You get the tea ready and I'll check in on Amanda. Hopefully she's still sleeping, otherwise, we'll have to put everything away for another day." 

.....................

**Cortland, New York. December 5th, 2002.**

Pavel flipped through the pages of a sociology textbook, scribbling a few notes here and there in a notebook, as he laid out on the bed. After an early lunch, Pavel excused himself and went back upstairs to the guest room and right to work. Penelope was kind enough to give him a few books to read through, after their conversation about her field of study and what it entailed. For hours, he went through each page, absorbing all sorts of information; from cold hard facts to statistics.The basics of how to help those in need, while trying to remain stable while doing it.

It was much different from physics, which was the first thing he took note of. But it was also refreshing in a way, learning how being a social worker could help save and change lives forever. He could help anyone. That was the one thing that came to him, as he read texts and biographies from various social workers. A few psychology texts and women's studies, from Penelope's undergraduate studies. There was a whole new world outside of physics, just waiting to be explored. 

There was knock on the door, before it was pushed open, exposing Chris and Teddy. 

"Hey," he smiled, as Teddy squeaked. "Pen and Christine are heading down the store to get some junk food. Is there anything you want? Or would you like to go with them?" 

"I vill tell Christine vhat to buy," Pavel said, placing the book down on the bed. "Sometimes she forgets." 

Chris snorted, moving out of the way so he could step into the hallway. "Pen's like that too,' he said, as they started towards the stairs. "Except she reasons it with a, "You really don't need that, Chris," when she realizes that she forgot something." 

In the kitchen, the women were standing at the counter, arguing over what to buy. "Chris, just buy the goddamn oreos!" Janice said, as her girlfriend huffed. 

"Dear god," Chris shook his head, as Teddy wiggled in his arms. "Fighting over cookies. Can you believe it?" 

"Janice does this a lot," Pavel nodded, watching his cousin argue with her girlfriend. "I learn to leawe it be." 

They watched for a few more seconds, before Teddy let out a screech, as Chris jiggled him gently. "Are you ladies done?" he asked. 

Penelope sighed, "What do you guys want?" she asked, glancing between them. "I want to get this stuff and come home, since it's getting dark out." 

They went over the list of food, as Pavel added what he liked, before Christine and Penelope grabbed their jackets. "We will be back shortly," Penelope said, giving Chris a kiss goodbye. "Can you guys start dinner? There's chicken in the refrigerator that needs to go into the frying pan. A little oil, salt and parsley and keep the temp low until I get back." 

"Yes Ma'am," Chris nodded, following them to the door. "Please drive carefully. I don't want to get a phone call from the hospital." 

"That's why I'm driving," Christine said, snatching the kets out of Penelope's hand. "This one here panics when there's ice on the road." 

Penelope gasped, "Gimmie those keys!" she cried, trying to grab them from her. "Christine!" 

"Oh my god," Janice sighed. "Can you two just go to the goddamn store!?" 

Christine quickly ran outside, stomping down the porch steps with glee, while Penelope pouted and sulked. "We'll be back," she muttered, pulling the door behind her. "Maybe." 

Once the door was shut, Chris turned to look at Janice and Pavel, shaking his head. "The two of them together," he started, unable to find the right words. 

"Is like watching two dogs fighting," Janice said, rolling her eyes. "We should lock them in the basement and see what happens." 

Pavel snorted, "I rather not," Chris said, shifting Teddy in his arms. "I don't want the mother of my child murdered by her own sister." 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Ozone Park, Queens. December 10th, 2002.**

Gaila sighed as she laid back on the bed, crossing her ankles. It was a quarter after four and dark grey clouds were rolling in, the threat of snow coming closer and closer. Feeling under the weather, Gaila stayed in for most of the day, while Scotty went off to take his last final and to pick up some food for the weekend. They'd planned to do some Christmas shopping, but decided to spend the evening, searching the world wide web for gifts. And with Gaila feeling under the weather, Scotty didn't want her running around through crowded stores. 

Flipping through the stacks of catalogue's that Scotty had picked up, along with her mail from her apartment, she dog-tagged the pages that had a few "maybe's" in terms of gifts. Scotty already knew what he wanted to get for Amanda, having seen it first hand when his brother got it for his daughter.

" _It's like a stroller,"_ he said, the night he tried explaining it. " _But it's actually a wee lil' car, with a long bar and handle that yeh push!_

She spent two days trying to talk him out of it, but Scotty wouldn't budge. So, being the bad fiancee that she was, Gaila went and told Nyota about his idea. 

" _If you don't like it, you can always return it,"_ Gaila shrugged. " _I'll make sure he get's a gift receipt for it."_

 But Nyota loved the idea of having something other than a stroller to push around. Amanda was starting to walk now, despite having some mishaps with knocking things down as she went. But a little ride-on toy sounded like a dream, since Nyota was in the middle of finding a bigger stroller for her growing child. 

" _You worry about the cutesy stuff,"_ Nyota said. " _I know you'll be buying her clothes and dolls."_

The phone next to her rang, as she looked at pottery for Scotty's mother. "Hello?" 

"'Ello, it's me," Scotty said. "Ah just got out of the test and Ah'm heading up to the store. How are yeh feelin'?" 

She sighed, "Well, I haven't upchucked anything in the last two hours," she said. "I'm in bed right now, going through these catalogue's. Do you think your Mom would like pottery for her garden?" 

"Ah don't know," he laughed. "Mum is very easy to shop for, love. Get her anything with tea, cooking or gardening and she's sold." 

Gaila smiled, "I'll leave it to you then," she said, tossing the book to the side. "What are you going to buy?" 

"Ah was thinking maybe soup for yeh?" he said, which made her groan. "Yeh rather stuff yer face with junk, only to throw it up again? Soup is good for yeh, Gaila." 

"You're not fun," she pouted, as he laughed at her. "I want chicken noodle, ginger ale and egg noodles." 

He sighed, "Yes Ma'am," he teased. "Ah'll be home in about.... an hour and a half. Hopefully it won't take me too long to get this stuff." 

Gaila looked at the clock on the night stand, "Just be careful, okay?" she asked. "I want you home in once piece." 

"Ah'll do my best," he promise. "Ah love yeh." 

"Love you, too," she said, smiling. 

Hanging up, Gaila set the cordless down next to her and scooted down the mattress to lay her head on the pillows. Resting her hands on her stomach, she looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She was slowly dozing off, when a sudden thought came to her, jolting her awake. It was the tenth. Her period was due at the end of November, right after Thanksgiving. Except, it never came. Nor did it come in October. Getting up, Gaila rushed to her bag and dug through the contents, before pulling out her planner. Pulling it open, she quickly skimmed through the last half of the year, from the Month she met Scotty til now, noting that she last marked down her cycle back in September. 

"Oh my god," she gasped, realizing that she had missed three periods. "Oh my god!!!!" 

Moving quickly, ignoring the queasy feeling in her belly, Gaila pulled on her shoes and coat. There was a twenty-four hour shop at the corner, which without a doubt, would having pregnancy tests. If Scotty wasn't due back for another hour and a half, that gave Gaila plenty of time to get a test or ten. She would take one, she thought, as she started downstairs. One test to see if it would be positive or not, and then she would wait a week to see. 

Pushing the door open, a blast of chilly air hit her like a brick; the smell of snow filled her nostrils, signaling that the storm was getting closer and closer by the hour. Wrapping her coat tightly around her, Gaila put her head down and walked as quickly as she could, trying her best not to throw up everywhere." 

...................

**Marietta, Georgia. December 13th, 2002.**

"How about a golden retriever?" Jim asked, as Leonard drove. "They're the most loyal dogs a kid could have! And I've never heard of one being aggressive." 

"They get big," Leonard said. "What about a small dog? You know! Like a lap dog!" 

Jim snorted, "A girly, yappy thing?" he asked, making a face. "Then we'd have to take it to a groomer every month, which gets really expensive." 

The older man sighed, "This is ridiculous," he said, waiting at the light. "How the hell are we going to find a dog for her? Joanna said she didn't care what the damn thing looked like, as long as it was a puppy." 

"How about we just go in and see?" Jim said, as the entrance for the shelter came up. "If we don't see anything today, we'll come back next week." 

With two weeks to go until Christmas, the search for the perfect puppy was becoming a difficult one. Going through a book of dogs, Joanna refused to pick out one type of dog. 

" _I just want it to be cute and fluffy,"_ she said, handing the book back to Leonard. " _It has to be cute and fluffy, Daddy! A fluffy puppy!"_

Letting Eleanor in on the idea, they decided that if they'd found a puppy before the holiday, that she would take it in until it was time to give it up. Eleanor lived a twenty minutes away, which would make picking the puppy up easier on Christmas Eve. 

Pulling into the parking lot, Leonard steered the car into an empty spot and parked, cutting the engine. "I'm tellin' you now," he warned, as Jim took off his seatbelt. "If we can't find a dog before Christmas, she's getting a fish." 

"Jesus Bones," Jim rolled his eyes, getting out of the car. "Would you stop being such a grump about this?" 

"I don't know HOW I let you talk me into this," Leonard grumbled, as they made their way into the shelter. 

The sounds of barks and meows filled the air, along with the smell of animals, as people moved through the rooms of cages. It was mostly stressed out parents in the place, looking for that special puppy or kitten for their kid, as Leonard and Jim moved through the shelter. 

"They look so sad," Jim pouted, as a little Beagle curled up around itself. "It's like they know that they may not get a home this year." 

Leonard couldn't lie: they were all cute. From the little runt in one cage to the overexcited boxer puppy, Leonard knew they were fucked. They looked for an hour and a half, almost giving up, when Leonard saw him. 

"Jim." he tugged on his sleeve. "Look!" 

Turning his attention away from the sickly Westie, Jim gasped. "Bones," he shook his head. 

"That's our puppy!" 

Sitting in the middle of a stall, a little Siberian Husky sat with a little toy between it's paws. Turning his bright blue eyes towards them,  the puppy saw that he was being looked at and quickly stood up, running to the door of the stall.

"Hey little guy," Jim cooed, kneeling down to stick his fingers through the gate. "Aww, aren't you a cutie?" 

He was a beautiful dog, Leonard noted, with a fluffy black, grey and white coat. The blue eye was so bright, reminding him on Jim's eyes, as he howled and licked Jim's fingers. 

At that moment, a worker came up to them, smiling. "Hello!" she greeted them. "Ah, I see you've met our newest addition!" 

Leonard nodded, "Can you tell us a little bit about him?" he asked, as Jim played with the puppy. 

They'd learned that he was two months old, found abandoned on the side of the road in a box. "He's got his shots and he's been neutered, so he's got a healing incision. Thank god someone found him, otherwise he would've been picked up by the wrong people. Or worse!" 

"Are they good dogs?" Jim asked, looking up at her. "We're looking for a almost six year old and almost two year old." 

The girl smiled, "Huskies are wonderful companions," she nodded." I'd had four growing up and not once did I ever have a problem with them. Since their ancestors are wolves, they tend to howl more than bark, which most people don't realize until they adopt them. All he needs is proper training and you've got yourself a loyal companion. They're so affectionate, that they become another child to many families." 

They asked a few more questions, to which the girl answered quickly and with just the right amount of detail. "What do you think, Jim?" Leonard asked, as Jim stood. "Think he's the one?" 

"Oh, I think this little guy will fit in with our family," Jim smiled. "It'll be hard work, but I think with David and Jo? They'll be chasing him around instead!" 

"Well, I guess you should draw up the paperwork," Leonard said, turning his attention to the girl. "Our kids just got a puppy for Christmas."

......................

**December 14th, 2002. Cortland, New York.**

"What should we get for Mommy?" Chris asked, as he carried Teddy through the mall. 

Teddy drooled on his fingers, looking around at the storefronts with wide eyes. "Nothing?" Chris sighed, as they walked. "Kid, you're supposed to help me out." 

With Penelope at home wrapping presents, Chris took Teddy out for the day. A few days earlier, Pavel and Janice went back home to Los Angles, with an open invitation to come and visit anytime. After dropping them off at JFK, Christine went back to work to put in double the hours, especially since she wanted off for Christmas. 

"How about...." Chris looked around at his options, before settling in on a jewelry store. "I know." 

Making their way across the mall, Chris shifted the baby from one hip to the other, as he stepped inside. While they were engaged, Chris had yet to get a ring. Even though Penelope didn't say much about wanting a ring, Chris knew that he had to get her something to show the world that she was going to be his wife. Looking through the selections, Chris learned very quickly that buying an engagement ring was something he had no knowledge of. Digging through his coat pocket, Chris pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed up Christine's number, hoping that she wasn't busy at work.

"Helllloooo?" 

"I need help picking out a ring," Chris blurted, as Teddy wiggling in his arms. 

There was silence on the other end," Christine!" Chris nearly shouted, as she began to laugh. "It's not funny." 

"Oh it is," Christine said. "Haven't you bought her jewelry before?" 

He sighed, "Your sister isn't a big fan of jewelry, which I learned very quickly when we started seeing each other," he said. "Do you think she would even like a diamond?" 

"Penny is not a diamond girl," Christine said. "Look, she's... a one of a kind girl, right? She doesn't like flashy and she doesn't like generic shit, that any other woman would wear." 

Chris nodded, looking at the rings as she spoke. "What about... emerald?" he asked, looking at the small display of emerald engagement rings. "Or sapphire?" 

"She  _lovessss_ green!" Christine nearly squealed. "Okay, how about this? Tell me the first thing or things that come to your mind, when you think of Penny. And please, spare me the raunchy stuff." 

Teddy grunted, kicking lightly at him as Chris shifted him up. "Well, she's smart," he started, as Christine hummed. "Penny's smart and funny. She's unique in that she's not like every other woman that I've encountered in my life." 

"Okay," Christine said, as he looked at the rings. "What else? Why do you want to marry my sister?" 

"Because I love her." 

She laughed, "Thank god," she teased. "But really! Why do you want to marry her, Chris? What do you see, when you look at her, that makes you want to marry her?" 

Now that was heavy question, as Chris fell silent, thinking of all the reasons why he'd asked Penelope to marry him. "Because she's everything I wish I could be as a human being," he said. "I've never met anyone like her, Christine. To see her passion and hunger to help everyone around her? I know I was a real idiot early in our relationship, but the fact that she stayed and stuck through all the bullshit with me? I can't imagine not having her in my life. She's the mother of my son who, besides her love, is one of the greatest gifts she could ever give me.... I don't want anyone else to call my wife." 

"Goddamn you," Christine said, sniffing harshly. "God, I'm supposed to be like... gagging at this cotton candy shit." 

He laughed, "I think you should find a ring that fits everything you just said," Christine continued. "Look at it and think, "Would Penny wear this?", before you pick it out." 

"Okay," he nodded, as she sighed. "Thank you, Chris." 

"You're welcome, "she said. "Oh, and she's a size six." 

Laughing, Chris thanked her again and hung up, shoving the phone back into his coat pocket. "Let's see, Teddy," he moved closer to the counter. "What ring should we get for your Mommy?" 

A half an hour later, Chris left the store with a small bag in hand. 

 


	49. Chapter 49

**December 16th, 2002. Los Angeles, California**

Janice tossed the scissors and roll of tape onto the table, before sitting down on the chair. "I'm officially done with my wrapping," she said, running her fingers through her hair. "I just have to mail out Christine's gift, along with Teddy's." 

Pavel nodded, "Are you sure you don't vant to go back?" he asked her, as she reached for the bottle of wine. "Ve can alvays tell your Mum that ve got sick!" 

"Mom would have a heart attack and call your parents," she said, taking a sip from the bottle. "Let's just go to her place for Christmas and then we can come back here and drink. Besides, Chrissy is coming out for New Years!" 

"Great," Pavel huffed. "I vill have to vatch you both making out like teenagers." 

She rolled her eyes, "Which will be pretty silly to do, since it's going to be the three of us here," she shot back. "Remember? We're going to open up the patio, get Chinese food and be lazy?" 

Instead of going all out for the new year, Pavel asked his dear cousin if they could have something small. Going into the second year since Hikaru had passed away, Pavel still wasn't ready to celebrate holidays like he once did before. He felt guilty doing so, because Hikaru would never again celebrate Christmas or ring in the new year with a kiss at midnight. And with Christine coming out to visit, Janice had no problem staying in for night. All those years volunteering at the hospital for school, gave her enough reasons as to why it wasn't worth going out for the night. 

"So... I saw you packing all those books up, the night before we left Cortland," Janice said, changing the subject. "Are you reading for fun now?" 

"Penny lent some books out for me," he shrugged. "On Sociology and a few gender studies texts from her undergraduate studies." 

The blonde nodded, "Pavel, are you thinking about changing your major?" she asked, wanting to cut to the chase. 

He nodded, "I don't vant to do physics anymore," he said quietly. "I don't feel like it's worth anything anymore to me. I don't vant to get a job, fixing machines or being a teacher." 

"But aren't you almost done?" Janice frowned. "Isn't this your last year?" 

"It is," he nodded. "But I talk to the adwisor and she said that I vould not lose my scholarship." 

Janice frowned as he continued, "Vhen I took the time off, she told whoewer makes scholarships about what happened. Vhen I told her that I vanted to change my major, she called them and they said that they vould change it to fit the records." 

"Okay, but what about your parents?" Janice asked. "Your Dad is going to be so pissed, Pavel. He sent you here to learn about physics, not about sociology. Aren't you afraid that he'll cut off your spending funds?" 

Pavel shrugged, "I do not care vhat he does," he said firmly. "I am an adult. This is my life. I vill get a job if I hawe to, but I vill also hawe money from my scholarship left over." 

"I just want you to think about the consequences," Janice said, laying her hand upon his. "But I think you should do it, Pash. Fuck everyone who says differently. Tell physics to go fuck itself and do something that will make you happy. That will help you heal." 

He laughed, "Fuck physics," he repeated, to which she snorted to. "Da, I vill do vhat I vant."

.....................

**December 16th, 2002. Cortland, New York.**

Penelope quickly rushed to the door, as the bell went off again, kicking the shoes out of the way. Turning the locks, Penelope pulled open the door and was surprised to find her father standing on the other side. Unlocking the screen door, she quickly pushed it open and moved out of the way, giving him room to step inside. 

"Hey Dad," she greeted him, accepting a kiss on the cheek from him. "This is a surprise!" 

Eric pulled off his coat, "Well, I figured I'd stop by and see how you were doing," he said, as she took the coat from him. "Are Chris and Teddy home?" 

"He took Teddy out for a little while," Penelope said, closing the door. "A.. boy's day out he called it." 

"Oh," Eric nodded, looking down at his shoes. "I should've called beforehand." 

Penelope shrugged, "Would you like some tea?" she asked. "I was in the middle of making a list for Christmas dinner."

"Tea would be great," Eric said, as she started towards the kitchen. 

Ten minutes and two cups of hot tea between them, Penelope and Eric sat at the kitchen table, drinking quietly. "So.. does Mom know you're here?" Penelope asked, as he set the cup down. 

"No," he shook his head. "But I fully intend on telling her that I was here, Pen."

"Is she still going off about Christine and Janice?" Penelope asked, watching him closely. "Have  _you_ spoken to Chrissy?" 

Eric sighed, "I call her everyday almost, but she doesn't answer the phone," he said. "Nor does she return my messages." 

His daughter sighed, "Well, if your mother went and made a big deal about you coming out as a lesbian, would you want to talk to anyone?" she asked. "Dad, you didn't even come over the rest of the week she was here! Hell, I haven't heard from you since before Thanksgiving! When you and Mom blew us off to go somewhere else for dinner." 

"I wanted to come here!" Eric shot back. "I told your Mother that and she made a huge fuss about it! Yes, I should've told her to hell with it and walked over here." 

"So why didn't you?" she asked. "You missed your Grandson's first major holiday, Dad. Are you here to tell me that you're missing his first Christmas too?" 

He shook his head, "I fully plan on spending Christmas with my children and grandson. Mom wants to head back up to Vermont, but I told her that she would be taking a goddamn greyhound." 

Penelope blinked, "Enough is enough with this goddamn bullshit!" Eric continued. "I don't care who likes boys or who likes girls, as long as you're all happy and healthy!" 

"You know Mom's going to throw a shit fit," Penelope warned. "Then she'll show up out of spite and ruin the entire day." 

"If your Mother wants to ever see her children and grandson again, she will apologize to Christine and get over her bullshit," Eric shook his head. "I just don't understand why she is the way she is. Hell, I don't understand a lot of things. She likes to keep things from me or dumb shit down, because she thinks I can't handle it." 

It was the honest truth, since Penelope grew up watching her Mother treat her Father like he was fragile. That any little thing would make him blow up or give him a heart attack. There was no doubt in her mind that the fact that Chris was her former sugar daddy was still a family secret. If Eric knew about it, then he either brushed it off as the past or he was deserving of an Academy Award.

"Well, if you're coming," Penelope sighed. "You better be nice to Christine. She's already upset that Janice couldn't come back out for Christmas, which is why she's going out to California for New Years." 

He nodded, "And since you're here," she continued, standing up. "I could use a second opinion on what to do with the exposed pipes in the basement." 

"What's wrong in the basement?" Eric asked, as she set her cup into the sink. "Did a pipe start to leak?" 

"Chris suddenly became a homemaker overnight," she shook her head. "He wants to see about getting the basement refinished, that way Teddy has a place to hang out in when he's older. At least, that's what I think he wants to do. I think he wants a "man cave" for himself, since I have my own office." 

Eric snorted, standing. "I'll look at the pipes and see what you should do," he nodded. "And if you guys do end up going ahead with those plans, I know just the guy who will do it for you for less.." 

She laughed, "That would be wonderful,' she said, opening the door to the basement. "Because Chris has no idea how to use a hammer, let alone a screwdriver. Who do you think put together most of the furniture in this house?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short update. 
> 
> i literally forgot what i named penny and christine's father, so i renamed him lol.


	50. Chapter 50

**December 24th, 2002. Ozone Park, Queens.**

Gaila wrapped the flannel throw blanket around her tightly, watching as Scotty set a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, before sitting down next to her. 

"Warm enough?" he asked, as she scooted closer to him, falling against his side. "Ah put the heat up a bit, so it should be cozy in here soon." 

She nodded, "I'm getting there,' she said. "You'd think with all that food, I'd be warm as hell. I think Nyota is slacking on the spices this time around." 

After a lovely evening with Nyota, Spock and little Amanda in Astoria, Scotty and Gaila called it an early night after cake and coffee. Gaila insisted on going early, considering that she and Scotty would be hosting Christmas the next day. 

" _If you want a decent meal by five, we should get going,"_ she said, as Nyota pouted. " _I need my beauty sleep."_

So, an hour and a half after leaving Astoria, the party clothes came off and the pajamas went on. The tree lights were plugged in, giving the living room a twinkling glow, while the incense holder diffused the scent of cinnamon and holly throughout the apartment. 

"Ah cannot wait to get rid of those things," Scotty mumbled, leaning back into the couch. "Ah feel like ah'm at a cinnabon stand, drowning in a box of those things." 

"Hmm, you would be very tasty," Gaila teased, as he gave her a light squeeze. "What time do you want to get up tomorrow?" 

Scotty yawned, "Ah guess... nine?" he shrugged. "They're not coming over until two-thirty, unless the subway is delayed. Ah can get the roast into the oven around eleven and yer makin' all the green stuff for Spock." 

"That green stuff is good for you," she said, poking his side lightly. "You should have some, that way you don't run the risk of dying young. Heart failure and diabetes and god knows what." 

"Ah'll try some," Scotty promised. "But don't expect me to like it over night." 

They fell into a comfortable silence, the bowl of popcorn long forgotten on the table, as the taxis and party-goers moved outside. Gaila was halfway to dreamland, when she forced herself up and awake. Turning around, she pulled her arms out from the blanket and looked at Scotty. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, as she looked at him. "Do yeh want me to carry yeh to bed?" 

She shook her head, "No,' she said softly, placing her hand on his arm. 

Scotty watched as she moved her fingers slowly up from his wrist, under the sleeve of his shirt, before resting her palm agains the warm skin of his bicep. Looking up at him, Gaila blinked slowly before speaking. 

"I'm pregnant." 

He blinked, "W-what?" he asked, as she cleared her throat, suddenly nervous as to how he would react. "Are you really?"

Gaila nodded, "I am,' she said, watching for his reaction closely. "I found out two weeks ago and I managed to sneak into a doctor's visit, while you were home sleeping. I'm a about... twelve weeks give or take." 

"Yer pregnant," Scotty repeated, as she nodded. "Holy shite!" he laughed, turning his body to face her. 

Unsure if he was happy or slowly having a nervous breakdown, Gaila only nodded. "I know it's so soon.. I mean between getting engaged and what not..." 

"It doesn't matter," Scotty said, as he took her hands into his. "If it didn't happen now, it would've happened at some point. Ah think we've learned enough to expect the unexpected." 

Gaila gave him a small smile, "Bloody hell!" Scotty shook his head. "Ah can't believe it! We're having a baby!" he exclaimed, pulling her onto his lap. 

"Easy!" Gaila said, letting out a laugh. "I'm precious cargo, you know." 

"Yer precious no matter what the circumstances are," Scotty said, caressing her cheek. "Ah love yeh, Gaila." 

She smiled at him, "I love you too, you crazy man," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. "Come on. Let's go to bed." 

Carefully, Scotty helped her off his lap, before standing. "Tomorrow," he said, as they started for the bedroom. "Ah'm gonna make yeh the most healthiest breakfast possible. Then yer going to relax, while I do all the cooking and cleaning." 

"You're going to cook the food for Spock?" she snorted, as he led her over to the bed. "I'm capable of cleaning and cooking, Scotty. I promise to take it easy once Christmas is over." 

Tucking her in, Scotty laid down next to her, pulling the blankets up to his waist. "Ah think Ah'm allowed to fret over yeh," he said, as she snuggled up to him. "Ah can't believe there's a baby in yeh." 

"Me either," Gaila snickered. "I think we've partied too hard these last few months. " 

Scotty snorted, "Our partying days are over," he said, as she yawned. "Get some sleep, love. Tomorrow's a big day. We've got to tell lil' Amanda that she's going to be a cousin next year!" 

..................

**December 24th, 2002. Cortland, New York.**

It was a quarter after one and all the presents were under the tree, as Penelope and Chris put the final touches for the morning's festivities. The plate of cookies and empty glass of milk sat on the table, having been consumed and picked at by the couple. 

"Are you sure that's it?" Chris whispered, as they stood by the fireplace. "I don't want you waking up in the middle of the night, because you forgot to bring stuff down." 

"That's all of it," Penelope nodded, looking around the living room. "Jesus, we went crazy." 

The pile of wrapped boxes and gift bags under the tree, slightly resembled a small mountain. The stockings hung from the mantle place, stuffed with little gifts and sweets, a family tradition for the Chapel's, to which Penelope and Christine went overboard with that year. Upstairs, both Teddy and Christine were asleep, having turned in early after Teddy's bath. 

"I can't believe it's tomorrow," Penelope said, sighing. "His first Christmas." 

Chris wrapped his arm around her waist, "It's going to be a good one," he said, as she rested her head against his chest. "Grandpa is coming over and hopefully Grandma will too. He's got a ton of presents to open and dinner." 

With Eric coming over early in the morning for breakfast and to watch Teddy open his gifts, Penelope was slightly nervous at the possibility of her mother coming by. It had been only a few months, despite feeling like years, since they'd all been in the same room together. Swearing to ban her from the house if she ruined their son's first Christmas, Penelope managed to get Christine on board with the idea. Christine promised to behave, but warned them that if any rude comment was made, she would leave. 

" _This isn'y about my sexuality. It's Christmas for fuck's sake and Teddy's first,"_ she said, as they made dinner earlier that night. " _If she ruins it for him, there will be hell to pay!"_

"You ready for bed?" she finally asked, the exhaustion hitting her suddenly. "I have a feeling we'll be up early tomorrow morning." 

Chris nodded, "But," he stopped her. "There's something I want to give you." 

She frowned, "Now?" she asked, as he gently pulled her to the stockings. "It's late, Chris. Can't it wait until tomorrow morning?" 

"Just..." he pulled her hand up and toward the stocking. "Humor me, alright? Now, put your hand in here and pull the first thing from the top." 

Shaking her head, Penelope did what she was told, pulling out a small black box from the top of the stocking. Her eyes went wide as she turned her hand over, holding the box in her palm. 

"What?" she asked, as he gently took the box from her. 

"Finding the perfect gift for you, was difficult,' Chris started, as he held the box in his hands. "I mean, you've given me so much in the last year and a half, that nothing could really match up." 

Penelope stood still, quietly, as he spoke. "You stuck by me when I was having my breakdown and through all my bullshit before that," he continued. "You had our child, which is the greatest gift anyone could give someone." 

Her eyes began to fill with tears, as he slowly opened the box, moving down on one knee. "I know I asked you, in a spur of the moment and very unromantic way, to marry me," he said, pulling the ring out of the box. "So I figured... why not ask again?" 

"Oh my god," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hands, as Chris held up the ring. 

The emerald sparkled in the lighting from the tree, as did the little diamonds surrounding the stone; all nestled on a platinum band. "Penelope Elizabeth Chapel, will you marry me?" Chris asked gently, as she began to cry. 

Penelope nodded, moving her hands away from her mouth. "Yes!" she sobbed, as he held her hand in his. "Of course I will!" 

Slipping the ring onto her finger, Chris stood up quickly as she threw her arms around him. "Don't cry," he said, as she hugged him tightly. "This is supposed to be a happy moment." 

"I am happy," she said, pulling back to wipe her eyes. "I just didn't expect this." 

"Well, it was a surprise," Chris chuckled, as she looked down at the ring on her finger. "Do you like it? If not, we can always go back and pick something else." 

Penelope shook her head, "It's beautiful," she said, looking up at him, standing on her toes for a kiss. 

Once they broke apart, Penelope laid her head against his chest again, as they both looked down at her hand. "Teddy was eyeing the orange rocks," Chris said, making her laugh. "I had to tell him more than once, that orange was not your color." 

"Emerald is my favorite," she said softly, as the gem twinkled. "How did you know to get this one?" 

"Well..." Chris hesitated. "I might've had some assistance with that." 

She looked up at him, "Christine," he nodded. "I couldn't come and ask you, because I knew you would talk me out of getting your a ring. So I called Christine and she gave me some ideas." 

"I'm so glad you two don't hate each other anymore," Penelope sighed, a small smile on her face. 

"For the record," Chris said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I  _never_ hated your sister. We just.. have our opinions and we're very vocal about them." 

Penelope snickered, "And she's going to be very vocal later, when we're half-awake for breakfast and presents,' she teased. "Let's go to bed." 

Unplugging the tree lights and checking the front door, the couple quietly made their way upstairs. A quick check on Teddy, who was fast asleep in his crib, they climbed under the heavy comforter on their bed. 

"Hmm," Penelope sighed, as her head hit the fluffy pillows. "I wish I wasn't so tired," she yawned. "I would ravish you right about now." 

"And risk being a she-devil tomorrow morning?" Chris teased, wrapping his arm around her waist. "We can do that tomorrow. In the shower, as dinner is cooking." 

Penelope yawned again, "Okay," she agreed, sliding further under the blankets and closer to his side. "G'night." 

"I love you," he said quietly, as she wrapped one leg around his. 

Smiling, Penelope opened her eyes halfway. I love you too," she said. "Always." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have an idea of how much more I'm going to post. We're nearing the end. 
> 
> And this time, I'm serious!


	51. Chapter 51

**December 25th, 2002. Marietta, Georgia.**

Jim and Leonard watched as the kids ripped into their gifts. screeching and squealing at everything. Leonard sat on the sofa with the camera, while Jim carried box after box over to Joanna and David. 

"Look at that!" Jim gasped, as Joanna opened the gift bag with picture books. "Where are we going to put all of these books?"

"In my room!" Joanna squealed, hugging the books to her chest. "Daddy! I gots more books for you to read me!" 

Chuckling, Leonard took a picture of her as she hugged them. "I can see that!" he said, as Eleanor came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. "Show Grandma!" 

Doing what she was told, Joanna rushed to her Grandmother to show off her books, while Jim knelt down on the floor to help David with his presents.   
  
"What do we have here?" Jim asked, as David ripped at the paper. "Are these building blocks?"

"Mine!!" David screeched, hugging the bag of colorful blocks. "Dada! Mine!"

Jim smiled at the two year old, "Santa did a good job, Davey!" he said, as the boy giggled. "Let's see what else he brought you." 

It was another hour and a half, before all the presents were open; the floor was littered with paper, bows and boxes, as the kids played. Glancing at Jim, Leonard nodded.

"I think we have one more," he announced, as Joanna cuddled with a doll. 

"Go on and sit on the couch with Daddy," Jim said, as he headed into the kitchen. "Let me see where Santa left this present." 

As Jim went off to the garage, Joanna sat down on the couch next to Leonard. "Did Santa bring a new baby brother or sister?" she asked, as Leonard stood up to help David. 

He shrugged, "I don't know," he said, picking up the camera. "I guess we'll have to see." 

"Are you both on the couch?" Jim called out, as Leonard moved around the coffee table, setting the camera up to record. 

"YES!" Joanna and David screeched, as Eleanor laughed. 

Leonard snickered, "Close those eyes," he said, nodding to them. "An no peakin'!" 

The kids closed their eyes and Leonard gave Jim the okay, watching as he quietly came out from the kitchen, the little husky puppy in his arms. A big red bow was nestled around it's neck, as the puppy licked at Jim's hand, remaining quiet. Moving around the coffee table, Jim sat down on the edge, giving Leonard and Eleanor a clear view of the kids, before he smiled. 

"You can open your eyes now," he said. 

David opened his eyes and gasped, while Joanna dropped her hands from her eyes. "A PUPPY!!!!" she shouted, making the puppy bark. "A PUPPY! IT'S A PUPPY!" 

"Pup!" David squealed, as the puppy wiggled in Jim's arms. 

"They both scrambled off the couch and crowded around Jim and the puppy, reaching out to touch it. "This little guy needed a home," he said, as David giggled. "So Santa brought him to us." 

"It's a Siberian Husky," Leonard said, filming the kids. "He's gonna get real big when he's older." 

Joanna started crying, "Oh no!" Jim said, looking worried. "What's wrong, Jo? I thought you wanted a puppy?" 

She nodded, "I do," she said, as the puppy licked at her hand. "He's so pretty, Daddy. I thought I wasn't getting a puppy, because I didn't open him in any of the boxes." 

"The puppy can't fit into a box," Leonard said, as she wrapped her arm around his leg. "He's been in the garage since this morning, eating cookies and playing with a toy." 

"He's been dying to meet you two," Jim said, as he set the puppy down. "Go on, boy! Go give them a kiss!" 

The puppy rushed forward, standing on its hind legs to lick Joanna's face. The girl giggled, hugging the puppy lightly, as it licked and slobbered all over her. "We'll have to go out later this week to get him some stuff," Leonard said, as David sat down on the floor. "Do you like him?" 

"I love him," Joanna said, as the puppy went to David, sniffing his bare foot. 

"What are you going to name him, Jo?" Eleanor asked, as the puppy ran around the room. 

She smiled, showing off the gap from her missing tooth that fell out a few days earlier. "Jimmy Bones!" 

Jimmy Bones howled as he sat down on the floor, his tail thumping against the carpet. 

"I guess he likes that," Leonard said, as David stood up and ran to him, Joanna close behind. 

Jim smiled as he stood up, wrapping his arm around Leonard's waist. "Thank god," he snorted, as the kids rolled on the floor with Jimmy. "Merry Christmas, Bones." 

Kissing him on the forehead, Leonard rested his check against the side of his head. "Merry Christmas, kid." 

 

........................

**December 25th, 2002. Ozone Park, Queens.**

As Scotty and Spock sat in the living room with Amanda, Nyota and Gaila cleaned up the kitchen, as the coffee bubbled in the coffee maker. After a rich meal of various dishes, everyone was stuffed. Sweets were put off until later, as they prepared for exchanging gifts. 

"Are we almost ready in there?" Nyota asked, peeking into the living room. 

"Aye!" Scotty said, as he set the neatly wrapped gifts onto the small coffee table. "Are yeh ready, Amanda? Ah think Santa left some stuff here for yeh." 

Grabbing the mugs of coffee, tea and Amanda's bottle, Nyota and Gaila headed into the living room and set them onto the table. There was a flurry of colorful boxes and bags moving about, as everyone received their gifts. Amanda screeched over her new stuffed animals and the push buggy that Gaila couldn't talk Scotty out of buying. 

"It's a good thing you two drove," Gaila said, as Amanda slapped the box with her hands. "That would've been a real pain to lug onto the subway." 

Gaila was happy with her new bath salts and candles, along with the silky bathrobe that Nyota handed over. "Relaxing baths," Gaila smiled. "I can't wait!" 

"How did yeh know!?" Scotty asked, opening the box to his new work bag. "All the lads keep taking the piss outta me for my ratty old bag!" 

"I might've had a little help," Nyota said, giggling. "And you can use it when you land your big job in the engineering world!" 

Spock and Nyota were surprised at their new gifts for the apartment; a beautifully knit throw blanket and candles that promised total relaxation for when Amanda was put to bed. Afterwards, as Amanda sat with her dolls, the adults kicked back and relaxed.

"Ah think we overdid it," Scotty said, his hands behind his head. "How will we even manage to eat the sweets?" 

"Maybe it's a sign," Nyota giggled. "That we shouldn't eat them!" 

Gaila snorted, "I don't care what the signs are," she said, taking a sip of her tea. "I'm eating at least two-thirds of that cake." 

Despite the nausea that consumed her for the last three weeks, Gaila was always hungry. At dinner, she tried her best to control it, but at that moment she was starving. Scotty gave her hand a light squeeze and smiled, nodding at her. 

"We actually have something to tell you," Gaila said, leaning forward to set her cup onto the table. "Something big." 

Nyota and Spock nodded, setting their cups down to give them their full attention. "I hope it's nothing serious," Nyota said, looking worried. 

"It kinda is," Scotty said, which made her gasp. "But not life threatening or anything! Ah mean, we're not sick with some crazy disease!" 

Amanda screeched, crawling over to Spock, who helped her up onto the couch. "What is it?" he asked, as Amanda babbled. 

The couple looked at each other and smiled, as they turned their attention to them. "I'm pregnant," Gaila said. 

"Oh my god!!!!" Nyota squealed, covering her mouth, as she stood up. "Are you serious?"  
  
As she made her way over to hug Gaila, Amanda watched with a frown, while Spock stood up to congratulate them. 

"Very serious," Gaila said, as Nyota looked her up and down. "Just about twelve weeks and I'm starving! I don't know how you did this for nine months, Ny." 

Scotty and Spock shook hands, while Amanda demanded for attention, not pleased with the excitement around her. As Gaila and Nyota went over the basics, the toddler let out a screeched. 

"'OTT!" 

"Oi, what's all the yellin' for?" Scotty asked, taking her from Spock. "What's wrong, lass? Auntie Gaila and Uncle Scotty are having a wee lil one, in the summer!" 

Amanda blew a raspberry at him, "Amanda," Nyota shook her head, as the girl hid her face into the crook of Scotty's shoulder. "She's a little fussy these days." 

He chuckled as he rubbed her back, "Aren't we all?" he asked, as held onto him. "If yer still worried about not being my favorite little girl, yeh don't have to worry." 

Gaila smiled as he sat down with Amanda, moving her to sit on his lap. "Yer my only niece," he said, as Amanda looked at him. "And yer gonna teach me how to take care of a kid. Ah don't know what babies like and such." 

"'Ott! 'Ugh!" Amanda demanded, pointing at him. "'Ugh!" 

"Ah'll give yeh a hug," Scotty said, as she giggled. "Ah'm good at hugs, so Ah guess babies like those the most." 

Nyota wrapped her arm around Gaila's shoulders, "Yeah," she nodded, watching Scotty played with Amanda. "You're going to be alright, G. You really are." 

 

 

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

**December 25th, 2002. Westfield, New Jersey.**

The stereo played another round of Christmas tunes, while the fireplace roared with an open fire, as everyone mingled in the living room and the kitchen. The kids, John and Nicolette's nieces and nephews, played with their new toys and stole bits of food from the table, while the men sat around to watch a basketball game. 

"God, I need to open a window!" Nicolette huffed, as she stepped away from the oven. "Who knew it would get so hot in this goddamn kitchen!" 

Her mother snorted, "You just have too many people in here!" she said, while Daisy set a stack of dishes onto the table. "Once the food is done, we'll turn the oven off and it'll cool down in here!" 

"Mommyyyyyy, can I help?" Katie asked, coming in from the other room. "Alex and Lucy are being mean and won't let me play." 

"Come fold these napkins in half," Daisy said, handing her the stack. 'Make sure each setting gets one." 

Taking the napkins, Katie placed them down on a chair and started folding them in half, while the girls moved around to get dinner done and on the table. With everyone coming over to the house, for John and Nicolette's first Christmas in their new home, there was so much going on. Between meal prep and getting the house together, Nicolette was counting down the hours to when she and John could just climb into bed and pass out. 

"This is low fat right?" Claire asked, holding up a container of butter. "I'm only eating low-fat foods." 

"Claire, just shut up and eat what I make you," Nicolette shook her head, as her sixteen year old sister huffed. "It's Christmas for crying out loud! I'm sure you'll be out and running it all off tomorrow morning." 

The petite blonde huffed, "Some of us have to wear unitards and do backflips for a living, if they want scholarships to college," she retorted. 

"And some of us have to worry about bigger things," Nicolette said, shaking her head. "Eating a home cooked meal, loaded with fat and grease and whatever else, will not kill you. It's one day and I'm not asking you to eat six helpings of what's being made." 

Molly sighed, "Claire, stop being a pain," she said. "Your sister is working so hard right now, trying to get all of this put together. Just be nice, eat what's put on the table and deal with it." 

"Claire bear, why are you being a health nut on all days?" John asked, as he came into the kitchen with Jamie, Nicolette's twelve year old sister. "I know you've been dying to have my famous crostini's! I even made the ones you like with feta and bacon." 

Jamie snickered, "If she doesn't eat them, I will!" she quipped, as John wrapped his arm over her shoulders. 

"That's because you don't care what you eat," Claire shot back. "You just play video games and watch cartoons." 

Rolling her eyes, Molly grabbed Claire by the arm and pulled her out of the kitchen to scold her. Jamie stood quietly, looking a bit down at her sisters remarks, to which John noticed quickly. 

"Hey," he gave her a squeeze. "So what if you play video games and watch cartoons? That's pretty much what I've been doing when I'm not getting beat up by the physical therapist. 

The twelve year old smiled, "Really?" she asked. "Nic lets you do all that?" 

"If it keeps him happy and out of my hair while I work," Nicolette teased, giving her sister a kiss on the cheek. "Besides, why would you want to do cartwheels and backflips in a tiny uniform? Talk about major wedgies!" 

John snorted, "I say we eat whatever we want," he shrugged. "When and if you ever become worried about your health and what you eat, you let me know. Once I'm up and running like a normal person, we'll get in shape together. I know plenty of tricks from my days in the police academy and your sister's head would explode when we show up to the beach with six packs." 

"Don't tease," Maureen warned, as she set a bowl of bread onto the table. "You're just like your brother and it's not nice." 

"Awww, but Jason and John are funny," Jamie pouted, as Katie giggled. "At least they're funnier than Charlie." 

John nodded, "Charlie is too serious to be funny," he said, as his brother-in-law came into the kitchen. "Then again, Sarah's just as serious as he is." 

"Ha ha, John," Charlie rolled his eyes, setting an empty bottle into the sink. "I'm sorry that my intellectual conversations aren't your forte."

'Cute sweater set, Charles," John teased. "Did my sister get that for you?" 

Shaking her head, Nicolette smacked John on the arm with her oven mitt. "Enough," she warned. "Can't we all get along for one day? I'm stressed as it is with trying to get this food done! The last thing I need is for the two of you to start bickering over stupid shit!" 

"Auntie Nic," Katie tugged on her skirt. "I gots all the napkins on the table. What else can I do?" 

"How about you and Uncle John put all the plates out?" she suggested. "Dinner is almost done and Uncle John hasn't done anything but sit on his butt since everyone got here." 

John scowled as Katie squealed, rushing over to take his hand. "C'mon Uncle John!" she beamed up at him. "Lets make the table all pretty!" 

By the time dinner was done and set at the table, Nicolette called everyone in to come sit and eat. Bowls and platters were passed around the table, as everyone loaded up their plates with various Italian dishes. The smaller kids- Katie, Alex and Lucy- sat at a kiddie table, while John's sister had her youngest in a highchair at the end of the table. 

"You did good, Nic," John said, as they ate. "Everything looks and tastes amazing." 

"Holy christ, Nic," Jason exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been hiding your cooking skills?" 

She blushed, "I had to broaden my horizons," she shrugged. "John couldn't survive on chicken and broccoli for the rest of his life." 

John was surprised, "Y-you learned how to cook?" he asked, as she picked up her fork. 

"I know how much you hate eating the same thing night after night," she said quietly, looking down at her plate. "When your Mom would spend some nights at the hospital, so I could go home and shower and get some sleep... I started practicing. I wanted you to be proud of me..." 

"I am proud of you," John said, taking her hand into his. "Doesn't matter if you make chicken and broccoli for breakfast, lunch and dinner or some fancy... oyster sauce thing. If you can cook or not is not why I love you, Nic." 

She looked up at him. "I'd eat a life time of chicken and broccoli for you," he said, making her laugh. "Besides, I'm the one that's supposed to take care of you and make you dinner every night for the rest of our lives." 

"Oh you will," Nicolette snorted. "Because this is only happening once a year. I don't think I could do a big meal like this every single night." 

"And I'll look forward to this once a year meal," John teased, leaning over to kiss her. 

There was a groan at the end of the table, along with Katie's giggles, as Claire rolled her eyes. "Do they have to make out during dinner?" she asked. 

Jason snorted, "Do you have to whine in that high pitched voice?" he asked, as she glared at him. "When you've got a boy to kiss, you'll understand." 

"Which won't be for a long time," said their father, Luke, as he took a sip from his drink. "A very long time."

........................

**December 25th, 2002. Cortland, New York.**

"Uh oh," Chris said, as he glanced up. "I think we've got Mommy under the mistletoe!" 

Christine snorted as Penelope leaned in to give both her fiance and son a kiss, as she set the plates into the sink. "It would be nice if you two could stop finding ways to suck face and help me clean off your kitchen table," she said, as Eric put all the leftovers into tupperware containers. "I'm a guest after all." 

Taking Teddy from him, Penelope carried the boy over to the table and sat down, while Chris went to help with the dishes. "I'm actually shocked that Mom didn't show," she said, as they cleaned up. "But at the same time.. I'm not." 

"I'm sorry, kiddo," Eric sighed, closing the refrigerator door. "Had I known that she wasn't going to show up, I would've forced her up and out of bed to get ready." 

"Then you would've missed Christmas dinner," Christine pointed out. "Don't apologize for her, Daddy. If anyone should apologize, it's me! My big gay surprise went and ruined everything." 

"You know that's not true," Chris said, turning the dishwasher on. "For all we know, your mom could've turned on Penny and I, for having a baby out of wedlock or something." 

Teddy squealed, pointing at him. "Right Teddy?" Chris asked, as he gave him a gummy smile. "Teddy doesn't even care if she showed up or not. All he cares about is the bows and the toys he got to rip into this morning."

Penelope tickled him, "And all the extra attention he's received since he woke up this morning!" she cooed, as Teddy squealed. "We should put you in some pajamas, Teddy boy. That way it'll be easier for Mommy to put you down for bed." 

"I'll take him," Eric said, coming over to the table. "We have to make plans for our first fishing trip anyways, right?" 

"Diapers are on the top shelf," Penelope said, as Eric carried Teddy out of the kitchen. "And his new pajamas are on the rocking chair!" 

Once he was upstairs, Penelope let the smile fall from her face, as her shoulders slumped forward. "Hey," Chris said gently, rubbing her back. "Despite everything, it's been a good day. You orchestrated a wonderful breakfast and dinner, and Teddy's happy. Everyone's happy, right?" 

Christine nodded, "Today's been a wonderful day," she said, nodding. "And honestly, I didn't even miss her." 

"But still," Penelope shook her head. "She missed Teddy's first Christmas. She's pushing this.. this void that's between us, even further and it's not fair!" 

"Would you have rather her come here and ruin it?" Christine asked. "Seriously Pen, think about that! One day Mom will wake up from her delusional dream of how life should be and realize that she fucked up. Right now, you should just focus on making the rest of this day a good one for Teddy. I for one, cannot wait to see him mash some chocolate pudding pie into his face." 

Penelope giggled, "He's too young for that," she shook her head. 

"Oh a little bit of chocolate pudding won't hurt," Chris teased. "It's Christmas." 

"I'll start a pot of coffee and put the water on for tea," Christine said, moving back to the stove. "Then we can call Janice and Pavel and see what they're up to tonight." 

As she moved around the kitchen, Chris and Penelope sat at the table quietly, while Penelope sulked over the absence of Laura. Glancing over her shoulder, Christine watched as Chris leaned in to kiss her sister. 

"It's going to be okay," he said softly, as she sighed deeply. "Eventually she will call and then we can figure out what to do from there. There's not point in letting it get to you today." 

"Teddy, you're getting mighty big," Eric said, as he came back down with the infant. "One day, I won't be able to pick you up anymore! You'll be bigger than me!" 

Penelope turned in her chair and watched as Eric came in with Teddy, dressed in a pair of his new pajamas. "Look at you!" she smiled, as Teddy giggled. "Aren't you a handsome little boy!" 

Handing him over, Eric moved to help Christine with the coffee, as Penelope cuddle with her son. "Are you going to have some yummy sweets?" she asked, as he rested his head against her chest. "Mommy and Auntie Christine worked very hard on everything." 

"What are you going to do?" Christine asked, as Eric pulled a few mugs down from the cabinet. "When you get home that is?" 

He sighed, "I guess your Mother and I are going to have a very long talk," he said, shaking his head. "I don't know where we're going, but I don't know if I can do this anymore. If she's not going to make the effort to see her children and her grandson... then I don't want to fight and argue with her when I come into my own house. This is her problem, not mine. I didn't choose to ignore everyone, because my daughters took different paths in their lives than what was dreamed of." 

Christine nodded, "I'm glad you came, Dad," she said. 

"Me too," he smiled gently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Me too, Chrissy." 

................

**December 25th, 2002. Los Angeles, California.**

It had been a long and quiet morning for Pavel, as he woke up in his old bedroom at Janice's apartment. The cousins exchanged gifts, ate a small breakfast and packed up Janice's old jeep and made the three hour drive to her Mother's house. Patricia Rand made a small feast for her daughter and nephew, while her small yorkie bark and nipped at Pavel's ankles. By eight, they were heading back to Janice's apartment for drinks and cake, setting up camp on her deck. 

"See?" Janice shrugged. "That wasn't so bad." 

"It vas okay," Pavel sighed, sitting back in the chair. "Vould of been nice to wisted Christine in New York." 

Janice took a sip of her beer and sighed, "There's always next year," she said, watching a lone plane taking off from LAX in the distance. "Christine said she would call sometime tonight, after dinner with Pen and Chris." 

He nodded, "Vould you be mad if I skip the call?" he asked. "I think I'm going to turn in early tonight." 

"Whatever you want to do," Janice said, despite looking a bit disappointed. "I'll try to keep it down when they call, okay?" 

A half an hour after Pavel retired into his old bedroom, the phone rang. Christine quickly picked up the cordless and brought it outside, sitting back down in her chair as she answered. 

"Merry Christmas!!" Christine squealed on the other end. "At least, it's still Christmas on your end of the world!" 

"Merry Christmas to you as well!" Janice smiled, laying her head back against the lounge chair. "Did you guys have a good day?" 

Christine sighed, "For the most part," she said. "Mom didn't show up today. Penny's upset and Dad's pissed at her, but what can you do?" 

"Oh Chris," Janice sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. I can't believe she missed Teddy's first Christmas!" 

"Neither can I," her girlfriend sighed. "But we have fun none the less! Dad came over bright and early, that way he could see Teddy open is presents. He's actually crashing here tonight, since the roads are so icy. Penny had to shed a few tears to get him to stay." 

They talked a bit longer, going over what each of them did that day and what they got in terms of presents. Christine was currently sitting downstairs in the den, while everyone else was upstairs sleeping. 

"What about Pavel?" Christine asked. "I figured he would be in the background making kissing noises like a fourteen year old girl." 

"He went to be early tonight," Janice sighed. "The holidays are still hard on him, Chrissy. Hikaru was big on Christmas and now that he's gone...." 

"It makes it harder for him to celebrate the day," Christine concluded. "I understand. I don't know what I would do if it were me in his situation. I'd probably hole up in my apartment with the shades down, refusing to step outside." 

The wind picked up, making Janice shiver as she pulled her sweatshirt around her tightly. "He puts on a brave face, but I know he hasn't recovered fully from it. And I'm afraid that he never will either. Hikaru was everything, Chrissy. Everyday I wake up fearing that I'll get a call from the police or the hospital, telling me that something terrible has happened. Or that Pavel will just up and head back to Russia without a goodbye." 

"I know it's hard for you to watch him suffer,"Christine said. "But you've got to give him some space, Jan. Pavel needs to figure out on his own, how he's going to survive this. It'll take months, years.. hell! It may take the rest of his life to figure out how to survive without Hikaru. But until then, if he wants to go back to Russia or spend days on end in bed.. then maybe you should let him." 

Janice sighed, "I don't know," she shook her head. "It's just a lot of shit that he doesn't deserve to go through." 

"No one deserves to go through what he's going through," Christine said. "What was done to thousands of people that day? Not a single one of those victims, survivors or families should have to go through what they're going through today." 

They talked a little longer until Teddy woke up, waking his parents in teh process. "I better get going," Christine sighed. "I'm full of food and wine and my body aches." 

Janice snorted, "Go to sleep," she commanded. "Call me tomorrow?" 

"Of course I will," Christine said fondly. "I love you." 

She smiled into the phone, "I love you, too," she replied. "Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas." 

Hanging up, Janice set the phone down on her lap and sighed, looking out at the skyline of Los Angeles. It had been a long day and an even longer year, as the month drew to an end. Grabbing the empty glasses off the side table, Janice stood up and brought them inside with the phone, setting everything in its rightful places in the kitchen. Locking the sliding door and turning all the lights out, Janice made her way down the hallway to her room. It was time to draw the holiday to an end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that there's about... 3 or 4 chapters left of this story. Maybe less.


	53. Chapter 53

**June 15th, 2011. Tarrytown, New York.**

Scotty locked the car, shifting his work bag from one hand to the other, as he made his way up the driveway to the house. He could hear the neighbors from next door, screeching in their brand new pool, as the temperatures soared to the upper eighties that day. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" 

He chuckled as the side gate swung open, revealing eight year old Lillian in her pink and green bathing suit. 

"Lilly pad!" he called out, setting his bag down to scoop her up into his arms. "What are yeh doing, running barefoot in the driveway?" 

"I heard the car!" she exclaimed, as he picked his bag up off the ground. "Mommy's with Ali and Braden in the pool!" 

Moving through the side gate, Scotty quickly closed it, pulling the latch up to lock. "Well," he shifted her in his arms. "Ah guess we better get yeh back in teh pool, huh?" 

She giggled, "And then you can come in the pool!" she nodded. "We missed you allllll day!" 

"Ah missed yeh's too," he said, kissing her cheek. "Are yer brothers being good for your Mum?" 

"No," Lillian tattled. "Ali's being really bad and Braden's being equally bad. Mommy's going to ground them if they don't be good." 

Making his way past the side steps of the porch, Scotty set his things down on the bottom step and made his way over to the pool. "Well, that's no good," he shook his head, taking in the sound of the boys splashing and squealing, as Gaila shouted. "Oi! What's all the yelling for?" 

"Daddy! Daddy!!" 

Alistar and Braden swam to the side of the pool where Scotty stood, smiling innocently at him. 

"What are yeh two doing?" Scotty asked, setting Lillian down on her feet. "Are yeh's giving Mummy a hard time?" 

The five year old twins shook their heads, "Daddy, we're swimming," Alistar said. "It's Braden that's being bad." 

Lillian rolled her eyes as she jumped back into the pool, leaving Scotty to stand and stare down at the boys. "Yeh's better be good," he warned, as Gaila pulled herself out of the pool. "Or else Ah'm taking the telly privileges away tonight." 

"It's about time you came home," Gaila teased, as she reached for the towel on the table. "Maybe they'll start being good with you home." 

"Why didn't yeh wait to bring them into the pool?" Scotty asked, as she gave him a quick kiss. 

She snorted, "And have them run out on their own?" she asked. "Braden almost put his body through the sliding door!" 

Scotty sighed, "Is it bad that Ah wish school was held all year long?" he asked, as Gaila dried off. "Maybe it's not too late to put them in a day camp." 

"You would never forgive me," Gaila pointed out, as he wrapped his arms around her. "They're just a bit crazy today, given that's it's the first day in two weeks that it hasn't rained." 

"That it is," he nodded. "How are yeh feeling today?" 

Gaila shrugged, "Better," she admitted. "Though I can't wait for them all to go down for bed." 

He smiled, "Give it a couple hours," he nodded, moving his hand down to her midsection. "Between the sun and swimming? They'll be out right after dinner." 

Just shy of six months, Gaila's mid-section was swelling and expanding with the new life inside. A surprise from their anniversary vacation to Miami, baby number four would be the last to their brood. Eight years had gone by quickly between their quick wedding and the birth of Lillian in the summer of 2003. The the following summer, they'd packed up their apartment in Ozone Park and moved into a five bedroom family home in Tarrytown. Scotty landed a teaching job at Westchester Community College, teaching engineering classes three days a week, until the twins were born four years after Lillian. Gaila on the other hand, put her dreams aside to continue teaching, in order to stay home with Lillian and then Alistar and Braden.

"How about you wrangle them up," Gaila suggested, as the boys shrieked in the pool. "That way we can start dinner and give them all baths." 

"Then you and me?" Scotty asked, as she stacked the empty glasses together. 

She smiled, "Of course," she nodded, giving him a quick kiss. "Make sure they don't trail water through the house. I don't want to sit in the ER all night." 

It took a lot of bribing to get the boys out of the pool, while Lillian listened obediently and waited for her father by the sliding door.   
  
"Tomorrow's another day," Scotty said, ruffling Braden's wet locks. "Let's get yeh's into the bath and then we'll eat something yummy for dinner." 

By seven, the kids were all out cold in their beds, as Gaila did a bit of laundry before bed. The table had been wiped clean and the dishwasher was loaded and running, as Scotty locked up for the night. 

"Not even thirty and we're climbing into bed," Gaila sighed, as he closed the door to their bedroom. "This is not how I expected our summer to start out as." 

"Give it two more weeks and we can stay up all night," he teased, climbing into bed next to her. "Ah can't wait for this summer class to end." 

Gaila wrapped her arm over his torso, "It's one less class you have to teach in the fall," she reminded him. "And you'll be home more, which will be great when the baby comes." 

The baby, who's sex was still unknown, fluttered against Scotty's palm. An unexpected, but welcomed surprise, the rush to get the last bedroom in the house was part of Scotty's list of projects for the second half of the summer. While Lillian was excited about being a big sister for the third time, the boys weren't too thrilled about sharing their parents with a baby. Upon their announcement that a baby was on the way, Alistar and Braden cried and begged for Gaila to bring the baby back to the store.   
  


" _We're sorry for ruining Uncle Spock's garden! We don't want a new brother or sister!!"_

 

"Nyota's taking Lillian tomorrow morning with Amanda to pick up art supplies," Gaila said, shifting on the bed. "And the boys have a play date with the kids across the street." 

"So.... we have a block of time where it'll be just the two of us?" Scotty asked. "Whatever shall we do with ourselves?" 

Gaila snickered, "Hmmm, I think there's a showing of "Romp in the Sheets," at one-fifteen tomorrow," she whispered, giggling as Scotty tickled her lightly. "I'm horny and exhausted all in one, Scotty. I'm praying that with the three of them out of the house, I can finally get a little satisfaction that I've been craving for." 

"They are exhausting," Scotty agreed, as the air conditioner clicked on. "But Ah love them none the less." 

"Me too,' Gaila sighed, shifting her head against his shoulder. "If you're going to stay up and watch some TV, just keep it down a bit.." 

He kissed her forehead, "Ah say we call it a night and get some sleep," he suggested. "That way Ah can deliver my best performance tomorrow." 

She gave him a sleepy smile, "Sounds perfect," she whispered, lifting her head up to kiss him. 

Turning the bedside lamp off, Scotty reached down and pulled the sheets up over himself and Gaila, before settling down against his pillows. The summer night life continued on outside, as their neighbors held late dinners and pool sessions in their yards. A stray dog barked and howled somewhere near by, while the hum of the air conditioner filled the room, washing the sound out. It had been a long day between work and getting the kids down for bed, a daily occurrence of their lives for the last eight years. 

But neither Scotty or Gaila would change those eight years or the next for anything. 

................

**September 20th, 2011. Park Slope, Brooklyn.**

Christine yawned as she grabbed the mail out of the mailbox, pulling her body back into the house, as she juggled envelopes and packages. In the kitchen, Janice stood on a step stool with a feather duster in hand, cleaning off the top of the cabinets. 

"Jesus Christ," Janice muttered, shaking out the duster. "Whoever owned this place last, was a fucking slob." 

"He was ninety-three and could barely move from one room to the next without a walker," Christine quipped, setting the mail down on the table. "And you shouldn't be standing up on that thing and breathing in the dust!" 

Turning, Janice gave her a withering glare, to which Christine simply smiled at in return. "Only looking out for you, dear," she said, as Janice set the feather duster down on the counter below. "And shouldn't you be getting ready? We have to be there around two if you want to get in right away." 

Helping her down off the step ladder, Janice moved to the sink to wash her hands ad fill a glass up with water, downing it in one gulp. 

"I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick," she said, heading out of the kitchen and to the stairs. "Can you open those? Make sure they sent the right stuff this time for the bedroom?" 

"Sure," Christine nodded, moving to the packages on the table. "But hurry, Jan. Last week we were sitting there for two hours!" 

Janice snickered, laying her hands upon her very swollen mid-section. "We won't be late," she promised. "Stacy's working today and she always gets us in on time." 

Making her way upstairs, Christine opened the mail to find the correct wall-clings for the nursery; girly lambs and flowers for their daughter's nursery, to which Janice nearly foamed at the mouth over. After countless attempts with artificial insemination, in the course of five years, Christine was unable to make it past the twelve week mark. After the sixth miscarriage, Janice put her foot down and took over, going through the necessary steps to ready her body for pregnancy. She got pregnant quickly on the first try, surprising herself and Christine, as twelve tests came back positive. A routine exam at the OBGYN made their dream of motherhood a reality, as their little miracle fluttered on the screen. 

After nine years of dating and moving across the country into the "rich" zone of Brooklyn, they were finally getting their chance at a happily ever after. Janice managed to get her dream job, working with the New York Giants as one of their medical trainers, traveling up and down the east coast and to a few cities out west. Christine left Bellevue and moved to Mount Sinai, working in the maternity ward, which quickly changed her mind on motherhood in the first place. 

"Are you almost ready?" Christine shouted up the stairs, after twenty minutes went by. "Jan, we're going to be late!" 

"Hold your horses!" Janice huffed, as she came back downstairs, wearing a loose sundress. "I'm waddling and can only move two miles an hour." 

They took the short drive to the OBGYN a few blocks away, getting in quickly despite being ten minutes late. Stripping out of her dress and into a gown, Janice climbed up onto the exam table and laid back, sighing with exhaustion. 

"My sister called this morning," Christine announced, long after the nurse left the room with Janice's vitals. "She, Chris and the kids are coming down in two weeks to take the kids to the museum." 

"Hmm, they should make an entire weekend of it," Janice yawned. "We haven't seen the kids in since your Dad's birthday party last month." 

Christine took her hand and gave it a light squeeze, "We could always have them stay over at the house," she shrugged. "We still have that bed in the downstairs room and the boys can sleep out in the living room." 

She smiled, "Riley won't sleep there," she said. "Pen and Chris are having a hard time keeping the kids out of their bed." 

"That's because Chris is becoming sexually frustrated," Christine snorted. "Cockblocked by a three year old." 

There was a knock on the door before it swung open, as their doctor stepped in with Janice's chart. "Hello ladies," he smiled, closing the door behind him. "Ten minutes today? I thought you were striving for twenty five?" 

"You know Christine, Charlie," Janice snickered. "She hates tardiness." 

"That she does,' he nodded, getting the sonogram machine ready. "How are we feeling this week?" 

Janice groaned, "Swollen," she pouted. "Overly horny and hungry." 

The medical gown went up and the gel was squeezed out along the swollen flesh of Janice's stomach, "Cold," Janice winced, as Charlie grabbed the transducer, pressing it against the underside of her belly. 

"You should try to get as much rest as you can," he said, eyes on the screen. "You're almost at the end here and once she comes, you can kiss all the lie in's goodbye." 

"Don't remind me," Christine shook her head, as their daughter appeared on screen. "There she is!" 

Janice smiled, "Hi Emily," she sighed happily, as Charlie moved the wand along her belly. "God, she's getting big." 

Charlie nodded, "Probably around five and a half pounds by now," he noted. "Maybe six. Have we decided on our birth plan? I know you've been back and forth over it for months now."

"Natural," Janice nodded, despite Charlie's skeptical look. "I'm serious this time. Christine's sister had all natural births and said it was easier in the long run, when it came to recovery. If all goes well, I can go back to work in late November and make it until playoffs for the Superbowl."

"My girl," Christine shook her head. "Can't you tell who wears the pants in the house?"

The man sighed, setting the printer to print. "Natural birth," he nodded. "But you should really think about taking this season off, Jan. You don't want to wean Emma off breastfeeding by the middle of November. "You're due next month and I honestly don't think you'll be ready to go back to work in such short notice."

She scowled, "Honey, he's right," Christine said. "I know you want to be superwoman, having a baby and then jumping back into work, but you don't have to do that. We're financially stable for you to take the rest of the season off."

"But.." Janice started, as Christine shook her head.

"Jan, you can't rush your recovery," she said firmly. "I've seen a lot of new mothers attempt it and they ended up back in the hospital, along with their babies. Ripped stitches from C-sections and vaginal births, babies with low weight because they didn't take to the formula well...."

Charlie grabbed the photos from the printer, "Besides, you get all that time to make Christine your slave," he shrugged. "You're the one pushing a kid out. Take full advantage of the perks."

She snorted, "I guess," she sighed. "If I take this season off, will you clear me when it's time for practice in the summer?"

"If everything is good down there and Emma's pediatrician signs a clean bill of health," he nodded. "I will clear you for work and you can watch all those yummy boys running around."

Going over a few more things, Charlie bid them a goodbye and left so Janice could get dressed again. Making an appointment for the following week, Christine and Janice made their way outside and back into the car.

"How about," Christine pulled away from the curb. "I draw you a nice bubble bath when we get home? Then I'll give you a foot massage and then you can take a nice nap."

"Hmmmm," Janice sighed. "Can we throw in a little sex in that equation? I could use a little... stimulation, if you know what I mean."

Christine snorted, "As long as you take a nap afterwards," she nodded. "I think I could work that in somewhere between the bath and the massage."

It took them a few minutes to get back home, with some minor traffic delaying them. Parking just outside of their townhouse, Christine got out and moved around the car, helping Janice out onto the sidewalk. 

"Let's get you inside," Christine said, leading her up the steps. "I'll get that bath started."

"Wait," Janice said, tugging at the sleeve of her shirt. "Come here." 

Christine turned and wrapped her arms around Janice's waist, "What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her hands up and down her back. "Are you feeling funny?" 

Janice shook her head, pulling her down for a kiss. "Love you," she murmured against her lips.

"I love you, too," she smiled, pressing another kiss against her lips. 

"Think that bathtub can hold two of us?" Janice giggled, as Christine held her as close as possible. 

"I guess we'll have to find out," Christine said, nipping at her bottom lip. "But to do that, we should really move upstairs. And take our clothes off." 

Giggling, Janice pulled away and started up the stairs, moving as quickly as her belly would permit. Christine went up after her, placing her hand on her hip to guide her, as they started down the hall to their bathroom. 

"I have to call Pavel later," Janice said, as Christine turned the tap on, filling the tub with hot water. "He called after early this morning after landing in London." 

"We will call him before it's too late," Christine promised, putting some bath soap in. "I'm gonna get some towels. You get in the tub and start relaxing." 

Removing her clothes, Janice eased herself into the hot and soapy water, sighing happily as her muscles relaxed. In a few short weeks, she would no longer have the round belly and the problems of getting in and out of bed or the tub; something she missed greatly since becoming pregnant. But taking on the task of carrying their child, something that Christine wanted and couldn't do, was what she signed up for. The nine months of gaining weight, hosting a life within her body, and going through the morning sickness and all the aches and pains. And once Charlie would place Emma into her arms, fresh from the womb, it would be all worth it. Everything that brought them to this moment, in the last nine years, would make the last nine months totally worth it. 

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

**July 12th, 2011. Marietta, Georgia.**

"Jo!" Leonard shouted from the bottom of the staircase. "You're going to be late!" 

There was a thud, followed by rushed footsteps, as Joanna's bedroom door opened. "Coming!" she shouted, rushing down the hallway. "Where's Dad?" 

"He took David to get his supplies for his art thing," Leonard said, as Joanna shouldered her duffle bag. "Are you sure you have everything? Water bottles, protein bars? Clothes to change into when practice is done?" 

She nodded, "Good," Leonard sighed, opening the front door. "Let's get going, before you're late." 

In his dog bed, Jimmy Bones looked up and cocked his head to the side, before letting out a bark. "Be good," Leonard pointed at him. "Otherwise, you're getting no treats later." 

"No, but little Chloe will get all the treats," Joanna rolled her eyes, as they got into the car. "Meanwhile, she pees all over the place." 

"She's still in her puppy stage," Leonard said, as he backed out of the driveway. 

Joanna scoffed, "Daddy, she's six," she retorted. "That's not a puppy stage." 

Taking the familiar route up to the high school, Leonard glanced over at his fourteen year old daughter. "Maybe she has a weak bladder," he shrugged, as she sat back in the seat. "How long is practice today?" 

"Til five-thirty," Joanna mumbled. "Unless Coach decides to make us run farther than we usually do." 

Being the top star of Sprayberry High's cross country team was hard work, as Leonard and Jim learned, from the moment Joanna tried out and competed against other schools in various towns and counties. They were lucky that David opted to stick to the books, showing very little desire for sports, unless it was the Olympics. At the end of the day, it didn't matter what the kids took up in school, as long as they were happy and succeeding towards their future. 

"Just call me or Dad when you're done," he said, as they approached the parking lot to the school. "I have work tonight, so if you're done before seven, I'll get you. If not, then Dad will pick you up." 

"The overnight again?" Joanna sighed, as he pulled up to the curb. "This is the fourth Saturday in the last month and a half, Daddy!" 

He nodded, "I know," he sighed. "But don't you worry about it, Jo-Jo. I already took off for your track meet next weekend, because I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

She smiled, "I'll make sure to have your dinner wrapped up," she promised. "That way you don't eat my cereal again." 

"Good girl," Leonard nodded, as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Be nice to the coach and don't strain yourself! We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow afternoon, especially if you want that bedroom of yours repainted again." 

Leaning over, Joanna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before rushing out of the car and into the gymnasium of the high school, turning back to wave at him. Once she was inside, Leonard put the car in drive and made the short trip back to the house, with just a few hours to spare before heading up to the hospital to work. 

"Look who's home!" Jim cheered, as Leonard stepped into the house. "Just in time to witness me cleaning up Chloe's piss again." 

"Dad, can we get rid of her?" David asked, as he went through the bags at the table. "She's makin' the house stink!" 

Leonard set the keys into the wicker bowl on the table, "We're not gettin' rid of the dog," he shook his head. "I'll call up the vet and see if I can get her in Monday mornin'. She probably has a bladder infection again." 

Tossing the wet paper towels into the trash, Jim moved to the sink to wash his hands. "Jo's at her practice?" he asked, lathering up with soap. 

"And she'll either get out a five-thirty or later, so you might have to get her," he nodded. "Do you want me to start dinner now? That way you can help David put his stuff away?" 

"I'll make David a snack," Jim shrugged. "Do you want me to make some stuff for you to bring to work? I don't like it when you eat the cafeteria food, Bones. It's not good for you." 

David snorted, "Don't worry about me," Leonard waved his hand at him. "Worry about yourself and the kids. Especially this one here, who eats enough food for all of us." 

Shaking his head, Jim went to the refrigerator and started pulling cold-cut packets out. "Your Mom called me when I was out," he announced. "She's not sure if she's going to be able to make it to dinner tomorrow night. There's a big town hall meeting that she wants to attend, so I guess we're chopped liver." 

"Grandma's gonna get the whole town against her," David sighed. "Remember when she ratted out the kids who shot the nerf guns from their treehouse?" 

"That's because you can't shoot people with foam darts," Leonard chided, ruffling his hair. "Grandma's not that bad, Davy. She's just a tough cookie to get around." 

The eleven year old shrugged, "I'm gonna go upstairs and change," he announced, picking up the bags. "Can I paint in the garage tomorrow?" 

Leonard nodded, "Sounds good," he agreed, patting him on the back. "I rather you paint in there and not in your bedroom. Those paint stains still won't come out of the carpet." 

As their pre-teen son headed up to his room, Leonard turned and frowned at his partner. "What's going on?" he asked, as Jim put together a sandwich. "Why is he all.. mopey?" 

Jim shrugged. "Maybe this is  just the beginning stages of puberty and he's going through one of those... mood swings." 

"Jim," Leoanrd blinked. "David's an eleven year old boy. Not a girl." 

He sighed, "I know, I know," he shook his head. "I honestly don't know what's going on, Bones. Maybe it's just stress or he's having a bit of some self-image issues." 

Leonard groaned, "Once he starts growing, he'll drop all the baby fat," he said, sitting down at the counter. "Do you think he has a crush on someone from school? A girl?"

"Maybe," Jim shrugged. "David's a sweet kid, Bones. I just don't want him to think he's not good enough for someone, if it's his weight he's worried about. I was a chubby kid before I hit puberty. Grew like a fucking weed over night and dropped thirty pounds in three months." 

"Jesus," Leonard snorted, covering his face with his hands. "How about we sit him down within the next day or two and talk to him? That way we can get to the bottom of this, because he's been miserable all summer long." 

Jim nodded, "Do you think it's about...Carol?" Leonard asked with hesitation, watching for Jim's reaction closely. It's going to be ten years since..." 

The blonde nodded, "I know," he whispered. "God... I-Bones." 

"Hey," he reached across the counter to take his hand into his own. "I know it's tough, but he's going to start asking more and more questions about her. And I'm going to be right here to help you answer them, as best as I can, that way David will know how amazing she was." 

Setting the plate down before him, Jim gave him a small smile. "I'm going to figure out what to make for dinner and you need to get in the shower and start getting ready for work. I just know all the old ladies and new mom's are waiting for your arrival." 

Being the most straight forward, cut the bullshit nurse, was the last thing Leonard ever pictured himself being. But after watching Jim graduate and obtain his BA in English and Education, Leonard was bit by the education bug. Enrolling in a few night classes at the community college, Leonard graduated at the top of his class two years later. It was another two years, between nursing school and taking the necessary exams to obtain his RN license, before Leonard completed the program. Now, working in the local hospital in Marietta, Leonard was the grumpy nurse who scared off all the incoming interns. But his grumpy bedside manner quickly vacated the room, when he was stuck with the best patients; mostly sweet grannies, children and new moms. While he had his days of dealing with incompetent people, Leonard was proud of his work. Many of the patients he treated were shocked to learn that he was a former NYPD officer, wondering why he would leave a job so exciting, only to spend thirteen hours drawing blood and cleaning up bed pans. 

" _I figured helping people this way would be better for me,"_ he would say. " _Plus, I'm getting too old to be running after thugs in the streets. And my kids are getting older and someone has to teach them how to drive the car and do their laundry."_

Jim on the other hand, graduated from Kennesaw State in three years instead of the usual four or five, shocking everyone around him. But the countless hours spent in the library and working with tutors and his TA's, Jim graduated with a three point seven and obtained two degrees, which hung in the living room over the fire place. Now, working as an adjunct professor at the community college, Jim was completing his masters for english education at Kennesaw; the scholarship that was awarded to him, was enough for him to take the chance to further his career options. 

"I think Jo's bed frame should be arriving this week," Jim announced, as he grabbed glass out of the cabinet. "I got a delivery confirmation this afternoon, while I was writing." 

"Writing?" Leonard asked, looking surprised. "I thought you were going to put that off for a while?" 

He shrugged, "I just.. needed to get it out,' he said softly. "All those memories I put away are starting to come out, ya know? I figured it would help me relax, if I just wrote them all out. Plus there's things about Carol... that I want to write down, that way David can look at it one day and see what his mom was like." 

Leonard nodded, "Just..." he hesitated. "If you start feeling really upset about things you remember... come to me? Don't leave me in the dark, Jimmy."

"I will," Jim said, coming around the counter to give him a kiss. "Do you have to go tonight? Can't you get one of the newbie nurses to take your shift?" 

"No," he snorted. "And you're on vacation, so I have to to work." 

Jim pouted, "You'll have me all night tomorrow and then next weekend," Leonard promised. "Jo's meet is an early one on Saturday and it's in the next town over, so it won't be a whole day of traveling." 

"Thank fucking god," Jim sighed. "I don't know why she signed up for the summer program! She runs during the school year and summer is supposed to be for relaxation!" 

"If we want her to go to college, she's going to take every opportunity that's offered," Leonard said. "Any financial assistance that won't leave her with student loan payments for the rest of her life, will make me sleep better a night." 

He huffed, "I guess," he shrugged. "Okay, you need to get up, go take a shower and start getting ready for work. It's bad enough you didn't take a nap when I told you to, because you're going to be such a grumpy old fart tonight and miserable tomorrow!"

Leonard snickered as he stood up from the chair, "I'll sleep in tomorrow and drink lots of coffee," he promised, heading out of the kitchen. "Besides, you like it when I'm grumpy!"

"There's a difference between grumpy and being a real bastard," Jim yelled out, as he collected the dirty plate and empty cup. "A real BIG difference." 

..............................

By the time Leonard got off work, it was a quarter to six and it was clear that it would be a rainy day, as the sun made no effort to appear as he made his way through the parking lot of the hospital. Exhausted, Leonard managed to stay awake for the ten minute drive home, parking in the driveway next to Jim's car. The house was silent save for Chloe, the little Boston terrier, who darted from room to room with a toy in her mouth. 

"Cookie, what are you doing?" Leonard whispered, as she rushed to him. "Why aren't you upstairs in your doggy bed?" 

She dropped the toy at his feet and sat down, looking up at him expectantly. "Come on, girl," he sighed, scooping her up into his arms. "Daddy's tired and if I don't get some sleep, I'm in big trouble." 

Making his way upstairs, Leonard quickly checked on the kids in their rooms. David was buried under the blankets, a discarded book thrown aside on the floor near his bed, suggesting that he was up late again reading. Picking up the book, Leonard placed it upside down on the nightstand and pulled the blanket up higher, before making his way across the hall to Joanna's room. Compared to her brother's room, Joanna had all the curtains drawn shut, putting her in total darkness. Neither Leonard or Jim could figure out how anyone could sleep like that, unaware of what time of day it was outside, when you couldn't even get a crack of sunlight through the dark drapes. 

"Mmmhmmm," Joanna groaned, as the door opened, rolling in her bed. 

Jimmy Bones, lifted his head up and looked directly at Leonard, his blue eyes twinkling with the little light that shone into the bedroom. Pushing ten, the once small and energetic puppy, grew into a solid companion. Still energetic, Jimmy Bones followed Joanna around like a child, throughout the nine years since he became a member of the family. He spent every night in Joanna's room, sleeping right next to her in bed. Some nights, especially when a bad rainstorm blew through town, Jimmy Bones would sleep right out in the hallway, giving him easy access to dart into either Joanna or David's bedroom if they cried out in fear. 

"Hey boy," Leonard whispered. "You go back to sleep." 

Letting out a deep huff, Jimmy Bones laid his head back down on Joanna's blanket clad feet and closed his eyes, just as Leonard shut the door again. Shifting Chloe in his arms, Leonard continued his trek down the hall to the master bedroom, his aching bones crying out for his bed. 

"You stay right there," Leonard whispered, setting her down on the plush bed near the wall. 

Stripping out of his scrubs, Leonard quickly went to the bathroom to relieve himself, before washing his face. Jim was sprawled out on his side of the bed, snoring deeply into the pillow and dead to the world. Carefully and quietly, Leonard pulled the sheets back and eased himself down onto the mattress, nearly weeping with joy, as his body relaxed for the first time in hours. 

"Hhhhgnnnn," Jim groaned, rolling over to face him. "B'nes?" 

"Shhhh," Leonard whispered, as Jim wrapped his arms and legs around him, clinging to him like an octopus. "Go to sleep." 

Resting his forehead against Leonard's shoulder, Jim's snores picked up again, as he eased back into that deep slumber. In the dog bed on the floor, Chloe began to snore, falling in rhythm with Jim as the first roll of thunder began. Sighing deeply, Leonard shifted under Jim's weight and closed his eyes, letting the first pelt of raindrops against the window pane to lull him to sleep. 

 


	55. Chapter 55

**October 1st, 2011. Westfield, New Jersey.**

"MOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!! LIZZIE WON'T LEAVE MY ROOM!!!!" 

Nicolette sighed, setting down the laundry basket on the couch, before taking the stairs up to Jane's room. There was a scuffle, followed by a yell, as the girls fought over their private spaces within the house. It was an on going battle between the two girls, as they started developing their own identities as the early stages of puberty began; hanging like a dark cloud over the Harrison household. 

"Girls!" Nicolette shouted, as Elizabeth and Jane swatted at each other. "How many times do I have to tell you two about this nonsense? Liz, get out of her room now. Please!" 

"But Mommmm!" Lizzie whined, stomping her foot. "She's always walking into my room without permission! I'm just giving her a taste of her own medicine." 

Giving her a stare down, Lizzie huffed and shot her sister a dirty look, before storming out of the room. "Keep it up!" Nicolette warned, as she stormed downstairs. "Wait until your father gets home!" 

Then, turning her attention back to Jane, Nicolette pointed at her. "If I have to come between the two of you again, you'll both spend the weekend in the house and I will keep you in on Halloween." 

"But!" Jane gasped, stomping her foot. "It's not fair, Mom! Lizzie's always starting with me because she's the middle child! Uncle Jason was right! She's got middle child syndrome!"   
  
"Uncle Jason is not a professional in the medical field," Nicolette reminded her, hand on the door knob. "So I wouldn't take anything he says seriously." 

Closing the door, Nicolette started back downstairs, only to hear the front locks being turned. A few seconds later, John stepped into the house, closing the door behind him. 

"Hey," he grinned at her, setting his keys down on the table. "Uh oh, you look mad." 

"Liz and Jane are at it again," she shook her head, as John pulled her into a hug. "I don't know how much more I can take of it, John. At least Georgiana keeps to herself and doesn't start arguments with anyone." 

John sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Where's are they?" he asked, as she rested her head against his chest. 

"Jane's sulking in her room, Lizzie came storming down here just a few seconds ago," Nicolette sighed. "And Georgie's in the basement, fiddling with the sewing machine again." 

"I'll start with Jane," John nodded, kissing her forehead. "Then I'll sit with Lizzie and figure out this mess. Just make sure Georgie hasn't sewn her hands to anything this time." 

Separating, John quickly moved upstairs to deal with the eldest, while Nicolette went down to check on the youngest. Georgiana was standing by a form mannequin, fiddling with endless scraps of fabric that Nicolette's mother gave her. 

"Hey Georgie," Nicolette greeted, as she moved around the work table. "Whatcha doing?" 

"Makin' a dress," Georgiana shrugged, pinning the fabric together to make a strap. "Is Daddy home?" 

She nodded, "He's upstairs talking to Jane," she said, watching as her daughter moved her fingers against the delicate scrap of lace. "This is really pretty, sweetheart. I still can't believe you have all this talent and you're only eight." 

The girl blushed, "I'm making it for you," she said quietly. "That way you can wear it when you and Daddy go on your vacation thing." 

"For me?" Nicolette gasped, as Georgiana moved back to the table to get a few more pins. "Oh Georgie..." 

"I know you and Daddy didn't get to have that.. thing married people go on after they get married," she shrugged. "Since you're going to Florida and it's hot there, I wanted to make you something pretty to wear." 

Nicolette held her arms open, to which Georgiana fell into quickly, wrapping them around her. "You are," she kissed the top of her head. "The sweetest girl, Georgie." 

Shortly after their first Christmas at home, Nicolette became pregnant after a little weekend trip to Cape May, for John's birthday. By the time they learned of the pregnancy, she had already been twelve weeks gone. But that wasn't the only surprise they received, as the doctor observed the scans, finding the reason as to why Nicolette looked halfway through her pregnancy. Instead of becoming parents to just one baby, they were going to be parents to  _three._ They got married a few months later, in her parent's backyard, before putting the house together for three babies; a honeymoon was put on hold, since Nicolette was in no condition to travel anywhere at seven months pregnant. On September fifteenth, after thirty-six hours of labor, Jane Antonia, Elizabeth Theodora and Georgiana Rose, came into the world. All born via C-section, the girls were the sole fixture of John and Nicolette's lives, as they marveled over how small they were and how delicate. True to his promise, they'd all been christened with names from Jane Austen novels. 

Eight years later, and the girls were growing like weeds, while developing their own identities in the world. Jane was the serious one, focusing on her grades and dreaming of ivy league schools for medicine. Elizabeth, the dreamer and book worm, spent her free time up in her room with books and empty notebooks. Georgiana was the artistic tom boy of the tree, taking to art and sewing at the age of five and hoping to get into art school and becoming a well known artist. Or a teacher if all else failed. They were good girls, despite their moments, and all three of them were like John. 

"How about you finish up the little bit you got left and take a break?" Nicolette suggested. "We can start dinner and make Daddy a snack, that way he's not tearing apart the cabinets for something to eat." 

"We have to hide the potato chips!" Georgiana gasped, setting the pins down on the work table. "Last time he ate the entire bag and didn't leave anything for us!" 

Nicolette snorted, "That's your father for you," she said, as they started up the stairs. "He just eats and eats and doesn't gain a single pound." 

Georgiana wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, "When he's fifty he will," she stated. 

"When who's fifty?" John asked, poking his head out of the kitchen, a bag of potato chips in hand. "You talkin' about me?" 

"Dadddddyyyy!!!" Georgiana whined, as he popped another chip into his mouth. "Those are for watchin' movies!" 

He chuckled, "After dinner I'll take you up to the store to get another bag,' he promised. "We also have to stop and get said movies at the rental store, since you and your sisters are taking forever to decide on what you want to watch." 

"Can we get Sense and Sensibility?" Georgiana asked, as Nicolette went to the refrigerator. "I don't want to watch that stupid movie what Channing Tatum in it." 

"Don't we have that movie?" John asked, setting the chips back into the cabinet. "I could've sworn I bought it for you over the summer." 

Georgiana shook her head, "You got me Pride and Prejudice!" she said. "Plllleaseeeeee??"

He sighed, "For a tomboy, you sure are girly," he teased, ruffling her hair. "We can get Sense and Sensibility, but your sisters aren't going to watch it. So tomorrow night, you and I will watch it together while they go and do whatever it is they like doing." 

"Where's Lizzie?" Nicolette asked, pulling out a package of chicken cutlets. "Did you talk to her?" 

"She's outside writing in her journal like a mad woman," John sighed. "I'll talk to her when she's cooled off a bit. Jane, however, might get sent off to boarding school if she keeps it up with her smart-ass remarks."

"Can I have her room then?" Georgiana asked, smiling innocently. 

John shook his head, "No, you cannot have her room," he said. "I'm not lugging furniture around again, because I'm getting too old for it." 

"Georgie, can you go downstairs and get another roll of paper towels?" Nicolette asked, as she rinsed the cutlets off. "They're should be a brand new package on the shelf." 

As Georgiana ran off, John stood up from the chair and made his way over to the sink, wrapping his arms around Nicolette from behind. "Negative?" he asked, as she set the cutlets onto a plate. 

She nodded, "I took four," she sighed, as he gave her waist a squeeze. "Two hours after that, I got my period." 

"Maybe next month," he shrugged, as she sighed. "Hey, it's okay Nic. If it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be." 

Nicolette turned around to face him, "We've got three beautiful girls already," he continued. "No matter what happens, I'm happy with what we got." 

"I just want to give you a boy," she pouted, as he ran his hands up and down her arms. 

"And I don't want you stressing out and driving yourself crazy," John retorted. "If we have another baby or not, I don't want you obsessing over it." 

After six months of trying with no result, Nicolette was growing frustrated. With the girls, they weren't trying and conceived very quickly, after missing the pill for two days. Now, completely off birth control and avoiding any forms of contraception, they had nothing to show for it. 

"If you don't get pregnant after this cycle," John started. "Then we'll go to the doctor. Your body is probably still taking the time it needs to get ready for a baby, Nic. You were on the pill for eight years, ya know?" 

"I know," Nicolette sighed. "It's just frustrating. I want to get pregnant before you start your training over at new academy." 

John rubbed her back, "And you will," he promised. "Even if I have to fuck you ten ways to Sunday, three times a day, until that test comes back positive." 

Nicolette squealed as he nipped at her lips, "Keep it down," she laughed. "The last thing I need is for one of the kids to hear that mouth of yours. It's bad enough they have to witness your road rage and the shit you and Jason spew during sporting events." 

"I have paperrrr!!!" Georgiana shouted, announcing her arrival. "Daddy, are you gonna make chicken with spaghetti tonight?" 

"How about chicken and broccoli?" he asked, looking over at his youngest. 

Georgiana made a face, "We had that the other night!" she said, shaking her head. "Spaghetti!" 

He chuckled, "I'll make it with spaghetti," he promised. "Get the box out and the stuff to bread the chicken. I want food on the table before six, that way we can get those movies." 

"I'll check on Lizzie," Nicolette announced, untangling herself from John. "Be good and don't burn my kitchen down." 

By the time dinner was ready and on the table, the girls were sitting and behaving for once, as John and Nicolette put together the remaining side dishes. Sitting down at either end of the table, the bowls and plates were passed around, before everyone tucked in. The discussion over which movies to rent later, was the topic of conversation, along with John's day at work and what the kids and Nicolette did. 

"Will there be cute boys at the new academy?" Jane asked, smiling innocently. 

"No," John shook his head, trying to mask his shock that his eight-year old would ask such a thing. "All ugly. I'll be the only cute boy there, teaching all the ugly ones how to be cops." 

Nicolette snorted into her drink, as Georgiana giggled. "Daddy's gonna be the bestest teacher in the whooolleeeee world!" she exclaimed. "Are you going to come home everyday before the news starts?" 

He nodded, "And, I'l have the weekends off," he grinned. "I'll be around so much that you'll wish I was working all day long." 

The girls shook their heads furiously, shouting their dislike of such an idea. "Who will read us stories before bed?" Lizzie asked, twirling the spaghetti around with her fork. "You're the only one that can do the voices right!" 

"Aren't you three getting a little too old for bedtime stories?" John asked, waiting for their reaction of pure outrage. 

Which of course, happened. 

"Daddy gets to read bedtimes stories to us until we're old ladies," Georgiana demanded. "Every night!" 

"What about your future spouses?" John asked. "Or are you three going to live with Mommy and I until we're old and cranky?" 

Jane shook her head, "I'm going to live in Paris!" she sighed dramatically. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "I want to build a cottage in the backyard," she announced. "That way I can write without Jane sticking her big nose into my stuff." 

"No fighting," Nicolette warned, as the girls glared at each other. 

"I'm going to live here forever," Georgiana nodded. "I don't want to get married or have a spouse. It sounds like a disease." 

John snorted, "It's not so bad, Georgie girl," he said, looking up at his wife. "Having a spouse can be quite fun and you'll never be alone in the world." 

Across from him, Nicolette gave him a smile, to which he returned with one just a big and bright. After enduring so much, the possibility of losing his life and this happily ever after, John woke up with a smile and an upbeat attitude. Even when Nicolette was in a foul mood or if the girls were arguing again, he was still smiling. No longer an active cop, working odd end hours, John was happy being a teacher. His story and miraculous recovery became his lesson, teaching the young and full of potential men and women, the struggles they would face on the line of duty. While he and everyone else in the world, prayed that the events at the World Trade Center would never happen again, it was the right and wise thing to teach them what to do. Looking at the potential before him, John could remember back to when he was in their shoes. How the excitement of being a cop and wearing the badge was all he could think about, along with proposing to Nicolette and moving into Manhattan to work the streets and rid the crime from them. Never, did he expect his entire life to change, nearly losing it on the line of duty. 

After clearing the plates off the table and storing the leftovers in the fridge, the girls waited by the front door, as John pulled his shoes back on. 

"Anything in particular you want to see?" he asked, as Nicolette started washing the pots and pans. 

"Hmmm," Nicolette sighed, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You with no pants on. I think that movie starts around eleven-thirty." 

John chuckled, "I'll see if anyone brought that back," he teased. "We'll be back." 

Giving her a quick kiss, John moved out of the kitchen and towards the front of the house, where the girls waited impatiently. 

"Come on, Daddy!" Georgiana squealed, as he picked up the keys to the truck. "We still have to get chips and popcorn!" 

"Be careful!" Nicolette shouted over the stream of water. "And bring me back a box of raisinets!" 

The door closed behind them, taking the argument over what movies and snacks would be picked out, leaving Nicolette to some peace and quiet. 

 

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

**October 3rd, 2011. Cortland, New York.**

"Daddy home! Daddy home!" Riley squealed, as the front door opened. "Daddyyyyy!!!!!" 

Chris smiled, as he juggled a few grocery bags. "Riley girl!" he exclaimed, as she rushed toward him. "What are you doing, running about? You should be resting on the couch with your dolls." 

"Mommy make food," she said, following him into the kitchen. "I eat food." 

"I know you do,' Chris chuckled, as Penelope worked at the stove. "Daddy had to go out and buy some more, since you and your brothers eat it all." 

She giggled, digging through the bags to see what he brought home, while Chris went over to kiss Penelope. "She seems better today," he noted, glancing back at their daughter. "Thank god." 

"I hope she's on the mend," Penelope sighed, as the scrambled eggs cooked. "Did the boys get to school in one piece?" 

He nodded, "Teddy's staying after and Jack wants to stop at the library to get a book for his project," he sighed. "And I'm exhausted." 

Penelope snorted, "Well, you can't stop now," she said. "I have to run down to the office and drop off that paper work for my case. I have a big meeting next Monday, so I hope you're not planning on any meetings or what not." 

"Is this about the D'Emilio case?" Chris asked, as Riley unloaded all the food onto the floor. "Riley, just wait a minute." 

"With the four year old twins and the six month old baby," Penelope nodded. "The father just accused the mother of being a drug addict and now it's going to court." 

Chris sighed, "I'm guessing this calls for late nights at the office and locking yourself in your office here?" he asked, moving to help Riley. 

Turning the burner down, Penelope grabbed a dish and started loading it up with eggs for Riley. "Once my part is done, I get a few days off," she reminded him. "It'll go quickly, honey." 

After completing her masters, Penelope landed a job with Cortland social services, becoming the youngest member of the team. After two maternity leaves, Penelope had worked straight through, three years in a row, with a few vacations here and there. In the last eight years, she managed over hundreds of cases and changed the lives of children and the less fortunate for the better. Her first case landed her a promotion and a pregnancy, when they conceived Jack the night of their celebration. Taking a six week maternity leave, she was back in the office and barking orders like a mad-woman, as cases popped up left and right.  

"Luckily I don't have any thing going on this week," Chris sighed. "No need for me in the office, thank god." 

Penelope snorted, "Being the manager of your own business has it's perks," she teased. 

That and a slowly dwindling economy also had it's lending hand, making business a bit slow. 

"Boo Berry!" Riley squealed, holding up a box of her favorite cereal. "Boo berry! Boo berry!" 

"You can have some with your eggs," Chris chuckled, as she shuffled around in a merry dance. "Let's put this stuff away and wash our hands, that way you can eat." 

As Riley helped with the groceries, Penelope set the table for three, moving back and forth with cups, utensils and plates. "Christine called after you took the boys to school," she said, as Chris dried Riley's hands off with a towel. "Jan's been having Braxton Hicks contractions since last night." 

"Uh oh," Chris shook his head, as he carried the little girl to the table. "Isn't she due in two weeks?" 

"Yup," Penelope nodded, setting a plate down in front of Riley. "Of course Chrissy is freaking out, but Jan's determined to wait it out for the next too weeks." 

Riley giggled as she ate, beaming at Chris, while he poured her a bowl of cereal. "As long as everything goes smoothly," he said, setting the bowl down. "If Em wants to come out, Jan's gonna have to let her do just that." 

Taking a seat at the table, Penelope pulled her chair in and picked up her fork. "I just hope it goes easy for her," she sighed, spearing her eggs. 

"With Christine in there, barking orders," Chris chuckled. "Janice will be fine. Emily will be fine." 

He couldn't stop the memory of when Penelope gave birth to Riley, three years previously, when he almost lost them both after she fell in the driveway. Now, everytime it snowed, Chris worried excessively when Penelope and the kids went outside. The accident was enough to make them decide that there would be no more babies, despite the doctor's telling them that Penelope was still healthy enough to have another. Teddy, Jack and Riley were enough and Chris didn't want to risk losing his wife again. 

"Daddy! Can we play?" Riley asked, brushing her tangled hair away from her face. "With Dolly?" 

"Finish eating and then we can play," he said. "Mommy has to get ready for work and you need to rest." 

.................

Penelope kicked off her heels by the front door, before heading further into the house. In the living room, Jack was sprawled out on the sofa watching cartoons, while Teddy played with one of his handheld video games. 

"Hey Mom," Jack waved at her. 

"Hi sweetheart," she yawned, stretching her arms over her head. "Did you guys have a good day at school?" 

They both nodded, "That's good," she said, smiling. "Where's Daddy and Riley?" 

"He took Riley upstairs," Teddy yawned. "She got all babyish and started crying, so Dad took her up." 

Penelope sighed, "I'll be back," she said, moving up the staircase. "And I hope you two did your homework!" 

The collective groan from the two made her laugh, as the television went off. Heading down the hall to Riley's room, Penelope pushed the door open and found Chris sitting up on the little bed. On his lap, Riley clung loosely to him, her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. 

"Shhh," Chris held his finger to his lips, as she stepped into the room. "She fell asleep just a few minutes ago." 

"What happened?" Penelope whispered, peering down at the girl. "Teddy said she was crying." 

Chris sighed, "I think she did a little too much today," he admitted, rubbing her back. "Gave her a bath and some medicine." 

Watching her for a few more minutes, Chris carefully stood up from the bed and set her down against the fresh sheets. Pulling the flower printed blankets up, he tucked her in with her doll and dropped a gentle kiss on her head. 

"Poor baby," Penelope sighed, as they stepped out into the hallway. "Tomorrow I'll call the pediatrician and see if I can get her back in." 

"I'll get dinner started," Chris said, giving her a kiss. "You go and change. I know you're dying to get out of your stockings and into sweats." 

She giggled, "You know I am," she sighed. "Make sure the boys are doing their homework. Otherwise, I'm taking away their video games and television for the weekend." 

Heading downstairs, Chris found his boys sitting at the table, surrounded by text books and notebooks. "I see you two finally listened to your Mother," he noted, as they grumbled and tapped their pens against pages. 

"Why do we have to do all our homework on a Friday?" Teddy asked, as Chris started getting things together for dinner. "I mean, it's Friday." 

"Because I don't want to hear your Mother screaming at you two, come Sunday night," Chris said. "So just do your homework tonight and don't give us any grief for it." 

Teddy huffed, while Jack snickered at his older brother. "What's for dinner?" he asked. 

"Chicken?" Chris shrugged, looking between the packages of meat in the refrigerator. "Or I can put spare ribs in." 

Jack shrugged, "I'm cool with whatever," he said. "What's Mom doing?" 

Pulling the baking pan out of the cabinet, Chris set it down on the counter. "She's changing," he said. "Your sister's sleeping, so I expect you two to keep the noise down in if you plan on going in your rooms." 

"What are we making?" Penelope asked, as she came in. "Something good, I hope!" 

"Chicken or ribs?" Chris asked, as she came over to stand next to him. 

"Hmmmm, chicken," she nodded. "We can make ribs on the grill for Sunday and eat outside if it's nice out." 

Teddy set his pen down on the table, "Hey Mom? Are you coming next week to soccer tryouts?" he asked, as Penelope turned the oven on. 

She took the baking tray from Chris and placed it on the top rack of the oven. "What day is it?" she asked, closing the oven door. "I have work on Monday." 

"It's Wednesday," Teddy said. "Are you working?" 

"As of now? No, I'm not. But you never know with these cases," Penelope sighed, as Teddy made a face. "Hey, some of us have to work. If I can't make it, then your father will." 

The nine year old huffed, turning his attention back to his homework. Shaking her head, Penelope threw out the garbage and washed her hands, before disappearing down the hall to her office. Grabbing a drink out of the refrigerator, Chris took a seat next to Teddy and sighed. 

"Don't give your Mother an attitude," he said, as Teddy huffed. "She's got a lot of work on her plate and on top of that, she has to worry about your sister." 

He continued to grumble, "Theodore," Chris warned. "Enough. You're almost ten years old and still a child, therefore you listen to me when I tell you to do something." 

"Daddy, can we get ice cream tomorrow?" Jack asked, as he did his math homework. "And something for Riley? That way she can start feeling better?" 

At seven, Jack was just as much as an easy going child, as Riley. Teddy was going through his changes, as puberty rounded the corner, much to Penelope's distress. At least with Jack and Riley, they didn't have to worry about mood swings. At least not yet anyways. 

"We'll see,' Chris said, tapping the table top with his fingers. "Finish up your homework and then you can watch your cartoons."

.............

Later that night, after getting the boys into bed and feeding Riley a small dinner of chicken soup, Chris collapsed into bed with a tired groan. 

"Are they all sleeping?" Penelope asked, as she laid in bed with her eyes closed. 

"Yes," Chris mumbled, crawling up to lay his head upon the pillow. "Riley ate and I read her a story. I even drugged the poor girl." 

She opened her eyes, " Maybe tomorrow we can send the boys over to their friends,' she suggested. "That way it's just Riley at home." 

He yawned, "Jack's not so bad," he said, rolling around on his side of the bed. "Teddy's got his attitude going, so maybe we can just send him down the block to play video games with James and Kevin." 

"Our first born is turning into a pain in the ass," Penelope mumbled, rolling onto her belly. "Who knew our pride and joy would end up being this close to military school." 

"I think he's pissy because Riley's getting all the attention this week," Chris shrugged. "And because he doesn't understand the concept that we have work to do." 

Penelope sighed deeply, "I don't think I'll be able to go to Teddy's tryouts," she admitted, looking guilty. ""I can try and work around my schedule to get an hour off, but..." 

"Hey, Teddy will eventually understand," Chris said. "You've been working on this case for the last six months and now it's nearing the end. I will go to Teddy's tryouts and I'll even video tape it for you." 

She smiled, "Maybe, when everything settles down, we can all go up to the lake," she suggested. "Take the boys out of school on a Thursday or Friday and head up to the cabin. We could even bring Dad with us, that way he can show Teddy and Jack how to fish." 

"Eric would get a kick out of that," Chris chuckled, rubbing his eyes. "Did you call him today?" 

"Yeah," Penelope yawned. "Mom called too. She's having her house repainted again, because the wall doesn't match the new couches she bought." 

Shortly after their wedding, Eric and Laura divorced after thirty-six years of marriage. Eric stayed in the house where Christine and Penelope grew up, while Laura moved up to Oswego and into a much smaller house. Four years after Jack was born, while Penelope was in the early stages of her pregnancy with Riley, Laura and Christine finally reconciled after six  years of no contact. It wasn't a full recovery over night, as they still struggled to get along, but it was a start. 

"Oh whatever shall she do!" Chris snorted. "The couch doesn't mach the wall." 

Penelope elbowed him, "Hush," she shook her head. "She might come down for Halloween this year. Even offered to make Riley's costume if we didn't find one by then." 

"What? Make a costume, promise to show up and then she bails?" Chris shook his head. "I will take Riley to get a costume. Tell your Mom thanks, but no thanks." 

Laura Winston, no longer carrying her married name, made it a habit of backing out at the last minute. And if Eric Chapel was in the picture, it was a given that she wouldn't show up.

"I think she wants to be a princess," Penelope yawned again. "Or a power ranger." 

"Power rangers are still cool?" Chris asked, reaching up to turn the lamp off. "I thought they stopped being cool back when Teddy was three and a half?" 

She shrugged, "I don't know," she huffed, shifting under the sheets. "I can't keep up with the ever changing pop culture." 

Pulling her into his arms, Chris settled his face into the mass of curls and sighed deeply. "We'll figure it out," he whispered, as she laced her fingers between his. "Maybe she can be both." 

"She'll make for an adorable princess power ranger," Penelope laughed, shifting her head around on her pillow. "Hmm, I love you." 

"I love you, too," Chris said, kissing her shoulder. 

As Penelope fell asleep in his arms, Chris placed his hand over her heart and relished in the thumping against his fingers. While they got their happy "ending" with marriage and children, there was always a constant reminder of how quickly it could be taken away. Between Riley's birth and the few times that Chris went into the deep end with depression, they managed to break through it all. 

" _You're not alone, Chris. You're not alone!"_ Penelope reminded him, after another episode hit him when Riley was a year old. " _You're home, baby. Remember? We live in this big, big house and we have three children. You're not in Manhattan and it's not 2001, which was eight years ago."_

Before that day, Chris went five years without having an episode, the last being when the boys were younger and spending the weekend with Grandpa. When he finally snapped out of it, exhausted on all spectrums and sick to his stomach, Penelope helped him into the shower, cleaned him off and got him into bed. Riley, who was taking her first steps around that time, watched from the hallway where she sat. 

" _Let's get you into bed,"_ Penelope told him, as she pulled him up onto the king sized mattress. " _Riley, do you want to stay with Daddy? Do you want Riley to stay with you?"_

He couldn't remember answering her, as Riley was tucked in next to him with her doll. All he could remember was the gummy smile she gave him, her blue eyes bright as she cuddled up against his chest. He remembered the lights being turned off and Penelope sitting up in bed next to him, running her fingers through his damp hair. 

" _You're safe, Chris. You're safe and nothing's going to happen to you,"_ she said gently, as Riley fell asleep in his arms. " _Remember what I told you that day? When you came home? We're in this together and I won't let you fall. You just have to fight it, Chris. You're bigger than this thing and I know you can do it, because I'm going to help you."_

No matter how many bumps in the road they would hit, Chris knew those words held a world of promise and healing. It may've been ten years, but to people like Chris, it only felt like yesterday. The "what if's" were constantly running through his head, now that the kids were growing up and he was getting older. Not a day went buy, that he didn't think of the possibilities of the potential outcomes. Of these three beautiful children not existing in the world and the happiness they and Penelope brought to his life. 

"I can hear the wheels turning in your head," Penelope grumbled, pressing back against him. "Go to sleep, Chris. Or I'll force cough syrup down your throat." 

Kissing the back of her head, Chris settled down and silently told his ever running brain to call it a night. Tomorrow would be another busy day in the Pike household. 


	57. Chapter 57

**Tarrytown, New York. October 10th, 2011.**

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The echo of the cries bounced off the walls, as Nyota tried to read her book peacefully in the little alcove near Spock's vegetable garden. 

"MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!" 

Counting to three, Nyota set the book down on the chair swing and stood up, making her way to the screen door. Amanda skidded to a halt just behind it, breathing heavily. 

"What are you screaming about?" Nyota asked, pulling the screen door open to step into the house. "What is going on?" 

"Daniel's coloring on the walls again!" she cried, holding a fistful of said art supplies in her hand. "I tried to take them all from him, but he bit me!" 

Nyota sighed, moving around her ten year old daughter, heading up the staircase to her five year old son's room. "Daniel! You better not being coloring on that wall again!" 

She could hear him giggling behind closed doors, along with the sound of something running along the wall in his bedroom. Pushing the door open, Nyota found her sweet, yet trouble maker of a son, clutching four crayons in his hand; the scribbles and jagged lines of color, covered a small section of the wall near his art easel.

"Daniel Eli Spock," Nyota nearly growled, moving to take the crayons out of his hand. "What did I tell you?"

"Mommmyy!" Daniel gasped, holding his hands up for his weapon of choice. "Mommy, no!"

Grabbing the art bucket, filled with markers, pencils and god only knows what, she handed it off to Amanda. "Go and hide this," she said, as Amanda threw in her handful of crayons.

Doing what she was told, Amanda rushed out of the room with the bucket, leaving Nyota with Daniel.

"Mean! MEAN!!!" Daniel screamed, bursting into tears. "I want to draw!"

"You draw on the coloring pad," Nyota said, picking him up. "That's why Daddy got it for you in the first place."

The boy continued to cry, as Nyota brought him over to his bed, setting him down on the unmade mattress. 

"It's time for a nap," she said, pulling the blankets up to cover him. "When your Father gets home, I will tell him what you did. Then he will figure out your punishment." 

"Not tired," Daniel sobbed, hiccuping with each breath.  "Not tired, Mommy." 

Nyota sighed, "You are," she nodded, wiping his face with her hand. "Just.. close your eyes and rest for a little bit. When Daddy comes home, I will get you." 

It only took a few minutes for Daniel to succumb to his tears, much to Nyota's relief. Closing the door behind her, Nyota headed back downstairs, finding Amanda in the kitchen closet. 

"What are you doing?" she asked, as Amanda poked her head out. 

"I'm hiding the art bucket," she huffed, as if it was the most obvious thing to do. "Danny never comes in here because he's afraid a can of soup will fall on his head." 

She sighed, moving to help Amanda before anymore damage could be done to her home. By the time the bucket was up on the top shelf, behind a box of cheerios, Nyota sent her daughter off with a snack.   
  


"I'll be outside," Nyota said, as she ran off to watch a cartoon, before mumbling "forever," under her breath. 

Once she heard the television turn on, Nyota went back to her hiding spot and laid out across the swing; her book long forgotten. 

...................

The next time Nyota woke, she was no longer outside, looking up at the ivy that grew wild from the overhang that kept the sun out. Instead, Nyota was currently in her bed and it was dark outside, which meant that Spock was home. And that he carried her up a flight of stairs to put her into bed. 

Getting up, she quickly used the bathroom and freshened up, before heading downstairs to find her husband and children in the kitchen. 

"Mommy's taking me to get the next Rosetta Stone!" Amanda said, as Spock chopped up what looked like a pepper. "Now that I finished the Chinese one, I'm going to learn Hebrew!" 

"Mandy talk funny," Daniel giggled, as Spock listened to his children intently. "Mommy talk funny too!" 

Nyota stepped into the kitchen, "But Mommy doesn't use the walls to develop her art skills," she said. 

Spock nodded shortly, "That is true," he said, sliding the pepper slices into a bowl. "Daniel and I discussed and came to a proper solution in regards to his punishment."   
  
"Oh?" Nyota asked, folding her arms across her torso. "And what's that?" 

"He will have supervised art hour," Spock said, as Amanda giggled. "And for the next two weeks, he will come home from school to do his homework and chores. No cartoons before bed and I will limit him to one cookie instead of the usual three." 

His wife shook her head, "You're too easy on them," she sighed, as Daniel tried to keep his eyes on the peppers before him. "Next time I catch him using furniture or parts of the house to become the next Picasso, I will ban all forms of art supplies from this house." 

The kids gasped, "But Mommy!" Amanda shook her head. "I need them for my coloring books!" 

"I will think about it," Nyota said, as she moved closer to the counter. "What are we having for dinner?" 

"Tofu stir-fry," Spock said, as Daniel made a face. "And chicken nuggets in the shape of dinosaurs." 

Daniel nodded, the fringe of his jet black hair, moving in sync. "What would you like?" Spock asked, looking up at her. 

She shrugged, "I'm sure I'll find something," she said, moving to the refrigerator. "I'm not that hungry to be honest." 

"Not hungry?" Spock asked, turning around to watch her. "How long have you been displaying these symptoms?" 

"I'm fine, Spock," Nyota insisted. "It's just been a long day and I'm exhausted." 

Not wanting to get her worked up in front of the kids, Spock simply nodded and went back to preparing for dinner. He would question her later, once the kids were in bed. 

"Can I have a taco?" Amanda asked, resting her elbows onto the counter, batting her eyes at Spock. "Please?" 

"It is not Taco Tuesday," Spock reminded her. "It is Sunday, which means we eat what I enjoy or chicken nuggets in odd shapes." 

...............

"Can I paint my room?" Amanda asked, later that night, as Spock tucked her into bed. "If Daniel gets to paint his room, I wanna do it too." 

"Your brother is painting a small patch on his wall," he reminded her, smoothing the blankets down. "Not the entire room."

Amanda sighed, sinking down into the mattress, the exhaustion settling in after a day of running around the house. Tomorrow would be brutal, the wake up call being before seven-thirty, to get the kids up, fed and dressed for school. 

"Tomorrow, I will take you and your brother to school," Spock said, sitting down on the side of the bed. "Your mother has to go into work early tomorrow, so she will not be able to take you." 

"Mommy never goes to work early," Amanda frowned. "Why is she going early tomorrow?" 

He sighed, "Because Mommy has an important meeting. One that she cannot miss," he said. 

After a few more questions, Amanda accepted her hug and kiss, before snuggling with her stuffed pony. Turning the lights out, Spock waited until the night light went on, before closing the door halfway. Daniel was already out cold in his bed, his foot hanging off the side of the mattress. Tucking him back in, all limbs under the blankets, Spock made sure the windows were locked before making his way down the hall to the room he and Nyota shared. 

She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing her hair, when Spock stepped into the bathroom. 

"You are hiding something from me," Spock concluded, just by watching her. 

Nyota's shoulders tensed, making his statement more true, as she paused her in brushing. Composing herself quickly, she resumed stroking the brush through her hair. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, keeping her eyes on her own reflection in the mirror. 

"Nyota," Spock said quietly.

She sighed, setting the brush down on the counter top, turning slowly to look at him. "I might be getting laid off tomorrow," she said.   
  
Her calm facade crumbled quickly, as she brought her hands up to her face, masking the tears and sobs that broke free quickly. Spock made his way over to her quickly, gathering her up into his arms, carrying her out of the bathroom and over to their bed. Easing her down gently, he too sat beside her as she cried. 

"I don't understand," he started, as she cried. "You have tenure." 

"It didn't save the head of the English department," Nyota sniffled. "I'm going to lose my job and then we'll have to move somewhere out of New York and away from everyone.I mean, not right away because you make decent money as an EMT and the few classes you teach at the firehouse... but eventually, we will have to sell the house and one of the cars!" 

Spock laid his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. "Nyota,' he said quietly. "You may not get fired tomorrow. Maybe you'll get a promotion or an offer for extra classes in the spring." 

Nyota hiccuped, sniffling harshly. "Face it, Spock," she bit out harshly. "Nobody needs four literature professors at a community college. I'm getting the ax tomorrow morning." 

"I think you need to rest," Spock concluded. "That way you will be relaxed for tomorrow's meeting." 

Helping her under the blankets, Spock laid down next to her, gathering her up into his arms. "All will be well," he whispered, as she cried. "You will see, Nyota. All will be well." 

 

....................

Spock was in the middle of folding laundry when the front door opened and slammed shut, startling him out of his peaceful trance. 

"SPOCK! 

Dropping the towel into the basket, Spock quickly rushed upstairs from the basement, only to find Nyota rushing through the house. Dressed in a sweater dress and brown boots, she looked stunning. And a little wild, her eyes wide and bright. 

"What happened?" he asked, as she rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Nyota?" 

"I GOT A PROMOTION!" she shrieked, pulling back to expose a bright and wide smile. "I got a fucking promotion!" 

He blinked, surprised at the sudden news. "You did?" he asked, as she nodded. "Are you Dean of the Students now?" 

Nyota shook her head, "You are looking at the new chairperson of the English department," she beamed. "Turns out that the former was pulling a Walter White and selling to kids on campus." 

"How..." Spock shook his head, as Nyota continued. 

"He's been fired and currently under investigation and will most likely go to jail," she babbled. "M'Benga said that I was the right person for the job, Spock. That with my knowledge on literature and my work that's been published in various journals...I could change the department and make it hip and fresh. I'm young enough to understand the pop culture of today. Now that I'm going to be in charge, I can finally get a few classes petitioned and hopefully passed that myself and a few of the other professors wanted to pass in previous years!" 

The pure joy on her face was enough for Spock, "See," he started. "I told you, Nyota. All would be well." 

Nyota smiled, running her hand down the back of his head. "You did," she nodded. "You're always right. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"What are you doing now?" Spock asked. "Do you have class to teach?" 

She smiled, "I have a TA now," she whispered, pressing up against him. "She is currently teaching my Poe class and handing out the first paper assignment. I told her it was an emergency at home." 

"Is that so?" Spock asked, his grip tightening on her waist. "Should I retrieve my EMT bag?" 

"Nope," Nyota shook her head, as they moved backwards to the small office that was hers. "We just need the couch in here and the removal of some clothes." 

She lightly pushed Spock down onto the sofa near the wall, moving to straddle his lap. "What about the children?" he asked, as she leaned down to kiss him. 

"Danny gets out around twelve-fifteen," she said, as his hands came up to rest on her hips. "Amanda wont get out until two-fifteen. I think we're good in terms of not having any disruptions." 

Before he could speak, Nyota pressed her lips against his, moving her hands up and under his shirt. "W-" he started, before she gave him a glare. "Okay," he nodded. "But you cannot punish me later for not completing the laundry." 

Nyota grinned down at him, "Oh, I wont," she promised, reaching under her dress to tug down her panties. "I'm too happy right now to think of anything else." 

...............

Afterwards, the couple sat on the couch in Nyota's tiny office, drinking tea and eating pita bread with hummus. Nyota called her TA to cancel her last class of the day and changed into a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt. 

"Are you sure it was wise to cancel your class?" Spock asked, as she shoved a mouthful of pita covered hummus into her mouth. "Especially after receiving a promotion so soon?" 

"Emergency," she reminded him, licking her thumb. "I told them that you flooded the laundry room." 

Spock looked at her, confused and utterly dumbfounded. "What?" she shrugged. "Did you want me to tell the anxiety ridden secretary that I was too busy having celebratory sex with my husband?" 

He groaned inwardly, "No," he finally admitted. "That would not be wise, since I do not tell my co-workers of my sexual activities." 

Nyota giggled, "I have off tomorrow anyway," she shrugged. "Which gives me time to start emailing all the professors to get their ideas on what classes we need to offer next semester. And to start putting together the annual book drive before Thanksgiving." 

"Does this promotion require you to be away from home more often?" Spock asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Enough that I may have to alter my schedule at work and at the firehouse?" 

"I'll have to attend conferences," she said. "And pull extra hours in throughout the semester." 

Spock nodded, "But I promise to have the weekends completely clear," Nyota said. "That is what I told M'Benga and it is why we are going to hold interviews to have an assistant to the chairperson, that way they can take on what I cannot." 

"All of this at a community college?" Spock asked, surprised. "Things must be changing at institutions of higher education." 

"That and our increase in incoming high school seniors and adults over thirty five," she giggled. "A lot of kids are leaving the big universities upstate now that the tuition is going up. They just can't afford to pay the extra, so community colleges in New York State will see an increase in enrollment."

He moved the plate to the side table, before pulling her onto his lap. "Will you be free for Halloween?" 

Nyota nearly scoffed, "Like I would miss that!" she said, shaking her head. "I will be here on Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas Eve and Day.." she said, pressing kisses along his jaw. "Every holiday I will be home with you and the kids. I might have to step in here to answer a call or read an email, but I will never miss a holiday unless it's for some unseen circumstances." 

"And you were once so worried about going back to work," Spock admonished. 

It was a true statement, as Nyota returned to work, shortly after moving up to Tarrytown after Amanda turned two. They were only a block away from Scotty, Gaila and the kids, who arrived some time after they did, making it easier to maintain the close relationship with them. The job offer came quickly, as a last resort, when Nyota couldn't get a spot in any of the elementary or high schools within a five mile radius. The nerves and all-nighters that were pulled, trying to get a suitable syllabus ready for the first day of classes, drove her insane. But the first few years were fine, nearly smooth sailing, until she got pregnant with Daniel. Luckily his birth was in the summer, giving her enough time to recuperate and relax, before returning in the fall when he was only two and a half months old. 

"I'm always nervous when a new semester or academic year starts," Nyota pouted. "It's stressful, waiting to find out how many classes are open for your to teach and if the class you petitioned for got picked up or not." 

"Maybe all of that will change when the next semester begins," Spock offered. "Now you have the chance to see to it, how you'd want your students to learn. Maybe you will be able to help the students, who come in without a major, find their way through literature and writing. Even have them pick English as their future in this world." 

Nyota looked up at him and smiled, "Maybe," she nodded. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens come Spring." 

Kissing her gently, Spock wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. They sat quietly like that, enjoying the feeling of each others arms wrapped around them. 

"It's a quarter to twelve," Spock suddenly announced. "We should get ready, that way we're on time to retrieve Daniel." 

"He'll be surprised to see us both," Nyota said, as she stood up, collecting the plate and empty cups from the tables. 

Spock followed her out of the office and into the kitchen, "Should we stop at that market and get something to celebrate the good news?" he asked, as they moved to the front door. "A cake perhaps?" 

She giggled, shoving her feet into a pair of worn sneakers, "How about a cake  _and_ cupcakes?" she bribed. "Maybe a bottle of wine for us?" 

"I think that is a logical solution," Spock said, taking her hand in his, as he opened the front door. "A very logical solution, indeed." 


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is DONE! 
> 
> Thank you to all my readers who've given this story kudos and comments. It was a difficult subject matter to write about and to pull these characters into this world. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this story and how everyone ended up later on in their lives. It was hard to write this last chapter, because I can be an emotional wreck sometimes . 
> 
> But here it is. The finale of Words I Never Said.

**October 25th, 2011. London, England.**

Pavel stood in front of the window, looking out at the skyline of London; the London Eye lit up and looking like a blue hole in the night. Nearly a month in the city, Pavel was growing accustomed to the daily lifestyle of the Brits. It was a permanent home, still living in the apartment that Hikaru had purchased before his untimely death. After graduating with his bachelor's in sociology and physics, he went on to get his masters in sociology and communications. During that time, as his friends moved on in their lives and started families, Pavel was immersed in school working and keeping Hikaru's memory alive. That was how the book started. Just memories that he had shared with Hikaru and dreams that he was subjected to over the last ten years.

Now, at twenty-seven, he was a best selling author and traveling the world to speak to others, who lost love ones in terrorist attacks or in tragic ways. Most of the money made from the book had been donated to various organizations for September 11th, helping those who had lost their loved ones and struggled to raise families. He and Hikaru's family set up a fund in the life sciences, giving out scholarships at UCLA in biology and bio-engineering. Pavel had wanted the world to know about the man who swept him off his feet, despite their relationship being rocky at the time of his death, and that there was a way to cope in the end. 

It still hurt, after ten years, not having him there. There were days when all Pavel could do was curl up into a ball and cry for hours, wishing for death to come. But then he looked at how many people he helped... _inspired....._ by writing that book. Getting letter after letter of stories told by those who lost their loved ones on that day, and even teens who were in sam-sex relationships, flooded is PO Box at the publishing office in Los Angeles. 

" _My baby cousin has a bigger fan base than Stephanie Meyer,"_ Janice teased, during his last visit to New York City. 

It was late now, a quarter after two in London time. He debated on calling up Christine and Janice, even though it was early in New York. But with the baby due any day, Pavel knew that Janice was most likely sleeping, getting in those last few days of uninterrupted sleep. He would be in New York anyway the day after tomorrow, ending his book tour in Dublin. He would spend the rest of the year in Brooklyn, helping the girls out and getting to know Emily, before returning back to LA. He had enough money in the bank to keep the apartment and to buy another on the East coast. But home was wherever Hikaru was. 

.....................

**January 5th, 2012. Oakwood Memorial Cemetery, Los Angeles.**

It was a cloudy and windy morning, as Pavel placed the fresh bouquet of flowers in the holder, holding onto the dead ones as he stood back. 

"Hello Hikaru," he said softly, kneeling down in front of the tombstone. "It is weary vindy today. You vould like a day like today. 

He looked down at the dried up flowers in his hands. It wasn't always this hard, talking to Hikaru on every visit, as Pavel told him every little thing that went on in his life. But today, it was hard. 

"Janice had her baby," he started. "She married a weary nice voman named Christine and they had a baby girl. Emily. She looks exactly like Janice, vhich vill be hard for Christine. All the boys vill chase after her." 

Pulling his coat collar up, he shifted from his knees and sat down on the damp grass. "I traweled the vorld, Hikaru," he smiled softly. "I vent to all the places you vanted to go to and vent to all the places ve talked about. I vish you could hawe been there vith me, Karu. But you vere there in spirit, because I felt you there vith me." 

He sat quietly for a while, enjoying the cool breeze and being close to Hikaru. It eased him, pushing away all the nerves and stress. All the fears and the overwhelming emotions, that use to make him think seriously about ending it all. 

"I met someone," he said suddenly. "A man that vorks with Christine. His name is Gary Mitchell and he's makes the pictures from the machines..... the CAT scans and other scans. He came to Thanksgiving and ve vent out for drinks. He's nice, Hikaru. Smart and funny..." 

There was a brief moment of silence, "But he is not you," he finished softly. "No one vill ewer compare to you, Hikaru. No one could. But I think I vant to giwe him a chance. I  _vant_ to." 

Pavel looked up at the tombstone quickly, "It does't mean that I don't lowe you anymore," he said, reassuring both himself and Hikaru. "I vill alvays lowe you. Alvays. If the roles vere rewersed, I'd vant you to find someone to take care of you." 

There was a big gust of wind that came through and Pavel relished in it. It was like Hikaru rushed at him, tackling him into a big hug; holding him so close and so tight, that it literally took his breath away. But now, ten years later in that cemetery, it felt like a goodbye. 

"I vill still come to see you," Pavel promised. "I vill newer go anyvhere that doesn't include you. Gary understands that I need to take this one day at a time, because you are part of me. Just vait for me vhen my time comes, da?" 

He spoke a little longer, talking about the book tour and his plans to practice watercolor painting and having Sunday dinners with Hikaru's family down in San Francisco. 

"I'll see you next veek," Pavel promised. "I lowe you. Alvays." 

Taking the dead flowers and the wrappings from the new bouquet, Pavel gave the tombstone one last look, before heading back to his car. At that moment, the sun broke through the clouds. He stopped, looking up at the sky as the blue poked out through the grey. 

_I love you too, Pasha._

That's what Hikaru would say- what he did say- whenever Pavel left for school or work, or late at night when they talked on the phone for hours. 

And Pavel knew it was what Hikaru said, whenever he left after a visit. 

It was a love that could and would never die, spanning over a decade, despite being together for such a short period of time. It was a love that tormented and kept him alive all at once, bringing him periods of joy and then periods of depression. Hikaru Sulu was and had been the love of his life, and no one could ever take that place. Meeting Gary Mitchell was a chance encounter, as Pavel planned to spend the rest of his life without sharing it with another. 

 _"I don't think Hikaru would've wanted you alone,"_ Janice said to him one night, as she was feeding Emily " _He won't be mad at you for trying, Pavel. You have to try to be happy for yourself. Go out for a drink with Gary and see what happens, yeah? You may end up being just science bros, who argue over science-related shit."_

Tossing the trash into the garbage pail, Pavel unlocked his car and climbed in behind the wheel. He would go back home and call up Gary, like he said he would, after saying his goodbye's the night before he was to fly back home. He would then call up Janice to see how Emily was doing, before calling the Pikes to see how Riley was coping with her cold. He had so much to live for, here in the now. A large family of mismatched people, who accepted him for all he was. A family who knew very little about their son's personal life and that he spent the last two years of his life with a much younger man. Hikaru was gone, yes. But there would always be a part of him that would still be alive. 

" _We're like a symbiotic relationship. You're the clownfish and I'm the sea anemone, because you're a better swimmer than me,"_ Hikaru said one night, many years ago. " _Like the clownfish, you make me, the sea anemone strive everyday."_ _  
_

 _"And vhat do you do, Mr. Anemone?"_ Pavel teased, as the older man tickled him lightly. 

Hikaru smiled at him, " _I protect you,"_ he stated. " _I keep you safe and happy, my little clownfish. That way, no one else can hurt you."_

Pavel smiled at the memory, thinking about how silly the comparison had been then, and especially now. 

"Keep me safe, Mr. Anemone," he said softly, starting the engine. "Keep me safe." 

Putting the car in drive, Pavel pulled away from the curb and started down the road towards the exit that would take him home. 

 

**The End.**

 


End file.
